Lies From Within
by Sarcastic Nightmare
Summary: Roxy Michaels has had enough of drama in the WWE, so she requests to be released and heads over to TNA. What kind of problems will that cause with the guys in the WWE, including her father HBK and ex boyfriend Randy Orton? Co-Authored with October Ashes
1. Getting Released

Lies From Within

Chapter 1

Roxy Michaels was currently sitting in the office of Vincent Kennedy McMahon, the boss of the WWE. She was watching as his son, Shane, messed around the papers on Vince's desk. Roxy was waiting for Vince, simply to ask him if she could be released from the WWE. She was gonna be straight forward with Vince, she would probably end up on the TNA roster after the 90 day 'no wrestling' clause ended, she wasn't going to lie about it like Kurt Angle did. Another problem that was currently bothering her is what her father was going to think about it, for he was the one and only 'Heartbreak Kid' Shawn Michaels.

_It's what I want and Mom always told me to go for what I wanted_...

She was rubbing over the tattoo of her mom's initials that she had on her right wrist 'L.O.V.E' for Lynn Odette Veronica Erikson. Her mother had died when she was 6 and her dad decided to marry Rebecca Curci, who was a former Nitro Girl for the WCW, so also understood the wrestling business to a certain extent.

After about 15 minutes of waiting, Vince finally walked in with his business smile on his face.

"Roxy, what can I do for you?" He asked in a cheerful voice, still bearing the smile.

Roxy held her mom's locket for a moment before she spoke.

"I'm really sorry about this Mr. McMahon," Roxy paused to look at Vince before lowering her eyes back to the locket. "But I was wondering if I could please be released from my contract. I... I can't work here anymore... I... Just can't."

Vince just eyed her warily. "And if I release you, where will you be going?" He asked, already knowing the answer, but trying to hide the small signs of anger and sadness in his voice.

"I'm not gonna lie to you Mr. McMahon, as soon as the 'no wrestling' clause is up I will probably head over to TNA, and become a wrestler there. Don't get me wrong, I love the WWE, it's just too much has happened, and the fans only like me because of who my dad is... I wanna make a name for myself, and not live under my dad's shadow, no matter how much I love him. I'm sick of being referred to as 'Shawn's Girl.' I love it here; don't get me wrong... I've had enough... I'm sorry..." Roxy explained, mostly worried that Vince would be an ass about it.

He nodded and pinched his nose. "Alright, I'll release you from your contract, but you're going to have to be the one to break it to the rest of the rosters in a meeting, alright?"

Roxy nodded with a sigh. She looked over at Shane and saw the sad look on his face, his huge puppy dog eyes asking her not to leave.

_Will everyone hate me for this?_

Roxy walked through the halls of the arena and sighed, even though she wouldn't admit it, she'd miss the WWE. She saw Randy Orton talking with Adam 'Edge' Copeland and just wanted to walk the other way. He had cheated on her plain and simple, but when she confronted him about it he lied straight to her face. Which led to a really messy break-up… Most break ups she could handle, but this one was pushing it. She kept walking and finally landed at her destination, the locker room of HBK. She sighed once more before knocking twice and walking in.

"Hey princess!"

Roxy didn't want to do this; she really didn't want to do this. _Why does he have to give me that look? The look that says 'I'm glad you're here and don't want you leaving anytime soon.'_

"Hi dad. Um… I have something important to tell you." Roxy mumbled.

"What's the matter? You're usually louder than that, unless you're in trouble… Please tell me you didn't piss Vince off," She laughed at the look of concern on her dad's face, and then shook her head no. "You didn't get in trouble with the law did you?" He asked with a nervous look on his face.

"Jeez Dad, I'm a criminal to you now?" She joked with a halfhearted smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"No, of course not," He laughed it off. "Then what is it?" He said in that caring 'make you want to go hug him' voice.

"I...um...I'm not working here anymore…" Roxy stated and looked up to see her dad in disbelief.

"WHAT," He shouted, thinking that Vince had fired her. "Vince fired you?" He continued.

She shook her head no again. "I...I asked to be released," She stated playing with her mom's locket. "I don't want to work...for the WWE anymore..."

He nodded. "Getting sick of wrestling? That makes a little sense. You'll come back when you're ready." He said with a smile.

_Damn it dad, why do you have to make this so hard on me..? _

"Daddy, that's not it... I still love wrestling... I just don't want to be a part of the WWE anymore..." By now Roxy had tears streaming down her cheeks, this was really hard for her, and she could tell by her dad's face he was not happy with her. She turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm.

"No, no, princess," He pulled her to him and wiped the tears from her face, then hugged her. "Don't cry. It's just me you're talking to... Now... What happened? Was it because of that snot nosed punk Randy Orton? Let me know, I'll kick his ass for you..," He told her.

She laughed at her dad's stupidity. He smiled as he heard her laugh. "That's my girl. Keep that smile on, Princess, you aren't pretty when you cry." He continued.

"You're not mad at me for leaving?" She asked.

Shawn sighed. "Ah... Well... I guess I'll get over it. If it's really what you want to do, then go for it. You just let me know if Orton was the cause of this... I'll give that son of a... Frying pan... A lesson in respect."

Roxy sighed, now she had to tell everyone else. _Damn, what's Paul gonna think, he's like my uncle... Is he gonna hate me like everyone else will?_

* * *

It was now time for the meeting; everyone walked in and sat down. Unfortunately, Roxy was stuck between Randy and Paul...Paul wasn't so bad except he was muttering about how Vince always had the worst timing for calling meetings. Roxy sighed and then waited for Vince to make his announcements and then call her to the front. He talked about future feuds, careful not to get into storylines.

"Without further ado, I'd like to call Roxy up to make an announcement of her own."

Roxy sighed, then stood up and walked to the front, not once letting go of the locket. Once she got there, she looked around at all of her smiling ex-coworkers and sighed again. She cleared her throat. "I have asked to be released from my WWE contract…" She went to continue when a hand went up, she sighed but pointed to Randy.

"So when are you coming back?" He asked with that infamous evil smirk of his.

Roxy saw her dad glare evilly at Randy for interrupting his princess, but Roxy also noticed the audience nodding. She sighed again.

"I'm not planning on coming back to the WWE," There were gasps all around the room. She sighed.

_Great now they all hate me… How will they take the TNA news_..?

"I'm actually thinking about joining TNA after the 'no wrestling' clause expires." She now noticed the glares she was getting and that Paul was shaking his head like this was all a bad dream. Shawn looked around and noticed some of the looks he was getting, particularly from Randy Orton, so he walked over to where Roxy was standing.

"Don't be an ass about this to her, this is what she wants to do,"

Roxy smiled at her dad for being there for her when everyone else looked ready to rip her throat out. But then sighed again... At least she knew some people from TNA… She knew Jay 'Christian Cage' Reso, Christy Hemme, Kurt Angle, Tomko and a few others. She didn't like the glares she was getting but what else could she do? She also decided not to tell her dad about Randy. The only thing she was sad about was that she had become good friends with Chris Irvine and she hoped to God that he wasn't mad at her for this. She also looked over at Paul, hoping he had stopped shaking his head. She felt bad enough; she just needed to get out of the WWE and fast. She sighed at the glares she was still getting. Shawn saw the sad look in her eyes and cleared his throat, making most of the guys stop staring at his princess and look away.

"More like it." He stated, put a protective arm around his daughter's shoulders and began to lead her away.

She looked at everyone as she passed them, trying to remember what they looked like. Shawn led her out of the room and the door shut behind her for the last time in her professional career. She broke down crying in her father's arms.

* * *

A/n: Slowly looking over chapters and editing them a little bit. Also rereading so I can recall events as we write new chapters.


	2. TNA Debut

Lies From Within

Chapter 2

It had been 90 days of doing lame jobs such as waitressing, standing behind a counter selling things, etc... Anything to pass the time. Roxy was just glad she could now wrestle again. She had been in contact with Jim Cornette, and her job was locked. She sighed, realizing that the only people who had talked to her after her leave were Paul and her father. She hadn't gotten a call from Chris or anything, but she knew he was pissed. She couldn't stay with the WWE after her so-called best friend lied about cheating with her ex boyfriend. She was glad to not have to face Samantha Ann McMahon for a while.

Tonight Roxy was to debut as Fallen Angel. She was going to be called down by The Motorcity Machine Guns, Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin. After introducing her and letting her talk, Chris was supposed to pull her back and into a kiss. Next, Team 3-D was supposed to come out and start beating on Chris and Alex and then the X-Division would come and make the save. Roxy was supposed to fight Gail Kim to see if she was 'worthy' of getting a shot at the TNA women's championship. Roxy was excited.

The WWE were watching their only competition on a big screen TV. That's correct; they were watching TNA: Impact on Spike TV in the McMahon's house. Everyone had figured that Roxy had forgotten about Total Nonstop Action, even Shawn thought the same. The show started out with The Motorcity Machine Guns coming out and announcing they had a new member.

"And without further ado, the new member of The Motorcity Machine Guns, FALLEN ANGEL!" Sabin introduced.

'Misery Business' by Paramore blasted through the arena. Roxy came down to the ring in a black tanktop and jeans with a huge smile on her face. The people at the McMahon's gasped and stared as Roxy made her way to the six-sided ring. She was handed a mic.

"What's up? You may have seen me on Raw but not anymore, now I'm a TNA Knockout...and I'm so excited to be here! And let me thank you guys personally for taking me in and allowing me to manage you," Roxy paused to smile. "I am my own person... Therefore, I will not stand for being addressed as Shawn Michaels's kid, I am Fallen Angel and don't forget it!"

Chris and Alex smiled. "Welcome to The Motorcity Machine Guns, and good luck with your TNA career."

"What Alex said, and may I be the first one to welcome you to TNA." Chris stated, then dipped Roxy and kissed her what appeared to be passionately.

Team 3-D came down and began the beating, Roxy slid out of the ring and watched as Jay Lethal 'The Black Machismo' led most of the X-Division down to the ring to save their fellow cruiser-weights.

All the group at the McMahon's could do was stare.

_Shit because of me and Randy, my best friend won't speak to me and went to TNA_... Sam McMahon, the youngest child of Vince McMahon, thought.

Shawn just looked upset that she actually went through with it and Paul was shaking his head again.

"Damn, I wish I could be called Shawn Michaels's kid..." Shane mumbled and hit Shawn's arm, trying to tease him.

Shawn replied by turning around and introducing his fist to Shane's face, knocking him out.

"Don't touch me... EVER... Again." Shawn hissed through gritted teeth.

Paul got the idea of Shawn's mixed emotions and decided it was time to take him home.

"Nice seein' ya guys... BYE!" Paul shouted and dragged Shawn away.

Shawn stopped halfway to the front door.

"I don't want to go... I wanna watch my girl..." Shawn whispered.

"Then control your damn temper!" Paul shouted and dragged him back to the living room, where they sat in silence and watched the rest of TNA Impact.

* * *

Later on in the program, Roxy was given a match against Gail Kim to prove her worth. She walked out to 'Misery Business.' She slid into the ring, then waited for the TNA Women's Champion to make her way to the ring. She was just happy that she was scheduled to win. She nailed her moves and bumps perfectly, only messing up slightly when she landed on her wrist. She then nailed Gail with a snap Suplex followed up with a tornado DDT from the top of the turnbuckle. Roxy covered for the pin and got the 1-2-3. She stood as the ref raised her hand, as she was announced the winner.

"Your winner, FALLEN ANGEL."

The crowd really cheered for her as Sabin stepped into the ring and raised her hand and gave her a kiss.

At the McMahon's house, everyone watched in awe.

_Wow, I never knew she was that good.._. Vince and Shane thought.

Roxy had trained with a lot of people growing up around the WWE, but her favorites were her Dad, Paul, and Trish and Lita. She smiled and waved to the fans as she walked back stage with Alex and Chris. She smiled as her phone rang and she looked down at caller ID. It was her little brother, Aiden.

"How's my favorite OVW wrestler doing?" She asked in a cheery voice.

He just laughed at her stupidity. "Not counting Cody Rhodes, right," He paused to hear her chuckle. "How am I related to you? Your debut was awesome by the way."

Roxy just grinned at her phone. "Thanks...I hope dad's not too mad about what I said…" She replied.

"I'm sure he'll be cool about it, I mean come on he's dad." Aiden replied, hoping to calm her down and allow her to relax about it.

"I hope so or I'm coming to OVW to kick your ass, Aiden Jason Michaels!" She tried to refrain from her real last name...

She didn't really like it all that much... But then again... Who did? The name 'Hickenbottom' was an embarrassment to ANYONE... She laughed as she twirled a strand of her dirty blond hair. She hung up wondering if her dad would even call her, or if he even saw TNA.

* * *

Back at the McMahon's house...

Vince was looking at Shawn and Paul. The two were play fighting. Shawn ended the play fight session as he gave Paul an upper-cut in the jaw in slow motion, and Paul fell to the ground in the same style. Shawn whipped out his cell phone, making Vince raise an eyebrow at him. Shawn waved him off and dialed his daughter's cell phone number. He waited for her to pick up.

"HI PRINCESS!" He shouted, sounding really cheery...

Roxy laughed as she answered her phone. "Hey dad, how's it going?" She asked with a smile.

She held out her left wrist when Chris held up the wrapping for it.

"I saw your debut, Princess."

Roxy laughed again. "Really? I didn't think - thanks Chris - you'd remember." She smiled at Chris thankfully; he had just wrapped her wrist for her.

She smiled at the fact that her dad sounded happy.

Then someone had to go and say something to ruin it. She heard Shane in the background…

"Shawn, you can't talk to her she's the enemy... A two faced bastard, just like you."

Roxy felt tears begin to well in her eyes. "Well if you felt that way you should've just said so."

"No, Princess, that's not how I feel, this is what you wanted to do and I'm happy for you, I'll call you back later... I got something I need to take care of," Shawn hung up and super kicked Shane for what he said.

"Speak that way about my daughter again and I'll quit."

Shane gulped and then nodded as Paul pulled Shawn from the room, bidding everyone goodbye.

"Jeez Shawn, you can't just go and kick the bosses son. Especially not in face like that!"

Shawn made a face. "Fine, I'll apologize... Tomorrow... Maybe..."

Paul nodded and then sighed. _Steph better not go off on me for this._ He thought before following Shawn to his car.

Vince turned to look at Shane and raised an angry eyebrow at his son. "What the hell is wrong with you today? Can you please STOP snapping at people?" Vince shouted.

Sam smirked; for once she wasn't the one getting yelled at. Shane held his jaw and stayed silent for a moment.

"You made a big mistake releasing her, dad. She should _not_ be working in TNA," Shane replied, making Vince sigh.

"She asked me to release her, Shane. Am I supposed to say no? She promised not to wrestle for 90 days, and she did just that. She said she couldn't work here anymore… So I agreed." Vince replied, sounding upset as he did so.

Shane stood up to face his father. "Yeah? Did she ever say why? There's something else going on around here… And so help me God, I'm going to find out what it is." Shane stated, then turned around.

Sam lowered her head in shame as she watched Shane text message Roxy.

'I'm sorry for what I said before. I was being an ass, and I give you permission to beat me senseless next time I see you.'

Roxy was sitting in her locker room with her head in her hands. She could still hear Shane's voice as clear as day and wondered what her dad did.

_Probably superkicked him…_ Roxy thought and smiled.

She felt her cell phone vibrate and looked at it to see a text message from Shane. She smiled at his message, he was always able to act like a complete dick head to people and then make that person love him even more when he apologized.

'You know I'm going to take you up on that offer, right?' She waited for the response…

'Looking forward to it!'

Roxy chuckled, then sighed as she realized something.

_Shit! I left my bag with my diary, photo album and laptop in dad's locker room_.

That meant she'd have to go to that arena and soon, or just meet up with somebody from the WWE, hoping they cared enough to take the items and carry it with them until she went to retrieve them. She sighed, and then called Aiden.

"Hey, you've reached my voice mail, leave a message and I'll get back to you... Eventually…" Aiden's voice was cut off by another.

"Yeah right... " Was heard in the background. It was her voice. It had come out very sarcastically and needless to say, Aiden was not pleased.

"Hey, SHUT UP Roxy, like you've never forgot to call people back..."

Roxy sighed as she remembered that day, it was fun, as most days with her brother were, but then she remembered she had to leave her message.

"Do you know where the WWE is gonna be this Monday? If you do, call me back later, ok? Later Aiden."

"Hey Roxy, ready to run lines?" Chris asked with a goofy grin.

She smiled and nodded. They went through their lines. Next Thursday for a promo before a match, Chris would be showing her how to do the hand signs for her team. Roxy just laughed, TNA was turning out to be an all right place.

She got a text later on. It read: 'Why not just ask dad? It's in San Antonio, Texas... TTYL sis.'

Roxy just smiled and laughed a bit at her brother. She then remembered Chris saying something about going to San Antonio. She ran to catch up with him and ran straight into Jay Reso. He caught her before she would've fell and laughed.

"Whoa, take it easy Roxy, you're gonna hurt someone."

She laughed, then apologized and ran off again. Jay just laughed at her.

She ran to The Motorcity Machine Guns locker room and walked into the room to see Chris and Alex talking. They both looked up. Alex decided to go over the next week's script with Devon and Bubba Ray.

"You're going down to San Antonio, later today right," She asked, making Chris nod his head.

"Can I come with you? Please," He looked at her strangely, making her smile.

"The WWE is down there and I left some stuff with my dad, so can I please come with you?" She gave him her best puppy dog face.

He smiled and caved.

"Sure, why not?"

She smiled and then hugged him.

"Thank you. Thank you sooooooo much."

He just laughed.

"You're welcome," She smiled again, her smile reminded him of her dad. After all, she had his blue eyes. "Be ready to fly out at 6:00 PM. You're lucky, Alex was gonna come with me but he bailed last minute." Chris stated before handing Roxy her ticket.

She smiled, hugged Chris again before running to go pack.

Alex walked back in laughing.

"Damn why is she so happy." He laughed, making Chris laugh.

"She needs to see her dad, I told her she could come with me."

Alex laughed again. "Is that all?"

Chris laughed and then nodded, making Alex smile.

"Maybe I should offer to let her come with me next time." Chris just smiled back and then nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile Shawn and Paul were on their way to San Antonio as well.

"I don't wanna go on the plane, Paul." Shawn was whining about taking a plane.

Paul was used to this by now, having been friends with Shawn for nearly 12 years, so he just laughed and dragged Shawn on the plane. They got off about an hour later and were on their way to the arena.

* * *

On the way to San Antonio on the plane, Roxy fell asleep with her head leaning on Chris' shoulder. He smiled at how innocent she looked while sleeping. When they announced that they would be landing soon, he shook her awake and told her. She yawned and then buckled her seatbelt. When they got to the airport, Chris led her to his car and offered to take her to the arena, which she agreed to.

"Are you going in alone?" He asked out of the blue.

Roxy fiddled with her locket.

"I don't want to go in alone, but…" She sighed.

Chris did too; he didn't want her to feel bad.

"I'll come with you." He watched as her face lit up.

She had a cute smile on her face and her eyes sparkled. "Thanks."

He nodded as they pulled up and got out. He saw her inhale deeply before she walked up to the big security guy.

Roxy smiled, realizing it was one of the guys she knew.

"Hey Joe…Um… I left some stuff in my dad and Paul's locker room… Can you let me in? I'll be quick." She promised.

Joe smirked before nodding and letting her and Chris in. He knew Roxy was a trustworthy person, so he couldn't say no to her. After all, he knew that her father would kick his ass if he said no, it had happened once before when he yelled at Roxy for doing something stupid... He never forgot how mad Shawn got when he saw Roxy crying, and he vaguely remembered watching as a size 10 boot came rocketing at his face.

Roxy led Chris through the hallway of the arena. He was in awe; the arena TNA used wasn't as big as this. He wondered how she remembered where everything was and managed to not get lost.

"Wow I think I would need a G.P.S. for these hallways..." Chris mumbled.

Roxy laughed, then turned to look at him.

"It takes awhile to get used to, but my dad raised me and my brother single for a few years, so he would let us travel with him. Me and my brother would roam around the hallways, just to bother other wrestlers. It was fun." Roxy told him.

She couldn't help but to notice the brilliant smile he had on his face.

She walked over to her father's usual locker room and knocked on the door twice. Paul opened the door.

"Oh, hey Roxy! It's been awhile!" Paul shouted and smiled, then hugged her.

Roxy smiled back. "Hey... Um... My stupid self forgot my laptop and other important stuff in your locker room... Do you by any chance... Um... Have it?" Roxy asked, as Paul stepped aside and ushered her and Chris in.

Roxy turned to look from Paul to Shawn, who was holding up her bag with the stuff she was looking for.

"Here ya go, Princess..." Roxy ran over to Shawn and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks dad," She stated and pulled away from him.

Shawn stood up, and cleared his throat, then slightly nudged his head at Chris. Roxy got the idea.

"Oh... This is my co-worker Chris Sabin... Chris, this is Shawn Michaels... My dad... And Triple H... His gay lover... I mean, best friend." Roxy did the introductions, watching with an evil smile as Shawn and Paul both narrowed their eyes at her.

Chris shook Shawn and Paul's hands.

"Pleasure is all mine." Chris stated.

Shawn smiled at Chris.

"Oh... And by the way... We are NOT gay lovers." Paul shouted angrily, his face turning red.

Chris chuckled. "Denial ain't just a river in Egypt..." He stated out of nowhere, then covered his mouth in shock.

Shawn and Roxy laughed, then watched as Paul's face turned a darker shade of red.

"Ha-ha! You fit right in, kiddo!" Shawn stated and clapped Chris hard on the back.

"Well... It's been fun, but we have to go. I told Joe that I'd leave after I got what I came for…" Roxy stepped in to kiss her father on the cheek and give him a hug, then the same for Paul.

Chris shook both their hands again. "Nice meeting you guys."

"Bye Princess!"

Chris looked over at Roxy.

"It's hot out tonight. I'm gonna go ahead and put the air conditioner on in the car so it'll be nice and cool by the time you get there." Chris told her.

Roxy nodded her head. "Okay."

Chris hugged her and ran towards the exit of the arena. As Roxy was walking to the exit of the arena, somebody grabbed her left wrist and spun her around violently. She winced at the pain it caused, then wiped the look off her face when she saw who it was. It was Randy. He backed her into the wall.

"What do you want, creep?" She asked.

"Awww come on, Roxy. I'm just going to wish you luck in the TNA... After all, your match with Gail Kim sucked... You'll need more training... I'm surprised, I thought Shawn Michaels was a good teacher... I mean, look at what he did for Triple H... Hmm... That seems to be the only person who turned out right..." Randy cockily stated.

Roxy smacked him clear across the face. "You're an asshole!" She shouted.

"You're just mad cause I'm the one who sent you out of the business! You left because of me and Sam. Face the facts and stop living in a dream world." Randy stated.

Roxy narrowed her eyes at him. She wanted to say something to hurt him, but couldn't think of anything. An idea suddenly popped into her mind.

"You only slept with Sam because she's a McMahon!" Roxy shouted, kicked Randy in the groin and walked away.

Randy crumpled to his knees. "You're just a spoiled bitch!" He shouted after her.

Little did he know... Shawn was watching. And he was not very happy.

* * *

**A/N- I'm friends with Mrs. CodyRhodes101, so 'Sam McMahon' is her character, keep in mind she's different in this story than in 'The Diaries of Samantha Ann McMahon' oh and check out her story too by the way... Oh and I'd like to also thank my editor Raw1029, also I own nothing... Except Roxy Michaels. Mrs. CodyRhodes101 owns Sam McMahon, and Aiden Michaels is property of October Ashes.**

**Updated A/n: **So I am working on editing and adding little bits and pieces here and there to help it make more sense and sound more legit. I still love my editor and cowriter, October Ashes (previously known as Raw1029). And am hoping to finish this soon. It's also giving me an idea for another story as I read this. Keep reading and thanks for reading!


	3. Confrontation

Lies From Within

Chapter 3

Roxy angrily walked out of the arena, thanked Joe for letting her in and then walked up to Chris' car. She put on a fake smile as she got in.

"So, where is Genesis being held?"

Chris noticed something was up but thought it was better not to ask. "Around this area."

_Great that means Rebecca...Oh well... Could be worse..._

"Cool, I guess... Cause that's when I get to go against Gail Kim... I really hope I get to win the title..."

He smiled at her. "Me too, you'd make a good Women's champ..."

She smiled brightly. Little did she know how much crap she'd be going through later at the hotel.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shawn had decided to go confront Randy about what was said earlier... Shawn growled and tried to hide his emotions, but he wasn't very good at it. He pounded on Randy's locker room door and waited for the 27-year-old wrestler to answer. Randy opened the door and looked at Shawn like he was crazy, then put a cocky smile on his face.

"What do you want, Michaels?" He asked, cockily.

Shawn nodded his head in disgust at Randy's attitude. "Ya know... When I said you were just like me when I was your age, I didn't realize how right I was... I underestimated you, Randy Orton. I didn't realize how I was RIGHT about it! You turned out to be more of a jerk then I originally thought." Shawn paused when Randy opened his mouth to speak.

"What are you talk-" Randy was cut off.

Shawn's control on his temper was gone. "Shut up, Orton! I'm talking now! YOU'RE the reason why my daughter chose to leave the WWE! She gave it all up, her friends and her contract, for a job at TNA... BECAUSE of YOU and that SLUT Samantha McMahon... Who will also be hearing from me after I'm DONE with YOU!" Shawn screamed.

"Whoa, whoa... Calm down, old man... You have to realize... Your daughter CHOSE to leave the WWE; I never forced her out... And don't drag Sam into this. She isn't a slut. You should learn to keep your goddamn nose out of everyone else's business. Your daughter is old enough to make decisions for herself, you don't have to be there to look over her shoulder and treat her like a child!" Randy shouted, seemingly frustrated with Shawn's actions.

Shawn cracked his knuckles, trying to calm himself down. "Don't make yourself innocent, Orton. This is just as much as your fault as it is Sam's. You cheated on Roxy with her best friend. You don't think I know that?" Roxy had tried to play it off like they were only breaking up because she didn't want to be with him anymore. Shawn knew there had to be more of a reason and thanks to 'overhearing' the little fight Randy and Roxy had before she left earlier, he now knew. "The only reason why you slept with that whore is because her last name is McMahon."

That comment seemed to outrage Orton. He punched Shawn in the face. Shawn stumbled back and tackled Randy. The two rolled around Randy's locker room, punching each other in the face. Shawn rolled Randy onto his back and started to punch him in the head, but Randy reached up and poked Shawn in the eye, making him roll off of Randy and back up. Randy stood up in a hurry and grabbed Shawn by his hair and his shirt, then whirled him around and threw him into a nearby TV. He then picked a disoriented Shawn up and continued to pound him on the head, and then ram him through the wall. Shawn lay on the other side of the wall, completely motionless. His eyes were open and fixed on the ceiling, glazed over from a concussion, and his head was bleeding

* * *

Roxy smiled leaving the meeting in Jim Cornette's office, she had to tell someone. She dialed Chris Irvine's number but got his voice mail.

"Hey you've reached the Sexy Beasts' voice mail... Leave me a message, and I'll get back to you... Ha-ha... Ass clowns!"

_Oh you're still mad...I guess I'll tell Aiden._

Roxy wanted to go cry, her best friend was still mad at her for leaving to work for TNA. She headed over to where Chris Sabin was currently standing, which was in the parking lot close to the hotel they were booked in. Sabin noticed that the usually up-beat Roxy was now sad and quiet.

Chris sighed. "What's the matter, Roxy?" He asked.

Roxy suddenly felt her cell phone vibrate. She looked down at the phone to check the ID and saw it was Paul. She held up a finger at Chris as to say 'one second.' She accepted the call. "Hey, Paul what's up?" She asked.

She heard Paul sigh and his voice was a bit shaky. "Umm... Roxy, you're never going to believe this..."

"What is it Paul? What's the matter?" Her thoughts immediately went to her over protective little brother.

"It's your dad, he's got a really severe concussion."

Roxy started to break down and cry. "He's going to be okay though right?" Roxy asked, trying to assure herself that everything was okay as she tried to make the tears stop and hide them from her 'uncle.'

Paul hesitated. "It's really bad, Rox…"

Roxy was close to a full fledged freak out now. "What... What hospital?"

Paul sighed. "The one in San Antonio…"

Roxy wiped some of the tears. She rolled her eyes in aggravation. "Do you know how many hospitals are in San Antonio, ya dumb blonde? Which fucking one?" Roxy really wished she was there so she could smack Paul across the back of the head for his stupidity.

"Oh...Uh right. Southwest General," Paul replied in an annoyed fashion.

"Don't get snotty with me, I'll be there after I get a car, have you called Aiden?" She asked starting to get irritated with Paul's idiot tendencies.

Paul didn't answer right away. "No, I was gonna do that, unless you want to..."

"I'll do it. Just go and check on him for me." Roxy stated and hung up before Paul could answer.

She sighed and dialed Aiden's number. She tried to ignore the feeling of dread, but it wasn't working.

"Hey sis, what's up? Oh I have great news…"

She smiled. "Alright, you go first; I could use some good news. But then I have something important to tell you."

He laughed. "I made it into the WWE." He shouted, like he had it bottled up.

"That's... Great... Um… Dads in the hospital with a severe concussion. Are you in Texas?" He sighed and told her he was and that he'd go and check on their dad and keep her updated. She sighed and hung up. She then wiped her eyes and walked back over to Sabin.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked with concern written all over his face.

"My dad's in the hospital... He's hurt pretty bad…" She told him while wiping away new tears from her eyes.

Chris hugged her.

"Don't worry everything will turn out alright." Chris whispered.

"I hope so Chris, I really hope you're right."

"We should go drop our things off at the hotel before you go to see your dad." Chris reasoned softly with Roxy.

She nodded and they headed out to get their bags out of the trunk. She smiled halfheartedly before thanking him quietly. When the two walked in, Roxy gasped. In the lobby was basically the whole WWE.

_Damn it, why the fuck did they need to end up at the same hotel?_ She thought to herself sullenly.

"Are you sure this is the right hotel?" She asked, biting her lip slightly.

Chris nodded and Roxy sighed.

"Well let's go check in then," She said with a determined look in her blue eyes.

She walked past the McMahon family without even noticing. Vince, Shane, Steph, and Sam did a double take when they realized who was passing by. They watched her walk up to the front desk.

"Roxy Michaels and Chris Sabin." She said pointing to herself and then to Chris.

The woman nodded and then handed her two room keys, telling her that her room was 225 and his was 231 and that their roommates have not shown up yet. Roxy thanked the woman and led Chris to the elevator.

After Roxy got to her room she grabbed her wallet, iPod, and her cell phone and walked down to Chris's room to knock. She knocked a couple of times and he opened the door. They walked down the stairs.

"Will...will you take me to go see him?" She asked.

Chris nodded and led her through the WWE filled lobby. They passed and acknowledged Jay, Tomko, A.J. and Alex walking by to check in.

When they got to the hospital Roxy saw Aiden and ran up to him, then greeted him with a hug.

"How's dad?" She asked quickly.

"He's doing better, but not by much."

She nodded. "I wish I knew what happened. Is Paul still here?"

He nodded and then gave her a look that said 'introduce me to your friend.' She nodded before motioning Chris to come over.

"Chris this is my brother Aiden... Aid, this is my co-worker Chris Sabin,"

The two shook hands.

"What room?" She asked.

Aiden told her without hesitation because the last thing he wanted to do was piss her off, he still had the scar from the last time.

She smiled softly and walked off in that direction with both Aiden and Chris following close behind. When she walked in she saw Paul sitting next to Shawn's bed, and her dad was sitting up talking with him.

"Hi dad. Hey Paul. How are ya feeling dad?"

He just cocked his head a bit.

"I'll survive..."

She laughed. "You're not gonna lose your smile again are you,"

He laughed a little before nodding his head no. She smiled again.

"Do you remember what happened, or who attacked you?" She asked.

Shawn once again nodded his head no.

"Sorry, dad... But I'll come back later; I promised Mr. Cornette I'd go over the schedule with Chris, Jay, and Alex... Um when you get out say 'hi' to everyone for me okay? Oh and hit Paul for being an idiot, please."

He nodded; she then walked over and hugged him, then Paul, and, finally Aiden before leaving.

* * *

Roxy and Chris walked into the hotel, only to be greeted by the faces of John Cena, Shane McMahon, Sam McMahon and Randy Orton. Roxy sighed when she saw the four, especially when she saw Randy. Once he looked over at her, she locked eyes with him and glared. Randy just smirked cockily.

"Oh look it's the new TNA trash, the WWE reject."

She just glared and then Randy knew he had hit a nerve.

"How's your dad doing? Still in the hospital?" He continued in a rude way.

The smirk never left his face. Roxy had tears streaming down her face and all John and Sam did was smile, whereas Shane was looking at him oddly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Chris Irvine. Roxy's voice stayed low when she spoke.

"When I find the person who did that to him, and believe me Randy, I will, there will be hell to pay... Nothing and I mean **nothing**, is gonna save them," Randy's smirk faltered, causing Roxy to smirk.

"And next time you feel like bringing that up, remember what happened the last time we met," She said.

When she saw him grimace she smiled in satisfaction.

"That's what I thought." She stated.

Randy smirked again.

"Yeah, but with such a bad concussion, do you really think your dad will be able to return to the ring anytime soon?" Randy asked, taking a small moment to glance at John and Sam smiling wider. It was no secret that Sam thought Shawn should have retired forever ago, and John just wanted more air time to himself.

Roxy felt tears start to sting her eyes. "Shut up, no one asked for your opinion you cocky bastard."

Cena, Sam, and Shane were shocked; Roxy had never spoken to Randy that way in public, or in a tone so full of hate. Sam was going to intervene, but Roxy noticed and decided to cut her off.

"And don't you say anything Miss McMahon! Does your daddy know you slept with Randy? Hmmm? Does he know the only reason your pushing for him to be champ so bad is because you're screwing him? Oops, I forgot Shane was standing there… I guess he knows now."

Sam abruptly closed her mouth before Shane exploded.

"SAMANTHA ANN MCMAHON! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?"

Chris Sabin grabbed Roxy's hand and pulled her towards the stairs. She slowly walked with him and didn't notice Chris Irvine leaning against the wall after, obviously having heard the whole thing. She sighed and then broke down crying. Chris Sabin pulled her into a hug and let her cry in his arms. Chris Irvine remembered when he was the best friend she came crying to. He felt bad but was still upset she had left the WWE and hadn't told him until she announced it to everyone in the meeting. After she was done crying Y2J watched, somewhat jealously, as Chris lead her to the stairs and into a hotel room.

After she had calmed down a bit, he convinced her to come with him to get something to eat. He was feeling concerned about her, after all, he was her friend and it was his job to look out for her.

"You can't let people like Randy get to you. Isn't your dad or Vince gonna be mad that you yelled at Sam?" He asked.

Roxy laughed bitterly. "Doesn't matter, I don't work for Vince anymore, and my dad will probably just warn me that God is watching or some religious crap like that."

Chris just smiled. "TNA lucked out when we got a woman wrestler like you." He told Roxy, making her laugh.

* * *

They walked downstairs and Roxy sighed.

"Does he not have a room, is that why he chooses to stay in the lobby?" Roxy scowled when Sam walked up to Randy and sat on his lap.

_And she was my best friend, WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING! _

Chris laughed a little. "So who's the blonde over there with the cell phone?" He directed her gaze over to Mr. Irvine, Roxy just sighed.

"That's Chris Jericho to the fans, Chris Irvine to everyone else. Do you do any research on your competition? Jeez." She joked quietly, as she lightly shoved his shoulder playfully.

He shrugged and offered to go start the car and get it cool. Roxy nodded and walked to the opposite side of the couch Y2J was sitting on. She randomly started playing with her phone and wasn't sure what to do around him. And on top of it she was watching Randy being disgustingly sweet with Sam. She glared and felt all three sets of eyes turn to her when her phone rang 'Thnks Fr Th Mmrs' by Fall Out Boy, indicating Aiden was calling.

"Hey bro. How's dad?" Roxy asked.

She heard him sigh. Aiden rarely sighed, which automatically set off warning signs for her.

"Rebecca is here and she brought Cameron and Cheyenne," Aiden paused and heard his sister groan. "Hey, knock it off…" Aiden paused once again.

"Ok, but what does this have to do with dad's health?" Roxy asked.

Aiden chuckled. "Well, cause dad is kind of miserable. He wants to get out of here, but the doctors won't let him leave because he can't remember anything about tonight. All he remembers is seeing you at the arena, when you went to pick up your stuff, then that's it."

Roxy was able to hear Rebecca telling Aiden to shut his mouth or leave the room. She heard her brother grumble.

"Yeah, so, anyway... I say we double team her."

Roxy laughed. "You shouldn't let her talk to you like that, Aiden. You have as much a right as she does to be near dad."

Aiden chuckled. "Apparently I don't. I'm not _**her **_son, remember? Anyway, are you coming back here any time soon? Cameron is driving me nuts, he won't stop touching my biceps," Aiden heard Roxy laugh. "Hey, I _have_ biceps, ok? AND I have abs, no matter what you _may_ think,"

Roxy laughed again.

"Ok, big sister... Be that way…"

"Nah, I'm just teasing you, Aiden! Relax; I'll be over there in a little while... I'll save you from those torturous children." Roxy stated, her voice teasing.

Aiden grumbled. "Whatever you say, oh mighty great one..."

Roxy laughed again and hung up. Her brother was always able to pick her up when she was down. He had the natural ability to make her laugh, and that's what she liked so much about him. She remembered her mother, who died when she was 6, but Aiden was about a year old. He never really knew her. Roxy tried to make up for it as much as possible, and she would frequently describe her to him, but it seemed pointless. He would still be upset, and there would always be an empty space in his heart where his mother's love should be. The thing she enjoyed telling him was that he had her sense of humor, combined with that of their father.

"So, what's up?" Chris Irvine asked.

Roxy jumped. She almost forgot she was sitting next to him!

"Um... Not much... And you?" She asked with a confused smile.

He just replied by giving her a goofy grin. "Same old, same old…" He told her with a small smile.

She sighed softly... She missed the real conversations she used to have with him; she was able to tell him ANYTHING.

"Well... Um... That's Chris... I should go... It was nice talking to you…"

With that, Chris Irvine looked up.

"Why are you in such a rush?"

Roxy looked down at her shoes uncomfortably.

"I'm... Um... I'm going to see my dad... He's in the hospital… After getting something to eat... With my co-worker Chris Sabin…"

Chris looked at her sadly. "Oh... Okay... Well call me later or something, we should catch up sometime."

Roxy looked up and genuinely smiled.

"I'd really like that. I'll call you later Chris." Roxy gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and walked out into the heat to meet Chris Sabin at his car.

After they grabbed some food, Sabin had agreed to drive Roxy back to the hospital. She smiled as she played with the wrapping on her wrist.

"Thanks for being a good friend in my time of need, Chris."

He smiled. "Sure... It was nothing... After all...What are friends for?" He asked, somewhat sarcastically as they pulled up into the hospital parking lot.

"Wanna come in with me again," Roxy asked with a small smile. "My brother needs all the help he can get..." She reasoned not really giving him much of a chance to say no.

Chris looked at her questioningly. She laughed as they both got out of the car and headed into the hospital.

* * *

As she walked into her dad's hospital room, she couldn't do anything but roll her eyes. Rebecca was sitting there with Cameron and Cheyenne and she was glaring at Aiden, who looked ready to kill someone. Roxy moved her eyes to her dad, who looked like he was going to kill himself.

_Oh shit... Somebody did something..._

She looked back down at Aiden, then at Rebecca. "Hey guys!" She shouted, putting on a happy mask.

Like it or not, Rebecca was married to her dad, and they had two children together. Cameron and Cheyenne were sweet, but kind of bossy and spoiled. Cameron was just as cute as a button, he really reminded her of Aiden when he was young, except for the fact that Aiden always had light hair.

"ROXY!" Cameron and Cheyenne shouted happily, and then ran from their spot to give her a hug.

Rebecca stood up and glared at her. "It's about time you got here, Roxanne Marie Hickenbottom!"

Roxy cringed. Oh, how she HATED the last name 'Hickenbottom.' She would very gladly take her husband's last name, if she ever got married.

"Your father could've been..." Rebecca's voice trailed off.

She was staring at Aiden. Roxy turned to look at him and saw he was starring at her with the insane look Shawn sometimes got in his eyes when he was in the wrestling ring. He looked like he was about to snap.

"Look, Roxy," Roxy's daydream was interrupted by Cameron's now somewhat masculine sounding voice. He was starting to go through puberty. "Aiden isn't fat anymore! He has muscle, like Uncle Paul!"

Roxy burst into laughter, she couldn't help it. Rebecca laughed at his comment and Aiden just glared.

"Aiden..," Roxy said in a warning tone, noticing the look in his green eyes. She then walked over to Aiden, hugged him and then whispered in his ear. "Calm down, she's not worth your anger…"

He nodded and then sighed. Roxy grinned at him and then smiled.

"What the hell are you so happy about?"

He got glared at by everyone but Roxy and Chris.

"Jericho's not mad at me anymore! It feels really good." She said with a laugh.

She always called him Jericho; it was her nickname for him. It was so much easier off the tongue than Irvine. Aiden just laughed.

"That's it, that's why you seem insanely happy?"

She smiled. "That and I've eaten dinner..," Then she thought for a moment. "And I'm gonna have a kick ass match at Genesis soon! And Chris, Alex and the Black Machismo are gonna shut up Team 3-D."

Aiden laughed while Roxy got glared at for swearing this time. She was ready to glare right back but chose not to.

"And I chewed Randy out right in front of Miss McMahon, and it felt... Great! You should have seen the look on his face."

Aiden just grinned. "Cocky bastard probably had it coming..."

She smiled. She also loved this about her brother, which was his ability to always get a smile out of her.

"Oh and by the way thanks for calling earlier, you cheered me up a lot... It's just what I needed," She smiled and remembered how her mom always knew how to cheer people up. "Being able to cheer people up was always one of Mom's best traits... I'm glad that it rubbed off on you Aid..."

He smiled while remaining silent.

Rebecca cleared her throat, making the two look at her. "I thought we agreed there would be..." She was interrupted by... Shawn!

"REBECCA! I had ENOUGH of you screaming at them! The first thing you did when you got here was yell at Aiden. Leave him alone... And they can talk about THEIR mother whenever THEY want! Got it? So back off of them. And stop insulting them in front of Cameron and Cheyenne, you're not teaching them very good habits."

Everyone watched in awe as Shawn finally put his foot down. He had taken it for so long, and tonight seemed to be the perfect night to get it off his chest. Everyone watched as Rebecca turned on her heels and stomped out of the room, clearly pissed off. Cameron and Cheyenne looked at each other and shrugged. They sat back down on the chair and played Nintendo DS together.

Aiden and Roxy blinked their eyes, and then looked at one another, then back at their dad.

"Whoa... Dad... That was amazing..." Roxy told him.

She knew something was wrong by the way Shawn looked at her. "What was?"

"You stood up to her... On our behalf..," Roxy stated still stunned as was Aiden who held out his arm.

"Pinch me; this has to be a dream."

Roxy laughed.

"Then I'm dreaming too, Aid."

Chris laughed before noticing Rebecca coming back.

Shawn suddenly seemed angry.

"You think I don't defend you? I'm shocked that you two don't think I would defend my own kids." He glared at them, at this point Rebecca walked in.

Both Roxy and Aiden sighed, but Aiden was sick of it.

"You know what Dad..," Paul walked in at this point. "No, we didn't know, how were we supposed to? You always enforced her ruling! And didn't defend us when we were RIGHT there..." Aiden got angry and walked out.

"Aiden!" Roxy called after him and then went to go follow but Rebecca grabbed her left wrist lightly.

"Let him go..."

Roxy just glared. "Hey, you may have a bad relationship with Aiden, but he's my brother, and believe it or not we have a really close relationship, a closer relationship than you and I ever will." Roxy was ready to bite her head off again before Shawn interjected.

"Roxanne Marie Hickenbottom. You will not speak to your step mother that way."

Roxy glared at Shawn. "I'll speak however the hell I want, I'm not a little kid anymore," She sneered and Shawn frowned vaguely remembering a similar comment from earlier that night. "And I won't be treated like one." With that Roxy walked off to go find her brother.

The room had gone quiet, Chris still standing there.

"Well... Uh...I should go, it was good to see... You again... I guess..." Chris walked off to go find Roxy.

* * *

Roxy decided to check the one place she hadn't checked, the Cafeteria.

"Aiden, it's not always dad's fault Rebecca doesn't like us…"

He sighed. "I just wish dad wouldn't always take her side, remember when Cameron broke the vase and she was like," He started imitating Rebecca's voice, "'It couldn't have been Cam... I bet Aiden did it and he's lying,'"

Roxy nodded and laughed.

"It isn't funny, I didn't do it and dad grounded me for 2 weeks for breaking the vase and another 2 weeks for 'lying' to him."

She laughed again. "Well come on Aid, let's go tell dad your good news and then get the hell outta this stupid hospital."

Aiden nodded and stood up. The reason Roxy hated the hospital was they couldn't save her mother's life after the car accident.

They met up with Chris on the way back to Shawn's hospital room. Roxy had her arm around Aiden's shoulder and they were recalling all the times they got in trouble because of Cameron and Cheyenne. They then walked into the hospital room, which went quiet.

"So you know who your teaming with yet?"

Aiden nodded his head no.

"I got stuck as dad's manager and it SUCKED,"

All eyes were on them.

"So tell him, and then grab your backpack... Oh I forgot to tell you…" Roxy whispered in Aiden's ear and he smiled brightly.

"No way! That's great!" He hugged her.

"I know."

He smirked and grabbed his backpack. "I made it into the WWE; well I have to go… And Roxy's taking me to breakfast tomorrow."

She looked at him with a look that said 'WTF'. "I am?" He nodded and she just laughed. "Well, see ya later Shawn."

Shawn sighed; she only called him 'Shawn' when she was really pissed off. Paul, Becky. Cameron, Cheyenne and Aiden took note of this as well.

"Come on Aiden... Ready to go Chris?" He nodded and the three left.

Rebecca looked over at Shawn.

"Why does she always catch such an attitude with me? I'm trying to be a mother to her! I can't mother both of YOUR kids when they don't respect me!" Rebecca shouted.

Shawn growled at her. "If you're going to insult MY kids, send Cameron and Cheyenne OUT of the room! I don't like how you treat those two, Rebecca."

Shawn watched as Paul grabbed hold of Cameron and Cheyenne and dragged them out of the room, he knew Shawn was going to snap and didn't want the kids to witness it. Once the door shut, Shawn kept talking.

"They're as much my kids as Cameron and Cheyenne are, and I am sick and tired of the way you blame them for everything that happens in the house, whether it was them or not..," Shawn paused to acknowledge the venomous look on Rebecca's face.

"They will NEVER treat you with respect because of the way you treated them as they were growing up... You will NEVER be a real mother to them for the same reason," Shawn felt so relieved, he was finally getting all of this off his chest. It had been building up for so long... He just had to continue. "I will never... EVER... Shun them away when they need me the most. If they need me, I'm going to be at their side... And you can't, and won't, stop me."

Once Shawn was done with his rant, he saw how upset and pissed off Rebecca was. It was her own fault; this was because of her. She put a rift in between him and his kids; just so he would pay more attention to the kids he had with her.

"You really think that way, Shawn?" She asked him.

Shawn nodded his head. "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't, Rebecca." Shawn replied.

"Let me tell you this, MICHAEL,"

_Oh lord... She used 'Michael'... I'm in for it..._

"If you REALLY feel that way, then I'll divorce you and take everything you own, including the kids, and I'll leave you with those selfish children you raised, that stupid Mustang of yours and your damn dogs." She shouted.

Shawn scoffed at her. "You surprise me, Rebecca... For a follower of God, you sure are a hypocrite... You're also a brat, too. I never thought you'd act this way if you didn't get what you wanted…" Shawn stopped talking.

Rebecca was tapping her foot impatiently. "Me? Hypocrite? Brat? Have you SEEN your children lately?" She asked.

"Oh! You mean the youngest two, right? 'Cause they're the brats, they get away with everything that they do wrong, and you know it. Remember when Aiden supposedly broke the vase? You know DAMN well that Cameron did it, because he was playing with his Matchbox cars right in front of the damn thing... But no... You had to blame the 16 year old who was studying for his midterms because Cameron was too 'innocent' to break anything... I will NOT stand for that bull shit anymore, Rebecca!" Shawn completely stopped talking once Rebecca's heavy purse came flying through the air and smacked him in the head.

Rebecca smirked just like Randy Orton and watched as Shawn's eyes glazed over and he slightly slumped down in the bed. She bent over to look at him and waved a hand in his face. Once she realized he was out, she turned on her heels. "Remember that the next time you dare to scream at me, Mr. Michaels..." She stated and walked out.

Paul was just coming back with Cameron and Cheyenne, so she took the hands of their children and walked away. Paul shrugged his shoulders and walked in, only to see Shawn slumped down low with his eyes open.

"Shawn? Shawny? Yoo-hoo?" He asked and waved a hand in his face.

He saw the imprint of a 'Coach' design on Shawn's temple and realized it could've meant only one thing...

_Oh shit... Becky knocked him out..._

* * *

Roxy, Aiden and Chris headed back to the hotel. They didn't see anybody, except for Chris Irvine, Shane McMahon and Jeff Hardy when they walked into the lobby. They were talking amongst themselves, until Shane spotted Roxy and waved her over. She sighed and walked over to the group, also dragging her brother and Chris Sabin with her. Shane didn't recognize Aiden... For that matter, nobody did.

"Roxy… Was that true... I mean, what you said about Orton screwing my sister... Did you really mean that?" Shane asked.

* * *

A/n: Well it is July 15th, 2013. I am slowly but surely working through updating chapters in this story while working on a new one. And I kind of have a weird question, but how is he supposed to remember if people keep giving him concussions and leaving him passed out?


	4. Self Destruction

Lies From Within

Chapter 4

Roxy sighed. She noticed Aiden, Jeff, and both of the Chris's eyes were on her.

"Yes, I meant what I said Shane, I walked in on them... While I was still dating him... There were also subtle hints, but I picked up on the details... Hey, it's what I get for taking criminology courses."

Shane sighed, making Roxy smirk.

"Not so fun being told stuff like that about your sister... And I guarantee if I still worked for Vince, my ass would be fired now."

Shane sighed again, and then Sam came down leading Randy to the lobby.

_And here they come again... _Roxy sighed, she would have punched someone to had it not been for her brother holding her back, but he was now glaring at the cocky Orton.

Then Roxy's phone went off playing "The Game" by Motorhead. Why did he always have to choose that for his ringtone? She sighed before answering.

"Hi Paul, what's up?"

As soon as he started it off with Rebecca, Roxy got a bad feeling.

"Um... Yeah... Hi, Roxy... You know, I really hate being the bearer of bad news... But... Rebecca kinda..," He paused once he heard her exhale deeply, kind of telling him she really didn't want to hear it. "I know you don't want to hear it, Roxy! But it's about your dad! She completely knocked him out! I think she hit him with that goddamn Coach purse..." Paul told her.

Roxy chuckled.

"She knocked him out with a PURSE?" She asked, receiving her fair share of stares from those standing around her, especially her brother and Shane.

"That's what I said... And I wish I was joking... But he's non-responsive and his eyes are open... It's really weird... Remember how he looked for the couple days after he got beat up in Syracuse?" Paul paused to wait for Roxy to answer.

She exhaled deeply... She remembered them well. Shawn was jumped by a group of thugs in Syracuse back in 1995. They pounded on his head so much that he had (and still has) no idea of what happened that night, and he has no idea of how he wound up at his hotel. He looked horrible for the next few days, especially when he would just sit down and stare into space. Worst thing was that Cameron was about 2 years old, and he really didn't know what was going on. She kind of felt bad for him back then.

"Yes, I remember. How could I forget? Rebecca kept me and Aiden out of school for about 2 weeks 'cause she thought he was just going to wander outside and get hurt." Roxy told him.

"Yeah? Well... He has that same look in his eyes... It's really weird, Rox... Is your brother there? Put him on the phone."

"Paul, that's not a very good idea. If you tell Aiden what happened, he might just go ahead and KILL her... He's really fed up with her, you know, it's been building up over the years..." Roxy told Paul. Also feeling a little frustrated with the fact that they always went to her younger brother when they felt she needed 'protecting.'

She wanted to continue, but Aiden swiped the phone out of her hands.

_Oh no..._

"Yeah? What happened? Who hit my dad with a purse and knocked him out? Tell me it was that evil..." Aiden was cut off by Paul.

"KIDDO! Relax! Do me that favor, ok? Relax... Now... I need you to get over here... Don't bring your sister, let her hang out with that Chris Sabin kid..," Paul could tell by the groan Aiden made that he wasn't convinced.

"Oh, you don't trust them alone?"

"Why can't I just take Roxy with me, I mean personally if she doesn't come with me, and Rebecca shows up… Roxy's right, I probably will kill that bitch..," Now everyone was looking at him. "And no I don't trust him... I trust my sister... Just not him," He hung up and grabbed Roxy's arm then pulled her out of the lobby.

"What is it Aid?"

He sighed. "Paul wants us to go back to the hospital to check on dad... You have a car?"

Roxy nodded her head no.

"Well than it's a good thing I do, now let's go." Aiden could admit, he was a little over protective of his sister, but hey...SHE WAS HIS SISTER.

"What were you talking about when you said 'I don't trust him'? Who is him? Randy?" Roxy asked.

Aiden put a smile on his face. "Exactly, I hate it when he pushes your buttons, and I knew you'd hit him if I left."

Roxy nodded, then laughed.

* * *

Aiden parked the car in the hospital parking lot, and then looked over at his sister. She looked a little scared.

"What's the matter, Roxy? Still petrified of the way I drive?" He asked cockily.

"Petrified? Petrified isn't even the right word, Aiden! You drive like dad when he's in his Mustang! You need to slow down, you're gonna get yourself killed one day!" She shouted at him as they walked to their dad's hospital room.

Roxy and Aiden walked in to see Paul sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. He looked pretty stressed. Aiden looked away from Paul to look at Shawn and suddenly wished he hadn't. Shawn was staring at only God knew what. His eyes were strangely glazed over. He suddenly remembered watching as Shawn would stare at a wall back in 1995 after the Syracuse incident. It was the same look in his eyes.

"Oh. Hey guys... Didn't even hear you come in."

Aiden looked back down at Paul, who was now looking up at the two. Paul stood up and gave them both a hug.

"No homo." Aiden told him as he hugged him tighter.

Paul smiled at him and patted him on the back.

"Did a doctor come in here yet?" Roxy asked and she relocated next to her dad.

She looked closely at his face and saw the Coach imprint that Paul was talking about. Only one person she knew carried a Coach purse... And that was Rebecca.

"Yeah... He said there isn't much he can do; being your dad was already given medication for the concussion he received earlier today... After all, his head is sensitive..." Paul's voice trailed off as he looked towards the door.

Roxy and Aiden turned as well.

Rebecca was back.

Aiden roared. His eyes ignited with fury. He tightened his fist and went to charge at her; however, Paul tackled him to the floor.

"Stop it, kid! She isn't worth it!" Paul screamed, struggling to hold Aiden to the floor.

"SHE FUCKING DID THIS TO HIM!" Aiden shouted.

Roxy looked down at her brother. He was right.

Roxy looked like she was fine and then, out of nowhere, she tackled Rebecca to the ground. She would have kept pounding on the bitch, but Paul and Aiden pulled Roxy off.

"Damn it! You dumb fake blonde bitch... WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

Shawn had awoken and was smiling.

"Hell yeah, that's my girl," That made all eyes turn to the man, who was now holding his head. "Damn that hurt." He mumbled.

Roxy and Aiden ran over and hugged him.

"You're alive!" Roxy stated with a small smile.

Shawn grinned. "Haven't lost to a concussion yet."

Aiden smiled, then turned to look at Rebecca, who was now dusting herself off. She glared evilly at Roxy, who was laying on the hospital bed next to Shawn and looking up at him. Rebecca hated Roxy's smile. She noticed that every time Roxy smiled at Shawn, he got a certain gleam in his eyes. She never made him look that way. She looked over at Aiden and grimaced once she noticed he had been staring at her the whole time. He had the same psychotic look on his face that Shawn had when he and Paul were chasing down the Coach on Raw in 2006, complete with the smirk. The smirk said the same exact thing to... That being: 'Aha! Caught ya!'

Aiden slowly walked up to Rebecca. His sudden movement caught the attention of his father and sister. They looked at him with concern in their eyes, for they knew what was coming. He was going to snap.

"Aiden! Aiden! No! Stop!" Roxy yelled over to him.

It was too late, he had blocked her out. She couldn't get up fast enough to try and stop him from doing what he was planning to do. Thank God for Paul! He stepped out right in front of Aiden and caught his fist before it swung wildly in the air.

"Calm down, kid. She's not worth it."

"Aiden..." The young man in question turned to look at Shawn.

Shawn motioned for him to walk over to the hospital bed, in which he did. Shawn grabbed Aiden by the waist and lowered him onto the bed. He softly kissed his son on the forehead and hugged him tightly. Shawn then opened one arm so Roxy could join in on the hug.

"Group hug!" Paul shouted and joined it as well.

All Rebecca was able to do was narrow her eyes at the group. She suddenly turned on her heels and stomped away.

Once the hug was over, Shawn sighed.

"I thought she'd never leave…" He stated.

"Dad, want me to kick her ass for you? I'd love to do it... And I have a lot of anger and hatred built up for her, so I would have a lot of fun, too!" Roxy stated.

Shawn smiled. "No, no... You can't do that, honey... 'Cause that would only make things worse. Believe it or not, the only people suffering right now with this fight between me and the bitch... I mean... Rebecca... Are Cameron and Cheyenne. And I know you two don't feel any bit of remorse for them, but just realize that it was Rebecca who did all the spoiling."

"But... That still doesn't justify the way she treated us, dad... I mean... How many times has she..?" Roxy stopped talking when she saw the somewhat stern look on Shawn's face.

That face usually meant for the person to be quiet.

"I know, Roxy... I know... I'm just saying. Now, go whisper amongst yourselves and figure out what you two think we should do about this." Shawn stated.

Roxy and Aiden looked at each other, and then back at Shawn

"Seriously?" Aiden asked.

"I wouldn't say it if I wasn't." Shawn replied.

Roxy and Aiden both leaned in to kiss him on the cheek before getting off the hospital bed and walking out of the room. Paul looked down at Shawn.

"You sure that's the right thing to do here?" Paul asked.

"What I want to know, is earlier I heard you talking to Aiden on the phone, you said something about not bringing Roxy, so why did he?" Shawn asked quickly, mostly to avoid hearing Paul say anything about the 'right' thing to do concerning Rebecca.

Paul laughed.

"You're gonna like this one," Paul laughed and then continued.

"He doesn't trust Chris Sabin..."

Shawn laughed and then nodded.

"I like the way my son thinks, if Roxy does hook up with that Chris guy, she may never come back to the WWE."

Little did Shawn know, Roxy had just come back and was standing by the doorway listening in, as was Rebecca, who was smiling at Roxy's pain.

"Besides, that Chris guy would probably end up hurting her. No one in the WWE would want to admit that their daughter was dating TNA trash. I mean come on... He's not even in regular matches, he's in those X-Division matches, and they're like cruiserweight matches right? I mean come on, at least before she dated normal competitors."

Roxy now had a tear streaming down her cheek.

She ran from the hospital and pushed past Aiden with a glare, and rushed to the curb and called a cab. Aiden was confused, so he walked over to talk to her.

"I can't believe you, I HATE YOU AIDEN! Don't talk to me anymore, you're the worst brother ever..."

There were tears streaming down her face, she quickly got in the cab, and told them to take her back to the hotel. She called Trish up, she needed to talk to someone and right now she needed a girl to talk to. Trish picked up on the second ring.

"Hey girl, what's up?"

Roxy laughed bitterly. "My dad and brother seem to think that my partner on TNA is worthless and untrustworthy. And my dad went so far as to call him 'TNA trash.'"

Trish sighed. "I hated when my dad did the same thing with the person I was dating... Well I'm here for you, and by the way, I am taking the TNA offer into consideration, we've never wrestled side by side have we?"

Roxy thought for a moment, paid the driver and walked into the hotel. "Nope, we've fought against each other but never side by side, we'll have to work on that."

Trish laughed and ended the conversation by telling Roxy to call back later. Roxy agreed and wiped her tears as she walked into the lobby and quickly wished she hadn't.

"What the hell are you looking at Orton," He smirked at her anger; the only bad part was he was the only one in the lobby. He pulled Roxy by her injured left wrist to the elevator.

"Stop Randy, that hurts…" He punched in all the numbers and continued smirking.

"Why don't you make me? Or better yet make your dad stop me?"

Roxy glared even though her wrist hurt, she couldn't help but ignore it.

"Randy, for your information, I fight my own battles... Now... LET GO OF MY WRIST, YOU BASTARD."

He smirked and tightened his grip, making Roxy grimace in pain. "No. After what your dad did? I don't think so."

Roxy rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about? What did my dad do this time, spray paint D-X on you or something?"

He growled. "No. When he came over with an unprovoked attack on me, I was defending myself…"

Roxy sighed. "When did this happen?"

Randy smirked, knowing she'd be pissed off after the next part.

"It was the day of his concussion, I knocked him into the TV set by mistake…"

It was Roxy's turn to be angry. "It was you that put him in the hospital… He went to talk to you?"

Randy laughed. "Yeah... He blames me for you going to TNA."

She hissed in pain. "Damn him, why can't he just trust me like normal parents... And when did he find out about us and the breakup? I didn't tell him!" She glared at Randy. If he had told Shawn, it was not an 'unprovoked' attack.

Randy laughed. "He must have over heard us talking in the hallway." He shrugged.

Roxy growled in frustration. "Let me go, Randy... Before I kick your ass."

"Like you could. You couldn't even get me to let go of your wrists," He sneered at her. She took note that the sneer didn't seem to reach his eyes.

_Why did he have to be a little eaves dropper? Damn him...Why can't he ever let me deal with my own problems, and then he goes and calls Chris trash, where does he get off, and what's this about Aiden not trusting me with Chris, when I walked in on him making out with that one chick...Raylan. He only knew her for like a day, and he's already making out with her. DAMN THEM ALL, IF I NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN IT WILL BE TOO SOON! _Her eyes showed the conflict going on in her head. She shook it and glared at Randy again.

Roxy kicked Randy where men never want to be kicked, "Don't go after my dad like that again, or I'll make sure Vince finds out you've been fucking his daughter," She threatened.

She made her way to her hotel room to see her roommate, Christy Hemme had finally checked in. "Hey Christy," She smiled politely, and Christy noticed it didn't reach her eyes.

"Hey Rox, I know we aren't super close friends, but are you okay? You wanna talk about something?" Christy asked patting her bed next to her.

She sighed and shook her head at first, but ended up nodding and walking over.

Roxy spent the next few hours explaining most of the situation. "I don't know what to do with it. I mean I'm pissed at Randy for what he did to my dad, but if dad would have let me fight my own battle, he wouldn't have gotten the concussion in the first place. But at the same time, if I had told dad about why we broke up...Maybe he would have just comforted me and left it alone?" She sighed.

Christy looked Roxy in the eyes and spoke softly. "This is Shawn Michaels we are talking about. If you would have told him what Randy did, which is really asshole-ish, your dad would have gotten the concussion sooner. He's never dealt well with you being hurt, Rox. The day before you came to the WWE, he made all the divas swear to be nice or he'd find someway to make them make up for hurting your feelings."

Roxy groaned. "I was twenty! I would have figured it out on my own. Is that why people can't seem to look me in the eyes sometimes? Because they take me as a freaking joke, that Shawn will come rescue me when I need it? This is beyond frustrating!" She growled.

Christy patted Roxy on the shoulder lightly. "I'm sorry Rox, for me it was a relief to get out of the WWE, I loved you...Just extremely hated fighting you because Shawn would hound me before matches, and then come to me after them and thank me for not hurting you too horribly."

The two continued reconnecting, and making fast friends until about 3:30 AM. They went to bed and about an hour and a half later, there was knocking on their door. Christy was on the bed closer to the door, so she stumbled to the door and opened it half asleep. "Oh...Hey guys," She grumbled and headed over to Roxy and shook her awake. "There are some people here that want to see you. I'm going back to sleep now."

Roxy grumbled about having to get up. She rolled out of bed and walked over to where the door was. Aiden, Paul and her dear old dad were standing there. Aiden looked like he felt out of place and awkward. Knowing him, he probably had wanted to give her space after what she said to him earlier. The other two had caring, concerned looks on their faces.

"What do you want? No... You know what... I don't care. Leave me alone. I never, never, never ever want to talk to you guys again; I'd rather get stabbed by Randy and then run over by Sam McMahon... And next time you eavesdrop on me, dad, I guarantee it that I will never visit you ever again." With that, Roxy slammed the door angrily in Shawn and Paul's faces.

Later that morning, Chris S. came over to get Roxy to come train with him.

"Hey I haven't seen your dad or brother around today, what's going on?"

Roxy put on a fake smile and laughed lightly. "Oh, it could be a lot of things, don't worry about it... Now what's up? You came here for something other than that, so what is it?"

Chris smiled sheepishly. "I was wondering if you wanted to train and run lines for the taping we have next week."

Roxy nodded and grabbed a bag with some extra clothes in it, a water bottle, cell phone, and her room key. She left her iPod in the iHome to charge, because she wasted its battery life listening to music for a couple of hours on an already low battery.

* * *

While they were out, Shawn, Aiden, and Paul walked up to the front desk and asked for her room key, but the hotel lady wouldn't budge saying unless she called and asked for permission to give out Roxy's room key she couldn't, and she refused to call and bother a guest. Finally Aiden had enough.

"Look, the reason we have to get her room key is, I'm Aiden Michaels, and she has recently undergone a surgery and she's delusional." He turned on his charm, making the hotel lady immediately give in and give him a room key.

After which the three made their way to her hotel room. Aiden swiped the card and the three walked in to an empty hotel room, so they just sat and waited for Roxy to come back.

Roxy was walking in at about 3:00 pm; she didn't even look in the room because she was talking to Chris over her shoulder.

"Yeah that was a fun workout, and I've got my lines down... All in all, it was a good day!" Chris's response was muffled but it made Roxy smile and laugh.

She grabbed a remote to something and hit a button, immediately 'Time of Dying' by Three Days Grace began playing, and the three men heard her sing along to it quietly. She looked up and frowned as her eyes narrowed.

"Alright... Before I lose my temper, and we all know I have a bad one... I'm only going to ask this once... WHY THE FUCK ARE ALL OF YOU IN MY HOTEL ROOM? And what will it take to make you leave? Cause if it's security so be it, hell, I'll call Kevin Nash or Samoa Joe if I have to, and you have a minute to explain, starting now." She glared at all three while waiting for an explanation.

"Well," Paul started off; being he was the only one she wasn't really mad at. She was glad that Paul was one of the few people who could control Aiden's shitty temper, and kept him from killing Rebecca at the hospital. "First off... Kevin Nash wouldn't kill us... I mean... Come on, we've all been friends since like 1994 or something like that," Paul paused and chuckled, then noticed her glare didn't disappear from her face.

"Ok. Well... We wanted to check up on you... And we didn't call because we knew you would've thrown your cell phone into the nearest heavy duty object to avoid talking to us... I would've sent Aiden but you probably would've killed him," Paul looked and watched as Roxy nodded her head in agreement. "And same to dear old dad," She nodded again. "We wanted to say sorry." Paul told her.

"Paul, you didn't do anything... So... Why are you the one talking?" Roxy asked.

"Cause you won't listen to us... And I don't feel like getting beat up..." Aiden mumbled.

She looked at him and noticed he had his eyes settled elsewhere, which is how she knew she had really hurt his feelings. She looked over at Shawn, who was looking at her sympathetically. He slowly made his way over to her, but she stopped him before he got close enough.

"You... YOU can stay right THERE! I don't want you anywhere NEAR ME! Do you understand me, MICHAEL! Stay THERE," Roxy shouted at him. "You... Are by far... The WORST father in the WORLD," She paused and watched as he took a short breath, trying not to let his emotions get the best of him...

_Or he's biting back on his anger... _

Roxy decided to continue. "You always taught me to say something bad about a person to their face rather than behind their back... And you ACTED like you actually liked Chris... He's TNA trash now, dad? Huh? Well... Your WIFE is TRASH! Hell... YOU'RE TRASH! Dad, I can't believe you... You finally made me lose all the respect I've ever had for you... I HATE you... And I could go through life without ever setting eyes on you again," Roxy sighed knowing she had gone too far, but was too pissed to care at the moment.

She did it. His eyes had turned green and filled with tears. He stood there and took it like a man; she gave him credit for that.

"You ruined everything for me, dad... You always ruin my happiness, and I will never forgive you for it. Get the fuck out of here, Michael Shawn Hickenbottom!" She watched as he slowly nodded his head and turned.

Chris Sabin had hid in the corner during this, and watched in shock as Roxy vented all her anger on her father. Shawn suddenly stopped. He turned to look at Roxy. "I was just trying to look out for you... You and your brother are the only things I have left of your mother, and you know DAMN well she was the only woman I ever loved..," He was crying by now, and she could feel tears of her own forming in her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Trying her wings out in a great big world... But I remember... Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer... Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair..." Shawn mumbled the words to 'Butterfly Kisses' by Bob Carlisle as he turned and walked out of the room, trying to wipe his face dry of tears.

Paul looked over at Roxy. "I think you just broke his damn heart." He stated through gritted teeth and chased after Shawn.

Roxy blinked away her own tears and turned to look at Aiden, who was the last person on the list in her room. Aiden was still looking at the floor, but he now had his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'll leave." He stated and went to go.

Roxy tried to reach out to him, but he shrugged her hand away and walked out.

Roxy sat on the bed and put her head in her hands. Chris felt it was safe to come out of his hiding spot. He sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

"Oh God... What did I do..?"

"It'll turn out okay; I know it will all work out for you." Chris offered her a small smile; she returned it with a small teary smile.

"Thanks for this Chris, but I have to deal with this in a different way, probably with my girlfriends, if you're still worried about me later, call me okay? I'm really sorry about what my dad said…"

He nodded, then promised to call later. She gave a small smile, after he left she wrote a note to Christy saying she'd be back later, and that they should go to a club later, perhaps with some of the other knockouts and that she would NOT be the designated driver.

She grabbed her bag and headed down to the gym. She put her headphones in and walked into the gym, where she saw Aiden, Paul and Shawn working out... She walked right past them to the punching bag and threw her dirty blond hair up into a ponytail. She continued to punch the bag, she was doing this to relieve her anger and to distract her, she could feel eyes on her back and then Randy walked over. He glared at her.

"Glad to know you fight your own battles, but if you ever kick me there again it will be the last time you walk out unscathed." He grabbed her left hand when she went to hit him and twisted it, hurting her wrist more.

She grimaced and let a tear slip down her face. Aiden, Shawn and Paul just watched in silence as Randy physically twisted her left arm, she glared at Randy and didn't fight back. They would have walked over but Alex Shelley walked over and intervened.

"Dude, let her go." He said, but it was in a warning tone that could have made the Great Khali back off (if he understood English).

Randy released her arm.

"Just remember what I said." She nodded slowly and Randy walked away. Alex pulled her into a hug.

"Hey what's the matter with you? You normally fight back... What's up?"

She laughed lightly. "I dunno, I guess I'm just off my game today... Um... Thank you... For making him let go. I'm going out with a couple of friends later, you and Chris should come." She smiled

Alex nodded, then smiled. "That sounds promising. I'll talk to Chris, and shoot you a text later. Hope the rest of your day goes better."

She smiled lightly. "Thanks and yeah, see ya later."

Roxy then went back to the punching bag and continued until her knuckles bled, and only stopped because she got a phone call. "Hey Christy, so you get my note..? Good, cause I need some fun tonight... I promise I'll explain later...Alright, talk to you later," She hung up and walked out of the gym after wrapping her knuckles to stop the bleeding.

Roxy walked back to her room and smiled at Christy holding up the note with an 'explain now' look on her face. "So, after the last couple of days, I need to relax...you know, have fun. And letting go sometimes helps, ya know? So I haven't been clubbing with some friends in awhile, and we just went back to being friends, or at least I feel like we are," Roxy rambled lightly.

Christy held her hand up. "Chill Rox, it's fine. Really. It sounds fun. Do you mind if I invite a couple of the other knockouts?"

Roxy shrugged and nodded. "Invite whoever you want, I invited Alex and Chris earlier after Alex helped me out with something.

* * *

It was now 9 o'clock and Roxy and Christy walked into the club after taking a taxi. The two walked up to the bar and ordered their drinks. They were shortly joined by about half of the TNA roster, including Alex, Chris, AJ Styles, Jay Reso, Kaz, Chris Daniels, Jamie (who played Velvet Sky), Lauren (who played Angelina Love.)

The two greeted their coworkers with smiles and made their ways toward the dance floor and had fun drinking and partying the night away. Chris and Alex were nice responsible coworkers, and helped Roxy and Christy stumble back into their rooms. "Thanks for the help," Roxy smiled at the two lazily. She gave them each a quick kiss on the cheek and closed the door for the night.

The next morning, Roxy woke up feeling like crap. She knew she had too much to drink. It was the first time she had really been out drinking in a couple of months. She walked into the bathroom and took a nice, long shower. She pulled on some clean clothes and saw she had a voicemail from Jericho.

She smiled and grabbed the things she would need. She jotted a quick note to Christy explaining she was going out for breakfast and would be back later.

Roxy left the room. When she made it downstairs she was pulled into a hug by Jericho in front of her brother, Shawn and Paul.

_Damn, why do they have to be everywhere I go? It makes me feel bad, I already feel guilty enough.._.

"So what's up? Long time no see, you look... Dead."

Roxy laughed in response. "That would be because I'm hungover... And slightly depressed... But enough about me, what's going on with you?"

"Damn Roxy, I didn't know that you like to drink. I haven't seen any kind of posts about drinking in awhile," He chuckled. "Something trigger this?"

She nodded, then leaned into his chest and closed her eyes for a minute. Then another pair of strong arms pulled her into a hug.

Chris Sabin had pulled her into a hug. "So you seem pretty okay for now after drinking what you did, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I took an advil."

He nodded in understanding.

"So, Alex told me about what happened in the gym... Are you okay? How's your wrist?"

Roxy groaned slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine. I can handle Randy Orton. My wrist is fine."

"Well I have some new Ace bandage, why don't you change the one around your wrist?"

Roxy wasn't thinking when she agreed. Chris S. sat down on a couch that was relatively close to the one that was near Shawn, Aiden and Paul. He began to un-wrap the bandage and Roxy couldn't figure out why he looked angry for her life.

"When Randy grabbed you, did he seriously do it this hard?"

This had gotten the attention of Chris Irvine, and the three on the couch across from the one she was sitting on. Roxy looked down to see a bruise the shape of Randy's hand around her wrist.

"I guess he did, but I'm fine, please don't do anything... Please, I really can handle myself. I would have gotten out of that situation on my own without Alex's help."

She looked up at both Chris' who looked angry. But they nodded when they saw her getting annoyed with their looks.

"I won't make any promises... I'm just glad you're okay." Chris Sabin stated, making Roxy nod before leaning back against Chris Irvine and letting him hold her to calm her down.

"Where are you going, Sabin?" She had also gotten into the habit of calling Chris, Sabin when she was around both Chris'.

"To work out with Alex, I'll come find you later okay? Stay away from that asshole."

Roxy nodded as Sabin walked away.

Jericho looked up with a small smile.

"He's right you know, you should stay away from that assclown, especially when you're acting like this and won't fight back," Roxy nodded and leaned back into Chris's chest, while the Michaels's and Paul looked on.

"What's up with that anyways? The Roxy I know never, and I mean never backed down from anyone, hell you didn't even back down from Khali that one time."

Roxy shrugged. "That Roxy's gone for now."

The three across from her just watched on as Chris Irvine looked down sadly at Roxy.

_Damn, what happened to you Roxy? What happened to the strong, independent, 'don't take crap from anyone' Roxy I used to know? Is that Roxy gonna come back? _Jericho thought while holding the depressed Roxy, and as he pointed out before, Roxy wasn't much of a drinker.

If it were up to her she would usually choose to be the designated driver. He only had one question, and that was, _'What happened to Roxy? What happened to make you this way?'_

He looked over at the other couch, which was where Shawn, Aiden and Paul were still sitting. He noticed that they weren't even paying attention to Roxy, nor did they seem to notice she was over there. He decided he was going to talk to them after Roxy left. Aiden was poking Shawn, who was talking to Paul. A fist suddenly flew backwards and hit Aiden in the nose, making the kid angry. He jumped on Shawn and started play fighting with him, hitting him in the head and poking him in the stomach. Paul looked around like he was embarrassed. Once his eyes settled on Chris Irvine's, he gave him a sarcastic pleading look.

"HELP ME!" He whispered loudly, however, loud enough that Chris could hear him.

Chris laughed at him and shrugged his shoulders, a gesture which said 'I'm a little busy.' Paul smacked his head and sunk down in the couch.

Shawn rolled over and flopped off the couch with Aiden. The two rolled around the lobby, once in awhile stopping to punch the other. This caught the attention of Roxy, who just nodded her head and put it back against Chris Irvine's chest.

"Are you going to stop them?" Chris asked Paul.

Paul sighed and stood up, then walked over to the Michaels men. He lifted Shawn off of Aiden and carried him away from Aiden, then tossed him onto the couch.

"Act your damn age, Shawn," He shouted, then walked over to Aiden.

He helped Aiden up. "You ok," Paul asked.

Aiden wiped some blood from his lip and nodded his head yes.

"Good. Now go get lost in the outside world. You're too young to be sitting around in hotel lobbies doing nothing," Paul practically shoved Aiden out of the hotel and turned back to look at Shawn.

"And you..," Shawn looked up at Paul to see what he wanted. "Apologize to your daughter." He whispered.

"I have nothing to say sorry about, Paul. I said my sorry last night. And that's it." Shawn stated and stood up, then walked out of the hotel.

Paul lowered his head in defeat and went to chase after Shawn, but was grabbed by none other than everyone's favorite pain in the ass punk, Randy Orton.

"Man you can't keep chasing after Shawn, ya know... People will think you're gay... Oh never mind, they already do... Anyway... Not only that but I mean come on, he can't even keep track of his kids without wanting to hit them."

That set Paul off. He replied by punching Randy hard in the face. Meanwhile, in the lobby, Roxy had stood up.

"Well, Chris I want to go do something fun, I think I'm gonna go skateboard... So I'll see you later," She went down the same hallway and saw Paul beating on Randy.

She went to try and pull him off, but he pushed her back rather forcefully.

"Ow... PAUL STOP IT," This got both of their attention.

"You want to take your anger out on someone do it on me, I never asked anyone to interfere with my relationship issues," She saw Paul give her a look that said 'that isn't what this is about.'

"And the real person you are mad at is me, because I hurt dad's feelings so... LEAVE RANDY ALONE."

"Roxy, I don't know who the fuck you think you are. Your friggin relationship issues with this asshole has NOTHING to do with what's going on. You need to mind your own damn business and leave me alone." Paul growled.

She raised her eyebrows at him and gave him the 'oh no you didn't' look. He pointed to the other end of the hallway.

"Now... Be a good little girl and walk away," She crossed her arms over her chest. Paul tried not to laugh. She had the exact same pose as Shane, who was currently standing behind her.

"What the hell is going on here?" Shane asking, making Roxy jump back and spin around to look at him.

"Absolutely nothing." Paul replied.

He looked up and noticed Shawn was now on the scene.

Shawn walked over to Paul and helped him up. Shawn looked down at Randy and frowned. He suddenly remembered fighting with Randy in the locker room on the day of his concussion. Paul went to walk away but stopped once he noticed the odd look in Shawn's eyes, the look that meant something was up.

"You ok, Shawn?" Paul asked.

He received a slight head nod for an answer.

"Let's go." Shawn mumbled.

The two turned and went to walk away.

"Always together to the end, huh," They stopped short at the sound of Randy's voice and turned to look at him.

"You two crack me up... Paul, you get all defensive of poor old Shawny... But meanwhile, you're never there to have his back when he needs help... What's up with that?" Randy asked cockily.

"You attacked him? You son of a bitch!" Paul shouted and went to charge, but was stopped by Shawn.

"Of course I did! Well... More or less, I defended myself after an unprovoked attack...You can ask Roxy," He paused and smirked. "Shawn, you really need to keep your nose out of other people's business." Randy was now standing up and was face to face with Shawn.

Shawn took two steps and super kicked Randy without warning.

"You need to stop fucking with my daughter." Shawn growled, and then turned to look at Roxy.

He quickly dismissed her presence and walked away with Paul.

"Wow. Why is he so mad? I never saw him not smiling at you." Shane stated out of nowhere.

Roxy sighed. "It's a long story..."

* * *

A/n: Hoping to make things sound and work better in this story.


	5. Everything I Do

Lies From Within

Chapter 5

Shane laughed a little, making Roxy frown.

"Well it was nice talking to you Shane, you always were the one who seemed the sanest in your family…"

Shane laughed at that comment. "Have you seen me wrestle?" He sarcastically asked her, making her smile.

He smiled once more and nodded, then bid Roxy farewell. She tried not to cry as she walked through the hotel to get back to her room and grab her skateboard. Paul had never pushed her before, and she realized just how scared that made her, knowing next time he might push her harder. She wiped her eyes and bumped into someone.

"Oww..." She whined.

"Sorry... Oh it's you." She looked up to see Aiden and then wiped her eyes, she couldn't look him in the eyes, and on top of it she really didn't want to see him glaring at her. She knew he was glaring.

So, she stood up, dusted herself off and then continued walking. When she did get to her skateboard, she brought it with her to the lobby when she saw Randy she glared. She unwrapped her wrist a little bit to show him the bruise. She walked up to him.

"Randy, you fucking bruised my wrist, and, had my dad not kicked you I probably would have been the one to do it!"

He looked down and smirked slightly at the bruise on her wrist. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

She glared, then decided on walking away. She didn't realize the fight with her dad, Aiden, and Paul had affected her so deeply. She didn't have the will power to fight back anymore. She just continued on her way to go somewhere she could skateboard.

She was so off of her game when she was skateboarding. Eventually, something caught in the wheel she fell and scraped her knees, and rolled over and scraped a little bit of her lower back.

"Damn it!" She yelled out, frustrated.

_Why couldn't I land that? I always land that trick... UGH... Reminds me of when I almost broke my neck snow boarding... _

She sighed before she headed back to the hotel. When she got to the lobby she walked up and waited in line for the front desk, and when she was up she asked for the first aid kit.

The guy at the front desk smiled at her and gave it to her. She gave him a cheap smile back. She walked over to the couch and sat down for a little while. She needed to catch her breath. She suddenly heard a security guard shouting, and turned to see Aiden roller blading in the lobby. He jumped onto the front desk, then did a front flip off and roller bladed out of the hotel. She was staring at the door wide eyed. She couldn't believe her brother just did that. She had never seen him snap to that point, and then wondered what could be wrong. Roxy looked up and saw Paul running through the lobby.

"Paul," The man in question stopped and turned towards her. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Paul scoffed and waved her off. That action pissed Roxy off, so she jumped up and grabbed him, then spun him around to face her. "I said WHAT'S WRONG? I never saw Aiden do that before! Why is he so angry?" She asked.

Paul chuckled. "Do you really want me to answer that?" He asked.

Something Roxy hadn't seen in years caught her eye. She saw Shawn gliding through the lobby on his skateboard. He ollied over the rug and punched Paul in the back of the head, then went out the door of the hotel, following in Aiden's path.

"Agh! They have both lost it!" Roxy shouted.

Paul rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. And there's only one person who can fix that... But they're dead to her. See ya, Roxy." Paul stated and walked out of the hotel.

Roxy growled and burned a hole into Paul's head. She angrily stomped her feet and sat down on the couch again.

"Can't you stay out of trouble?" She looked up and saw Shane again. He was holding his oldest son, Declan. Roxy smiled a little.

"Guess not..."

"Roxy," Roxy turned to look at Declan. She thought he was sooooooo cute! He was a mirror image of a younger Shane.

"Where's Shawn and Aiden? Aiden promised he'd teach me how to roller blade..." The 3-year-old McMahon complained.

Shane rolled his eyes sarcastically and gave his son a noogie."Mommy is right over there," Shane pointed to where his wife was standing with their other son.

"Go to her and your brother." Shane stated as he put Declan down.

"Okay." Before Declan ran off, he gave Roxy a quick peck on the cheek. Shane smiled at his son's innocence and sat down next to Roxy.

"I remember when you and Aiden used to do that to your dad," Shane commented quietly.

Roxy looked over at Shane, who was looking at the floor.

"You two always chased after him whenever he was about to go out for a match... You never wanted to leave his side, and he didn't want you to be alone," Shane paused to look over at Roxy. "What ever happened to that? Did Rebecca destroy the family like Shawn said she would?" Shane asked.

"Whoa... Whoa... WHOA! What do you mean by that? My dad said that?"

Shane nodded, making Roxy sit there in awe... She explained that she really had to go because she needed to go check on someone and talk to Chris about the promo they had to do at the PPV. Shane nodded. "What, is it that terrible talking to me?"

Roxy laughed, then decided she should play along. "Fine, I admit it; it is HORRIBLE talking to you."

They both laughed a little and then Roxy realized she was bleeding on the hotel's couch. She opened the first aid kit and applied rubbing alcohol to her knees and held a towel to them to make them stop bleeding, afterwards she called Christy over from flirting with someone and had her wrap her back. She smiled lightly before thanking Christy. She walked through the halls of the hotel aimlessly, and got run into by her brother... Probably on accident, but right now she couldn't be sure. All she knew was that hurt the scrape on her back a lot.

"Damn it, stupid scrape... Worse than when I got my back gashed by a nail snowboarding..," Roxy hadn't realized she said that out loud.

Aiden just looked at her coldly, which made her eyes tear up.

She stood up and faced him. She took a deep breath and then spoke. "Aiden... Don't look at me like that... Please." She pleaded with her brother.

He replied by staring at her coldly. He was really, really angry. "I have nothing to say to you, Roxy." Aiden stated.

He went to walk away, but she grabbed his arm. She felt something wasn't right and looked down, then slid his long sleeve shirt up. Cuts? Blood? "Aiden, what the FUCK did you do?" She shouted at him.

Aiden shrugged her off of him. "I fell, if it matters to you..."

He was cut off by Roxy. "No you didn't! Falling on the pavement can't cause cuts THAT deep!" She shouted.

"Well maybe if you weren't being so conceited you would realize that there was something wrong."

Roxy looked at her brother and sighed. He was somewhat right. "Okay... So, what's wrong?" She asked.

Aiden scoffed. "You actually think I'm going to talk to you? Dad has been moping around for the past day because his heart is broken, and YOU caused that, Roxy," Aiden paused. "I feel torn between two lives. The only person I was ever able to go to for help thinks I'm the worst brother to ever live and hates me more than anything. I have NOBODY to go to, Roxy! You have Sabin, Shelley and Chris and Irvine... Who do I have? Paul? He's too busy burying his nose up dad's ass to see if I'm ok... Randy? Oh I'm not allowed to talk to him now. Ken? Nah, he's too busy hanging out with Jeff and Matt and almost everyone else I used to talk to."

Roxy had to interrupt at this time. "How come they don't talk to you?" She asked.

"You know the answer to that." Aiden harshly responded.

"Oh. Me going to TNA." She replied with a slight cringe.

"Bingo... Look, just leave it at that. I'm the worst brother ever? Well two can play at that game." Aiden went to turn, but Roxy wouldn't let him.

"Stop being a stubborn asshole like dad. You're hurt. Let me help you." Roxy told him.

"No... Because YOU'RE the one who put most of the hurt there... Do you know what it's like to be shunned away from the only person who has been there for you your whole life? The person who tries to make everything alright because you missed out on the only person who could make everything better," Aiden paused, Roxy was crying, as was he.

She nodded her head no.

"I didn't think so." Aiden leaned back against the wall.

He slowly lowered himself onto the floor and pulled his knees to his chest, then put his head on his knees and cried.

Roxy sat down next to him and cried as well, she stuttered when she next spoke. "Aid... Aiden, I'm sooo sorry, I...I was sooo mad, I... I was mad that no one believed that I had my own reasons of leaving... I... Couldn't believe dad would be so mean... About someone who was so kind to me... I mean I knew he didn't trust people, but Chris had been so kind... He didn't do anything to hurt me or anyone... And then when dad spoke like that I just... Snapped, I couldn't take people being mean about what happened... Or what was going on... I just couldn't take it and I took out all this pent up anger... And I... I," She stuttered worse now because she was crying and close to sobbing. "Took it all out on you and dad... And then when Paul pushed me away, when I was trying... Trying to get him to leave the asshole alone, I... Was... So scared that it could happen... Again... And I... I just snapped... I'm sorry Aiden... I ... I love you... So... Much."

By now she was sobbing. And she looked over at Aiden who was looking up at her. "So... Please... Aiden, please don't shut me out... I ... I can't take this anymore... I miss you so much... So please let me help you, Aiden..,"

Aiden sobbed and lowered his head onto Roxy's shoulder. She sighed in relief and cried with him, then pulled him into a hug. She had to admit, her brother was a hard person to crack. He reminded her of Shawn. He was also a pain in the ass when it came to spilling the beans.

"So... Are you going to tell me what happened?" She asked and nudged at his arm.

He nodded his head no, making his spiked hair go up her nose. She sneezed. "OOOOH NO! I know you did NOT just sneeze on my hair!" Aiden shouted.

She laughed. Aiden smiled and wiped his face.

"So, are you okay now," She asked him.

Aiden winced and rolled up his sleeve. He had cuts going all the way up his arm from what she could see. She grabbed hold of his left hand... And that's when she noticed it... Aiden was left-handed and was only able to do several things right handed, none of which included cutting or coloring... So how could he have possibly done this to himself?

"You didn't do this, did you?" She asked him.

Aiden sighed. "No."

He then rolled up his other sleeve, which sported the same cuts as his left arm. Roxy's eyes slightly widened.

"Oh my god Aiden, tell me who did this to you. Please, tell me..," Roxy begged, she looked at him with a puppy dog pout she knew he couldn't say no to. She was really worried and knowing her luck lately, he was just going to blow her off. "Aiden, I love you, but if you don't tell me I will do worse than sneeze in your hair, I'll probably kill you... So please tell me..."

Aiden sighed, then nodded. He then slowly began to tell a fictional story about what happened to his arms. Roxy listened intently, never doubting him for a moment, and then decided to help him out with the bleeding on his left arm, which seemed worse off than his right. She pulled off the Ace bandage on her left wrist and wrapped it around his arm. He looked down and noticed the bruise and his eyes widened in anger.

"Did he do this to you?"

Roxy knew that Aiden was referring to Randy, but she didn't want to find out the next day Aiden had been jailed for the 1st degree murder of one Randal Keith Orton.

Shawn chose that point to walk down the hallway, he saw Aiden's cut up arms as Roxy was wrapping one, and he immediately glared at Roxy. "What...the...fuck...did...you...do...to...your brother?"

Roxy immediately looked up at her father and glared. She then went back to wrapping Aiden's arm with the Ace bandage.

Unfortunately, Aiden decided to speak up again about the previous issue they had been discussing, making Roxy stop wrapping his arm, and he grabbed her left wrist mistakenly. She flinched in pain, making him speak up. "Who did this to you, damn it? Answer me, Roxy."

She wouldn't meet his gaze when she replied in a pained, quiet voice. "Aiden, let go, that hurts..."

She still wouldn't reach his gaze and he watched as she took her right hand to wipe her eyes. He realized he grabbed her wrist, and immediately let go. Shawn saw the bruise on her arm and forgot their issues for the moment.

"Who the fuck did that to you, Roxy... Was it that Chris guy?" He had almost lost his temper and called Chris 'TNA trash' yet again, but refrained.

"No... I was going to fall down the stairs, and Paul caught me…" Roxy lied.

Paul was walking by at that point. "Paul did what now?"

Roxy gave him a glare…The patented Roxy Michael's glare that could probably freeze hell over.

"Yeah I caught her..." Paul sheepishly and quickly stated.

"Yeah, I didn't want to say anything because I felt stupid, being so clumsy..." Roxy lied smoothly.

Shawn went back to glaring at Roxy. And then noticed the bruise was too small to be Paul's hand size. "Roxy, don't lie, Paul's hand is too big for that bruise; it was that Chris guy wasn't it?" Shawn asked, jumping to conclusions.

Roxy was close to standing up and kicking her father either in the balls or in the face, but she decided to stay put on the floor next to her brother. She noticed Shawn had knelt down and was looking at her wrist. She loved the way her dad looked when he was trying to figure something out; he had this weird and stupid face to him. He nodded in disbelief, and then turned his attention towards his son's arms.

"And what happened to you? Or did you happen to fall on the pavement?" Shawn asked, somewhat sarcastically.

Aiden looked up at Shawn and snapped his fingers. "THAT is EXACTLY what happened, dad! You would never believe how many friggin twigs there are lying around, and nobody is nice enough to sweep them up for somebody on their roller blades... Tsk tsk, damn shame..." Aiden stated with a slight nod of his head.

Shawn smacked his head. "Why do you guys lie to me all the time? I'm your father; I'm trying to protect you!" Shawn shouted.

"Well if you were trying to protect us, you did a lousy job... I mean there's one person who's the cause of all this and you won't get that person out of our lives..." Aiden mumbled, low enough so Shawn didn't even hear him...

But Roxy did.

_Does he mean Rebecca?_

"Dad, we're fine... And I think that you should leave me and Aiden alone... We need some time to talk about everything that's going on... I mean, you did tell us to talk to each other about the situation with Rebecca…" Roxy stated.

"Yes, that might be true, but that's before you shouted at me... And it's before the both of you got hurt and lied to me about what happened." Shawn replied.

"Listen, dad... We just need some space, okay? You're right, a lot has happened... But we still need to talk amongst ourselves and decide on what we want to do about Rebecca." Roxy replied.

She heard a groan and a thump. Then came her dad's voice. "AIDEN!"

Roxy held her brother close to her as she called 911. "You're gonna be okay Aid, I promise."

Just then a hand pulled her phone away and closed it she looked up and met the gaze of Randy Orton. She glared. "What do you want?"

Randy smirked as he stepped closer and grabbed her right wrist and jerked her near to him.

"Nothing, Sam took a few med courses, she'd probably be able to help."

"Fine, now let go and give me my damn cell so I can call her..."

Randy smirked as he tossed her cell phone at her forcefully. Roxy glared as she sat down by her brother and made the call. Sam's response was she'd be there soon.

* * *

Sam showed up and had Randy carry Aiden to her room and lay him out on the bed. She looked him over.

"He'll be fine, he just lost too much blood..," She stated as she bandaged his arms up.

"Oh and Roxy," She said with an all knowing smirk. "That bruise looks bad, you may want to ice it..."

All Roxy did was glare as she sat on the bed near her brother and watched Paul and Shawn glare at her.

"Thanks for the help, Sam," Paul stated, since none of the Michaels' were going to say anything. Anyway, he HAD to say something, or else Sam would complain to Shane and Shane would take it to Linda, then Linda would tell Vince, then Vince would tell Steph and BAM it would blow up in his face. He put his arms on Shawn's shoulders.

"He'll be fine," Paul told him. Shawn replied by nodding his head, he wasn't really convinced. "Hey, look at me," Paul moved Shawn's head so the two were face to face. "He has the most stubborn father anyone could ask for; somebody who should've lay down and called it quits years ago, but decided not to... He's fine..." Paul told Shawn.

"It's not him I'm worried about," Shawn stated and nudged his head towards Roxy.

Roxy had long since looked back at her brother. She was staring at him, and it was then she noticed he looked a lot like his mother, with a strong influence from their asshole of a father. She was glad her brother didn't have anything major wrong with him, because he probably would've been dead if there was. She looked at Randy Orton, who was currently snuggling up to Sam. She growled and returned her view to her brother. At that time, Shawn walked over to the bed and leaned down towards Roxy.

"I think we should take him back to my room, we'll have privacy from the love birds," Shawn paused and watched as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay. Thanks for the help, guys... We got him from here." Shawn stated and picked Aiden up.

* * *

Paul, Roxy and Shawn headed back to Shawn's room and put Aiden down on the bed. Paul sat in the corner and watched as Roxy sat on the bed next to her brother and watched him, then watched as Shawn slowly made his way over to his daughter and sat next to her.

"Look into my eyes," He paused, which made Roxy look at him. She heard this tone before. "You will see... What you mean to me... Search your heart, search your soul... And when you find me there you'll search no more... Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for. You can't tell me it's not worth dying for... You know it's true. Everything I do... I do it for you," Shawn softly sang.

She started crying and fell into his chest. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and slightly rocked her back and forth.

"Look into your heart, you will find... There's nothing there to hide. Take me as I am, take my life... I will give it all, I would sacrifice... Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for, I can't help it, there's nothing I want more... You know it's true. Everything I do, I do it for you..," Shawn paused to lay back with Roxy at his side like he used to do when she was little. He was still hugging her, but the two were side by side.

"There's no love... Like your love... And no other, could give more love... There's nowhere, unless you're there... All the time... All the way... Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth trying for... I can't help it! There's nothing I want more," Roxy winced. She knew the part that was coming and she hated it! It always made her cry harder because she knew it was true.

"Yeah, I would fight for you... I'd lie for you. Walk the wire for you... Yeah, I'd die for you..," Shawn paused to look Roxy in the eyes.

She was crying harder now, so he gently wiped the tears off her face. "You know it's true... Everything I do... I do it for you."

Roxy then pushed her dad away. "Stop dad, I'm still mad at you... So just...just stop," She told him with an icy glare.

She then put one headphone of her iPod in and started singing quietly to 'It's All Over' by Three Days Grace. But everyone heard because the room was deadly silent. Roxy didn't realize it but she was subconsciously rubbing over the 'L.O.V.E' tattoo on her right wrist.

She stopped at that because Aiden interjected. "Why do you listen to such emo music?"

She hugged him. "It's not emo, its rock, and the lead singer is soooo hot," She smiled at her brother who was shaking his head at her."Stop it, you say the same thing about a lot of girl singers!"

Christy knocked on the door and asked Aiden what happened when she saw his arms.

"Um... Life..." Aiden responded and got up.

He had a dizzy spell and fell head first into Paul, who was fortunate enough to be standing there when Aiden decided to act stubborn. The two fell forward and knocked into Shawn, who then fell into the wall. Trish and Roxy just looked on wide-eyed as the three tried to get back up.

Roxy took out her phone and took a picture of the three before pushing Shawn and Paul away.

"Stop suffocating my brother you idiots... And yes, I call you idiots because I'm still mad,"

She pulled Aiden up, making him lean on her so he didn't fall over again. "Tonight is the pay per view. YAY."

Aiden smiled slightly at his sister's pure joy. He laughed at the fact that she was so psyched to win the TNA Women's championship. She smiled, then set Aiden down and walked around to stretch. Someone knocked on the door; so she went and answered it to see Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin.

"Need a ride to the arena?"

Roxy nodded, and then followed them out.

"Aiden, I'll be back, and we WILL talk, love ya! See ya later Michael."

"Why does Aiden get to make up with her and I don't?" Shawn pouted like a small child.

Paul sighed. "Because you pissed her off more, plus they have a closer relationship."

Aiden nodded, then ordered the TNA PPV. Shawn immediately freaked out when he saw the promo that was airing.

In the promo, Chris was helping Roxy learn the hand signs for the Motorcity Machine Guns. He was standing behind her and holding her arms in his making her hands make the signs. She then turned to face him.

"Like that? Thanks for the help, and good luck against Brother Devon and Brother Ray."

And they sealed the deal with a kiss. Shawn nearly had a heart attack.

* * *

Later on they watched her win the championship from Gail Kim, after the match they shook hands. She held the title up with a huge smile on her face as 'Fallen Angel' was announced as the winner. Later on Roxy had fallen asleep on the couch in her locker room. Next thing she knew the security guard was waking her up and telling her she had to leave. She smiled and thanked him before walking away, it was raining and it was too late to call someone. And she was too stubborn to call up Shawn or Paul.

She started walking, she only stopped once for five minutes to catch her breath and sneeze twice.

She continued walking to the hotel. She walked in and then went to Aiden's room to ask if she can stay, because she forgot her room key, and she was really cold. She knocked and he answered on the second knock. She smiled.

"I forgot my key and I don't wanna wake up Christy, so can I please stay here for the night?"

He nodded and let her in. He was going to offer her some dry clothes to change into but when he turned around she had fallen asleep on the couch.

He draped a blanket over her and then went to answer the door. When he opened it Shawn and Paul were standing there. They walked in and glanced at the couch, making Aiden do the shushing gesture. Shawn and Paul were discussing their upcoming matches, as Aiden nodded occasionally to look like he was actually paying attention. And then out of nowhere, Roxy sat up quickly like the Undertaker. She was breathing heavily.

"Stupid bitch..." She mumbled, then rubbed a hand over the back of her neck, since that was related to the memories she had in the dream.

She yawned, then laid back down and went back asleep. The three men sat there slightly confused. Aiden laughed while wondering who the 'stupid bitch' could be. Shawn looked at both men with a 'WTF was that' face. Aiden shrugged, Paul merely laughed.

"Look Aiden, someone misses his little girl."

Aiden laughed as Shawn glared at both of them.

* * *

It was about 2 AM. Roxy had been tossing and turning as everyone slept. She had the same nightmares, but this time Shawn was either doing the things that caused her to fall and get hurt, or just standing back and watching and not doing anything about it. A big part of the nightmare was the fight with Shawn replaying, and the horrible things both she and Shawn had said, and then the horrible things she did. The last part of the nightmare before waking up was Shawn just watching as Rebecca ran to the door and 'accidentally' knocked Roxy down the stairs. When she hit the floor she woke up with a gasp. She started crying, she held her hands to her face as she sobbed. Everyone else in the room woke up and looked over to see Roxy sobbing.

Both Aiden and Paul looked over at Shawn expectantly. Shawn sighed, then got up and walked over to Roxy and sat in front of her. He pulled her into a hug. She cried into his chest as he gently rocked her back and forth. After about fifteen minutes she had fallen back asleep. Shawn kissed her forehead before laying her back down gently.

"She looks just like an angel when she sleeps... Just like her mother..." He more or less mumbled to himself.

He walked over to the bed and listened to Paul and Aiden whisper back and forth, silently sobbing as memories of his own replayed in his head of his first wife.

"You think she's still mad at him?" Paul asked.

Aiden laughed. "Yeah, because she is just as, if not more stubborn than me... Plus if someone insulted the WWE, would you be able to get over it quickly? Oh that reminds me... Roxy gave me a ticket to the TNA taping tomorrow..."

Paul laughed again. "Kid... I know you say you don't have it, but I swear you have ADD."

Aiden pouted.

* * *

The next day Roxy woke up early to get ready for the taping, she had called and had Christy bring her the bag she kept her things in. She got ready in about 20 minutes and told Aiden, Shawn, and Paul goodbye. Then Aiden just had to bring it up...

"So what had you so freaked out this morning?"

Roxy gave him a look that said 'I don't want to talk about it.'

"I'll tell you later, bye guys... Oh and you're still coming right?" Aiden nodded, and Roxy flashed him a gorgeous smile before leaving.

Roxy got to the arena and began to prepare for the match by stretching and getting focused. This would be the first time Aiden saw her wrestle as a TNA Knock Out. She was psyched... No... Psyched wasn't the word for it... She was excited beyond belief.

Later on that night during the Pay-per-view of TNA, 'Misery Business' by Paramore blasted through the arena, many fans were screaming out. Then the ring announcer stated the obvious.

"On her way to the ring, being accompanied to the ring by Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin, the Motorcity Machine Guns. She is the TNA Knock Out Champion, FALLEN ANGEL!"

Roxy smiled as she walked down the ramp. She paused when she saw Aiden; she could have sworn Shawn and Paul were there, even Shane. She shook it off by thinking hard.

_Come on Roxy, are you insane, this cold must be getting to your head... Dad and Paul wouldn't be seen at a TNA 'trash' event... Man I am never walking home in the rain again. _

She got into the ring and sat on top of the turnbuckle, and waited for her 'mystery' opponent. Ms. Brooks and Robert Roode's music came on.

"And her mystery opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Robert Roode, Ms. Brooks!"

Roxy glared at them as they made their way down to the six-sided ring. As soon as the bell rang, Roxy tackled Ms. Brooks to the canvas. She had her beat when the referee was distracted, and Robert Roode pulled her out. Of course the referee thought Alex and Chris were interfering so he banned them from ringside. Roxy then noticed that it was indeed Paul, Shane, Declan, and Shawn in the front row. All she could do was stand there as Robert Roode grabbed her, being the ref was busy with Chris and Alex, and then smashed Roxy's head into the steel post and busted it open. He then rolled her back in the ring.

Shawn, Paul, Aiden and Shane gasped. Declan hadn't been looking. Surprisingly, Roxy got her shoulder up at 2 and ½. Roxy hit sweet chin music out of nowhere and got the 3 count. She let the ref hold her hand up and used the other hand for holding her bloody forehead. Robert Roode would have double-teamed with Ms. Brooks but the X-Division champ Jay Lethal came to the rescue. Unfortunately that drew the attention of Brother Devon and Brother Ray. Luckily, the rest of the X-Division made the save. Jay Lethal helped her get backstage.

"Damn that hurt." Roxy laughed as Jay Lethal handed her a towel to hold to her forehead.

Then, out of nowhere, Declan ran up and hugged her legs.

"Did you read the revised script?" Jay Lethal asked.

She nodded her head no. "I didn't know there was a revised script..," She turned her attention to Declan.

"Hey buddy, where did you come from?" He giggled. Roxy smiled at him, then picked him up and walked back out to the ring. She put him down and let him run ahead, as she went to sit down on guardrail between the audience and the ring. She sat down and immediately felt dizzy and almost fell backwards. Jay Reso caught her in a hug before she could fall down.

"Dizzy are we?" He laughed.

Shawn, Paul, Shane, and Aiden were coming. Shawn looked ready to pass out.

"Just a little, I mean with the blood loss and not feeling well…"

Jay laughed. "You shouldn't have wrestled then, and someone didn't read her script." He stated teasingly, releasing her from the hug.

"Yeah, well I didn't know... And you would have done the same thing…"

Jay nodded. "You're right, I probably would have, but that's because I've been here longer..."

Roxy laughed as Declan ran up and sat in her lap. Roxy gestured to Shawn, Paul, Aiden and Shane.

"I'm gonna chat with them for awhile... I'll catch you later, Jay." Roxy paused.

Jay nodded. "Later." He replied and walked backstage.

Roxy looked down at Declan, who giggled and smiled at her, then turned her attention towards her father, brother, Paul and Shane. Shawn looked just about as white as a ghost.

"Oh my God, what happened?" She asked.

Shane smirked. "Ya know... I have seen Shawn Michaels survive a lot of things... But if watching his daughter get busted open in the ring is going to cause him to go into shock and almost have a heart attack... I'm not sure I want to be his friend anymore." Shane shuddered at the memory of watching Shawn just several minutes ago.

"A what! A heart attack! Dad, are you okay?" Roxy shouted.

Shawn nodded his head quickly and wrapped his arms tight around his daughter, hugging her protectively. "Read your scripts..." He mumbled, then sat back down and put his head in his hands.

It was then Roxy noticed something. Well, Aiden's laughter kind of gave it away. Aiden slowly lifted up his right hand behind Shawn's head and pulled Shawn's baseball cap off.

"OH MY GOD! DAD, YOU CUT YOUR HAIR," Roxy shouted, making Shawn jump up in shock and almost have a heart attack again.

Shawn had, indeed, cut his hair. She never really noticed that his hairline looked really messed up when he had long hair. Now that it was short, it didn't look like he was balding. Aiden also nudged over to Paul and took off his baseball cap. He had a somewhat emo haircut going on.

"You too, Paul?" Roxy asked.

Paul sighed and nodded his head yes.

"Why don't you ask them what the occasion was?" Aiden asked his sister sarcastically.

Roxy decided that was a good idea. "What was the occasion," She asked, and then noticed Shane's hair was also different.

His hair was _blonde_.

"What, was there some hairdo party I wasn't invited to?" She asked sarcastically.

"No," She turned to look at Shawn. "We wanted to come and see you defend your title. However, Aiden brought up the fact that we're WWE Superstars and Shane-O over here is the boss's son, and they might not let us in... So... We decided to change our look a little." Shawn told her.

"Just for me?" Roxy asked, choking up a little.

"Yes, Princess. All for you."

* * *

**A.N: Sorry for the late update, guys... My "editor" October Ashes was being lazy. (In reality, October Ashes was doing college applications... Grumble) Anywho, what matters is that the chapter is uploaded, right? So read and review... NOT just fave! Even though those are good too...**

**Updated Author's Note: **Thanks for reading, as always. Hoping that the updates are making it more easy to read. Sometimes when I read through older chapters, it makes me cringe since my writing has gotten a bit better. Or at least I hope it has XD.


	6. Drama Queen?

Lies From Within

Chapter 6

Roxy smiled before it dawned on her that she was still in her wrestling attire. She smiled apologetically.

"I love you guys for showing up. I'll be right back, I'm gonna go change. Meanwhile you can fight over who gets to take everyone out to dinner."

With that said, Roxy smiled and walked away. She walked backstage and crashed into someone's chest, but was caught before she fell backwards.

"Are you alright?" Chris Sabin asked.

She smiled embarrassedly and hoped she wasn't blushing out of embarrassment as well. "Yeah, and sorry for running into you…"

He nodded and smiled lightly. "So how's your head?"

She smiled brightly. "Good... It stopped bleeding!"

He laughed. "I can see that."

She grinned. "Well I should go; I need to meet Dad, Shane, Paul, Declan and Aiden for dinner. So talk to you later, Chris."

He nodded. "Yeah. See ya later Rox."

She smiled as she hurried off to the women's locker room. After a quick shower, Roxy walked back out to ringside to see Sabin and Shelley practicing with Petey Williams and Allen Jones (AJ Styles) in the ring. She watched as they hit the simultaneous drop kicks and then walked over towards the guys watching them.

She giggled at how quickly they would get into a wrestling match. She grinned as she saw Jay walking out, looking for AJ; he was shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"Hey Roxy, you're not bleeding anymore." He pointed out with a smirk and she nodded with a smile.

They both made their way over to her dad and the guys.

She walked over and poked Aiden in the side. "Hey bro, how's it going?"

Aiden glared at her for poking him in the side. "What have I told you about poking me there?"

She smiled and sat on the security wall. "Not to do it 'cause you don't like it... When I think you're ticklish."

When his glare intensified she smiled innocently. Aiden smirked as she walked over to where her dad was still watching the practice match.

"Hey dad. What are we doing now that I don't look like I just came from the ring?"

It was at that time he noticed she was there. "Oh hey Princess, when did you get here?"

She looked over at Jay who looked like he was gonna fall over laughing.

"Like 5 minutes ago." He answered for her with a grin.

Shawn looked at them with an 'oh really?' expression.

Jay decided to get what he walked over there for. "Oh, AJ if you're gonna stay here to train at least give me one of the keys to our room..."

AJ stopped and thought for a minute, then nodded towards his bag. "I'm in the middle of something... Go get it yourself. Lazy ass."

Jay shook his head again, then walked over to the bag and took a key. "Yeah, I'm lazy," He mumbled with a roll of his eyes. "Well, I'll see you guys later. I only came for the key. Later Roxy."

He hugged her goodbye, making her smile. She then turned to her brother and the guys.

"So where are we going now?" She tilted her head to the side while she waited for the answer.

"Out to eat. DUH! I mean come on, I'm starving!" Shane stated and grabbed his stomach.

Shawn rolled his eyes and turned to look at Shane. "You're a drama queen." He stated, nodded his head, smirked and turned his attention back towards the practice match.

Shane growled and it looked as if steam was coming from his ears. Declan looked curiously at his father.

"You're a queen?" He asked thoughtfully.

Shawn fell off his chair laughing, causing Aiden to topple into Paul. The two fell on the floor next to Shawn and looked over at the older man with disgust. Shane looked down at his son, wide eyed. Roxy tried to hide her laugh but couldn't help it. Shane rubbed his face angrily.

"No, I'm not... It's just an expression people use." Shane told his son and smiled.

Declan rubbed his head, trying to process the new information he just learned. "So... Is Uncle Shawn a drama queen?"

At that moment, Shawn jumped up and wiped his face dry. He bent down to look Declan in the eyes, making Shane pull Declan away, fearing Shawn would hurt his son.

"Relax, Shane, I don't punch children," Once Shane realized Shawn was right, he released Declan. "Well... Everyone is a drama queen in their own way. It's not always a good thing to be called one, but sometimes it is. It means you're a good actor... And sometimes... You need to act to get through tough situations..," Shawn told the boy and mussed his hair, making him smile, then stood up and looked around.

"So, where we going for dinner?"

"How about Ihop?" Paul asked, finally getting off the floor and pulling Aiden up.

"You hop? Really? How fast?" Aiden asked sarcastically, making Paul smack him.

"A.D.H.D!" Paul slowly shouted to Aiden through gritted teeth.

Shawn smacked Paul upside the head.

"Don't tell my son what he already knows, that's my job," Shawn paused and smiled innocently at Aiden, who gave him a death glare in return. "How about Cracker Barrels? I saw one on the highway coming over here." Shawn offered.

"Sounds good, dad! Nice eye." Roxy told him and gave him a hug.

"So, who's paying?" Shane asked, making everyone turn to look at him.

"You are!" Declan shouted, making everyone laugh, especially once they noticed Shane's face turned red.

Shane was about to complain, but Roxy held up her hand to silence him.

"Please, don't try the 'I can't afford it' card... Because out of all of us here, you are probably the most financially stable."

Shane pouted and watched as Roxy picked up Declan.

"Set a good example for your son." She told him and started heading backstage.

Shane tapped his foot angrily at Shawn, who, in return, smiled.

"You're asking for some sweet chin music, aren't you? Well my chest is feeling tight, ask my son to do it for me..." Shawn replied and walked away.

Aiden smiled at Shane, and then processed what Shawn said, making his smile fade.

"'Chest is feeling tight?' Did my dad just say that?" Aiden asked Paul.

Paul nodded. "Yeah. Just leave him be..," Paul turned to look at Shane.

"So are we going or what?"

Shane nodded his head. "Yeah. In two cars. I'll drive one." Shane replied.

Aiden smiled evilly. "I'm driving the other!" He shouted as Shane, Paul and himself caught up with Shawn, Declan and Roxy.

Roxy's eyes widened at the thought. "Oh lord! You? Drive! NO!" Roxy shouted, fearing for everyone's lives.

Aiden crossed his arms over his chest and stomped his left foot on the ground.

"I wanna drive! And besides, I already called it! It's my car anyways; I just let Uncle Paul drive it to get us here!" Aiden responded.

"Well if you didn't drive like a NASCAR driver maybe we'd let you drive more..." Paul told him.

Shawn put a hand on his son's shoulders once he saw Aiden pout. "Maybe you're in the wrong line of work, kiddo. Maybe you should try to be a professional stunt car driver... Or a stunt man. Whatever you wish." Shawn told him and patted him on the back, then backed away slowly once he saw the gleam in Aiden's eyes.

"I don't like that look in his eyes." Paul stated and backed further away.

Roxy turned to look at her brother's face, and then quickened her pace to the cars in the parking lot.

"That means he has an idea. Run for your lives, he might use his car as a test dummy!" Roxy shouted back to the group.

The only one to run for his life was Paul. Pity he didn't see the curb... He suddenly tripped and flew in the air, making everyone stop walking to watch in amazement. He suddenly landed and shook the ground beneath him, actually making some people in the distance look around.

"Was that an earthquake?" They asked.

Shawn, Shane, Aiden and Roxy all burst out laughing as they watched Paul slowly sit up and rub his face. Shawn walked over to Paul, who thought the man was about to piss his pants.

"Dude, are you okay?" Shawn asked.

Roxy thought to herself for a moment, remembering the drive to the hospital. She looked back to see Paul and Shawn playing rock, paper, scissors to figure out who went with who. Roxy groaned when she saw them looking at her with a gleam in their eyes. She laughed when Declan raised his hand.

"I wanna go with Aiden!" He shouted.

Roxy walked over to Aiden's car with Declan. "I'm not letting this poor kid go alone..."

Aiden looked at his sister and smiled. "Great! Okay... Dad," Aiden turned to see Shawn and Paul were still messing around.

Aiden cleared his throat. "DAD," He screamed, making Shawn look at him.

"Roxy and Declan are coming with me, so you two can go with Shane."

Shawn nodded his head. He was about to turn towards Shane's car when Shane stormed past him, almost knocking him over.

"It just so happens that Declan's car seat is in my car, Aiden..." Shane stated, as if it was supposed to hurt Aiden.

Aiden faked a sob. "You don't trust me with your child?" He asked, and somehow made tears fall from his eyes.

Roxy looked at him in shock and laughed.

"No, Aiden... I'm not saying I don't trust you... It's just that... I don't trust you." Shane stated and smiled.

Shawn looked at him like he was an idiot, then rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Paul.

"Well, Mr. Shane Brandon McMahon, it just so happens that I have a car seat in my trunk that little Declan can use." Aiden responded and put his arms across his chest proudly.

Shawn shot his head in the direction of his son. "Remind me why you have a car seat in your trunk, please..." He stated, making Aiden look at him.

"Uncle Scott's kids..." He replied and shrugged his shoulders.

Shawn nodded his head as if to say 'oh, ok' and looked back over at Paul. Shane let out a deep sigh.

"Fine, Mr. Aiden Jason Hickenbottom... You can take my son with you..." He replied and walked over to his car.

Aiden smiled and happily pranced over to his car and opened the trunk to get the car seat out. Roxy looked at her brother's car and suddenly began to fear for their lives. She watched as Aiden took the car seat out and set it up in the back seat, then help Declan into it and strapped him in safely.

"Don't worry, Uncle Aiden won't go too fast," He assured Declan and patted him on the head, then shut the back door and got into the driver's side.

Roxy got in next to him and strapped herself in tight. She watched as Aiden turned the car on and put his seat belt on. He leaned in close to her. "Hang on." He whispered, pulled away from her and locked the doors.

Roxy took a deep breath as Aiden put his foot on the pedal. "I'm going to die today..." Was the last thing she got out before he sped out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. Declan started to scream and giggle in joy. Roxy sunk lower in her seat and tried to remember the best way to get hit by an air bag deployment. She looked in the rear view mirror and saw Shane still hadn't left his spot in the parking lot. She chuckled to herself and turned her attention towards the 3-year-old boy in the backseat who was laughing his ass off and having a grand old time. She turned to look at her brother and glared at him once she saw he was laughing as well.

Aiden quickly glanced at his sister, and then looked back at the road in front of him.

"What's wrong, Roxy? Still afraid of my driving?" He asked.

She glared even more, and then looked back at the road.

"A little... It's your fault! If you weren't such a speed demon nobody would be afraid to drive with you!" She shouted.

Aiden smiled at that. "Well I guess it's time for me to put my love for speed and talent for not having accidents into effect! I'm going to take dads smart ass remark and see if I can get into a stunt school." He announced.

Roxy looked over at her brother in shock, her eyes widening in the process.

"No you're not, Aiden! He was only joking, he wasn't serious!" She shouted.

Aiden smirked, and for the moment, Roxy noticed exactly how Aiden was a lot like Shawn. She wouldn't be able to change his mind.

"Relax, sis. There are a lot of stunt shows opening up. Especially in D-I-S-N-E-Y W-O-R-L-D. They're looking for all types of stunt guys, and I'm going to go to a stunt school." He told her.

"What about wrestling, little brother? You finally got accepted to the WWE." She told him.

"Oh please, Roxy. They weren't going to use me for anything more than a whipping boy. I actually applied to stunt school not too long ago... The only reason why I didn't say anything was because Rebecca told me to," Aiden paused and saw the look in Roxy's eyes. "Hey, it's okay. She spoke to me a lot about it, actually. It's the best advice she ever gave me. I sent in an application a few months ago…" Aiden was cut off by his sister.

"And let me guess, dad somehow found out?" She asked.

"Oh, definitely. I got a letter of acceptance to the stunt school and the WWE on the same day. Dad was the one who got the letters... And he told me to make my choice, which is why he probably made that remark back there. He gave me a week to decide, and it ended the day I called you and told you… Dad knows that if I go to the WWE Vince won't use me as anything but a guy the top guys can beat on for weeks on end..," Aiden's voice trailed off as he saw the look of concern his sister was giving him.

"Relax, Roxy. I'll be fine. You know me, I'm careful." He smiled to assure her, so she returned the gesture.

When they finally reached their destination, Roxy's knuckles had turned white from gripping the armrest so tightly. She took a deep breath and let it out before telling him in a deadly, calm yet serious voice.

"I am driving back to the hotel... You hear me?"

Aiden, who was humming to himself with a huge smile on his face, turned to look at her. "What was that? Sorry, but no... This happens to be one of my cars. I'm not allowed to drive your car, now am I, big sister?" Aiden asked and put a smug smile on his face.

Roxy growled at him, making him laugh.

It took about 10 more minutes to go by before Shane pulled up. He quickly jumped out of the car to look through the back seat window to make sure his son was still alive. Declan looked at him and tilted his head like a puppy. Aiden got out of the car, and, as he turned to face Shane, received a fist in his face, which knocked him on the ground. Roxy jumped out of the car.

"What the hell was that for?" She shouted.

Shane looked over at her, then back down at Aiden, who was holding a hand over his mouth.

"You said you weren't going to speed!" Shane shouted.

Aiden nipped up, just like Shawn, and faced Shane. There was blood dripping from a cut on both Aiden's lips, courtesy of Shane. Shawn ran over to the two and tried to pull his son away, but Aiden didn't budge.

"For your information, Mr. Shane Brandon, I was going the speed limit. I did not put your son in any type of danger. And you're also lucky I didn't have my Ferrari with me, cause I really would've been flying," Aiden paused to smile maniacally.

"Oh, and before you ever punch me in the face again," Aiden watched as Shane looked at him in the eyes. "Make sure your son isn't watching." Aiden told him and allowed Shawn to pull him away.

Shane looked over at Roxy, who nodded her head disapprovingly. She got Declan out of the car seat.

Shane knelt down to look Declan in the eyes.

"Hey bu-" Shane was cut off, surprisingly, by a fist to the face by his son, making him fall back on his ass.

He looked at Declan in shock, as did Roxy and Paul. Declan shrugged his shoulders.

"You didn't find it wrong when you hit Uncle Aiden." Declan told him, then walked away, practically dragging Roxy along behind him.

Roxy turned around just in time to see Shawn and Paul helping Shane up and attempting to comfort him. Roxy shook her head as she watched Declan walk up to Aiden.

"Are you okay Uncle Aiden?"

She walked up to him and nodded in agreement with Declan.

"Yeah, you okay Aid? Lemme see what he did," Aiden sighed but nodded, coming closer for his sister to take a look. She inspected it for a second without touching it and smiled lightly.

"Just a couple of split lips."

Then the waitress walked up to them. "How many?"

Aiden was about to answer when his sister cut him off.

"Um, two tables please. Two tables for three people each. They don't have to be close together and I'll point out the other three when they walk in."

The waitress nodded and led the three to one table and got a booster seat for Declan.

Declan squealed in delight.

"I'm sitting with you two?" He happily shouted and clapped his hands.

Roxy and Aiden both smiled at him. Aiden's smile suddenly faded when he realized what must have been going through everyone's minds at the moment.

"Um... Roxy... People are probably thinking we're married... And Declan is our son." He whispered.

Roxy turned to glare at him, but noticed he was probably right and shrugged him off.

"Oh well." She replied.

"So... Roxy... I must know... Should I get my lip or my eyebrow pierced?" Aiden suddenly asked her, making Roxy spit out the water she just put in her mouth, which made Declan laugh.

"What the hell did you just say?" She asked him, making him laugh.

"Should I get another piercing or another tattoo? I can't seem to decide…" Aiden replied and leaned back in his chair.

He then straightened himself out and leaned into the table. Roxy sarcastically rolled her eyes, and then put a finger to her chin, as if thinking about it.

"I dunno. What do you think, Declan?" Roxy asked the small boy, who replied by throwing a crayon at Aiden and shrugging his shoulders.

"I dunno."

Aiden laughed at the 3 year old boy as he caught the crayon and placed it down on the table. A waitress came to the table and immediately took a liking to Aiden.

"Ooh! You poor thing! That's a pretty big cut on your lips," She told him, putting a hand on his chin to make him look up at her. "You want some ice for that, sweetie?" She asked.

Aiden smiled and looked over at Roxy, who stuck out her tongue and looked over at Declan.

"Uh... Sure. Thanks." He told her.

Once she walked away, he looked over at Roxy. "EWWWWW!" She shouted.

Once the waitress walked back over to the table, she held out a packet of ice just beyond Aiden's reach.

"What will you give me if I give this to you, Hun?" She asked him and smiled.

Aiden raised his eyebrow and looked at Roxy, then at the waitress again.

"A tip?" He sarcastically asked her.

She growled in frustration and threw the packet of ice at him, then stormed off. Roxy burst out laughing and watched as Shane, Shawn and Paul walked in. The waitress from before glanced over at Roxy, so Roxy pointed at the 3 and motioned that they were with her, Aiden and Declan.

Shawn, Shane and Paul were seated 2 tables away and looked over with a 'WTF' face. Roxy smiled and waved a little in response. She looked over at Aiden, who was giving Shane an evil look. All she could do was sigh, but grinned when a waiter came over instead of the waitress that had been flirting with Aiden.

"How you three doing today?" He asked while looking her up and down.

She smiled lightly. "Good."

The waiter nodded his head.

"Um… Are you guys ready to order?"

They shook their heads no.

"Can you give us a bit," She paused to read his nametag. "Mike?"

He nodded and walked away to talk with Shawn, Paul and Shane about what they wanted.

She turned to see Aiden glaring at something or someone.

"So, what do you guys think would be good here," She asked, looking from Declan, who had mimicked Aiden's expression and was glaring at the same thing as Aiden.

She followed Aiden's eyes and saw Shane at the receiving end of the glare. She chuckled at her brother and lightly slapped his arm.

"Act your age, Aiden. You're not making a good impression on Declan."

Aiden looked back over at his sister and pressed the ice pack to his lips. He hissed and took it away, then put it back on and left it there.

"Depends on what you like, Rox." He told her and shrugged his shoulders.

She turned her attention towards Declan.

"What do you want, little man?" She asked him, making him laugh.

"French fries!" He shouted in response.

"Gah... Three year olds!" Roxy was cut off by Declan.

"HEY! Almost four!" He shouted and stuck out his tongue playfully.

"Fine... Four year olds," She paused to see him smile, so she continued. "All they want to eat is French fries!" She shouted.

Aiden laughed.

"Hey, Declan, they have a small macaroni and cheese dish with French fries. How's that sound," He asked.

Declan nodded his head yes as fast as he could, making Aiden laugh.

"Well, he knows what he wants."

Roxy nodded her head, browsing the menu. Aiden suddenly pointed at something and bounced up and down a little, then sat down normally, making her look up.

"What the hell was that all about?" She asked.

Aiden laughed and lightly blushed. "Sorry... I found the thing I want," He replied and closed the menu, then placed it to the side.

He looked back at his sister.

"So... About my question earlier... What do you think?" He asked her.

Roxy, still browsing the menu, sighed.

"Which question, Aiden?" She asked.

"Lip piercing, eyebrow piercing or tattoo? Or combination?" He asked.

She smiled lightly. "To be honest... I think lip piercing...and maybe a tattoo... But it's all up to you... Just remember the tat is gonna be there forever though," She smiled in thought.

"I dunno what I want... Any suggestions boys?" She laughed when Declan grinned.

"FRENCH FRIES!"

She giggled. "You and French fries, kid... Sometimes I can't believe you... What about you Aiden?"

Aiden smiled at her. "It all depends on what you like. This place has a pretty good salad, and their breakfast menu is the bomb..," Aiden paused to acknowledge the weird look his sister was giving him.

"What's that look for?" He asked.

"Since when did you like salad, Aiden? Isn't that a bit off color for you?" She sarcastically asked him.

He growled in response. "No. I'm not off color, in case you haven't noticed. I'm perfectly straight." He replied.

"Yeah, as straight as a circle." Roxy replied and chuckled to herself.

Aiden narrowed his eyes at her. "Ya see, this is why I don't associate with you most of the time, Roxy. You're mean!" He paused to pout at her, and, allowed his eyes to start tearing.

Declan looked at Roxy. "Aunt Roxy! You made Uncle Aiden cry!" He shouted and pointed at Aiden, who sniffled dramatically.

"It's okay, Declan... Aunt Roxy doesn't have to love me anymore..."

Roxy took an ice cube out of her glass of water and threw it down Aiden's shirt, making him jump up to shake it out.

"OOOOH COLD, COLD, COLD, COLD!" Aiden shouted.

This drew the attention of Shawn, Paul and Shane, who did nothing but stare at Aiden. Aiden took the ice cube out and set it on the table, then sat back down and glared at Roxy.

"Well... At least you stopped crying like..," Roxy paused to glance at Declan.

"You know..," She paused to look back at Aiden.

"Fine, you're not off color. You're perfectly normal... So, what kind of tattoo were you thinking of?" She asked.

Aiden smiled and leaned into the table. "Maybe a dragon or a tribal tattoo," Roxy refrained from grimacing due to the fact that she only knew one person with tribal tattoos and she wanted to beat that person. "I already have a Celtic cross for mom... And I'm glad you choose the lip ring, by the way... I'm getting it done soon anyways... What kind of tattoo would you get?"

Roxy sat there for a moment with her finger against her lips.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure...I mean I have mom's initials on my wrist… But I really don't know what I would get."

Aiden looked at her with his head cocked to the side.

"Come on Rox... You have to have some idea, you brought it up."

She thought for a moment.

"Probably a butterfly... Or a thorny rose, you know dad would totally kill us if he heard us having this conversation."

He nodded with a smile. "That hasn't stopped us before."

She smirked. "True, well I think I'm gonna get a salad... What about you Aiden..? We all know what Declan wants."

They looked over to see Declan coloring with the crayons he was given at the beginning. He then held up the paper he was drawing on and pointed to two people.

"Look, its Aunt Roxy and Uncle Aiden!" He announced, making Aiden and Roxy looked at each other holding back their laughter.

"Wow, D... That's really good, you gonna be an artist some day?"

He looked down to his picture in thought. Aiden smiled a little. "He's cute when he's thinking... Oh wow, he thinks! Something he definitely picked up from Marissa."

Roxy nodded while laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile, a waitress had walked over to Shawn's table to ask them what they wanted. She motioned to Roxy, Aiden and Declan.

"Don't they make the cutest little family?" She asked.

Paul burst out laughing and fell over, making Aiden and Roxy turn to look at Shawn's table to see what was going on. They noticed Shawn was red in the face and Shane looked like he was about to blow up.

"Um... Actually... The older two are my kids…" Shawn told the waitress, who cocked her eyebrow in response.

"Incest?" She asked.

Shawn chuckled.

"NO! The youngest one is mine!" Shane shouted, angrily wiping his face to keep from blowing up.

The waitress looked back over at Declan, and then returned her sight to Shane.

"Can't be, that little boy looks just like that young man over there." She stated.

Shawn put a smile on his face.

"Nope. Those two are mine and the toddler is his," Shawn paused to point to Shane, and then sighed.

"Can I place my order now before I kill my friend that's rolling on the floor?" He calmly asked.

* * *

"What do you think they were talking about?" Roxy asked Aiden.

"Not sure."

The waitress then walked over and took their orders. Roxy started tapping her fingers absent-mindedly. Aiden laughed as he watched her daydream or she was thinking. He wasn't really sure of which. Declan was randomly doodling, and the food came... Which was funny 'cause they got their order before the three adults at the other table. Roxy snapped out of her daze and they both watched as Declan dove into the French fries like they were going to magically disappear. Roxy looked over as Aiden seemed to do the same with his food.

"Wow... Just... Wow..." She laughed as she began to dig into her salad.

After about thirty minutes or so they were finished and walked up to pay the bill. Aiden pulled out his wallet just as Roxy went to, and then he gave her a smirk.

"We fed his child. We have..." She smiled, realizing what he meant.

"Black mail on Shane O Mac. Nice."

They laughed as Aiden paid, just as the trio walked up. Shane paid for them and was about to ask for their bill as well.

"Oh don't worry about it Aiden paid for it," Roxy said it with an evil gleam in her eyes that scared Shane and Paul. "Ready to go, Aid?" He nodded.

Declan followed them to the car. Before Shane could protest, Roxy was strapping Declan into the car seat and, when she was finished, got into the passenger's seat.

Shane watched in horror as they drove off. Shawn sighed and pulled out his cell phone, then called Roxy.

"Hello, this is Roxy." She stated, waiting for a response.

"Hey princess, it's dad." Shawn replied.

"Well obviously, nobody else would dare call me princess. What's up, dad?" She asked.

"Listen, Shane's getting a little... Wait, I lied. He's getting REALLY worried about Declan. I think it would be a great idea to meet up at the hotel and hang out for awhile. Tell Aiden, Shane is sorry for what he did and if he dares try it again he'll be chewing on 10 inches of leather." Shawn told Roxy, who smiled.

"I appreciate it, dad. But I kinda want to hang out with my brother without everyone else hanging around. Know what I mean? We have important stuff to talk about and we really need to concentrate on talking about it."

Roxy paused to hear Shawn sigh deeply into the phone.

"Maybe later, okay, dad?" She asked.

"You still have to return Declan to Shane, don't forget that…" Shawn replied.

"I know. Well I gotta go. I need both hands to hold on... Aiden is driving." She heard Shawn chuckle.

"Night, princess." Shawn stated.

"Night, dad."

"Who was that?" Aiden asked.

Roxy hung up her cell phone and put it back in her pocket.

"It was dad. He basically asked if we could all hang out at the hotel 'cause Shane is worried about Declan. I told him maybe later because we have stuff to talk about and I don't want anyone hovering over us. He reminded me that I had to return Declan to Shane and I told him I'd do it later..." Roxy replied.

"What do we have to talk about, then?" Aiden asked.

"Your future, moron! I won't let you go to stunt school." Roxy shouted back.

Aiden chuckled. "Roxy, relax. It'll be fine. Nothing will happen," Aiden paused and waited for a response, but didn't get one.

He sighed. "Oh come on, Roxy. You know me. I'll be fine." Aiden told her and smiled, making her smile in response.

"Okay, Aiden... I trust your judgment. If something happens I reserve the right to kill you. Got it?" She asked, and turned to look at him.

He nodded his head yes and turned into the parking lot of the hotel the group was staying in.

Roxy smirked as she watched Shane run up and pick up Declan and kiss his head repetitively. Aiden then frowned.

"MY DRIVING IS NOT THAT BAD!"

Everyone looked towards him, including a few tourists. Roxy smiled. "Aid... You're not serious right?"

He looked at her with a glare and she realized it was time to run.

"I'll meet you guys inside."

She immediately ran away from Aiden, who chased after her. Shawn rolled his eyes at the two. Paul and Shane burst out laughing.

Roxy had safely made it to Jericho's room and was now knocking repetitively. When Adam Copeland opened the door, she dove past him and right to Chris, who she hid behind as Aiden speared Adam to the floor.

"I will find you Roxanne," Aiden shouted, then looked up to see Chris staring at him wide eyed.

"My, my, Chris... What BIG hips you have." Aiden shouted and smiled evilly.

Chris tried to back away without tripping over Roxy and knocking her over.

"All the better to... Uh... Maneuver people into the Walls of Jericho with…" Chris replied and smiled innocently.

Roxy tried hard not to, but she chuckled.

"My, my, Chris, what a girly chuckle you have." Aiden told him.

"All the better to freak my wife out with." Chris shot back.

"My, my, Chris... What an amazing DEATH you will have if you don't move out of my way." Aiden told him.

"All the better to," Chris paused, and then sighed. "FUCK! Sorry, Roxy!" Chris shouted and ran.

"CHRISTOPHER IRVINE I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!" Roxy shouted, now face to face with her brother.

"Why hello there, big sister. You look awfully afraid right now..."

Roxy sighed but stood her ground. "You can't do anything to me, Adam is still in the room, even if Chris turned into a little girl and ran away, I bet his wife wears the pants in the family," She smiled when Aiden nodded with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Aiden, please... Don't hurt me," She told him with a pout. "Plus, what girls will go out with a psycho murderer... Given that you're straight,"

At this point Chris had re-entered the room with Shawn, Paul and Shane.

"I mean come on Aid... You wouldn't want to kill your co conspirer, would you?"

Aiden stood there in thought for a moment. "Hmmm... Maybe... But I won't kill you until after I see you get Irvine back," He grinned evilly at Jericho, who was now muttering under his breath.

They both smiled innocently as the 5 men watched them. They laughed, then decided to walk away.

"So... What do we do now?" Aiden asked.

Roxy sighed, then yawned.

"You go do whatever and I take a nap."

She smiled lightly as he rolled his eyes and left. Roxy sprawled out on Chris' bed, not caring what he would say about it. Aiden laughed and left the room.

_Roxy was walking through the hotel hallways looking for everyone. "Dad? Chris? Aid? Paul? Hello?" She turned the corner and sighed. "Where the hell did they all go," She went up to the roof on a whim and saw Jericho standing there. She smiled. "Hey Chris," He turned around and lost his footing, making him fall. Roxy let out a blood curdling scream and ran to where he was just standing to watch as he fell to his doom. She heard his body make a sick sounding crack as it collided with the pavement. She began to cry and ran; she had to get as far away from the hotel as she could. She walked out to the parking lot and ran into Paul who was about to get out of his car. She sighed before backing away so he could get out. As soon as he stepped out of the car, a wire collapsed and electrocuted him to death. She shrieked again before running towards the street to get away. She had to get away. She smiled in relief when she saw her brother driving at a normal speed past her. 'For once he is abiding the traffic laws, thank god!' Her eyes widened as she saw an eighteen wheeler collide with the driver's side of Aiden's car, the metal contorting inwards as they both crashed. Her eyes widened as she ran towards her father's house, surely he'd know what to do... She walked in quietly. "Daddy?" She walked in farther to see Rebecca smirking with a gun. "You should have chose me over those brats you call kids. Goodbye Shawn." With that said she pulled the trigger three times, the first bullet hitting his bad knee, the second his heart and the third in the right temple. Roxy crumbled to the floor crying hysterically as Becky laughed evilly._

Roxy woke up with tears in her eyes and in a cold sweat.

"It was just a dream." She whispered it to herself over and over.

_But it seemed so real..._ She shook the thought from her head as the door opened and Aiden walked in.

"Hey sis, have a nice nap,"

She nodded with a fake grin plastered on her face and then Aiden grinned evilly. "Since those four don't have lives... I say we play truth or dare."

Roxy's fake grin was soon replaced with a real one. "I'm game." She told him.

Aiden smirked much like his father.

"Good. I'll get dad and the Loser Squad." He stated and walked out of the hotel room.

She sighed and hugged her pillow. "How do I warn them about something that didn't even happen and probably isn't going to happen?" She asked herself.

She wiped her face and watched as Aiden re-entered the room with Shawn, Shane, Paul and Chris.

"So, I heard we're gonna play a little truth or dare," Shawn stated as he clapped his hands together and smiled evilly. "Who's first?"

* * *

**A/N: So here's chapter 6...hope you guys like it! I had fun typing it. And by the way...I would like to state that my editor has become more of a co-author so give it up for October Ashes...my co-author and editor...LOL she's awesome! And no I am not being a kiss up! Anything to add, Chessy?**

**C-A/N: First and foremost, I have to say thank you to Katie for giving me the opportunity to help with this story, both with grammar and adding creative input. Secondly... Katie... You're a dork **

**The both of us thank you for reading this story and remaining patient while waiting for updates. Your reviews and favorites give us the motivation to keep working on it. We can guarantee that each chapter will get more and more interesting... And chapter 7 is going to be downright hilarious!**

Updated A/n: Oh god, chapter 7 is next. Shoot me now. Thanks for reading!


	7. Truth or Dare!

Lies From Within

Chapter 7

Roxy smirked evilly. "Wait, you guys! Aiden... Do you still have the video camera I got you for Christmas last year," She smiled when he nodded. "Good! Let's make this a little more interesting and videotape everything."

He now had a smirk on his face as well. "I like the way you think sis."

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks, now go get it so we can start," He nodded before jogging out the door. Paul turned to face Roxy once the door shut.

"Why are you going to videotape us?" Paul asked nervously.

She smiled innocently. "Just for fun Mr. Levesque... Just for fun."

Paul wasn't convinced but what could he do? He's never been able to stop a Michaels' scheme, and now he was dealing with the second generation of Michaels'. When Aiden came back he set it up with his laptop nearby and the cord to plug it in to charge, then pushed record.

"So who's first?" Shawn asked now that they were ready.

Aiden jumped up and down hyperly. "Me," He also had his hand raised and was smiling innocently.

Roxy nodded her head in agreement. "It's only fair. It was his idea to play the game," She sighed and pointed to Aiden. "Alright, little brother. Go."

Aiden smiled happily. "I dare you," He pointed an accusing finger at Roxy, making her raise an eyebrow at him. "To give Chris a lap dance," He stated happily, receiving his fair share of stares.

"What!? Are you kidding me? I'm a happily married man!" Chris shouted.

"Keep in mind, Mr. Aiden Jason Hickenbottom, you ARE daring your SISTER to give a married man who, by the way, is a decade older then her, a LAP DANCE!" Shawn screamed. Paul was rubbing Shawn's back and snickering to himself.

Roxy was on the verge of blushing. "But what if I refuse?" She asked.

"There are NO such thing as refusals in this game of Truth or Dare, Roxanne! So, you either do it or... DO IT!" Aiden shouted.

Roxy sighed, then pushed Chris onto a chair. "What!? You're going to go through with this!?" Chris shouted.

Roxy rolled her eyes. "It's just a game so shut up," Roxy paused to look at her brother and glare at him. "You are SO dead later, little one... Wait til I get to dare YOU!" She shouted.

Aiden rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Oooooh I'm SOOOOO scared." He stated and stuck his tongue out. Roxy looked at her father, who closed his eyes and put a hand over them.

The embarrassing lap dance left Roxy blushing madly. Aiden smirked deviously and then grinned before telling her it was her turn to choose. She sighed before glaring at him and then grinned evilly when she looked over at Shawn.

* * *

"Truth or dare dad," He smirked before choosing dare and she grinned. "Good choice. This is kind of a double dare... But you both need to do it," The way she said it made Shane, Chris, Paul and Aiden worry for their safety, since it meant one of them would be the other person. "I dare you and..," Roxy paused to glance around at the men in the room. She smirked evilly and continued. "Chris to sing to 'I Want Candy Dead' by Geoffrey Paris... And I get to chose who sings what part," She smiled.

Both men looked angry, but Shawn looked confused. "What song?" Roxy grinned before pulling out her iPod and hooking it into an iHome and playing the song through once. Shawn looked petrified, which she laughed at.

"Alright, because I feel generous right now... Dad you can have Aaron Carter's part," Shawn gave her a look, making her give him the look Aiden had given her. "You have no choice, now get going you two," She sat next to Aiden who seemed to be enjoying this. "Don't forget what I told you little one," She whispered. Aiden looked back at her.

"I won't, and I'm looking forward to whatever you have in mind." Roxy raised her eyebrow.

"You will, alright..." Roxy muttered under her breath.

Shawn sighed and waited for Chris to say he was ready. Once Chris gave a nod, Roxy put the song on and muted the voices.

Shawn almost fell over laughing, as did Chris, however the two were both red in the face. Roxy, Aiden, Shane and Paul were laughing their asses off and applauding the two.

* * *

"Okay, dad. You're up." Roxy told Shawn once he stood up straight again, tears falling from his eyes because he was laughing so hard. Shawn shook it off before turning to Chris.

"Jericho, I didn't know you wore eyeliner," Roxy looked up at it and growled. "You are seriously asking for me to kill you Irvine... First you let Aiden get me and then you steal my eyeliner! You asshole, you are dead. Not only that but you were too into that part... You don't have a thing for my dad do you?"

Shawn and Chris both gagged before Shawn grinned to signify he was plotting evilly. He slowly pointed to Shane and smirked that infamous evil Michaels smirk. "Truth or Dare Shane O Mac?" Shane thought for a minute before speaking up, stupidly choosing his fate.

"Dare." Roxy and Aiden shared a look that said 'that was stupid on his part,' before laughing quietly.

The evil smirk on Shawn's face turned into an evil smile. "I dare you to strip to 'Clothes Off!' by Gym Class Heroes." Shane gave him a 'what the hell are you on' look.

"Did you know Dad knew that song?" Roxy asked as quietly as she could. Aiden shook his head.

"Well, someone left their iPod in my car!" Shawn grumbled with an accusatory look towards Roxy.

"You didn't have to listen to it!" She claimed in defense throwing her arms up. "Especially that playlist!"

"It was called 'Car Jams!'"Shawn reasoned lamely.

Shane stopped the argument right there. "No, I refuse... I have a reputation to uphold."

Roxy laughed before speaking up. "You have a reputation!? Oh, anyway... A dare is a dare, Shane. Either follow through or Aiden and I can think of some evil consequences for you."

Shane glared. "We don't even have the song in here," He smiled triumphantly, making Roxy laugh.

"Well I know I have it on my iPod...and Aiden probably does too..."

She smirked when Shane's face fell. "Damn... Alright... Put the damn song on..." Roxy laughed and pressed play.

About half a minute into the song, Shane had already started to unbutton his shirt and take it off. Not to mention, the "innocent" bystanders had started to sing the song.

Farther in the song, Shane had since kicked off his shoes and started on his belt, his face growing red.

Shane stripped off his belt and was now working on his pants, making everyone laugh. Shane had dramatically and sexually removed his pants, making Paul whoop like a school girl. Everyone else looked at him. Shawn took the honor and smacked him upside the head.

"You do know that's your brother-in-law, ya sick fuck." Shawn commented.

Shane had also dramatically removed his white t-shirt, making Aiden and Roxy shout at him and cover their eyes. "Our eyes!" They shouted.

As the song was slowly fading, Shane put his hand along the rim of his boxers. Everyone suddenly screamed and put their hands over their eyes.

"OUR EYES!" Aiden and Roxy screamed in horror.

"THINK OF THE DAMAGE TO OUR BRAINS!" Shawn cried in agony.

"MY RETINAS! I NEED THOSE!" Jericho whined angrily.

Shane put his hands on his hips and tapped his foot impatiently. "Can I dare somebody to go now?"

Roxy giggled. "Put your shirt back on...And your pants. And then go for it."

Shane nodded before pulling on his white t-shirt and pants. He thought before pointing to Paul. "Truth or dare..Pail… Er… Paul," Paul growled at him for calling him 'pail' before smirking much like he did when he was onscreen as part of D-X.

"Dare me Shane-O," He thought for a minute.

"Kiss Shawn... And I mean really kiss him. Come here Paul," He whispered in his ear while smirking.

Paul looked disgusted but nodded. "You are going to hell Shane... And I will be the one to send you there..." Shane laughed as Paul glared. Roxy and Aiden looked at each other before giving Shane disgusted looks.

Paul settled his eyes on Shawn, making him back away slowly. "I don't like that look you're giving me..." Shawn stated, now jumping behind Aiden and gripping the 19 year old by the shoulders so he won't move. Paul sighed, then looked Aiden in the eyes and saw the disgusted look on his face.

"I know, I know... But you made the rules... I HAVE to do this whether I like it or not," Paul watched as Aiden stepped out of the way, revealing a very angry looking Shawn Michaels. "And, whether you like it or not, cause it's a double dare, so to speak," Paul stated.

Shawn looked over at Shane. "What do you mean by 'kiss,'" He asked.

Shane smirked evilly. "Kiss. Like... You know..." Shane winked.

Shawn gagged and looked Paul in the eyes, then winced. "Oh fuck this is gonna be nasty as hell..." Shawn stated. Paul rolled his eyes at looked into Shawn's blue ones.

"Nasty for you? Yeah? Your role in this is not even as close to how nasty my role is."

Shawn opened his mouth to respond but instead felt Paul's lips crash against his. He was about to freak out and jerk away, but Paul winced and grabbed hold of Shawn's head with his hands. Roxy and Aiden stared at the two with their jaws practically on the floor. Chris had put a hand over his eyes and Shane was watching the two, wide eyed. Shawn had his teeth gritted shut and was on the verge of tears. "Open your fucking mouth." Paul stated, making Shawn's eyes damn near pop out of his head.

"Excu..." Too late.

"OOOOHHHHH SHIIITTTTT!" Everyone in the room shouted, especially Aiden and Roxy. They suddenly glared at Shane while trying not to vomit.

"Is that what you whispered to him, Shane?" Chris asked, almost on the verge of throwing up. Shane grimaced and nodded his head yes.

"And HOW long does this have to go on?" Aiden asked, also on the verge of losing his dinner.

"I told Paul that he has to keep Shawn in a lip lock for 2 minutes... And, for about a quarter of that time, has to... Ya know... Play tonsil hockey..." Shane stated and shrugged his shoulders.

"You DO realize that my dad is probably going to throw up in Paul's mouth, right?" Roxy asked.

Shane waved Roxy off. "Puh-LEASE! Your dad has probably done worse dares then this..." Shane responded, then put a hand over his mouth and made the 'shouldn't have said that' face, especially once Aiden and Roxy looked over at him like they were going to kill him.

Chris looked over at Roxy. "Hey... You said I got pretty into my role but it looks to me that Paul is getting more into his. Watcha think? Think he has a thing for your dad?" He asked, making both Roxy and Aiden smack him. They looked back at Paul, who had just backed Shawn into a wall so he could check his watch, then suddenly broke away from Shawn and gagged. Shawn, still standing against the wall, stood there in shock, his blue eyes wide. His eyes suddenly filled with tears.

Roxy stood up and walked over to Shawn. "Dad are you alright?" She asked him carefully, then glared at Shane. "I swear if you scarred my dad for life, more so than he already is, McMahon, I will kill you," She threatened darkly.

He laughed at her look. She gave him a darker glare, making him hide behind Chris.

Aiden laughed at Shane. "Dad's fine Rox, he is now laughing his ass off at Shane's scaredy cat act." She nodded before taking her seat next to Aiden.

* * *

"Just make your dare, Paul..," Shawn told him with a disgusted look.

Paul thought for a moment, then laughed. "I can picture this now... Anyways, Shawn, truth or dare," Shawn gave him a look before deciding.

"When have you known me to say truth? Dare me, dork," He laughed.

"I dare you to sing 'All My Life' by K-Ci & JoJo to some random bystander. Tomorrow when more than just us are there to watch." Roxy and Aiden gave Paul an incredulous stare for knowing the song he was using in the dare.

Shawn laughed before nodding. "Alright, tomorrow in the morning."

Shane raised his hand to interject. "You shouldn't wait til tomorrow to do the dare. Do it now and get it over with," He stated.

"But it's almost midnight, who do you think is crazy enough to still be awake, and where would they go?" Chris asked.

Shane sighed. "There might not be that many people out, but I can almost be sure that the hotel lobby still has people in it, not to mention a nearby shopping center." Shane stated.

"He's right. Do you want to do it now and get it over with, Shawn?" Paul asked.

Shawn shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not?" He asked and headed towards the door. Aiden grabbed his video camera and followed suit with Roxy, Chris, Shane and Paul at his side.

They laughed to themselves as they all crowded in the elevator. "This should be good, if you like the way he sings his theme song..." Roxy said as she wrinkled her nose.

Aiden laughed a bit. "I almost feel bad for the people in the lobby."

Shawn looked back at them with a hurt look. "I don't sound that bad, do I?" Roxy and Aiden looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Chris looked away and acted like he hadn't heard the question.

Shane looked at his shoes and Paul decided to take it upon himself to tell Shawn the truth. "Well Shawn you see... Oh look we're here," He stated as the elevator doors opened. "Come on guys," And with that said the question was forgotten and they walked to the lobby. True to Shane's words there were a few people in the lobby.

"So where should he do it? The lobby or the mall?" Chris asked.

Paul laughed before getting a devious smirk on his face. "In the lobby so we can hear about it in the morning." Roxy and Aiden laughed as Shane and Chris smirked. Shawn sighed before walking up to an old couple sitting on the couch. He glanced back at the gang and winked at them, making Aiden and Roxy cover their mouths in shock. Paul's eyes widened, he knew what Shawn was about to do. Aiden focused the camera on Shawn and the old couple and started recording.

Shawn cleared his throat, making the old couple turn to look at him with the 'who the hell do you think you are' face. Shawn smiled, tried his best not to burst into laughter, and took a deep breath. He started the song and smiled at the couple as sweetly as he could.

Shawn finished singing with a smile on his face, down on one knee in front of the old couple. His face had slightly turned red, but he didn't feel too embarrassed. Some people had gathered around Shawn and the old couple to get a better view of what was going on, and that didn't seem to bother Shawn too much. Aiden, Roxy, Shane, Chris and Paul had also gotten closer, mostly so Aiden could get a better angle of Shawn singing. The people watching Shawn were applauding him, as were the old couple. Shawn stood up straight and took a small bow, then shook the hands of the old couple.

"You're such a little sweetheart, young man..." The old woman stated. Shawn smiled at her. When she winked at him, he got a shiver down his spine and slowly backed away from her.

Aiden and Roxy laughed. "Please say you got that wink recorded," She asked, making Aiden nod. They both continued laughing as the group made their way back to the hotel room. Shawn looked over at Shane.

"You can do the next one... I'm trying to shake off the wink, so I couldn't come up with a good one in this state of mind..."

Shane nodded with a chuckle. "But aren't you looking for that special someone," He asked in a teasing manner, which made Shawn gag. Shane laughed before turning to Jericho. "Your time has come. Truth or dare," Chris laughed before choosing dare. Shane laughed at his own wit. "I dare you to order everything on the Chinese restaurant's menu and have it sent to my dad."

Everyone looked at him. "That is one of the stupidest dares I've ever heard of Shane..." Roxy stated. Chris laughed but pulled out his cell phone. He dialed 69 and then the restaurant's number.

"Yes. My name is Vincent Kennedy McMahon, I am staying at the Marriot hotel suite," He paused to look at Shane. "Suite 245. I would like to order one of everything. Yes and make it quick," He then gave them his number to reach him if they needed anything and hung up. "Happy Shane?" Shane nodded his head yes.

"Your turn, Jericho." Shane stated.

Jericho nodded his head and narrowed his eyes. "Of course it's my turn you monkey! Hmmm... OHHHH I got a good one," Jericho paused to glance around the room, then pointed at Aiden. "You! Truth or dare," He asked.

Aiden laughed and put the camera on the tripod once again. "When have you known me to say 'truth', Chris? Dare... Duh," Aiden replied.

Jericho smirked evilly. "Good! I dare you to run through the hallway singing 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua." Chris stated, then smiled. Roxy bursted into laughter. Aiden paused to think about it, then smiled and nodded his head.

"Sure. Let's go. Roxy, grab the camera."

Paul shuddered and glanced at Roxy. "He sounds too happy about this..." Roxy chuckled as she grabbed the camera.

"Probably because he doesn't sound like a drowning cat when he sings." Roxy replied. Paul glared at her in response.

Once they found a hallway that had no 'do not disturb' signs on the doors, Aiden cleared his throat and started to run up and down the hall. He began the song and finished it without too many doors opening. Roxy and Shawn were laughing their asses off and applauding Aiden, as were Paul, Shane and Chris. "That was pretty damn good, Aiden!" Chris shouted over to him. Aiden took a bow like he was a Broadway star. He walked over to the group and smiled.

* * *

Aiden smirked as they walked back to the hotel room. "So onto round two... Who gets to make the first dare," Shawn and Jericho raised their hands.

Roxy laughed before pulling out a quarter. "Heads or tails?" Chris called tails and Shawn called heads. She laughed as it flipped to tails. "Go ahead Chris."

He grinned before turning to Shane. "You get to go get the costume and food I ordered for your dad, and then you have to go act like the delivery guy face to face with Vin-Man himself."

Shane glared but nodded, then walked down to the lobby to meet the delivery guy. He took the delivery claiming he was Vince and gave the guy a check to cover the cost of the suit he was wearing. He sighed and went back up to the room to change. Aiden laughed when Shane came out with the outfit on. Chris smirked and then handed him the box-tray with the food on it. Shane glared before walking up to the door and knocking.

Vince opened the door and wiped the sleep away from his eyes. He looked Shane up and down, then looked at his face. "Can I HELP you," Vince growled. Shane could tell he was tired and obviously confused at the reason why he was standing there with Chinese food, dressed like a delivery man.

Shane nodded his head and adjusted his voice to sound like a Chinese man. "I come to deliver order to Vincent Kennedy McMahon, Suite 245, Marriot Hotel..," Shane paused when he saw Vince's face grow red.

"This is he, but I didn't order anything," Vince replied.

"Well we get call 20 minute ago from man who say his name Vincent Kennedy McMahon. He order one of every-ting. I just man who delivery, I no make any-ting up," Shane replied, trying not to laugh his ass off.

Vince growled louder than before. "LISTEN! I didn't order any DAMN Chinese food! Now go back to your stinking restaurant with your freaking food!" Vince shouted.

"No! You listen! I only deliver food! I no pull random name out my butt to bring food to! No you order food, you take food! No complaint!" Shane shouted. "I so mad, I no ask payment. No gas in car, been driving on air twenty minute now. Take your foo pay later!"

It was going along well until SOMEBODY had to ruin it. He heard Roxy's voice. "Shane!? Shane? Is that you, over by Vince's hotel room," Roxy saw Shane and Vince turn to look at her.

"Fook," Shane stated. Vince looked back at Shane and narrowed his eyes, trying to observe him better.

"It is you! Shane why are you dressed like a Chinese delivery man?" Roxy asked.

Vince glared at Shane, and once Shane turned back to look at him, Vince growled. "SHANE BRANDON MCMAHON," He shouted.

"Double fook! BYE DAD!" Shane shouted, threw the food up in the air and ran for his life.

Vince caught the box and glared at Shane. "You're DEAD tomorrow, Shane Brandon! I know where you sleep at night," Vince shouted angrily. People poked their heads out of their doors to look at Vince like he was a madman. Vince looked at everyone. "My son thinks he's cute... Go back to sleep, there's nothing to see here..." Vince stated then walked back into his room and slammed his door shut.

Everyone, minus Shane, were laughing their asses off.

Paul couldn't help himself. "'Fook?'" He asked.

Shane blushed a little bit. "I couldn't shake the accent."

Roxy playfully rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's the reason," He glared at her and she giggled.

He glared, then turned to Aiden. "Truth or dare chump," He glared at Shane before giving him a look.

"What did I say last time," Shane rolled his eyes, then smirked.

"Have fun stripping to 'Hot in Herre' by Nelly," Roxy laughed at Aiden's expression. While Shawn glared at Shane.

"What is this... Why are you daring him to strip," Shawn asked.

"Why did you dare me to strip, Shawny? Showing your queer side..?" Shane asked, making Shawn growl at him.

"No. Never mind. You obviously are interested in the younger men..." Shawn replied.

"OOOOOOH!" Paul, Roxy, Aiden and Chris chanted. Shane glared at Shawn.

"Children, children... How young are we," Aiden asked. Shawn and Shane turned to look at him, then bowed their heads, saying 'sorry' with the gesture. "I'll do your stupid dare." Aiden stated. He looked over at his sister and nodded his head, making her turn 'Hot in Herre' on. Roxy turned it on and looked away as Shawn videotaped his son. Aiden started by removing his shirt, and it went downhill from there.

Roxy had turned back and glared at Shane."Shane make him stop! I need my eyes, he's not as ugly as you but he's my brother!"

Shane glared but nodded, making Roxy turn the music off. Aiden pulled his pants back up before turning to Chris.

"Truth or dare, Irvine," Chris laughed then chose dare, which was expected. Aiden laughed before getting an evil look in his eyes. "Lucky you, you get to sing 'Bye, Bye, Bye' by N'SYNC," Aiden replied with a smile, as he picked up his shirt and fixed it.

Chris glared at him. "Why do I have to sing a song from a boy band..."

He was about to continue when Aiden cut him off. "Cause you said 'dare,' and cause I said so. Have fun." Aiden stated as he put his shirt back on.

Chris growled. "Fine, I'll do it..," He stated and glared at Shawn, who was still holding the camera.

"Hey, don't glare at me, I didn't do anything..," Shawn stated.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Yes you did! You created the little spawn," Chris replied.

Shawn laughed. "Awwwh! Don't call my son a spawn... You'd better do what he says before he decides to change the dare." Shawn replied, making Chris growl again.

"Fine..." He replied, then continued to mutter under his breath.

"We're WAITING!" Roxy shouted, making Chris jump. She giggled at him and he began quietly.

Chris finished the song while glaring at the children in the room. Aiden, Roxy, Shane, Paul and Shawn applauded him.

"See? You were all mad about singing that for nothing. You sang it better, if anything," Shane stated.

Chris looked over at him like he was insane and shrugged his shoulders. "You have heard of the band, Fozzy, haven't you?"

* * *

"Your turn, Chris." Aiden reminded him.

Chris put a hand on his chin. "Hey, Shawn... Come here for a second..," Chris stated. Shawn put the camera on the tripod and walked over to Chris, then the two walked over to the corner of the room and whispered amongst themselves.

"I wonder what they're talking about..." Shane stated.

"It's probably revenge for making them sing 'I Want Candy Dead.'" Roxy replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

Chris walked over to the group and pointed at Shane, then Shawn walked over and pointed at Aiden. "You two have been selected to sing... 'A Whole New World' from 'Aladdin,'" Chris smiled evilly once he saw Shane's face drop. "Have fun!"

"Does it matter who does what part," Aiden asked. Chris looked over at Shawn, then they whispered amongst themselves again. Chris smirked.

"Aiden since you're not as much of an ass clown as Shane, you can be Aladdin. Have fun Jasmine," He stated sarcastically while looking at Shane with an evil gleam in his eyes. Shane narrowed his eyes and scrunched up his face like he used to do as a member of the Corporate Ministry. "Keep making that face, Shane, and I'll make it permanent." Chris told him.

Aiden looked over at Shane. "You ready, butt munch?" He asked. Shane glared at Aiden, then nodded his head in response.

* * *

Roxy applauded, making the two bow. "I'm not applauding you, Shane, I'm applauding my brother," She replied, making Shane pout, then glare at her. She laughed before putting a finger to her chin in thought. "Who wants to go next?" Shawn raised his hand with a devilish smile on his face. "Any complaints about dad taking this turn," When no one complained, Roxy nodded to him and he spoke up.

"Paul, truth or dare," Paul thought for a moment before choosing dare. Shawn grinned. "I dare you to streak across the lobby tomorrow morning at about ten AM." Roxy and Aiden looked at each other with evil grins before Roxy spoke up.

"Stephanie is going to kill you! I like that dare daddy, as long as I don't have to watch." He grinned and nodded, as Shane muttered a 'Same here.'

Paul looked down and then back up."Remind me how we're friends," He asked Shawn. Roxy and Aiden grinned evilly and Paul rolled his eyes before turning to Roxy. "Truth or dare brat."

She laughed before choosing dare. "Dare but, of course," She responded proudly. Paul smiled.

"I dare you to flood the hallway and use the carpet as a slip and slide," Paul replied. Roxy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you serious? That doesn't sound like fun," She replied.

Paul tapped his foot. "Your brother's rules... You HAVE to do it." He told her, making her growl.

"Aiden, come help me flood the hall..." She stated and walked away with her brother.

"If anybody asks, I'm blaming you." Chris told Paul and walked towards Aiden and Roxy.

Within a half an hour, Chris, Aiden and Roxy got the hallway flooded. "Ready, chicky?" Chris asked Roxy. She put her thumbs up and smiled sarcastically. Shawn came out of the room with the camera and recorded Roxy walking to the far end of the hallway.

She then ran and, once she was about 15 feet away from the gang, dove in the air and landed on the floor, then slid across the floor. She stood up at the end with a frown. "Ow, rug burn on my stomach... You're dead, Paul," Aiden laughed.

"That looked fun." Aiden announced.

Roxy rolled her eyes with a grin. "Then you go try," With that said she pushed him down on the floor and walked back to the room.

* * *

When they were all back in the room she turned to Shawn. "Dare, dad?" She asked, already knowing he would say yes. He had nodded in response so she giggled before speaking up. "I am feeling random... So I think I'm going to dare you to sing the theme for Pokémon in public tomorrow," She smiled at the odd looks she was getting. "Hey I said I was feeling random," She paused yet again when Chris raised a hand like a school child.

"We could always go out on the street. There's a lot of people out for this time of night." He stated. All eyes landed on Shawn, making him slightly uncomfortable. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, why not?" He asked.

Roxy patted her dad on the back. "I'm glad you're such a good sport, dad."

They made their way back through the lobby and out to the parking lot by the streets. Roxy smirked when she saw that they were normal people too, not just the occasional hooker. She smiled and looked at Shawn. "Go get 'em Ash..." Shawn turned to glare at her, then sighed and moved away from the group so they weren't totally embarrassed by him. He looked back at them, mostly to see if Aiden was recording or not. Aiden stuck his thumb in the air.

By the time Shawn finished the song, everyone was now staring at Shawn, who was slowly turning red in the face. Aiden, Roxy, Paul, Shane and Chris were trying to hide their laughter, but it wasn't working so well. They managed to make it back to the hotel room after laughing their asses off at Shawn.

* * *

"We're on round three now right," Chris asked. They nodded their heads in agreement, making Chris looked around. "Who starts us off?"

Shane rose his hand and jumped up and down like a little school girl. "Me, me, me! I have a good one," Everyone shared a look but nodded anyway. He pointed and accusing finger at Roxy. "Truth or dare?"

She laughed, then gave him an evil look. "Dare, you McIdiot."

He glared before speaking up. "I dare you to sing 'Butterfly Kisses' to him," He stated pointing to Roxy and then to Shawn.

Roxy's jaw dropped as she looked from Shawn to Shane and back. "Are you..." She started.

"YES, I'm serious! Now do it!" Shane shouted.

Roxy nodded her head yes and took a breath. Sometime into the song, Shawn, Aiden, Roxy and Paul all had tears falling down their faces. Shane and Chris had tears in their eyes. Roxy missed her mom a lot and was always told by certain family members that she looked like her, but sometimes this song in particular made it hard to realize it was true. Roxy finished the song off and automatically fell into Shawn's arms for a HUGE hug. "I love you, daddy..," Roxy whispered.

"I love you too, princess." She smiled and walked back over to Aiden. She looked at Paul with a smile.

"Truth or dare big nose..?"

He glared. "My nose is not that big!"

"Paul," Aiden stated with all seriousness. "Your nose turns the corner before you do..."

Roxy giggled. "Yeah... You can see your nose from a mile away," He glared and pouted before choosing dare. Roxy grinned maniacally. "I dare you to rap to 'Lose Yourself' by Eminem," She grinned when his face fell.

"Roxanne Marie Hickenbottom, there is no way in hell that I am going to rap to anything."

Roxy growled at him. "You don't get to use my full name Mr. Levesque... And yes you will it's my brother's ruling... And therefore you will follow it... NOW!" She grinned as everyone nodded. Paul growled before sighing.

"Fine... I'll do it..." Paul stated.

Aiden chuckled and put the camera back on a tripod. "This oughta be good..." He mumbled.

Paul glared at the young Hickenbottom but finished the song.

Roxy looked up at him and bit her lip to keep from laughing. The boys were laughing their asses off though, making Paul whine. "Since you feel like whining, me and Aiden will make the next dare," He glared as she walked over to Aiden. He smirked as she whispered in his ear. They gave Shane an evil look.

"We should set up another camera down stairs then for a second angle ya know."

Roxy nodded. "I think I have mine somewhere," She went and rummaged through her bag and found it. "Here we go, Shane our dare to you is to Swanton bomb into the pool."

He smirked and cut her off. "No problem."

Aiden smirked evilly. "Off the roof of the hotel." Both Michaels' kids laughed at how pale Shane got.

Roxy looked at Paul. "And you get to tape it from down by the pool, while we keep Aiden's on the roof to videotape from that angle."

Shane's mouth gaped open as he stared at the Michaels' kids. "Are you two serious," He shouted.

"As serious as a heart attack... No pun intended, dad," Aiden stated, clapping his dad hard on the back.

Shawn glared at him. "I did NOT have a heart attack... Jeeze..," Shawn then paused and broke into laughter. He approached Shane and hit him on the back, just like Aiden had done. "Good luck, kid..." He stated and broke into laughter again, then walked out of the room. Aiden gave Paul his video camera with the tripod.

"If you drop it, I'll kill you," Aiden stated, making Paul nod his head in agreement and follow Shawn out the door.

"Isn't there anything else you'd rather see me do!?" Shane shouted. Aiden and Roxy looked at each other, then tapped their chins with the pointer finger on their writing hand.

"Hmmmm... As I think about it... NO!" Aiden and Roxy shouted at the same time, making Shane jump back in shock.

Chris laughed. "Well come on, let's go!" He shouted and led everyone else out of the room. Roxy smiled and handed Aiden her camera.

"Here… You are way better at getting good angles, make sure to get a good shot of his face." Aiden nodded as they made their way to the roof.

* * *

Roxy grinned as Shane walked over to the edge to calculate how far he should jump. Aiden, Chris, and Roxy watched as he shuddered in fear. "Come on Shane-O, you can do it... You've done crazy shit like this before," Aiden egged him on. Roxy and Chris nodded in agreement as Aiden followed Shane with the camera.

"Any last words Shane?" Roxy asked evilly. He glared before going to the edge and taking a deep breath.

He sighed and turned to the camera. "If I don't make it; Marissa, Declan, and Kenyon, I love you all very much and give you my share of the WWE. Don't let my dad take over, or Steph… Especially Steph! Bye." He then turned around and jumped off the edge. Shawn and Paul, who were standing near the pool, zoomed in to get a better angle of Shane as he successfully performed a Swanton bomb after diving from the roof of the hotel. It was about a 60 foot drop. Shane landed in the pool with a ferocious splash! When he didn't resurface after a minute, Shawn dove in to help him out.

"Is he alive?!" Roxy shouted, peering over the edge of the roof with Chris and Aiden, who was still filming, at her side. Paul was also filming Shawn helping Shane.

"I'll live to get you back," Shane shouted back up.

"Oh nuts I was hoping you wouldn't be..." Aiden slightly mumbled.

* * *

"What's the dare, Shane-O?" Chris shouted.

"I dare Aiden and Roxy to club dance to 'Everytime We Touch' by Cascada and SING it!" Shane shouted back up, making Shawn turn away from him and fiddle with his ear.

Roxy and Aiden looked to each other and shrugged. "He really is bad at this daring thing," Aiden nodded and looked down with the camera.

"Look we have a crowd!" Roxy laughed and nodded before turning to him.

"Ready to give them a show?" He nodded and she hooked the jacks up to her iPod so it would play in the background. The two mouthed 'one... two... three, GO!' to one another, then started.

Roxy and Aiden sang the song, almost off the top of their lungs, as the two club danced. Chris was filming them and sometimes zoomed in on the crowd gathering below, looking up at the hotel roof, wondering what the hell was going on. Once they heard the song was over, they applauded Roxy and Aiden, who took a bow.

Roxy and Aiden laughed before looking over to Chris. "Why don't you dare someone, we already had a turn," He nodded before motioning to Shawn to come up so they could talk. Shawn came up and gave him a questioning look. Chris smirked and pointed to the pool.

"I dare you to do a belly flop into the pool from up here," Roxy's eyes widened, as did Aiden's.

Shawn raised an eyebrow, then smiled, shook his shoulders and danced around. "Sure," Shawn stated and was about to jump, but Aiden and Roxy grabbed him.

"Dad! You're crazy! Don't do it, you could get hurt!" Roxy shouted.

"He has no choice, Roxy, your brother made the rules. And now it's back to bite him in the ass." Chris replied, still holding the camera and filming.

"What's going on up there," Paul shouted.

"Chris dared dad to belly flop into the pool!" Aiden shouted back, watching as Paul's eyes grew wide with fear.

"WHAT!? Don't do it, Shawn!" Paul shouted. Shawn stood on the edge of the roof. He gave a thumbs up signal, then slowly spread his arms and dove off the roof. Everyone watched in shock as Shawn flew through the air and landed in the pool with a sickening splat. Aiden, Roxy and Paul gasped. Paul ran over to the pool to offer Shawn a hand. Shawn's eyes were half open from the impact and blood was pouring from his nose. He took Paul's hand and got out of the pool, then fell over.

Paul and Shane both crowded around Shawn, checking him out with Roxy, Aiden and Chris watching from the roof. Roxy gasped again and turned to look at Chris.

"You bastard! You probably killed my dad!" She shouted, receiving a scoff from her little brother.

"Please! He's fine, just probably a bit woozy from hitting the water," Aiden stated. Paul looked up at the Michaels' kids and shrugged his shoulders, then looked back down and seemed to be talking to Shawn or Shane. He was motioning with his hands a lot and actually smacked Shane in the face, who fell over back into the pool, revealing to the Michaels' kids for the first time Shawn's current appearance. He sat up and gave the kids a thumbs up, then allowed Paul to help him up. Aiden turned to look at Chris. "Yeah, he's bleeding, good job, ass wipe..," He turned back to look down at Paul and Shawn. "Are you okay, dad," Aiden shouted.

"Yeah!" Shawn shouted back.

* * *

"What's the next dare?!" Aiden replied.

Shawn pulled out his cell and called Aiden. "I dare you to drop an elbow off of the hotel and then sing 'It Happens Everytime.'" Aiden smirked before hanging the phone up and nodding. He walked to the edge and turned to Jericho.

"Get my good side," He stated, then jumped and got into position as if the pool was a wrestling opponent. He managed to get to the surface and then took a deep breath before beginning to sing.

Aiden sang the song accapella, being Roxy didn't have enough time to think to put it on her iPod. He received applause from the people who gathered to watch and bowed in response and thanks, then ran over to Shawn to see if he was okay.

Shawn laughed before Paul grabbed his phone and walked away, calling Chris and making a dare. Chris growled as he set the camera on the tripod and walked near Roxy. "He dared me to kiss you."

Roxy backed away slowly. "No way, nuh-uh... No chance. I won't let you, Chris. That crosses the line!" He nodded and walked closer as she edged away, eventually meeting up with the ledge. He walked over and quickly pecked her lips before she lost her balance and reached out to grab Chris and ended up dragging him with her as they plummeted. _Just like my dream..._ She thought with tears streaming down her cheeks as they fell. Chris hugged her lightly and rolled them over so his back would connect with the swimming pool instead of hers.

When they landed, Shawn and Aiden jumped in the pool to help get them out. Shawn protectively wrapped his arms around Roxy and led her to the ladder, then helped her climb out of the pool. Aiden took Chris's arm and assisted him in the same way. Once they were out of the pool, Roxy hugged Shawn.

"You scared me when you fell over," Roxy told him. Shawn pulled away almost as quickly as they hugged. His nose was still bleeding, and he had a cut above the bridge of his nose as well.

"Don't want to get blood on you, princess. I'm fine. You're the one who scared me when you fell off the roof! Don't do that again!" Shawn shouted. She nodded her head at him, then turned to glare at Paul, who backed away. However, he backed into Aiden, then turned to face him.

Roxy walked over to Aiden and stood next to him. They both gave him the same psychotic look, which was a gene they received from Shawn. They then jumped forward slightly.

"AHH!" They shouted, making Paul scream and turn to run. However, he fell face first into the pool.

"Good thing he put my camera down!" Aiden happily stated, put his arm around his sister's shoulders and walked back over to Shawn, Shane and Chris. Paul got out and shook his head like a dog getting some of the innocent bystanders wet.

* * *

Even though Roxy was walking as if nothing was wrong, right now she was still freaking out over the fall and sighed. "Why don't we finish this up in the room?" They nodded and made their way back up to the hotel room, drying off a little bit while sitting there.

"Since some of us are wet, let's adjourn this meeting for a few minutes so we can put clean clothes on," Aiden suggested, making everyone nod in agreement. "Okay, be back here in 10 minutes." He stated. Everyone went to their respective room to change into dry clothes, then met up again in Roxy's hotel room since Christy was hanging out with Velvet and Angelina. Aiden set up the camera again and waited.

The gang sat around in a circle. "What's next?" Roxy asked.

"Dunno, I'm running out of ideas..." Shane stated.

"Not like you had any good ones to begin with, Shane-O," Shawn, who was sitting down with his head back and a towel to his nose, commented, making Shane glare at him.

"We could always do some truths until we get ideas for dares." Chris suggested with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Works for me. Okay. Who's first?" Aiden asked.

* * *

Paul raised his hand before looking at Shawn. "Did you ever truly love Rebecca?" Shawn moved his head forward and looked at Paul.

He sighed, then moved the towel away from his mouth. "I will never love any woman more then I loved Lynn. Nobody will ever even come close, except for my children," Shawn paused to look at Aiden and Roxy, then down at the floor, then back at Paul. "So to be completely honest with my answer... No, Paul. I never truly loved Rebecca. She just came along when I was vulnerable and oblivious to the world around me. She came along when I needed more than my kids and my best friend," Roxy and Aiden shared a look before hugging their dad lightly.

Shawn then turned to Aiden. "Son, what is the worst thing you have done," Shawn asked, making Aiden smile evilly.

"Hard to say, dad... I mean, there's so many things..," Aiden paused for a moment, then looked at the face Shawn was making. He gulped and decided to name them all. "Okay... Hmmm, where to start," Aiden paused.

"The cat, Aiden..," Roxy stated, making Aiden laugh.

"Ah... Remember Rebecca's cat," Aiden paused and watched Shawn nod his head yes. "Cool. Well, I was mowing the lawn once and the cat got in my way... So... I kinda... Ran it over," Aiden paused to see Shawn scrunch up his face, then laugh. "I also poured flour in Uncle Paul's motorcycle, set fire to Cameron's goldfish, put glue in Rebecca's hair dye, put soap in Vince's eye drops," Aiden was cut off by Roxy.

"Enough before you give it all away!" She shouted.

"Yes, my sister is right... I should shut my mouth..." Aiden stated and smiled innocently. Paul, Chris, Shawn and Shane were staring at him wide eyed.

Shawn turned to Roxy and quirked his eyebrow. "And you?" He almost sounded scared.

"Hmmm where do I begin," She asked tapping her chin. "Well, I helped Aiden cover up the cat fiasco... But couldn't help but put the head in the backseat of Rebecca's car."

"It was you! She didn't stop whining and bitching about the little hooligan that did that for almost a year and half! Do you know how annoying that was?!" Shawn cried out as Paul mumbled about having to listen to Shawn whine about it.

"I put the green hair dye in her shampoo, I painted on Cheyenne's dresses and put hot glue in her shoes, I almost killed myself snowboarding once and swore Aiden to secrecy by having something he did wrong that was really bad," She stated pausing to take in their expressions, having ignored Shawn's question completely.

"And should I bother asking what that was?" Shawn asked, kind of regretting asking his kids the question in the first place.

"Sure! Aiden, tell them what you did," Roxy stated. Aiden gave her a confused look. "The semi truck," She stated.

Aiden tapped his chin, then snapped his finger and gave the 'it's all coming back to me now' look. "Well... You see... Dad... You were on the road a lot and I used to hang out with my buddies... They were... For better words... Crazier then Shane," Aiden paused to acknowledge the look Shawn was giving him. "We used to hang out from the time I was 13 until high school graduation, which was when we went our separate ways. Anyway... During those years we used to car surf... And this one time, I got out of the car my friend was driving and managed to get on the top of a semi truck... The truck stopped short some time later, making me fall off the damn thing... I landed on the roof of another car..." Aiden paused.

"Oh! So that's how you broke your collar bone?!" Paul shouted. Aiden nodded his head, then noticed the fury in Shawn's eyes as he glared at Paul. Obviously he didn't know about that injury.

Roxy smiled lightly. "But the snowboarding accident was how I sprained my neck so bad, not whiplash from Aiden's driving..."

Deciding to cut the tension, Chris looked at Shane. "So did you ever think of killing your dad so you could take over the company?" He asked, making Aiden and Roxy put a hand to their mouths to keep from laughing. Paul scoffed at the question and Shawn dropped the towel he was holding on his nose. He quickly picked it back up and held it in a way that it covered his mouth, allowing him to stifle his laughter.

Shane chuckled lightly and nodded his head in disbelief. "I can't believe you asked me that..," He took a moment to calm himself down. "Of course not! You dork! I wouldn't dream of doing that to my dad. He's like... My best friend for God's sake..," Roxy and Aiden laughed a bit harder at that part. "So you actually think people like your band?" Shane retorted. Roxy had to look away to avoid laughing at Chris' expression. If looks could kill, Shane would be dead. He probably would burst into flames and explode.

"I'm the Ayatollah of Rock-n-Rolla! Of COURSE people like my band! Our concerts sold out nationwide! We sold millions of CDs! What makes you think you're not adopted, Shane-O?! You don't look anything like Vinnie Mac or Linda, for goodness sake!" Chris shouted. The group broke out into a chorus of 'oooooooh!'

Seeing the tension growing between Chris and Shane, Aiden decided to step in. "Relax, guys! Come on, we're playing truth or dare. We're not aiming to hurt each other. We're just having fun," Aiden stated. Shane and Chris continued to glare at each other.

"Keep out of it, Aiden, or I'll make sure you never enter a WWE ring." Shane shouted at Aiden, who shrugged his shoulders.

"See if I care, McMahon. I'm going to stunt school." Aiden stated, receiving odd looks from the group, discounting Roxy, who just narrowed her eyes at him.

Roxy then grinned. "True, plus there are other wrestling organizations out there, Shane. Ring of Honor is getting pretty hot right now. The WWE might be the most recognized but there are plenty more out there. Besides he's gonna go nearly crash cars at Disney World... Maybe it will keep him from nearly killing us in cars," She looked thoughtful as Shane mocked a look of astonishment.

"There are other wrestling organizations?" He asked sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes. "Let's continue the game, shall we?" She then mumbled about if he kept that up she was never coming back.

Aiden decided to look over at Paul. "So... Uncle Paul... You ever hear of fan fictions," He asked.

"Yeah! They're stories kids write to fulfill their fantasies. Why do you ask," Paul asked.

"Ever read them," Aiden asked.

Paul raised an eyebrow, then sighed. "A couple times..," He paused once he saw the look on Roxy's face.

"Oh! Really, now? What kind," She asked.

Paul narrowed his eyes at her. "Ones about D-X, duh."

"Really, now? And what happens in those stories?" Roxy asked.

Paul's cheeks burned bright red. "Uh things..."

Aiden laughed. "Clarify please."

He rolled his eyes. "HBK/Triple H pairings,"

Roxy looked over at Aiden with a disturbed look on her face. "You're married, you sick bastard..." She went and hid behind Aiden.

"That's just wrong... How long have you had feelings for our father?" Aiden asked with a dead serious look on his face. Roxy tried hard not to burst out laughing.

Paul sighed. "Always... Since I first looked into his eyes..." He sarcastically stated and put a hand on Shawn's upper thigh, making Shawn jump back and fall backwards off the chair.

Shawn scooted away from Paul. "So THAT'S why you had no problem kissing me," Shawn shouted.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Shawn... Jeeze..," Paul stated.

"You sick, sick, SICK fuck!" Shawn shouted once again and went to sit next to Chris, who was the furthest away from Paul.

"Anyone think of any good dares yet? These truths are pretty damn boring..." Paul stated, deciding to change the subject, which made Aiden and Roxy look at one another. Roxy grinned, then walked over to Aiden and whispered in his ear while looking at Paul with a sadistic grin. Aiden listened and nodded his head.

"Where are we going to get that?"Aiden suddenly asked. Roxy smirked before opening her messenger bag and showing the contents to only him.

"I was going to highlight my hair with a color, but I grabbed the wrong one," Aiden nodded as Roxy turned to Paul. "I dare you to dye your hair hot pink, and you have to keep it that way until it grows out."

Paul looked shocked and then got a smug look. "There is no where open to go get it."

Roxy smirked and then pulled out the dye jar. "Already got it, come on let's go. We'll be out in a minute..." She said as she dragged him to the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

Sometime later, Roxy emerged with Paul, who was angrily sporting his new hairdo. He sat down and folded his arms across his chest. "Shawn... I hate you for having such evil children..." Paul stated.

Shawn smiled at him. "Good!" He shouted and mimicked Paul's way of sitting.

"I have a dare," Aiden stated, smiling evilly. Everyone turned to look at him. "I dare dad and Uncle Paul to sing 'I Want It That Way' by the Backstreet Boys." He stated, making Chris and Shane snicker and Roxy burst into laughter.

Both men glared at Aiden as he set up his camera and Roxy set up her iPod. She smiled as she hit play and waited for them to start. They both glared but then began. They finished strong. To make things funnier, Aiden was whooping and dancing like a fan girl. Roxy made sure she recorded that... She might need it for future references.

* * *

"Anyone have any other dares," Shane asked as he watched Shawn and Paul sit back down. Shawn wiped his nose one last time and threw the towel on the floor for the time being. He still had blood on his face but there was nothing he could do about it for now.

"Yeah. I dare Shane to sing 'White & Nerdy' by Weird Al Yankovic... 'Cause we all know it's true." Shawn replied, making Shane glare evilly at him.

Roxy nodded and laughed. "Hey Shane...he's just being honest..."

Shane glowered, then looked at her. "Well set it up iPod girl," She gave him a 'what the fuck' look before plugging it in and getting to the song. It started and he began to sing.

Shane finished off the song pretty good. Roxy and Aiden laughed as Paul and Shawn looked like they were trying to keep from laughing.

* * *

Roxy yawned. "Any other ideas?"

"Getting tired, princess?" Shawn asked in a somewhat teasing voice, making Roxy turn to glare at him.

"Well it's like... 2 AM... So... Yeah, a little..," She replied.

Aiden clapped his hands together. "Why don't we finish this game tomorrow or something? I can't really think of anything that doesn't involve people from the outside world..." Aiden suggested.

Chris nodded his head. "Yeah, good idea. It's pretty late." Everyone stood up and said their good nights to one another.

"Night, guys!" Roxy stated. She smiled as they left then changing into a tank top and a pair of shorts and lying down only to fall into a restless sleep.

The fall with Jericho playing multiple times over and over... And then it started with the 'what if' questions that had been floating around in her head. She woke up in a cold sweat and screaming at about 6 AM. She shakily stood up and decided sleeping would be a bad idea and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower, in hopes that it would calm her down. As soon as she finished showering and got dressed, there was a knock on her door. She looked at the time again and saw it was 6:30. She walked over to the door and opened it while towel drying her hair and saw Aiden. "Well, this is a surprise. It's an unearthly hour for you, little brother," Roxy told him, making him smile.

"No, no... I have seen many sunrises... What the hell am I saying," Aiden paused to see his sister laugh. "Well it's good to see you're okay now. You kinda freaked me out when you screamed about a half an hour ago." Aiden told her.

"You heard me," She paused as he nodded his head. "Oh... I didn't think I was that loud... Sorry."

Aiden shrugged it off. "No problemo, as long as you don't plan and making a habit out of it," He told her with a smile.

"No, I most definitely don't. What were you doing up, anyway," She asked.

"I was kinda stirring around, replaying every single dare we did last night. It was pretty damn fun and I can't wait to continue the game today," He told her.

"Have you spoken to anyone else," Roxy asked.

"Yeah, I was texting dad at all hours of the night." Aiden replied.

"He actually answered you back?!" Roxy shouted in shock.

"Yeah, actually. He said Uncle Paul keeps bitching about his hair, Shane keeps complaining about having to sing and how his back is in complete and utter pain, and is bright pink, and Chris is still mad that Shane dissed his band," Aiden told her. She smirked evilly.

"Did dad say anything about himself? Cause he took a nasty fall into the pool last night, you saw it, you were there," She told him. Aiden nodded his head no.

"I don't think he cares, Rox... He's probably fine, so there's no use in getting yourself all worked up... Anyway... I just wanted to drop by and make sure you were okay... Unless you wanna come up with more dares." Aiden stated and smiled mischievously.

Roxy returned the look. "Let's get to work."

She moved aside and allowed her brother in and they sat down. Roxy had a finger to her chin in thought as Aiden paced around thinking to himself. Roxy snapped her fingers in thought. "How about we dare dad or Paul to do something to Cena, we both know how much they don't really like him," She noticed him stiffen as she mentioned John's name. "Is everything okay Aid?"

He turned to look at her. "Yeah, everything's fine."

She was always able to scout a lie, especially with her brother, even though she was able to believe the fictitious story he had told her previously. After all, she knew him his whole life. "You're not being truthful with me, Aiden. Is there a REASON why dad and Uncle Paul don't like Cena," She asked, and once again noticed Aiden cringe when he heard his name.

"I'm being honest. It's just that... Everytime I think of him I think of the shitty ass movie 'The Marine.' That movie should've been called 'The Asshole Wrestler Who Thinks He Can Act.' It was horrible," Aiden shot out another lie.

Roxy sarcastically nodded her head. "Right... Like I'm supposed to believe that... Come on, Aiden... I know you better then that... Cena had to do something in order to piss you off," She told him. Aiden quickly glanced down at his arms.

"Can you keep a secret," He asked. She patted the bed so he would sit down next to her.

"Of course I can, you're my brother, I'd kill for you." She told him.

Aiden smiled at her, then the smile faded. He glanced down at his arms again, then back at his sister. "Remember the story I told you about how my arms got cut up? Well… That was a lie. Cena did this."

Roxy frowned. "Can I kill him please," She sighed and pulled him into a hug. "Now tell me the truth, was he the only one responsible for this," He looked away and wouldn't meet her gaze. "Aiden, tell me, please? I won't tell anyone... And I want to know. Please don't hide this from me."

Aiden looked back at her angrily. "Look... I know you want to know... But it's my problem, alright? I got myself into this, I have to try and get myself out of it." Aiden stated. Roxy could tell by the way he was talking that he had gotten himself into some sort of mess... But... He was new to the WWE... What could he have possibly done to get on John Cena's bad side? Sure... Cena is quite cranky sometimes and doesn't really get along with everyone, but he's a nice guy all around...Right?

"Okay, Aiden. When you're ready to talk, I'm here... Let me just ask this... What kind of trouble did you get into to make Cena do that?" Roxy asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Aiden mumbled under his breath.

"Aiden, I'm trying to help you out here! I happen to know how guys in the business act to new comers because I was one, once upon a time! I'm trying to understand what the hell happened to make Cena hate you so much," Roxy stated.

"It wasn't something I did, Roxy! It was something I heard. Now let's drop the subject. I'm not saying anything else," Aiden stated.

"Good. 'Cause Cena is dead enough already," Roxy stated with an evil smile.

"Uh... No he isn't. 'Cause you promised not to say anything, and that includes the killing of Sergeant John Assface." Aiden told her, making her sigh angrily.

"You're right, you're right... But you let me know if he so much as gives you a dirty look, got it?" She asked, so he nodded his head yes just to appease her.

* * *

**A/N: So here it is...chapter 7... LOL. I loved writing this with Chessy. It was so much fun picturing this in my head...Anyways enjoy and review...tell us how we did.**

**C-A/N: And to add something Katie forgot... Sorry for the long wait! But it's well worth it, so I guess everyone will get over it. LOL****  
**

_A/n: So I just went through and updated this with Chessy. It was extremely painful. And wore out my poor battery. Aiden is so much more of a jack ass than I remember! Oi, jerk face. Seriously. And to think...it all gets worse. Updated on July 17th, 2013. And oh goodness, needed to reupdate the update. Sheesh. I think I'm done playing with this chapter though!_


	8. Pranks, Problems and Departures

Lies From Within

Chapter 8

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door. Roxy shot Aiden a questioning look, making him shrug. She opened the door to reveal her dad and she laughed lightly.

"What are you doing here this early dad? I didn't know you even woke up before noon."

He glared at her, then walked in. "So glad to know that's what you think of me, princess…"

She giggled and nodded before sitting on the bed next to Aiden. He gave her a glance before looking at Shawn.

"So... What do we do until the dancing pig, the wannabe rock star, and Uncle Paul show up?" Aiden asked, making Shawn laugh out loud.

Once he calmed down, he decided to answer his son. "Well... As far as I'm concerned, all three are still sleeping. So, we won't be seeing them any time soon. It's just the Michaels family." He replied with a smile.

"Oh NO! This is a tragedy... I have to invite somebody!" Roxy sarcastically shouted as she grabbed her cell phone and pretended to dial a number on it.

After a stern look from her father, Roxy sighed and put the phone down. Shawn sighed.

"You guys still wanna play truth or dare, don't you?" He asked.

"Hell yeah, of course we do!" Aiden happily shouted and pumped his fists in the air.

"I hope you guys don't choose to upload ALL the footage onto YouTube... I mean... There is some embarrassing stuff on there that shouldn't be shown to the rest of the world…" Shawn replied.

"OOOOOH dad used 'upload.' Such a fancy word for an old man!" Aiden sarcastically stated, receiving an evil glare from the originator of Michaels evil glares.

"Oh, like you and Uncle Paul kissing?" Roxy sarcastically asked. Shawn's face turned red.

"GAH! Don't mention that EVER again, Roxanne Marie! And not only that, but other stuff too..," Shawn smiled. "Nobody wants to see a stripping pig, their retinas might burn out."

Shawn paused to smile evilly, making Roxy smile and Aiden gasp.

"Not you, stupid. Shane." Shawn told his son.

"OH! I was about to say... I'm not a pig, I'm a smexy beast!" Aiden stated happily and kissed his bicep.

Roxy scoffed. "Yeah, and I'm Tinkerbell."

She received a glare from Aiden but didn't really care so she just smiled at him. She looked from her dad to Aiden and back to her dad. "This is boring," She declared, making Aiden nod and Shawn pout.

"What, you can't take some time out to hang out with your good old dad?"

Roxy giggled. "'Old' being the keyword there."

Shawn glared as Aiden laughed.

Roxy smirked as she got an idea. "How about we go wake them up? I mean... They do deserve it, and I know the perfect way to wake Shane up…" She stated with a smirk before grabbing her dad's cell and pushing send.

"What do you want at 7 AM Michaels?" Asked the gruff voice of Vince McMahon.

"Hi Vince... It's Roxy, how would you like to get back at Shane?" She asked sweetly.

She heard Vince muttering under his breath, then he suddenly mumbled 'getting back at Shane' and fully woke up. "Really! What do you have in mind?" He asked.

By this time, Shawn and Aiden had each gathered near the phone so they could hear the conversation. Roxy hated it when they did that but figured she wouldn't be able to stop it anyway.

"Well... I was thinking... That we could get him to go get breakfast... And then you could run into him there. Then we can decide what else to do in person so my dad and brother stop listening in, like jerks."

She glared at them as Vince agreed and said he would be at her room in a few minutes. She grinned before whacking both men in the head.

"You two are the most irritating family members in the universe!" She shouted.

"How do YOU know how aliens behave?" Aiden asked.

"Because she was one, we adopted her from Uranus." Shawn replied, saying 'Uranus' as 'your-anus.'

"OH MY GOD! Really?" Aiden shouted as he bounced up and down, receiving glares from his father and sister.

Roxy smacked him. "If anyone is an alien it's you! Not only that but..."

She smiled as she was cut off by two sharp knocks at the door. She opened it and ushered Vince into the room. She smiled as he smirked.

"All right guys, now how do we get back Shane?"

Shawn put two hands on his head and squeezed it. "I can't take these constant gear changes! Could you at least give me a five minute warning?" He asked.

Roxy and Vince glared at him. Aiden snapped his fingers, making everyone look at him.

"How about we take all his clothes and make him run around the hotel room naked looking for them?" He asked.

"Eui gavolt! Who in their right mind would want to see him naked," Vince shouted, making everyone nod their heads in agreement.

After a few moments of silence, Vince spoke up again. "Come on! This is the Michaels family here! You guys are supposed to be masterminds at evil plans! Come on oh mighty originator of D-Generation X pranks," Vince paused to bow to Shawn, who sucked up the glory.

"The crazy ass manager of her father and complete dominator of WWE Divas," Vince then bowed to Roxy, who smiled sweetly.

"And," Vince paused to look at Aiden, who raised his eyebrows, interested in what Vince had to say. "I don't have anything in mind for you yet, but when I do, you'll know." He stated.

"How about 'no longer in your business 'cause he wants to pursue a career in stunts?'" Shawn sarcastically asked, making Vince's eyes damn near pop out of his head.

"Gah! WHAT! Stunts," Vince saw Aiden nod his head, then sighed. "Well if that's what you really want to do, go for it." He stated.

Aiden smiled his thanks.

"We could always set something of his on fire..." Aiden suggested.

Roxy laughed but then thought and smirked.

"How bout we do something to his beloved car? I mean he's always gloating about it... Oooooh can we blow it up? Please?" She begged.

Vince nodded his head no. "Absolutely not! Anything but his car and his kids."

"We never mentioned using his kids to get at him... Although Declan could probably be useful…" Roxy stated and put a hand to her chin.

"Yes, yes. I heard ALL about how he punched Shane and called him a drama queen," Vince replied and rubbed his face tiredly. "Well, any other ideas?" Vince asked.

"Why don't we send him to some abandoned place nearby and have some male strippers waiting for him? And us, of course, with video cameras and such." Shawn suggested.

Roxy smirked as she looked over at Aiden then looked up innocently to her dad and Vince.

"Throw in Big Dick Johnson as well and I'm sold." She grinned as they nodded.

"Now where are we going to get male strippers?" Vince asked confused.

Shawn walked over to the night table and took out the yellow pages. "Easy. In here," He stated and held it up, then gave it to Aiden. "Here, you have the better eyes out of everyone here…" He stated.

Aiden took the book obediently and started searching through different contacts for strippers. He put his finger on a contact. "I found something you might like to see." Aiden stated.

"What is it?" Vince asked.

Aiden walked over with the phone book and put his finger on it.

_Jenna's Escort Service._

"How about we call them?" Vince grinned and nodded as Roxy walked over and looked at it before turning to Aiden.

"We are going to film this correct?"

Aiden laughed at her question.

"Of course we are! Why wouldn't we? If dad said we were going to film it, we're going to film it." Aiden replied and smiled, making Roxy smile back at him.

"Good. Cause this HAS to be good,"

She paused and looked at the name of the company again.

"Uh... You should ask if they have male strippers." She told him, making his eyes widen.

"I can't call this in! I'll sound like I'm a homosexual!" Aiden shouted, then pouted at his sister.

"He's right, Roxy," Roxy turned to look at Shawn. "In order for this to work, YOU need to call it in." Shawn told her.

"Gah! Why me?" Roxy shouted.

"We don't really want them to know this is for a guy." Aiden told her.

"But wouldn't it make it better, to have GAY strippers?"

Shawn and Aiden thought a minute before deciding they would get both. Roxy sighed before dialing.

"We need to figure out where fir... Hi, I'd like to request some of your services. My name? Michael Shawn Hickenbottom... Yeah I know I sound girlier on the phone. I fake that nasty raspy voice on TV... This is my real voice," She smiled at Shawn's expression. He scowled at her. "Yeah... Well... Do you guys have any gay male strippers,"

Roxy paused and listened to the receptionist's response. "Oh! Well... Yeah... We need about five," She asked Vince, who nodded his head.

"Yeah. Five gay male strippers and five regular male strippers. Me? Gay? Oh no, no. We're throwing a surprise party for Shane McMahon," She paused and listened to the laughter on the other end of the phone. "I'm serious... Yeah, we're waiting for him to come out of the closet... Oh? Yeah, I know he has a wife and two sons... But he's been on the queer side... Ya know... Tippin' the Gaydar," Roxy paused to listen to the laughter once again. She had to try and stifle her own.

"Okay. Yeah, we'll pay your lead stripper when they come. Time? Well... About 4:30 at the old factory 3 blocks from the Marriot Hotel. Okay. Thanks," Roxy stated and grinned as she hung up the phone.

Aiden, Shawn and Vince applauded her. She smiled and took a slight bow. She turned to Aiden.

"All right now how do we wake him up and get him there? Shall we get Declan to help with that part?" Roxy asked.

They thought about it before shaking their heads 'no' and then Aiden looked to Shawn.

"Hey dad... Why don't you go tell him that we're all hanging in Roxy's room again for the game..?" Aiden asked.

Roxy grinned, picking up on it. "And then tell him the address of the warehouse as the restaurant…"

Shawn laughed but then mock pouted. "Why me?"

Aiden and Roxy looked at each other.

"Dad... He knows us as evil people who play pranks on him all the time." Aiden stated.

Roxy picked up on it again. "So he won't trust us, whereas you and Paul ask him to pick up shit all the time." Roxy continued.

She smiled sweetly as Shawn sighed and made his way to Shane's room knocking twice. Shane opened the door looking half asleep.

"What the hell do you want Michaels?"

"Well... First off, no need for your damn attitude, I've come in peace... Secondly... Me, my kids, Chris and the aardvark are planning on picking up with the truth or dare game later... That is, after we go out to dinner. You're still playing, right?" Shawn asked.

Shane nodded his head. "Not like I have a choice, Shawn."

Shane eyed Shawn's nose, which was still swollen and cut up from the night before.

"Oofa! How's the nose?" Shane asked.

"Its fine, thanks... Anyway... We're going to this restaurant that's about 3 blocks away from here. Here's the address..," Shawn paused and handed the address to Shane, who took it, read it and nodded his head.

"We're going at about 4:30. So I guess we'll see ya then." Shawn stated.

"Yep. See ya, Michaels." Shane stated and practically slammed the door in Shawn's face.

Shawn scoffed and walked away from the door. "Yep... But you won't be too happy to see me."

Roxy opened the door to see Shawn there tapping his foot impatiently.

* * *

"So, Shane will definitely be there." Shawn stated.

He smirked triumphantly, making Vince, Roxy and Aiden grin.

"Now what do we do until then..? Let's go wake up Paul and Chris... Please? I wanna wake up Chris... It's fun to torment him." Roxy stated.

Aiden laughed. "Why don't we put Kleenex up Paul's nose so he can't breathe and has to wake up?" He asked.

Roxy laughed and nodded, but Shawn frowned and shook his head. Roxy and Aiden put on identical pouts.

"Why not?"

Shawn gave them an 'are you serious' look, making them giggle. Roxy walked out before they had a chance to stop her and found Chris' roommate.

"Adam... I wanna wake Chrissy up... Can I borrow your room key," Adam nodded handed the key over to Roxy, making her smile. "Thanks... Oh and Jay says hi..."

She ran up to the room and let herself in before jumping on the sleeping wrestler.

* * *

While Roxy went off to wake Chris up, Aiden, Shawn and Vince plotted about how they could wake Paul up.

"Why don't I just go and do a Superman dive onto him?" Aiden asked, making Shawn laugh.

"Ya know, that's probably what your sister did to Chris. It won't look right if you do it to Paul, 'cause you're close to him and all... How about we stick his hand in water, then pour water near his leg and tell him he pissed the bed?" Shawn asked with an evil smile.

Vince laughed and smacked himself in the head. "You guys are too much! Why don't you just get somebody to go and lay down in bed with him and say they had sex with him while he was sleeping?" He asked, making Shawn and Aiden stare at him wide-eyed.

"You have EVIL thoughts, Mr. Vincent Kennedy McMahon!" Shawn shouted and pointed an accusing finger at his boss.

Vince smiled and shrugged his shoulders in a Shawn-like fashion.

"I know, I know... It rubbed off on me." Vince smiled as he replied.

Aiden put a hand to his chin in thought. "Who would be evil enough to go along with this?" He asked.

Vince chuckled. "Anyone, really, kid. Oh! Why don't you ask John Cena? He'd probably be more than happy enough to do it!" Vince shouted.

Aiden narrowed his eyes at the thought. After looking at Aiden's face, Shawn decided to reply. "I don't think that would be fair to Paul. He's more worthy then to be stuck in the same room as John Cena..."

Aiden smirked. "How about Randy or Santino? We could get Santino to act like he thought it was an 'American' thing to do."

* * *

Roxy was in a chokehold since Jericho hadn't realized it was her yet. He yawned before glaring and then releasing her. Roxy smirked and laughed her ass off as he whined.

"Roooooooxy, what the hell was that for?"

Roxy gave him her best innocent pout. "I was just waking up my bestest friend ever,"

He rolled his eyes before giving her a slight warning which sent her running. She opened the door and almost ran into Shawn, then was tackled to the floor by Chris.

"I seriously don't get why you're surprised Chrissy, I've done that before..."

She smiled up innocently at him then looked over at Aiden.

"RAPE!"

She giggled because it almost looked true. Chris was only wearing lounge pants as he straddled her on the floor.

Chris suddenly scrambled back and nodded his head no.

"Eeeew... That did kinda look wrong, didn't it?" He asked, making Shawn and Aiden nod their heads with a sarcastic smile on their faces.

"Just a tad." Shawn stated as he held up a hand to show how small it was, which he used his pointer and thumb and left them about a half an inch apart.

"So... Figure out a way to wake up Uncle Paul?" Roxy asked.

Shawn and Aiden looked at each other with a sadistic smile on their faces.

"Yep! We're gonna get one of the guys to go into the aardvark's room and lay in bed with him... Then tell him that they got a little naughty during the night." Aiden replied.

Roxy smiled brightly and clapped.

"Who came up with it?" She asked.

Shawn nodded his head, looking almost disappointed.

"Vincent Kennedy McMahon himself..."

Roxy and Chris's mouths gaped open. "WHAT?" They shouted in unison.

"Yep! Vincent Kennedy McMahon decided on how we're going to prank his own son in law." Shawn replied.

"Well, Stephanie did get the aardvark punk'd..." Aiden stated, remembering the episode that left most of the WWE Superstars laughing for days.

"Very true... The whole family is mischievous..." Shawn stated with a sarcastic sigh.

"So... Are we gonna keep playing truth or dare?" Chris asked.

Roxy nodded with a grin.

"So who's going to be Paul's bedmate?"

Aiden, Chris, Shawn and Vince looked to be in thought. Chris got an evil smirk on his face.

"Let's use Santino or Carlito... At least Carlito can make a getaway after spitting apple at him…"

Roxy and Aiden nodded in thought.

"So, is Vince staying to play truth or da... Hello," Roxy was cut off by the ringing of her phone. She blushed bright red. "Uh, yeah... Long story. Um sure... Talk to ya then. Bye." She hung up. "Is he gonna play truth or dare with us?"

"Who?" Shawn asked, not quite processing what just happened.

Roxy smacked herself in the forehead.

"Who else but the almighty Vincent Kennedy McMahon?" She asked.

Shawn scoffed. "Why in the blue hell would he want to play truth or dare? Use your remaining brain cells to think before you speak, Roxanne," Shawn paused to acknowledge the evil look Roxy was giving him. "You'd better wipe that evil ass glare off your face, young lady, or somebody won't be getting the Christmas present she's been hounding me for, for the past 8 months…"

Shawn paused and watched as Roxy smiled sweetly. "I love you, daddy..." She stated, making him scoff again.

"Yeah, yeah, I know... Anyway... No, he's not gonna play... But I got a good idea for a dare to get at both him and Paul." Shawn replied.

Aiden, Chris and Roxy got closer to Shawn with pleading eyes.

"OOOOH! Please tell us!" They all shouted.

Shawn smiled.

"Well... We could blindfold Paul and tell him to kiss the first person he walks into... And... Somebody can shove him straight into Vince. So... Vulah! He'll kiss Vince. We get back at the both of them." He stated with an evil smile.

Chris applauded Shawn. "Nice one, Michaels."

Roxy and Aiden nodded.

"So... Let's go wake up Paul," Roxy stated with an evil grin.

Aiden nodded, then walked down the hall and knocking on a door, only to be greeted by Santino.

"How would you like to get Mr. Levesque back for playing that prank on you last week?"

Santino shook his head no but pushed Carlito out the door as Aiden made the same offer to him. Carlito nodded, but immediately regretted it when he was filled in. The five made their way to Paul's room after making a quick pit stop at Aiden's room to pick up his video camera. They got to the room where Carlito stripped down to his boxers and got in the bed next to Paul, who, surprisingly put his arm around Carlito and pulled him close as if he were a teddy bear. Aiden struggled to hold back his laughter as he held the video camera in his hand, zooming in on Paul and Carlito. Shawn, Roxy and Chris also had a hard time holding back their laughter. Carlito only grew more pissed off by the second.

"You never said a camera would be involved, Michaels! That's not cool!" Carlito shouted in a whisper.

"Just shut up and lay there! Act like you're asleep... And remember, when he wakes up, act like you two had some naughtiness going on last night..." Roxy whispered back, making Shawn and Chris double over from laughing too hard, hitting their heads together in the process.

They didn't seem to notice the pain in their heads because they kept on laughing. Roxy sighed before pushing the two out and standing next to Aiden as Paul slowly but surely woke up.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed, Carlito?"

Aiden had to bite his lip to avoid laughing out loud.

"Don't you remember Paul..? Well, I guess you wouldn't since you were asleep when it happened…" Carlito stated in a suggestive manner that had Roxy close to tears from laughing so hard.

"Wh... What are you talking about?" He asked as the color drained from his face.

"Well... I got a little naughty last night when you were asleep…"

Roxy and Aiden looked to one another before back to Paul's face... He was blushing embarrassed before rage took over.

"YOU WHAT? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I'M MARRIED!"

Carlito was thrown an apple and took a bite before spitting it in Paul's face and running down the hallway. Roxy turned to Aiden.

"You get that?"

He nodded with a big grin on his face.

"Oh yeah!"

They both started laughing as Paul went running after Carlito in only his boxers.

"I wonder if he knows that makes it look worse... We should get Steph in on this." Roxy suggested.

Shawn morphed back into the room.

"Uh... She already is on it. Vince called her and told her to yell at Paul for cheating on her. Carlito is running towards her hotel room right now." He told her.

Aiden and Roxy glanced at each other and made a run for Stephanie's room. Shawn was following close behind. Luckily, they got to Stephanie's room before Carlito and Paul. They knocked on the door until Stephanie answered.

"We didn't wake the baby did we?" Aiden asked.

Stephanie was about to answer but Roxy elbowed him in the stomach.

"Shut up Aiden! We don't care right now. Carlito is coming this way soon with Paul chasing after him. We're coming in to record you accuse Paul of cheating on him with Carlito. You knew about that, right," Roxy asked.

Stephanie nodded her head yes.

"Good. Let us in."

Stephanie moved to the side, ushering the three in.

"Sorry..." Shawn whispered, just loud enough for Stephanie to hear.

"And no," Stephanie stated as she closed the door and turned to look at them. "You didn't wake up the baby. She's with my mom and Marissa." Stephanie told them.

"That's good. Aiden, get a good angle. I wanna see Paul's face when Steph accuses him... This is gonna be funny as hell..."

Shawn nodded his head in agreement as Paul walked in looking hot and tired, from the looks of it he had failed in catching Carlito. Stephanie had the famous McMahon glare on her face and Paul looked worried.

"Did I forget our anniversary or something Steph..?"

She glared harder. "How could you cheat on me with HIM?"

He gave her a confused look and she held up a picture of Paul and Carlito with their arms around each other. Paul immediately looked embarrassed.

"Steph... I didn't do anything! I woke up and he was... There. I would never cheat on you babe!"

She glared and slapped him across the face, then laughed her ass off. He turned to see Aiden, Shawn and Roxy laughing as well, and Aiden holding his camera. He looked back at Stephanie.

"You looked so damn serious…" He stated and paused, giving her a puppy dog pout.

"Awwww! Paul..," She stated and hugged him.

"Your best friend and his evil children put me up to it." She stated in a joking tone.

Paul pulled away from Stephanie and smiled. "I know they did... And they obviously put Carlito up to climbing into the bed with me." He glared at Shawn, Aiden and Roxy, who shrugged their shoulders in unison.

"What can I say? We're good at what we do." Shawn replied.

Paul's face damn near turned red with anger. "You're DEAD, Michaels!" He shouted and lunged at Shawn, making the older man laugh and easily dodge him, making Paul fall face first on the floor.

Roxy and Aiden laugh harder, Shawn just stood there with the same grin he had on when Paul turned around.

"Soooo do we continue our game? Or do we do something else?" Roxy asked.

Aiden shrugged his shoulders.

"To be honest, I'm kinda hungry. Wanna go get something to eat?"

Roxy nodded with a smile.

"Sure... Are you three going to join us?"

They shook their heads 'no' and Roxy and Aiden walked away.

* * *

"So, please say I can drive…" Roxy pleaded with Aiden, who smiled evilly.

"Of course," Roxy smiled happily and reached for Aiden's hand, where he held the keys. "Not."

He closed his hand around the keys and began to lead his sister towards the elevator. Roxy pouted at Aiden.

"I CURSE the day you got your driver's license!" She shouted.

Once the two were in Aiden's car, Roxy put her seatbelt on and held onto the handle of the car door. Aiden smiled at her.

"Oh come ON! I'm not THAT bad!" He shouted, making Roxy turn to look at him.

"It's not that you're a bad driver, Aid... 'Cause, you're not... It's just that you drive too damn FAST,"

She noticed that Aiden had an odd look to his face. He was sitting in the car, staring at the steering wheel.

"Wanna turn the AC on? I'm roasting," Roxy joked with him.

Still no response, except for Aiden turning the car on and pumping the AC.

"Aiden, what's wrong?" Roxy asked.

Aiden looked at her. "I leave for stunt school next week."

Roxy gave him a small smile. "Don't worry little bro, you'll do amazing. You are going to be one of the best stunt drivers out there. You have the skills, and the need for speed. And I know you'll exceed... It's in your blood,"

She smiled and pulled him into a hug before sitting back and looking at the road. "Now come on, I got buckled in and prepared. Now show me your need for speed." Roxy stated.

She grinned as he put the car in gear and grinned evilly at his older sister. "You have no idea what you just got yourself into."

And with that they were off.

Not a single cop dared to pull Aiden over, and they reached their destination in about 3 minutes. It would've been a 15-minute drive if Aiden wasn't speeding, but Roxy noticed he had perfect control over the car, no matter how fast he was going or how sharp the turn was.

"Yeah... You'll do great in stunt school," She stated, almost breathlessly.

"How did you learn to drive like that?" She asked.

She always wanted to know how the hell he learned to drive like a NASCAR driver. "Well... I'm not sure, really... I just put the car into drive and stomp on the gas pedal." Aiden stated and he parked the car and turned it off.

The Michaels kids stepped out of the car. When Aiden shut his car door and turned around, he glanced at the car and frowned. Roxy walked over to Aiden.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

She then looked down at the car and frowned as well. They could recognize that car anywhere.

"John Cena is in the building."

Roxy sighed and pulled Aiden in after her. "He can go fuck himself... Come on, he won't try anything with everyone around, "Roxy grinned as the waitress looked up. "Table for two please…"

She smiled but then frowned when she saw Cena smirking at them. "Hey! What's up? Why don't you join me for breakfast?" He shouted over to them.

Roxy and Aiden glanced at each other, then Aiden leaned in. "He doesn't know I told you, and I doubt he even thinks I remember…" Aiden whispered to her.

"You wanna just play it off like it never happened, then?" Roxy asked.

"It's better than starting a bitter rivalry. Besides, if he starts acting creepy we can just say we need to meet dad somewhere."

Roxy nodded her head in agreement and walked over to John's table with her brother at her side.

"Hey, hey," John stated happily and stood up to greet Roxy and Aiden.

He gestured for them to sit down. Aiden smiled his thanks and sat down next to Ken Anderson, better known to wrestling fans as Mr. Kennedy. Roxy sat next to her brother.

"How you guys doing? Long time no see!" Roxy spoke with a shy smile.

They nodded.

"Yeah it has been awhile. We're good and yourself?" Ken asked.

Roxy smiled. "I'm good... Been catching up with friends here and there... Hanging out with the family,"

She smiled as the waitress came to say she'd be back in a moment for their orders.

"So how's it going with your careers? I haven't had a lot of time to catch Raw..."

"I'm loving being on Raw... It's a great opportunity for me, because a lot of the guys who inspired me to be wrestlers are on the brand... And besides, my all time favorite drops by once in awhile... So it's pretty awesome." Ken replied.

Aiden smiled at him. "That's exactly how I felt when my dad used to bring me and my sister around when we were kids. I was awe struck each time I stepped backstage, even though I knew most of the guys already."

Aiden paused and watched as Ken smiled back.

"Why did Shawn bring you guys around? Didn't you have school?" John asked.

"We were home schooled for the first few years, then when our dad met our step mom, that changed." Roxy replied, then watched as John raised an eyebrow.

"What about your mom? I never got the full story on what happened to her. Shawn is very vague about it." John replied.

"That's because he lost the love of his life, John..." Roxy replied, trying not to sound nasty.

"Our mom died in a car accident when I was just a baby and Roxy was about 5. Our dad had nobody to take care of us, nor did he want anyone to. He was attached to us, so he brought us with him wherever he went."

Ken smiled. "Your dad sounds like a great guy, I hope I can work with him more and get to know him," Ken stated.

Aiden smiled as Roxy grinned.

"Sounds like you have a conversation to have with Vince."

Roxy smiled and resisted the urge to sigh in relief when the waitress came back. Then had to resist the urge to gag when the waitress started flirting with John. She took their orders and then left, which both Michaels' were grateful for. Ken nodded his head after a short moment of silence.

"I know," He looked over at Aiden. "So, kid, are you gearing up for your Raw debut? I heard you got drafted." Ken stated.

John turned to look at Aiden as well. "Yeah, I heard that too. You ready?" He asked.

Aiden looked at Roxy, then the two men. "Actually... I decided not to go."

He only noticed Ken's eyes slightly widen. There was a certain gleam to John's eyes, and he smirked slightly.

"What? Why?" Ken asked.

"Well... Because... I was accepted to stunt school, and it's what I really want to do with my life. I'm leaving for stunt school next week, and I'm going to specialize in stunt driving. Disney World is looking for stunt drivers for a new stunt show they're coming out with called 'Lights, Motors, Action!' And they agreed to let me try out for the spot once I've had at least 2 weeks of stunt driving at a stunt school." Aiden replied.

Ken smiled at him.

"That sounds awesome, kiddo! You'd better invite your old WWE pals when you get into the show."

Roxy smiled genuinely. "Nah, forget his WWE buddies... He's gonna invite his sister." She said with a laugh as Ken smirked.

"Yeah right... Like he wants you there." He said with a laugh as Roxy rolled her eyes.

"So instead he'll want a loud mouth at his shows?"

Aiden and John both burst out laughing as Roxy smiled innocently at Ken's shocked face.

"I know you did not just go there." Ken stated still in shock.

Aiden then cracked up more. "Dude... You sound like a teenage girl!"

They all burst out laughing as the waitress came back with their orders.

The four fell silent as they started eating their meals. Ken was the first one to start talking; being it did seem a little awkward that the silence lasted so long.

"So... Why did you really want to give up being a wrestler, Aiden? I thought you really wanted to do it." Ken stated.

Aiden looked up at Ken. "Well..." He noticed that nobody was looking at John, and he took that moment to look at him from the corner of his eye. John was smirking. "I got accepted to both the WWE and the stunt school on the same day. My dad told me I had to choose one. I wanted to choose the stunt school, but I figured I'd be letting my dad down, so I said yes to Vince," Aiden paused again.

"After my sister left the WWE, I looked more into going to the stunt school. My stepmother started talking to me about it. I usually don't listen to a damn thing that comes out of her mouth, but I listened to her talk about the stunt school. She said that I really didn't seem happy with going to the WWE, which is kind of true... And that if I stay with a job that I don't really like, it's going to make me miserable. I'm good at driving at high speeds and I can keep control of the car, so I decided to call the stunt school back and agree to go down there... Besides, if I stayed in the WWE, I'd be nothing but a whipping boy for a few weeks, before getting tossed into a tag team that'll go nowhere, and probably get shipped back to OVW." Aiden explained.

"I think you're right to leave, Aiden. Don't want you to be miserable in your work force." John stated.

When Aiden looked at him, he winked, making Aiden glare and look back down at his food.

Roxy had to look down at her food to hide her glare as well. If it was up to her she'd walk over to him and kick his ass right now. But it wasn't, so she stared and picked at her food, praying for something to get her out of sitting across from the asshole. She sighed bitterly before hoping bad things would happen to Cena. She smiled to herself as she noticed she had a text from Jericho.

_Sooo where the hell are you and your brother..? I thought we were gonna do some more stupid ass dares and then torment Paul and Vince... It's a fun thing to do. _

She laughed lightly before handing Aiden the phone to see his expression. He smirked, then shrugged and handed the phone back to her.

She smiled and texted him back.

_At lunch with Chennedy and the kiss ass._

She hit send and looked up to see Cena watching her and rolled her eyes. She smiled as her phone vibrated and checked the text.

_Ewwwww. Why are you hanging around with those assclowns? You should be hanging out with me... Or at least some TNA dweeb... Noooooot him. _

He said, obviously referring to Cena. She laughed quietly, then texted him back.

_What do you want me to do? Fake a heart attack?_

The four finished their meal in silence. Roxy looked over at Aiden.

"Ready to go, little brother?" She asked.

Aiden looked up at her and nodded his head.

"Sure, if you're that much in a rush to get back in the car with me." He stated with a smile.

Roxy glared at him.

"Oh come on. I've been in the car with your brother,"

She looked over to Kennedy when she heard his voice.

"He's not bad... He made Matt Hardy throw up, though." He stated with a chuckle.

Roxy leaned over and smacked Aiden upside the head.

"You made Matt throw up? You evil little brother! How could you do such a thing when he's been so nice to you?" She shouted.

Aiden chuckled in her face. "Hey, it wasn't necessarily my fault, alright? I told him not to eat KFC but he didn't listen to me... Then he got in my car when I told him not to…"

Roxy looked over at Kennedy, who was nodding his head with a smile on his face.

"It's all true. We told him not to get in, because we all know how Aiden drives... But once again, Matt didn't listen... And when Aiden stopped at the hotel, Matt fell out of the car and threw up." Kennedy stated, vouching for Aiden.

"Who else was with you? I don't trust you two." She stated.

"Randy and Jeff." Aiden replied.

Roxy smiled. "Good. I'm going to text them later and ask. When did this happen?" She asked.

"5 months ago." Kennedy told her.

Roxy opened her wallet and laid out the money for her meal, gesturing for Aiden to do the same, which he did.

"Well... We have plans for today... We're gonna go. It was nice catching up with you." Roxy stated as she stood up.

Kennedy stood up as well, giving her a hug. "Bye Rox, good luck."

Although she wasn't too fond of him, she appreciated Kennedy's kindness and sympathy towards his friends. Aiden stood up and was also greeted by a hug from Kennedy.

"See ya around, kid. Don't forget to call me when you're a famous stunt driver." He stated, making Aiden laugh.

"Don't worry, I will." Aiden replied and nodded his head in John's direction.

He returned the gesture.

"Bye!" Roxy stated one more time before leading Aiden away.

* * *

Once they were out of earshot, Kennedy looked down at John.

"Why, aren't you the rude son of a bitch today? What did you do to them?"

John looked back up at Kennedy and smirked.

"I didn't do anything, Mr. Smartass."

Kennedy narrowed his eyes at the comment.

"That's a lie. I have a sense for those types of things, and I can tell you did something to one of them, if not, both of them! What did you do?" Kennedy asked once more.

John pulled Kennedy down so the two were face to face.

"Shut the fuck up, you little punk ass... Or YOU will be next, got it!" John shouted.

Kennedy pulled away from him and fixed his shirt.

"John, if you did something to hurt one of Shawn's kids, I'm going to kick your ass."

"I didn't do anything to his kids, okay?" John asked, not even looking Kennedy in the eyes.

Kennedy grabbed John by his shirt and pulled him up so the two were once again face-to-face.

"And if you LIE about it to me, I'm going to kill your ass! I'll find out eventually, so you better be telling me the goddamned truth!" Kennedy stated through gritted teeth.

"I didn't DO anything, Ken!" John shouted and tried to get away from Kennedy.

"IF you even PLAN about doing something, I'm going to hurt you, John. GOT IT?" Kennedy shouted.

John nodded his head, so Kennedy let him go and allowed John to fall on his ass.

* * *

Aiden and Roxy got into Aiden's car. They sat in the same spot they sat in on their way to the restaurant.

"So... What do you want to do now," Roxy asked.

Aiden shrugged his shoulders, then started feeling around his pants.

"What's wrong," She asked.

Aiden looked at her and pulled out his cell phone, which was vibrating like crazy. He picked it up and started talking. She waited patiently for him to hang up. Once he did, she turned to look at him.

"Who was it?" She asked.

"It was Cary, from the stunt school. I have to be there tomorrow... So we'd better hurry and prank Vince and Uncle Paul more!"

She laughed at his enthusiasm and strapped herself in, then grabbed the side of the door and let out a sigh.

"Well I guess we should get back to the hotel then..."

She closed her eyes and within seconds they were speeding back to the hotel. She smiled in relief when, eight minutes later, he said they were there and could get out. She got out and walked towards the front.

"Whose room should we go to?" She asked as Aiden shrugged.

"How about Chris' room since Vince and Paul won't be there?"

She grinned at his reasoning, then walked up to Chris' room and knocked on his door. She smiled as he opened the door and grinned evilly.

"Ready to prank the boss and big nose?" He asked.

Aiden and Roxy both nodded with evil patented Michaels' smirks.

Aiden nodded his head.

"Yeah! But we have to make it quick, I need to leave here by 8 so I can get to the stunt school."

Chris looked over at Aiden curiously.

"I have to be there by tomorrow…"

Chris smacked himself in the head, especially once Shawn walked in.

"HEY guys! Where did you two go, I was looking for you?" He asked Roxy and Aiden.

"We went out to eat breakfast... And what do you want to do to Vince and Paul?" Roxy asked.

"Well... We should definitely set them up for something crazy..." Chris replied.

"Like a French kiss?" Both Michaels men stated in unison.

Roxy laughed while Chris gagged in response.

"OH MY GOD! That is... PERFECT! How would we set them up, though?" She asked.

Shawn sat down on the bed.

"Well, I know Vince is checking out of the hotel today... In about 20 minutes, actually... We could always blindfold Paul and tell him to kiss the person he bangs into..." Shawn stated.

"And push him into Vince." Chris finished Shawn's thought for him.

Roxy smiled. "Alright… Well, let's get the retard up here and put the dare on the table for him." Roxy stated.

She smirked as Aiden pulled out his phone and called him.

* * *

Within 5 minutes Paul was in there and the kids, being them, told Shawn he had to make the dare.

"It was my turn last night. So, I dare you to kiss the person you bang into…" Shawn stated.

He smiled innocently and then Paul sighed.

"What's the catch?" Shawn smiled while holding up a blindfold, making Paul's eyes widen. "POR QUE? Shawn, I thought you were going to be nice to me! Why do I have to wear the blindfold?" He shouted, making Shawn chuckle.

"Well, I never said there wasn't a catch, and this doesn't mean I won't be nice to you. You have to wear this to do the dare, and I'm taking you to the lobby…"

Shawn paused to tie the blindfold onto Paul and he made sure it blinded him all the way by pushing him into a wall. He grabbed Paul's arm and lead him out the door, closely followed by Roxy, Chris and Aiden, who had his palm cam in hand.

"Let's go."

The group of 5 stepped off the elevator. The ones who weren't blindfolded looked around for Vince. Roxy tapped Shawn on the shoulder once she spotted him and pointed to him in the distance. Shawn nodded his head.

"Okay, Paul. You ready," He asked.

Paul nodded his head in response.

"Ok. I'll guide you," Shawn stated and winked at Aiden, who started recording.

Shawn put both his hands on Paul's shoulders and held on firmly, then began to lead him over to Vince, who had his back turned to them. Once they got close enough, Shawn pushed Paul into Vince and ran. He looked over his shoulder to see Paul grab Vince by the shoulder and spin him around, then kiss him roughly on the lips.

"OHHHH MY GOD!"

* * *

Roxy and Chris shouted and broke into laughter. As soon as Vince realized what was happening, and WHO it was happening with, he pushed Paul away and ripped the blindfold off.

"You fucking idiot!" Vince shouted.

Paul's face turned red. He turned to look at Shawn, Chris and the Michaels kids.

"You guys are DEAD!" He shouted and ran in their direction.

Vince growled and chased after Paul. Chris, Roxy, Aiden and Shawn ran away from Paul.

"Hey, it's a good source of exercise!" Shawn shouted.

Roxy laughed as Aiden ran backwards, keeping his camera aimed on the two men behind them.

"Aiden... You're gonna end up tripping…" She told him with a giggle as he shook his head saying he wouldn't.

She smiled as she reached a door that led outside and opened it and stepped to the side as they all ran past her, including Paul and Vince. She smirked, then walked back inside and walked up to her room.

_Wonder how long it will take them to realize I'm not with them._

She shrugged and sat on her bed, then laid down falling asleep.

* * *

Before she knew it, she felt some one shaking her, trying to wake her up. She opened her eyes and saw Chris Irvine.

"Wake up, Roxy." He stated.

She sat up and pushed him away lightly.

"I am up you moron," She stated and backed away from him a little. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing really... I just thought you should be up to see your brother off…" He stated and watched as her eyes widened.

"It's that late already! I missed Shane going to the abandoned building?" She shouted.

Chris nodded his head. "We didn't know where you were and you weren't answering your cell phone... So we decided to leave you alone. Don't worry, Aiden got it all on camera, and he uploaded it to your laptop, which, you left with him." He replied.

"How did you know I was in here, then?" She asked.

"The maid came in to clean the room and she saw you sleeping. She told Stephanie, who told Paul, who told Shawn, who told me, who told Aiden," Chris replied. "So are you coming to the airport with us or what?"

She nodded with another yawn and grabbed her bag, then followed Chris. She walked with him to the car that they were all going in.

"Come on dad! Let me drive!"

Shawn, Paul, and Aiden were standing in a circle arguing as Roxy and Chris walked up.

"What's going on?" Roxy asked them with a yawn.

"Sleepy, princess?"

Roxy shook her head no.

"The snot nosed punk here wants to drive." Paul complained.

Roxy looked between Aiden and the other three and then hid her smirk behind her hand.

"Why don't you let him..? I mean he's gonna be gone for awhile... I can always drive up to see him... But you guys are far away. Give him his going away wish," She told them with an innocent smile that they foolishly gave into.

Shawn handed the keys over to Aiden, who gratefully took them and hopped into the driver's seat. Roxy got into the passenger's seat as Chris, Shawn and Paul piled in the back. Roxy turned to her brother and winked.

"Give 'em hell." She whispered.

Aiden nodded his head and did as she commanded.

Once they got to the airport, Chris, Paul and Shawn fell out of the car and hugged the ground. Roxy climbed out and laughed, as did Aiden. Aiden went to the trunk and took out his luggage, then turned to look at everyone.

"Thanks for letting me drive, dad." Aiden stated.

Shawn smirked. "No problem, kiddo. You watch your back, you hear?" He asked.

Aiden nodded his head in response. "Thanks for letting me follow my dream... And thanks for marrying that bitch, Rebecca."

Shawn tilted his head at that comment, making Roxy chuckle.

"If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have realized my true dream was to be a stunt driver and not a wrestler... For the moment, anyway."

Shawn smiled and nodded his head. Aiden hugged the guys goodbye.

"Oh, and ALL of that video is going on YouTube when I get the chance."

Aiden smiled evilly, making Shawn and Paul frown. Aiden turned to look at the person he was standing in front of. Roxy. He hugged her tight.

"Don't worry about me... And if anyone gives you a problem, you'd better call me. I'll be up faster than you can say 'he who we do not speak of' to kick his ass, got it?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Love you guys." He stated, squeezed his sister once more and left.

Roxy watched him go and tried to hide the fact her eyes were filling with tears.

Why did it feel like she wasn't going to see him again?

* * *

**A/N Hi! (Waves) Umm anyways this chapter was kinda fun to write...and I would like to say thanks for reading and reviewing. And thanks to Chessy for being the evil co author she is with me. Gotta love her evilness...LMAO and I hope you all enjoyed the torturing done in this chapter! Anyways please leave us a review telling us what you think and if we're doing a good job! We aren't really motivated without reviews...this woulda probably been out sooner then...but thanks to those who do review!**

**CA/N: I agree... We're lazy enough as it is... But when we don't get reviews, it's twice as bad... So... REVIEW! XD**

****Updated A/n: Hoping to have a new chapter out by the beginning of August at most! John's such a dick.


	9. Lights, Motors, DRAMA!

Lies From Within

Chapter 9

It was two and a half weeks later and Roxy was pissed off already. If it wasn't the fact that she wasn't getting enough competition on TNA, it was the fact she was sitting in the sun in Disney World located in Orlando, Florida sweating her ass off! She was sitting in the special V.I.P section of the arena for the stunt show 'Lights, Motors, Action!' with her dad, Paul and Chris. She also saw a few other wrestlers lurking around. Among them were Mr. Kennedy, Randy Orton, the Hardy Boys and the McMahons. She smiled and looked at the set up for the stunt show. It was her brother's long awaited debut! Although she was happy for her brother, she couldn't help but to wonder why Randy was there. Didn't he hate the Michaels family? He did look really happy to be there, though...

Roxy shook the thought out of her head. She wasn't there to worry about Randy Orton. She was there to watch Aiden do what he loves to do.

"Do you remember which part Aiden is playing in this?" Paul asked her, making her nod her head no.

"All I remember him saying was he was going to be driving a car." She paused and watched as a woman walked up to them.

She was with a cameraman and had a mic in her hand.

"Hi, I'm Chloe. You guys are our V.I.P's, so you have to do this thing for us. Just say your name and some other stuff, then when I say a line dramatically, say 'lights, motors, action.'" She stated.

The group nodded. The cameraman turned his camera on and focused on the Chloe.

"Hello, my name is Chloe and it's a great day out today, which means we can perform all of our stunts with no problems, unlike yesterday. So for those of you who have returned to see the complete show, we thank you very much. I'm with a small portion of the several professional wrestlers in attendance with us today, who have come to see one of their own debut in his first stunt show!"

She paused and turned to face Chris.

"Hello, I'm Chris Jericho, lead singer of Fozzy and ex wrestler for the WWE." Chris replied with a smirk as he said 'ex wrestler.'

Chloe looked at Paul next.

"Hi, I'm Triple H, current WWE Superstar and a member of D-Generation X."

Next in line was Shawn.

"Hello, I'm the 'Heartbreak Kid' Shawn Michaels, current WWE wrestler, member of D-Generation X and proud father of the new stunt driver."

Last but not least was Roxy. "Hello, I'm the 'Fallen Angel' Roxy Michaels, current TNA Knockout, women's champion and proud older sister of the new stunt driver."

Chloe smiled as she turned to the cameraman.

"I think it's time to get the show on the road! So when you want to have a thrill... All you gotta do is say..."

She turned to look at Roxy, Chris, Shawn and Paul. "Lights! Motors! Action!" The four shouted.

They watched in awe as the stunt show began. There was a short wait before the cars came onto the scene. There were about 5 or 6 black cars and a red car, which was the car of the "hero" of the action flick they were making. A short time later, the red car was driving around in reverse and actually landed a jump off a ramp. She pointed to the red car.

"That's probably him." She stated, receiving a nod in agreement from each man.

_Roxy closed her eyes for a minute and flashed back to the video she had watched earlier that day before making her way to Disney World. In the video, Shane walked into the abandoned factory mumbling as a gay stripper walked up to him. _

_"Hello Shaney." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. _

_Shane had immediately jumped back. _

_"WHAT THE HELL KINDA RESTAURANT IS THIS?" Shane shouted._

_She laughed as the strippers all tormented poor Shane O Mac. She watched as Paul and her father fell to the floor laughing and Shane literally jumped on them. _

_"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?" He shouted over and over again._

_It was actually quite amusing._

Roxy smiled as she came back into reality and watched the drivers pull off amazing stunts. Eventually it all came to an end, but that didn't stop the director of the show from coming out.

"Hey! Did everyone enjoy the show," He paused and listened to the reaction. "Well, that's great! I'm going to need a person from the audience to come down here and give us a hand with something,"

He paused once again and smiled. "One lucky member of the audience is going to drive this stunt car."

He suddenly pointed into the audience and had a worker go and bring the person out.

"Oh my god! Its Declan!" Roxy happily whispered to Paul, Chris and Shawn.

They smiled in return. The worker helped Declan get over the fence to the director.

"What's your name, sport?" The director asked.

"Declan." Declan responded shyly.

"Oh! Well look," The director pulled out a controller. He proceeded to turn it on and move one of the controllers while holding down a button. The red stunt car sped into view and stopped short once the director moved the controller the other way and pushed another button.

"Wanna learn how to drive the car by using the controller?"

Declan nodded his head yes and listened to how to operate the car. The director told him to accelerate the car, then stop it. Once he told Declan to make the car do 360's, it was revealed to everyone that there was a stunt driver attached to the side of the car who was actually doing all of the driving. The director laughed, as did most of the audience members.

"All right, everyone! Give little Declan a hand," He shouted.

Everyone applauded Declan as he was helped back over the fence and up to the McMahons. The director smiled.

"Now I'd like to bring out the newest stunt driver to our stunt show. You just saw him driving the hero's car, and he was doing so for the whole show. Aiden, come on out here," The director paused as Aiden walked over to him. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is 19 year old Aiden Michaels. He's from San Antonio, Texas and he's new to our stunt crew. He's the youngest crewmember. And he only had two and a half weeks of training. Take a bow, Aiden," The director stated.

Aiden obliged and bowed with a smile on his face.

"Thank you for attending our show! The next stunt show will take place tomorrow. Remember, in order to have the proper fun you have to say..."

The director gave the mic to Aiden. "Lights! Motors! Action!"

Roxy smiled at her brother, then turned to look at the other guys.

"So what now?" She asked.

Chris smirked. "How about dinner... One of us could treat Aiden since it's his successful debut,"

Roxy nodded then walked down to where the fencing was. "Yo... Wanna grab some dinner, Mr. Psycho Stunts?"

She smiled at his grin. He nodded and then smirked evilly.

"Am I getting treated?"

She nodded with a laugh.

"Sure thing... Um… They said something about that Italian restaurant... Meet us there since you have to finish putting the car back and such."

He nodded in response, making her smiled.

"See ya there... And great job by the way."

Aiden smiled. "Thanks. I'm glad you guys came down." He replied.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, kid! Well, see ya there!" Roxy shouted and walked away.

She walked back over to Shawn, Paul and Chris.

"Is he coming?" Paul asked.

Roxy nodded her head and smiled.

"Of course he is! Especially since he's getting treated." Roxy replied, her smile getting bigger.

Chris and Shawn scoffed.

"That kid would do anything for food..." Chris sarcastically mumbled.

"Hey! He deserves it! Not everyone is willing to do what he does." Shawn replied.

Roxy nodded her head.

"So I told him we'd meet him there, he said he has some stuff to take care of. So... Let's go!"

* * *

Aiden watched as Roxy, Shawn, Paul and Chris left. He turned back over to the director of the show, Mike.

"Hey, Aiden... Go ahead and put the car away. Then you're free to go. Good job, I'll see you tomorrow."

Aiden smiled his thanks and went to go put the car away and change. As he walked back out, he was staring at an empty arena. He closed his eyes and momentarily imagined himself in a WWE ring.

_Wrong job... I don't want that anymore..._ Aiden thought to himself.

He looked up and was greeted with the smile of Randy Orton.

"Hey, Aiden! Great job! I was impressed with your driving," Randy stated and got a little closer to Aiden, who took a few steps back.

"Hey! I don't want to hurt you, kid. I'm not doing Cena's dirty work anymore, all right? I'm here to talk to you as the friends we were... Before Cena came to Raw." Randy stated.

"What about what you did to my dad and my sister? You expect me to act like that never happened?" Aiden asked.

Randy nodded his head no.

"No... But you have to realize, Cena and... The others... Wanted me to do that. They don't like your," Randy paused to look around. "Look, this isn't the best place to explain everything... How about I drive you to the restaurant your family is meeting you at? I'll explain everything on the way." Randy stated, his face serious.

Aiden nodded his head. "Okay. Let's go."

Randy climbed into the driver's seat. Once Aiden was in the passenger's seat, Randy started to drive over to the restaurant. They both knew it was going to be a long drive, so Randy had the time to explain everything.

"Okay... You know Cena's 'Chain Gang' can't stand your family."

Randy paused and saw Aiden nod his head yes.

"Yeah, but I don't really get why." Aiden replied.

Randy exhaled deeply.

"Well... It all started when Cena came to Raw. Because your sister was on Raw, and at that moment, things were heating up with the Michaels'. As you know, I was deeply in love with Roxy," Randy paused and smirked. "And I still am."

Aiden's head shot over to look at Randy.

"Are you kidding me, Randy? After all you've done..." Aiden's voice trailed off when he saw a single tear run down Randy's face.

"Cena didn't want it. He said that wrestling families didn't mix, especially Orton and Michaels. He wanted me to get with his sister, that way he knew the guy she was with could protect her. So... He made me break up with her…"

Aiden decided to cut Randy off. "Oh, let me guess... He got you piss drunk and slipped Sam McMahon into bed with you?" Aiden sarcastically asked.

Randy smirked. "I knew you would catch on, kid..."

"You can't be serious." Aiden responded.

Randy nodded his head. "I am, Aiden. I wanted to tell you... But then... Then you heard Cena and the guys talking about... About getting your dad whacked, so to speak." Randy stated.

Aiden nodded his head and flashed back to when he overheard the conversation, which threatened his dad's life.

"I remember." Aiden replied dryly.

"Well... I got out eventually, and Kennedy got out 2 weeks ago... I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner, Aiden. I never got you alone. I always ran into you when you were with your family or when I was with Sam…" Randy paused again.

"It's okay... Well, if you don't like Sam, why do you let her hang all over you?" Aiden asked.

"Because I have to make Roxy believe I left her for Sam." Randy replied with a sigh.

The two were stopped at a red light. Aiden almost had a hard time keeping himself from laughing.

_Just to think... Those people on the soap operas get paid for being dramatic... The WWE is turning into a soap opera all on its own and nobody is getting paid for it!_

Aiden had to bite his lip to keep himself from bursting into laughter. He looked up and saw a truck heading right for their car.

"RANDY!"

Randy looked over at the truck. He stomped on the gas pedal to get out of the way...

Too late.

* * *

**A/N: ZOMG...Randy's a good guy? Who saw that one coming? And to all you John Cena lovers...don't leave hateful comments because they get you nowhere. Sorry can't help that I don't personally like him all that much. Anyways...give it up to Chessy...she did like 3/4 or more of the chapter! Also let us know what you think may happen...it's always fun to see if you guys are on the right track. **

**CA/N: (bows). Thank you, thank you... I enjoyed writing this chapter. And I'm really glad I finally got to reveal Randy as a good guy!**


	10. Complaints & Grievances

Lies From Within

Chapter 10

Roxy, Shawn, Paul and Chris were sitting in the restaurant. It had been about an hour since they left the 'Lights, Motors, Action!' set and Roxy was starting to get worried. She wouldn't let it show with her dad and the guys right there. She sighed.

"I need to go call my boss... I'll be back in a few minutes okay," She asked them and walked away before they could respond.

She walked out to the front and made her way to the car they drove in and sat on the hood, then dialed Aiden's cell phone number. "Pick up, pick up," She pleaded softly. "Come on, Aiden... Pick up." Her eyes filled with tears as she continued to plead.

* * *

Inside the restaurant, Shawn, Paul and Chris eyed each other worriedly.

"Aiden should've been here by now," Paul stated, looking at Chris, who nodded his head at him.

"He should've been here 20 minutes ago with his driving…" He replied. The two men looked over at Shawn, who was starring at his fork.

He suddenly looked up. Paul and Chris gasped slightly when they saw the unshed tears in Shawn's eyes.

"What's wrong, Shawn?" Paul shouted.

"Shawn?" Chris asked.

"Aiden..." Shawn breathlessly responded and stood up, then ran off to find Roxy. Chris and Paul looked at each other, then followed.

* * *

Roxy bit her lip as the phone continued to ring. She couldn't fight off this horrible feeling of dread that something was wrong. She sighed in relief when she heard the phone get picked up on the other end. "

Hello?" Asked an unfamiliar voice, but Roxy knew she dialed right.

"Um... Is Aiden there?" She asked unsurely as her other hand clenched into a fist.

"Aiden Hickenbottom, right? May I ask who this is?" Asked the voice...

A serious voice... A voice that made Roxy fear the worse. It took her a moment to find her own voice.

"Um… Roxy Hickenbottom... His older sister…" She stated as she felt her body start to shake.

"I am so sorry, Miss Hickenbottom…" The voice said and she felt tears come to her eyes as her father came running out of the restaurant with Chris and Paul following close behind.

She felt her voice crack. "Wh... What hap...happened? What's goi... Going on?"

"It's your brother..."

Roxy felt her body just give out. She slid off of the hood of the car. Shawn was there to catch her. He gently pried the phone from her hands as she burst into tears and hugged him, then cried into his chest.

"Hello?" Shawn asked, trying to keep himself from crying.

"Yes, who is this, please?" She asked.

"Shawn Hickenbottom, Aiden's father." Shawn replied, feeling his voice go a little shaky.

"Mr. Hickenbottom, I suggest you come down to the hospital right away. Your son, Aiden, was in a serious car accident. He and another man... Um... Randy Orton... Were just brought into the emergency room." She replied.

Shawn closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. If he weren't already sitting on the ground, he was sure he would've passed out.

"How... How is he?" Shawn asked.

"Your son is far worse than Mr. Orton... I can assure you that both men are being taken care of, we have the best doctors on our staff working on them. Come here, quickly!"

With that, both the nurse and Shawn hung up.

Paul and Chris slowly approached Shawn and Roxy. They knelt down on both sides of Shawn so they could face him.

"Shawn? Is everything okay?" Chris asked.

Shawn looked Paul and Chris in the eyes with a look that worried Paul. Paul put a firm hand on Shawn's shoulder. Chris had since then taken Roxy from Shawn so that him and Paul could do their silent conversation with their eyes thing.

"We have to get to the hospital…" Shawn said, his voice hoarse.

"I'll drive." Chris said, as he pulled Roxy up and helped her into the passenger seat.

He walked around and got in the driver's seat and waited until everyone was buckled up to make his way to the hospital.

* * *

When he got there, Roxy and Shawn were the first two out and managed to make it in to the hospital without completely breaking down. Roxy bit her lip as her father made his way to the front desk to ask about Aiden. Chris and Paul had just made it in as Shawn sat back down. "Randy's out and in a room. They're not sure when he'll be conscious but... Aiden's still in surgery."

Roxy nodded and sighed. "I'm gonna go see how Randy's doing... I'll be back in a bit okay?"

Shawn closed his eyes and barely nodded his head not really registering what she had said. "Sure."

Roxy hugged him and walked up to the desk, asking for his room number. Since he wasn't in intensive care, his room was open to most visitors. Once she got the room number, she headed towards Randy's room. She walked in and saw he was stirring around a little. He had a broken arm and several cuts and bruises on his face. His head was moving around and his eyes were fluttering. She approached him and gently placed her hand on his. She was fed up with waiting after a few moments and went to leave. However, she felt a grip on her hand.

"Roxy?"

She looked down at Randy and felt her eyes fill with tears as he opened his dark blue eyes. She felt conflicted at the moment. This was probably all his fault anyway. But at the same time, she was still concerned.

"Yeah, Randy... It's Roxy," She paused as he looked around a little.

He suddenly tried to sit up, but decided against it as he felt pain rush through his head.

"Whoa, take it easy! Do you know what happened?" Roxy asked.

"We... We were in my car, heading over to where you were... And a truck came at us... Oh god! Roxy, where's Aiden?"

Obviously Randy was a little delirious.

"You're in the hospital, Randy... My brother is here too," Roxy paused.

Randy's eyes were leaking tears. "I tried to move, I did, I really did…"

Roxy held onto his hand. "It's okay, Randy! Calm down!" She really didn't want him to have some sort of heart attack because of her.

Randy sniffled and eventually calmed himself down. Randy used his un-broken hand to wipe his face.

"How... Where is he?" Randy asked, swallowing while praying to all hell that she would not mention the morgue.

Roxy sighed. "We're not sure yet... He's still in surgery..."

Randy sighed. "I'm sorry Roxy." He had said it so quiet she almost didn't hear it.

She sighed before sitting on his bed lightly with her hand still in his.

"It's not your fault... You didn't do anything wrong... The truck did." She told him in a whisper, despite not knowing the full story.

She was afraid that if she spoke any louder she would begin to cry again.

"He'll be okay Roxy... He's a fighter…" Randy told her, trying to soothe her as tears began to leak out of her eyes.

She wiped at them with her other hand but couldn't do anything to stop them from falling.

"I'm scared for him Randy." She admitted in a whisper.

He nodded and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "He'll be okay." _I hope…_He would never forgive himself if Aiden wasn't okay. Roxy nodded but bit her lip as silent tears continued to fall. He let go of her hand to wipe at her tears lightly. He left his hand on her cheek.

"He's gonna be alright Rox," He repeated himself, much firmer this time.

When she didn't respond, he decided to continue. "He's as tough as your dad. He'll be fine."

Roxy looked away from Randy and exhaled deeply. She continued to repeat Randy's words in her head until she calmed down. She saw Randy scoot up a little in his bed and look towards the door, so she turned around and saw her dad. He looked really serious and determined to get what he wanted.

"Hi dad," She paused and watched as he slowly walked closer to her and Randy. "Randy's awake," She pointed out.

Shawn replied by closing his eyes and lazily nodded his head. "Leave. Now." He stated.

It sounded like he had no energy and no cares in the world. He was also talking in his stern, 'if you don't do as I say, you will be grounded for life' voice. She sighed and got up.

"Talk to you later, Randy..." She stated and walked out.

Shawn looked down at Randy. "We need to talk."

* * *

Roxy walked out and sat between Paul and Chris with her head in her hands as Randy's words repeated in her head.

"Hey Rox, where's your dad?" Paul asked softly.

She looked up and pointed towards Randy's room, making Paul nod and watch warily.

"Is he going to kill Randy?" She asked, her voice soft so she wouldn't break down again.

Paul shrugged as Chris sighed. "Let's hope not... We don't need to see him being dragged away by the police because he is upset about Aiden…"

Roxy nodded and decided she was going to go step outside to get some fresh air.

* * *

She took a step into the chilly night air and sighed before looking up at the stars like they would answer all of life's questions. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped to look at who it was.

_Chris._

He was looking up at the stars with her, then looked back at her.

"Stars. The universe's biggest mystery. They're soothing, aren't they? You just can't help but to stare at them," Chris paused and looked at her, then smiled. "I like to think that stars are the souls of the people we lost, watching over us." He took a moment to search for a bright star, then pointed to it. "There's your mom, watching over you, Aiden and your dad," He noticed she had tears in her eyes and hugged her. "She's watching over him, and she'll make sure he comes back to you." Chris hoped that he calmed her down...

But hoped he was right even more.

Roxy nodded and buried her face in Chris' shoulder as she calmed herself down by repeating the words in her head and remembering that Aiden was a strong dork. He could pull through this... She knew he could. She bit her lip and played with the hem of her shirt nervously.

"I hope you're right Chris... I'm really scared for him," She admitted for the second time that night. "Don't tell dad... He's more scared then I think I could ever be," She said, then looked down.

She smiled weakly at Chris before sighing and sitting down against the wall of the hospital. "I don't want to go back in right away. I hate hospitals... So much…" She confessed while looking down as she thought of all the times she had to visit the hospital and how all were unpleasant.

* * *

Meanwhile in Randy's hospital room, there was some uneasiness between Randy and Shawn, but it was completely understandable. Randy did nothing for the first few moments but stare at Shawn, and Shawn returned the gesture. Sooner or later, one of them broke the silence.

"Why was Aiden with you?" Shawn suddenly asked.

Randy looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and saw Shawn staring back the same way, except his eyes were glassy and his stare was lazy. Randy was surprised Shawn hadn't collapsed yet.

"I was driving him to the restaurant... I... I was at the stunt show. Jeff and Ken told me about it and I wanted to see it. Aiden was always a good friend to me, and I hope we can resume that friendship when I say everything I want to say... Is that okay?" Randy asked.

Shawn nodded his head slowly. "Go on…"

Randy nodded his head and exhaled deeply. "Well... I met up with Aiden after the show and I figured that we could talk... So I offered to drive him to the restaurant you guys were going to meet him at, since I know where it is and he didn't have a car. I decided to tell him the truth about everything that happened over the past few months, including the reason why I broke up with Roxy, and I got more in depth as to why his arms were cut up."

Shawn looked down at the floor, then looked up at Randy sadly and tiredly. Randy thought he was about to pass out, until he saw a single tear run down Shawn's cheek. "I think it's time you told me everything, Orton... And don't leave anything out this time..."

Randy nodded his head. "First things first... Why don't you sit down, Shawn? You look like you're about to pass out." Randy stated.

Shawn nodded his head no. "The facts, Orton..." Shawn stated and rested his tired eyes on Randy, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Well... If you noticed... The hostility between us got worse when John Cena came to Raw... And that was also the time I was dating Roxy... Well... I was seriously in love with your daughter, and I still am," Randy paused and saw the expression on Shawn's face was the same as before. He decided to keep talking. "I mean... I was at the point where I was going to ask you if I could marry her," Randy paused again and saw a small smile come on Shawn's face, but it quickly faded.

"Well... Cena didn't like the fact I was dating Roxy. And he hated it that you approved and didn't seem to mind at all. He believed that I shouldn't mix with your family, and he wanted me to break up with her and date his sister, that way he knew that she would be safe and he liked who she was with. So, he made me break up with her. He drugged me and slipped that skank Sam McMahon in the bed. That's when Roxy walked in."

"Why did you listen to him?" Shawn asked.

Randy smirked. "I'm sure you would listen to somebody who was threatening your life, Shawn," Randy paused and saw the strange look Shawn was giving him. "I'm serious. John is insane like that. He's gun and knife happy. He knows members of a gang who will be more than happy to do his dirty work," Randy paused again.

"So... I let Sam hang around me when I'm near Roxy so it'll seem that I'm really into her... Even though I'm not... Anyway... The reason why Aiden got hurt that one time a few weeks ago was because he was backstage at a Raw event before he got his letter saying he was a WWE employee and he heard John and a few members of his 'Chain Gang,' including me, discussing your... Your…"

Shawn saw Randy was having trouble with the word, so he cut in. "Death." Shawn flatly stated.

Randy looked worriedly at him. "Uh... Yeah... Death... So... He overheard John talking about when and where it would happen, and he saw Aiden walk passed his locker room in a hurry, so he grabbed him really quick and threatened him and he said 'You don't know when it'll happen, but I'll get you when you least expect it.' A few of us who are Aiden's friends refused to be a part in what was going on, I mean, breaking up with Roxy and acting like I hate her is enough for me. So, I got out. Kennedy followed. Then at the hotel, John saw Aiden sulking by himself and grabbed him, got a little knife happy, threatened him and shipped him off..."

"And it all goes back to plotting my demise? Should I ask what John had in mind?" Shawn asked.

Randy sighed and nodded his head no. "Man... You don't wanna know... Trust me when I say that…" Randy told him in an ominous tone.

Shawn sighed and decided to change the subject. "So why didn't you tell Roxy after you were out?" Shawn asked the million-dollar question.

Randy sighed and looked up. "I wanted to... I really did. But John said he would... That he would..."

Randy couldn't continue without his voice cracking. Shawn looked pissed beyond belief.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roxy approached the nurse from before.

"Is he out of surgery yet?"

The nurse nodded her head.

"Yes, but it'll be awhile before anyone can go see him. We're getting him situated in his new room, and it'll take about 20 minutes... Do you want us to come and get you?" She asked.

Roxy nodded her head.

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks... Oh, can you tell me the damage done?"

The nurse looked at her sympathetically. "In short terms... A lot."

Roxy sighed and nodded her head in thanks, then turned around and walked over to Chris and Paul. She felt her cell phone vibrating and took it out to check the caller ID. It was Chris Sabin. She told Paul and Chris she'd be back in a few minutes and went outside to take the call.

"Hi." She spoke quietly and bit her lip.

"Hey, I saw the news. Is um... Is your brother okay? And that Orton guy?"

Roxy sighed, then inhaled shakily.

"He's out of surgery but I'm not sure... And then Randy's got a broken arm, but other than that he should be fine..."

She bit her lip as she listened to his rhythmic breathing.

"I'm sorry Roxy…"

She nodded and sighed. "I know... It's weird though. The truck kept moving after they hit the car... Meaning it couldn't be a drunk driver. I'm confused..."

She heard Chris sigh. "Could it be that it was an attempted murder and not an accident?" Chris asked. He groaned quietly like he had let something slip out.

Roxy gasped. "Who would do such a thing to my brother?" She asked, then went silent.

She was overcome by rage as the thought of John Cena came to her mind.

* * *

Back in the waiting area, Chris and Paul looked at one another.

"Roxy's been out for awhile." Paul stated.

Chris sighed. "Let her be... She's probably on the phone with one of her friends. She needs space. She needs time to clear her head," Chris replied.

Paul nodded his head.

"I guess you're right. I'm worried about Shawn, though. I wish he'd come out of Randy's room... I don't want him to kill him or anything…"

Paul paused as Chris nudged his shoulder and pointed. "You were saying?" He sarcastically asked.

Shawn walked over to them and sat down. Paul turned to look at him and immediately became worried. Shawn's eyes were wide, green, glassy and distant.

"You okay, Shawny?" Paul asked.

Shawn nodded his head and closed his eyes.

Paul sighed and watched Shawn drift off to sleep. He watched him slump lower and lower in the chair until he fell off. Chris put a hand over his mouth to try and keep from laughing. Paul had to do the same. He looked up and saw Shane, Vince and Stephanie McMahon.

"We saw the news! How's Aiden?" Vince shouted.

Paul moved his hand. "He's still in surgery, so we're not sure yet."

Stephanie looked down at Shawn.

"Why is he on the floor?"

* * *

A nurse walked past them and out to where Roxy. She was just hanging up the phone, so they talked back and forth for a little bit before Roxy followed her to a room. The guys shared a look before Chris followed her to see where she was going. He gasped at what he saw in the room where the nurse had led Roxy. She sat by the chair by Aiden's bed... He was almost unrecognizable with all of the machines he was hooked up to. Roxy bit back tears as she took Aiden's hand in hers and as Sabin's words floated around in her head. Chris walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, so she looked up at him.

"Can you go tell them he's out of surgery and laying here," She asked.

As soon as Chris nodded and left, she turned to look at Aiden. "You better not die Aiden. I'll miss you too much... He'll pay Aiden... I promise you that..." She added in a quieter tone.

Chris walked back in with Paul and Shawn. Paul felt the need to try and distance Shawn from both the door and Aiden, so he pushed him into a wall and stood in front of him so he wouldn't get any ideas.

"You can move, I'm not going anywhere," Shawn stated, so Paul moved out of his way and allowed him to walk closer to Aiden.

Roxy looked up at Shawn and reached for his hand with her own, which he took without hesitation. Although Roxy was too young to remember what her mom looked like while she was in the hospital, she knew it was bad. She sighed. Funny how karma works... Her mom was about 3 months older then her dad, but it was the younger child who suffered the same fate.

_No! You're wrong! Aiden is not going to die! _Roxy shouted to her inner demons.

"That's the thing though, Roxy... Your mom died in an accident, and we were damn sure of it. This wasn't an accident, and I know it," Shawn paused again to meet the odd stare of his daughter and their friends. Roxy's stare was a bit odd, being she never said anything out loud, and somehow he knew what she was thinking.

"Your mom's accident was head-on. Randy and Aiden weren't hit head on, they were hit from the right side and pushed back."

Chris's eyes widened.

"How can you be sure?" He asked.

"Because Aiden was beat up worse than Randy, and more glass from the windshield went into Aiden's face. Randy said he was driving, so that means Aiden was in the passenger's seat. Point of impact was the right headlight," Shawn replied.

Paul looked up with anger in his eyes. "That means this was no accident."

Roxy nodded her head. "I know. It was a murder attempt, on both Aiden and Randy. And I have an idea who did it, too."

Shawn chuckled and looked over at her. "I do too. Does he work for the WWE and compete on Raw? Is he the number one idol for kids and women who watch wrestling," There was a slight pause, then Shawn continued. "Is his name John Cena?" He asked with a scary/mean tone to him.

Roxy nodded and sighed before looking back down at Aiden.

"Um… What happened to your wife, Vince and Shane?" She asked Paul, because despite walking past them she had noticed them there.

"Waiting room, I believe." Paul said with a slightly softer tone.

She nodded and looked down. She frowned when her phone vibrated again before walking out to take it saying it might be important. She looked down at caller ID and glared as it read 'John Cena.' She looked around, unsure of what she should do about it. Chris was at her side in an instant, having been watching her from Aiden's room. She showed him the cell phone and shrugged her shoulders. Chris growled and was surprised to see the phone disappear from his hands. Roxy's eyes went wide as Chris turned to see Shawn with the cell phone in his hand.

"Oh shit. Don't pick it up, Shawn!" Chris shouted.

Too late.

"Hello?" Shawn asked once he accepted the call.

"Shawn? Why do you have Roxy's phone?" John asked, sounding kind of worried.

"Nice way to greet me there, John. You sound a little nervous today. And why is that? Do you have a guilty conscience?" Shawn asked teasingly.

He heard John chuckle. "Are all those drugs coming back to melt away your brain cells, Michaels? I'm just surprised that you have your daughter's cell phone. But then again, you steal everything, don't you?"

Shawn growled and would've bitten the phone if it were his own. "Listen here tough shit... We're at the hospital right now visiting my son, who is an inch from death. IF you take that tone with me…"

Shawn was cut off by John. "Oh my God! What happened to Aiden," John cockily asked. "And is Randy okay?"

Shawn smirked. "Nice one, Cena. I think you just drove into Fuckville. If I lay my eyes on you, you're dead! I NEVER mentioned Randy was in the hospital too, so that means you know something I don't."

Shawn heard Cena gasp on the other side of the phone. "You act like I fear you, Michaels... As a matter of fact, I hope you make a dumbass move and come after me. If you're that hell bent on revenge, fine. You can come to the park at midnight. We'll settle our problems there. Is that good enough for you?" John asked.

Shawn smirked again. "That's more than good, Cena."

"Good. Don't you plan on bringing any of your buddies. I won't bring mine." John stated.

"That includes your hit men, right? I know your hands were FILTHY in this attempt to kill Randy and my son." Shawn stated through gritted teeth as he walked away from Chris and Roxy.

John chuckled, yet again. "Yes, Shawn. You're the brilliant one who has FINALLY figured out that I'm not who I say I am. You'd better be there tonight, Shawn. We'll find out who the better man is." John stated as he hung up the phone.

"You son of a bitch..." Shawn mumbled as he hung up the phone and walked back over to Roxy and Chris.

He tossed the phone to Roxy and walked back into Aiden's room. Roxy frowned slightly as he walked away.

"What did he want, dad? I mean he was calling ME!" She said in a slightly pissed off tone.

She knew her father just had her best intentions in mind but it still pissed her off that he didn't think she could handle herself and a little harassment. She walked into Aiden's room to see how he was doing... Not much better. Well there wasn't a very good way to figure that out since he was still out. She completely ignored her father, who wouldn't even look her in the eyes.

She sighed, then walked over to Randy's room. She looked over to the bed, just to see Randy sleeping and sat in a nearby chair. For once in her life she was terrified of what was to come and she didn't like it at all.

* * *

Once Shawn returned to the waiting room, Paul was trying to get him to speak up and tell him what Cena had said on the phone. Shawn said it was nothing and not to worry about it. Paul knew better but he also knew Shawn was a very stubborn bastard when he wanted to be.

Paul sighed, giving up, then looked over at Chris, who replied by holding his hands up in a 'what makes you think he'll tell me' gesture. Both men sighed as Shawn stood up with a determined look in his eyes. Paul only got slightly worried as he watched Shawn pace back and forth, mumbling something incoherently to himself, once in awhile getting an evil gleam to his eyes and a smirk on his face.

Shawn was about ready to leave when he felt his pocket vibrating. He reached in his pocket to grab his cell phone and wound up dropping it at first, due to a lack of energy and his excitement about duking it out with John Cena later on that evening. He grabbed his phone and looked at the caller ID.

_Randy Orton?_

He picked up.

"Hello?"

He heard a half-assed chuckle on the other side of the phone. "Shawn, I was starting to get worried you weren't going to pick up. Come to my room and see me, please. As soon as possible." Randy stated and hung up.

Shawn closed his cell phone and put it in his pocket, then walked to Randy's room. Shawn walked in and saw Randy sitting on his bed, dressed in street clothes. He looked at Shawn with a serious look on his face, then got up to close and lock his door.

"What's this about, Randy?" Shawn asked.

"I got a call from Ken that said you were gonna fight Cena at midnight. Please don't tell me that's true." Randy stated.

Shawn nodded. "It is." He replied.

"Oh shit. Shawn, why are you doing this? Don't waste your time with him!" Randy shouted.

"I'm doing this because he tried to kill my son, Randy. And he tried to kill you, the only boyfriend Roxy had that I ever approved of. I'm not going to let it slide. He's trying to hurt my family intentionally. I've had enough."

Randy smiled. "Glad you feel that way. Here's something that you should use later on. You'll find it quite useful…" Randy stated and handed something to Shawn.

"A pocket knife?" Shawn shouted in shock.

Randy smiled and winked. "Trust me."

* * *

Roxy sighed as she watched her brother lying in the bed motionless. She had relocated to her brother's room when it looked like Randy was about to wake up.

"Please wake up soon Aiden…" She whispered, pulling her knees to her chest on the seat she was sitting on.

A nurse already yelled at her for doing it but she didn't care. She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling tears start all over again. As she bit her lip, she closed her eyes and rested her head against her knees and felt someone rest their hand on her shoulder. She turned her head as fast as she could to see Chris Sabin standing behind her.

"Hey... The nurse said you might be here. I wanted to drop by and express my sympathy in person rather than over the phone," Chris Sabin looked over at Aiden. "How's he doing?" He asked.

Roxy wiped the tears from her face and looked from her brother to Sabin and back again.

"Same... No change... There most likely won't be for awhile... Thanks for coming..." She stated and forced a pained smile.

Chris knelt down and hugged her, then pulled away and smiled weakly. "Hard to believe that's your brother. He looks so different then he did that time I met him at the hospital when you went to go see your dad," Chris paused and looked around. "Where is he, anyway?"

Roxy sniffled before looking out to the waiting room to see he wasn't there either.

"I... I don't know. He was here five minutes ago. Damn..," She walked out with Sabin trailing behind her and walked up to Paul. "Paul... Where's Dad?"

He looked at her with a face that said 'hell if I know' "Wasn't he with you?" He asked with confusion etched into his features.

"Um… No. I was in Aiden's room... Where else could he be? What about Randy's room?" She asked right as they both walked out.

"Hey Roxy." Randy said with a slight smirk that still made her heart beat fast. She hated it because that meant she wasn't over him completely yet.

"Oh, um... Chris Sabin, Randy Orton." She said, making quick introductions and feeling slightly awkward, but leaning more towards Sabin.

She sighed and walked over to where Stephanie, Shane and Vince were and took a seat near them.

But her escape was not to be as both men walked over with Shawn close behind. She bit her lip and looked down at her hands before smiling in thought and triumph. She pulled out her iPod, put it on shuffle and then put the ear buds in her ears as Avenged Sevenfold's 'I Won't See You Tonight' part 1 played. She looked up to see Shawn giving her a strange look, then walked over to Paul and made small talk with him. She had the volume on low so she could hear everything they were saying and almost wanted to yell at both of them for talking about her.

"So you're the guy that hurt her by sleeping with the boss' kid right?" Sabin asked, quiet enough that the McMahons couldn't hear.

Roxy looked at both expressions to see that Randy's looked pissed off and Sabin's looked defiant and arrogant.

_Please don't fight. Don't start something in a fucking hospital. I don't think anyone in here wants to deal with it._

It didn't help that they were giving her a huge headache as well. She bite her lip and placed her head in her hands for a moment, hoping no one would notice and she could just relax for a few minutes.

* * *

The next time Roxy looked up, she noticed Shawn and Paul standing in between Randy and Chris Sabin. Randy and Chris were nodding their heads, then shook hands, with fake smiles on their faces and started chatting. She smiled to herself and returned her head to her hands.

Hours felt like seconds, and it was 3 hours later when Chris Jericho shook Roxy awake. She woke with a start, slightly freaked out that she was being woken up, but even more shocked to know she had fallen asleep. "What?" She asked him, not feeling fully awake yet.

"Come on, get up. We have to go back to the hotel."

Roxy nodded her head and looked around. The McMahons were gone. Randy and Chris Sabin were still sitting on a couch chatting, until they were approached by a nurse. Roxy guessed she told them they had to leave, because they nodded and stood up, then walked over to where she was currently standing with Chris Jericho. Both men smiled at her, so she returned the gesture. She turned her head to see Paul walk out of Aiden's room. He closed the door and stood there in silence for a few moments. Roxy narrowed her eyes, trying to focus on Paul harder. She saw he was crying, but quickly wiped the tears away. Feeling eyes on him, he looked over at her and forced a smile, then mouthed 'no change,' receiving a small nod in understanding from Roxy. However, one person was unaccounted for.

"Jericho," She paused to look at him and didn't talk until she had his attention. "Where's my dad?" She asked.

She noticed that all 3 men in front of her shifted uncomfortably. She narrowed her eyes angrily at Jericho.

"We don't know... He left about 20 minutes ago."

Roxy's eyes widened in shock. "And you didn't go with him or call him or...? You just... **_Let_** him go?" Roxy growled.

Chris nodded his head. "Roxy, you act as if it would be EASY to follow your dad around! You know how angry he gets and how strange he acts when he's hurting. He would NEVER let us follow him, or question him as to where he's going! He simply said he had something to take care of and left." Chris replied.

Roxy turned to grab her cell phone. She was about to dial Shawn's number when Paul walked over to her and put an arm on her shoulder. She turned to look at him but came face to face with her dad's cell phone.

"Don't bother calling it. He left it on the table next to you before he left. I guess that's his way of saying he's the only one who can handle the situation."

Roxy growled in defeat and stormed away from the group. Randy sighed and decided to follow to try and calm her down. He was surprised that neither one of the Chris's or Paul tried to stop him. Roxy walked out into the parking lot and sat on a bench. Randy followed her and sat down next to her.

"It's nice out tonight…" He started, mentally smacking himself for sounding like an idiot.

Roxy continued to stare out into the parking lot. "Why would he leave his phone?" She asked, thinking out loud.

Randy sighed and turned to look at her.

"Roxy... I don't know where your dad went... But…"

Roxy turned to look at him. The fact she had tears streaming down her face made him stop talking.

"'But!' But what?" She asked. She knew Randy's voices and actions very well by now. He was using his 'I really don't want to tell you something' voice. And most of the time she didn't care because it wasn't horrible. But right now was not the time to be using it. She knew she looked broken right now, and she just stared into his eyes hoping he'd cave.

Randy looked down and sighed. "But... I know what he's doing... He's going to confront Cena..." Randy stated and looked back up at her.

"**What**? He's going to face that bastard that damn near killed my brother... _by himself_? What the fuck is he thinking?" Roxy grumbled in anger. She then turned some of her anger on him. "And who do you think you are, trying to lie to me about my own dad? Are you fucking kidding me? Lie about your skank all you want, but don't lie to me about my father."

Randy took that moment to place an arm around her and pull her close to him. "He wants to take care of Cena without you or Aiden getting hurt. He doesn't want to involve Paul or Chris because he knows it's not their battle. It's his. He wants to face it alone to prove he's not a coward."

Roxy sighed. "He doesn't have to prove anything to John fucking Cena, Randy! Does he realize he could get killed? Cena is a sneaky little bastard, there's no way in hell he's going to fight clean!" Roxy yelled, partially trying to push his good arm off of her.

Randy closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them and looked Roxy in the eyes. "I realize that, Roxy... And I think your dad does, too. The little stunt Cena pulled today pushed your dad beyond his limits. He's dealing with this the only way he knows how. But don't worry so much... Your dad is a sneaky little bastard too. If there's anyone that can beat Cena at his own game, it's your dad."

Roxy sighed again and put her head on Randy's shoulder, having given up on fighting for the night. "I wish I knew where they were..."

* * *

**A/N: Alright thanks for reading as always. And uh oh... I feel bad for Shawn... Anyways next chapter should be interesting...**

**CA/N: Sorry for the long wait, things have been crazy with college and my family is whacky (that explains a lot, doesn't it?)... Anywho, there will be more and better updates, I promise…**


	11. It Ends Tonight

Lies From Within

Chapter 11

Shawn stood in the center of the park, waiting. Waiting to conquer his inner demons, waiting to get revenge, waiting for John Cena to arrive, and waiting for his problems to finally come to an end. He glanced down at his wristwatch for the time...12:00. He looked up once again and let his blue eyes scan the area. He hardly recognized himself when he looked in the mirror prior to arriving at the park. His eyes were dark with hatred and rage. Shawn sighed. He never felt such a strong hatred for another human being before.

A noise in the distance caught his attention, so he turned to look at the source. The man he was waiting for walked up to him slowly with a twisted smirk on his face.

"Nice to see you finally show. I've been here for 20 minutes." Shawn stated, his voice displaying his emotions.

John stood a few feet away from Shawn. He shrugged his shoulders and tried to play it off. "I said midnight, Michaels, not 11:30. When I say I'm going to do something, I do it." John replied, once again with a smirk on his face.

Shawn narrowed his eyes at the young man in front of him. "What you did was wrong, John, and I know that deep down inside, you know it too." Shawn told him and walked towards him, closing the space between the two.

John scoffed. "Shawn, you honestly act as if I care. You see... What happened to your kid was completely on purpose, and I don't regret it. Aiden overheard some of my most precious plans... And since he wasn't and will never be a member of my Chain Gang, I had to silence him, ya know," John paused to smirk at Shawn before continuing.

"I had some of my old buddies from Boston... Truck drivers, of course, take over the attempt to kill Aiden off after what he heard... Cause... Well, I can't have young punks like your son hear my plans for the future of the WWE and have them live to tell the tale... So…"

Shawn cut John off. "And Randy?" He asked.

"Randy's being there was just an added bonus. He thought he could leave my Chain Gang and get away with it... I had to make it known to everyone that if they leave my Chain Gang there WILL be consequences." John stated, once again smirking evilly at Shawn.

Shawn nodded his head in disgust. "You're sick, Cena... You are seriously ill. I'm not going to let this slide. You're going to pay for what you've done." Shawn growled.

John smiled regularly at him. "What makes you think you can stop me, old man? Now that you know my plan, you're going to have to be silenced as well. I can't have old guys like you running around ratting me out, either…"

John pulled a knife out of his back pocket with his left hand and held it there. Shawn narrowed his eyes at John.

"What makes you think I'm going to be easy to get rid of?" Shawn asked and gave his patented smirk.

John sighed. "Cause... You just can't see me!" Cena shouted and distracted Shawn by waving his hand in his face like he does on TV during his promos. John then brought the knife into play. Shawn grabbed John's left wrist with one hand, trying to keep the knife away from him, and punched John with his free hand. John stumbled back, so Shawn charged forward and tackled him.

Shawn landed on his knees, gasping for air. John smirked and pulled the knife out of Shawn's shoulder, then proceeded to kick him in the stomach. Shawn groaned and flipped onto his back, landing on the concrete with a sickening thud. Shawn had to squint to keep the now falling raindrops out of his eyes. John knelt down to look Shawn in the eyes.

"I told you, Shawn... You're too old to keep up with somebody like me." John smiled and was about to thrust the knife into Shawn again, but Shawn punched John in the face. He grabbed John by the shoulders and pushed him back onto the concrete, then knelt down next to him and started banging John's head on the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" Shawn shouted.

John brought one hand up and punched Shawn where he had been stabbed. Shawn groaned and started to choke John, who dropped the knife to choke Shawn back. The two rolled around on the concrete, occasionally banging the other man's head on the ground, while still choking each other. It eventually stopped once John was able to sneak a punch in on Shawn. Shawn tumbled backwards off to John, also landing near the knife. As Shawn went to grab it, John charged forward. The two started brawling for possession of the weapon, with the rain being no help.

The brawl ended once Shawn had the blade. He began to charge at John, who simply kicked Shawn in the gut. John then took another knife out of his pocket and thrust it into Shawn's chest with a swift uppercut-like action. Shawn gasped and fell backwards. John smirked in approval.

"Told you, Shawn... You're not good enough," John slowly made his way over to Shawn and knelt down next to him. He grabbed Shawn's face so he would look at him and took the other knife away from Shawn. Shawn used his hidden hand to grab the pocketknife Randy had given him, and held it close to him, keeping it out of John's sight.

"Ya see, Shawn... I have to protect my territory. WWE Raw has become my territory. I can't have you messing with that. I'll see to it that either Randy or Ken get blamed for your murder, and I'll convince members of my Chain Gang to take care of Paul and Chris... Your bitch of a daughter and your goddamn lucky bastard of a son."

Shawn swore he saw stars when John pulled the knife out of his chest.

"Nice knowing you." John stated and smirked, then brought the blade over his head, signifying he was going to jam it as hard as he could into Shawn's chest.

Shawn saw this as his opportunity to get back at him. He swiftly brought the knife Randy had given him into John's rib cage, making John gasp for air and look at Shawn in shock. Shawn then pulled the knife out and stabbed John in the chest.

"I'll see you in hell." Shawn growled.

Shawn groaned as John fell on top of him. As if the added weight wasn't enough, he now felt another burning sensation in his chest. He was able to push John's lifeless body off of him, just to find another knife sticking out of him.

_Great... Lucky bastard has good aim..._Shawn thought to himself.

Just when he thought it was over, John jumped up and started kicking Shawn in the side, each kick emitting a louder groan from the older man.

"HEY!"

John's head shot up and looked out in the distance. He quickly grabbed the knives, including the one in Shawn's chest, and ran off into the dark. It was now pouring rain as the stranger who scared John off approached Shawn and knelt down next to him.

"Jesus Christ! You're gonna be fine, buddy..."

The stranger pulled off his coat and placed it over Shawn's torso. Shawn tried to place the face but he couldn't think. His head was spinning. He slipped into unconsciousness.

The stranger pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911 leaving out no details, except his identity, and sat there waiting for the ambulance while trying to keep Shawn from going into shock.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Roxy had been pacing the hospital parking lot when she suddenly froze. Something inside of her snapped and somehow she knew something was wrong. She stood there staring up into the sky thinking about Shawn and his crazy antics... And how she had said on more than one occasion they were going to get him killed. She looked up with tears in her eyes as an ambulance rushed off in the direction of the park.

_Please get there quick._

* * *

**C-A/N: Sorry for the long wait, guys. I got busy with college and my other story Dark Reflections. Katie is just lazy (as you can probably tell, being she didn't add an A/N…). Not to mention, we had a much longer chapter in the works, but we decided to make it smaller. Read and review, please!**

Updated A/N: I am not so lazy anymore! I've gotten like almost 12 chapters updated in 3 days. That's good right? Where is the love, Chessy?!


	12. Whispers In The Dark

Lies From Within

Chapter 12

When the ambulance pulled up and the doors were pulled open, sure enough her intuition was right. They were wheeling Shawn on a stretcher towards the emergency room. Before anyone could stop her, she sprinted to the men standing nearby.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked, crying as an EMT from the ambulance pulled her aside to talk to her about it as he was rolled in.

"He was in a knife fight." He stated and she rolled her eyes, then glared at him.

"I know that already... What kind of shape is he in?" She asked, crying harder, he sighed as he realized he was looking at the face of a broken girl.

"Critical condition... The bastard who was fighting with him stabbed his heart..." The EMT stated as she closed her eyes and bit her lip to keep from sobbing out loud.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to meet Paul's brown eyes. She sighed as he pulled her into a tight hug. Roxy cried onto Paul's shoulder, making him hug her tighter.

"He'll be okay... He'll be okay," Paul whispered as he felt tears stinging in his eyes. The second time he said it was more for himself than for Roxy.

He closed his eyes, making the tears fall. As Chris Jericho and Randy Orton were leaving the hospital, they realized they forgot something in the emergency room waiting area. They were allowed back in to get it, before almost getting trampled over by doctors and nurses. They glanced down at who was brought into the emergency room and gasped, then ran out to Roxy and Paul.

"Why did he have to go alone?" Roxy mumbled.

"Shhh... Shh... It's okay..." Paul whispered back.

He opened his eyes and locked eyes with Randy, then let go of Roxy and stormed over to him. Paul grabbed Randy by his collar. "You sneaky little son of a bitch! You had something to do with this, didn't you?" Paul shouted in anger.

"Paul, let him go!" Roxy stated and went to go reason with Paul, only to be pulled back by Chris.

"Let them settle this, Roxy..." Chris whispered.

Randy didn't try to struggle away from Paul, which surprised Roxy. Randy closed his eyes and slowly opened them to reveal unshed tears. "I guess I did, didn't I?" He sullenly asked.

Paul smacked Randy across the face as hard as he could, making the tears leak from Randy's eyes.

Paul's eyes were ignited with fury. Without warning, he lifted Randy off the ground and slammed him into the wall of the hospital. Roxy and Chris both gasped in surprise as Randy let out a groan in pain. They ran over to Paul. "You son of a bitch! Because of you, Shawn could die! Do you realize that, huh? You probably planned this whole thing! Everything from you breaking up with Roxy to Aiden almost dying today and Shawn fighting somebody in the park," Paul paused for a moment. "He fought Cena, didn't he, Randy? He fought Cena because you were too spent from the car accident today... Am I right?" Paul asked as he pushed Randy into the wall with all his strength.

Chris and Roxy were able to pull Paul away from him. Chris pushed Paul away as Roxy bent down to check on Randy. She then turned to face Paul.

"For your information, Paul... Randy had nothing to do with what happened between dad and Cena!" _Supposedly..._

Roxy was shocked when she heard Randy shush her. "Let me handle it, Roxy," Randy whispered. Roxy nodded her head knowing she hated when people got into her fights, and helped Randy up.

"I'll admit, I tried to talk Shawn **out** of going to fight Cena. I know how dirty Cena plays, having been associated with that asshole and been forced to break Roxy's heart because of him... I got out of Cena's Chain Gang cause of his plan to kill Shawn and his actions against Aiden... What Cena did today was all his doing. He wanted Aiden dead; I know that for a fact. I got a call from Kennedy, saying Cena was talking about fighting Shawn and finally killing him. I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen. He was hell bent on revenge, like you are right now. So I gave him a word of advice, along with a little something to help him out... I gave him my pocket knife," Randy paused to sigh. "I'm guessing they started knife fighting... Cena usually carries two different knives."

Roxy listened to them talk and let some of it sink in, then snuck away from the group and begged a nurse to let her see Aiden. The nurse agreed and led her to the room. Roxy let out a sigh, then pulled a chair next to Aiden's bed and stared at him.

"Dad's done it... He's gone and hurt himself so bad that... I'm actually scared for him," Roxy told Aiden softly. She wiped at the tears starting down her cheeks and sighed deeply. "I wish you would wake up so I didn't feel so alone. I should probably call grandma and grandpa too... Oh God that call is going to be bad..." She stated, wrinkling her nose slightly.

* * *

Meanwhile with Jericho, Randy and Paul... Paul was pacing, making Jericho sit back and watch him. Randy was sitting in a chair waiting for someone to come out with the news on Shawn. That's when Jericho noticed that someone was missing.

"Guys... Where's Roxy?"

Both men looked up before looking around. Randy chose to be the sensible one. "She's probably out clearing her head or something."

Whereas Paul chose to be the paranoid one. "What if Cena's out there... Waiting for her..?" He stated with wide eyes as both Jericho and Randy shared a look.

Jericho walked over to the desk to ask if they had any idea where she was. He came over and laughed at the guys' concerned looks.

"She's just visiting with Aiden." Chris laughed louder and looked over at Paul. "You sounded so serious... Like you were in a movie or something..." He stated and laughed more.

Randy started to chuckle. When he looked over at Paul, he stopped laughing and tried to hide the urge to burst into laughter again.

"Make fun of me all you want, Irvine... At least I think outside the box."

* * *

Randy sighed and stood up. He decided to walk to Aiden's room so he could talk to Roxy and avoid Paul and Chris. She looked up at him when the door opened, and smiled unconvincingly, he closed the door behind him. Randy walked over to Roxy, pulled another chair close to her and sat down on it.

"How is he?" He asked.

"Same as before." Roxy replied, staring at her little brother.

Randy smiled slightly. "At least the swelling on his face went down..." Randy stated.

Roxy nodded her head. The both of them were at a loss of words. "Randy..," She turned to him and watched as he slowly turned to look her in the eyes. God, how she loved his eyes... "Who do you think made the 911 call?" She asked.

Randy chuckled. "I dunno, but whoever made it deserves reward money…" Randy replied and looked back at Aiden.

Roxy sighed. "Now I know why my grandma wanted me to be a doctor... Oh! Speaking of which, I should call them and let them know what happened to my dad," Roxy paused and exhaled deeply. "That's gonna be rough…" She added, watching as Randy nodded in agreement.

"If you want, I'll talk to them... They should know me by now…" Randy offered.

Roxy smiled a little. "Thanks for the offer, Randy. But it's something I have to do myself. They'd probably hang up on you, anyway." She stated.

Randy looked at her. "You mean they hate me?" He pouted slightly.

Roxy chuckled. "A little... Do you think I ignore them all the time and refuse to keep them updated on things going on in my life?" She paused for a moment. "Shit... I didn't call them about Aiden, either... And I should probably call Cameron, he's the only one who gives a damn about me and Aiden."

Roxy sighed and ran a hand across her forehead. "Shit, who should I call first?" She asked out loud even though it was really meant to be a question for herself.

Randy smiled. "Call whoever matters most to you."

* * *

Roxy chose to call Cameron first, mainly because she wanted to put off calling her grandmother... She got Rebecca before Cameron.

"Look, Rebecca. Please let me talk to Cameron... I'll be quick and leave you the hell alone," She almost smiled when Rebecca agreed. "Hey Cameron... Dad and Aiden are in the hospital. Aid is in a coma and I don't know about dad. But I wanted to let you know... I'll call back later when I know more okay."

She sighed as she heard him struggle not to cry as he agreed and hung up. She then made the dreaded call... "Hi grandma. It's me, Roxy..," Roxy sighed before explaining the situation and sitting back down. She promised to call when she knew more or if Aiden woke up.

She smiled as Randy came and sat next to her. She finished up her call and hung up. "So why'd you come in here Randy?" She asked softly.

He smiled, trying to lighten the mood a little. "To get away from Chris and Paul... They can be quite scary when they try."

She nodded, then reached over and touched his good arm lightly as blood trickled down a little from a cut he got during the scuffle with Paul. "Are you okay?" She asked, looking up at him with concern lacing her voice and in her eyes.

He smiled and nodded. "I'm fine, Roxy..."

"Randy, I know you came in here for another reason... What is it?" She asked.

Randy looked up at her and smiled. "I came in here because I was worried about you, Roxy. I don't want you to be alone during a time like this... I know how much it hurts to be alone... To feel like you're lost... And when you need somebody the most, they're not there for you..," Randy paused and rubbed a spot on his arm.

Roxy knew what he meant by it.

"I want to be the person you turn to when everything goes wrong for you... I wanna be there to catch you when you fall. I want you to trust me again…" Randy paused and gulped.

"Randy..." Roxy started in a shaky voice, not anywhere near ready to trust him again.

"No... Let me finish... Roxy... I love you. I've always loved you. Please... You don't have to take me back as your boyfriend, but at least accept the fact that I love and care for you... And let me be that special person who can mend you back together..."

Just when Roxy was about to answer, she felt her hand being gripped on. She turned to look at Aiden and saw his face scrunching up. He eventually opened his eyes and looked directly at Randy, then looked over at Roxy. He smiled sluggishly at them. "Get a goddamn room..."

Roxy smiled as tears of joy spilled down her face. Her brother was back!

* * *

**C-A/N: So another chapter is completed! Once again, this is a portion of the HUGE ass chapter we have typed up and keep sending back and forth on AOL. We've decided to chop it up and use chunks as chapters… Because we had too much going on in one chapter. Savvy? **

**So… Read and review, please!**

Updated A/N: Awww Aiden's back.


	13. Hero Revealed

Lies From Within

Chapter 13

She smiled and hugged him lightly to avoid hurting him. "Cena hurt dad... Bad," She spoke softly with a serious look on her face and saw Aiden slowly get pissed off. She sighed and sat there with him, then started playing with her hands. "I'm gonna go tell Paul and Chris you're awake," She stated and left Randy and Aiden in the room with a quiet sigh.

She walked up and tapped Paul on the shoulder and took a step back when he almost hit her out of reflex. "Whoa, take it easy, Paul... Aiden's awake!" Roxy smiled brightly as he and Chris ran to the room.

She smiled and followed to see Aiden and Randy talking quietly and couldn't help but be curious. She also made a quick call to Cameron to tell him Aiden was okay and handed Aiden the phone so he could prove it. She saw that Aiden slowly turned back into his usual self, especially since he was teasing Cameron. She smiled and listened to Aiden call Cameron a shrimp, then watched as his facial expression changed into a sarcastic shocked face. Within a few minutes, Aiden was off the phone and talking with Chris and Paul.

"So what happened?" Aiden asked, obviously referring to Shawn.

Paul and Chris looked at one another.

"Dunno. We were hanging around and saw an ambulance pull up with your dad in it. The EMT told Roxy he was in a knife fight." Chris replied.

Aiden looked over at Randy. Randy noticed the look he was getting, and looked down at the floor, then back at Aiden.

"I tried to warn him to stay away from John, Aiden. After what happened to us today... It made your dad go over the edge. A human being wasn't built to suffer as much as your dad has, kid... You know that." Aiden nodded his head at Randy, then looked down and narrowed his eyes.

"What's on your mind, Aiden?" Paul asked.

Aiden nodded his head no, kept his eyes focused on his knees and opened his mouth like he was about to speak, but kept closing it. Roxy put a hand on Aiden's shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Aid. The only person who can accept blame for this is John. He caused all of this." Roxy told him.

"I know... Has there been any word on how he's doing?" Aiden asked.

"No... We haven't heard anything." Chris replied and looked toward the door.

Roxy sighed as a doctor walked in to talk to her about her father's condition. "There was too much blood loss... And to help him heal better he's been put into an induced coma. Right now it's between life or death for him... But as soon as he makes up his mind, it'll be in the clear," She spoke clearly as Roxy and Aiden nodded in understanding.

"He's in the intensive care unit at the moment... But he'll be moved afterwards depending on the decision he makes." She said softly, knowing this had to be a rough subject, especially since Aiden and Roxy appeared relatively young to her and they were surrounded by concerned friends.

Roxy nodded as the woman left and exhaled deeply in thought. As much as she hated Rebecca... She loved her dad too much not to call her.

"Excuse me a minute... I'm gonna call grandma back," She told them, knowing Paul and Aiden would start protesting if she told them the truth.

She walked outside and dialed the number. When Rebecca answered and said she would get Cameron, Roxy stopped her. "No... I need to talk to you, Rebecca..." And then slowly proceeded to tell her what happened, finally ending her ranting by asking if she could come see him.

* * *

She heard Rebecca gasp in surprise when Roxy told her what had happened, and she noticed that Rebecca didn't interrupt her while she explained the situation. Rebecca was slightly shocked when she heard Roxy ask her to come and visit him.

"Of course I will! He is my husband, after all, and I still love him... No matter what happened between us," Roxy could swear she heard a tearful smile in Rebecca's voice. "Are you okay, Roxy? I hope you're not taking this too hard... I know how you get." Rebecca stated.

Roxy sighed. "I guess I'm okay... I'm relieved that Aiden woke up…"

Roxy mentally smacked herself when she heard Rebecca gasp again. She forgot she only told Cameron.

"What happened to Aiden?" Rebecca shouted.

"Uh... He and Randy Orton got into a car accident earlier in the day... And no, Aiden wasn't driving... Anyway, Aiden was hurt far worse than Randy was; being the point of impact on the car was the passenger side. Randy came out with some bruises and cuts on his face, along with a broken arm... Aiden was unconscious all day; he just woke up about 10 minutes ago."

Rebecca sighed. "Where are you guys?" She asked.

"Orlando." Roxy replied.

"Orlando, Florida? What the hell are you guys doing out there? Raw is supposed to be in Cleveland in 3 days!" Rebecca stated in confusion.

Roxy smiled and tried not to laugh at how paranoid Rebecca was acting... It also reminded her she had to call either Vince or Shane and tell them what happened to Shawn. Maybe she could get away with it if she convinced Paul to talk to them for her.

"Aiden was hired by Disney World; he's a stunt driver in their new stunt show 'Lights, Motors, Action!' Today was his first stunt show, so we flew down here to see it... Not to mention I've been living down here since TNA is shot here." Roxy explained.

"Ah. I see. Okay, I'll book a flight out there as soon as I can. I'll get Shawn's parents to watch Cameron and Cheyenne."

Roxy nodded her head. "That sounds like a good idea. I don't think they're ready to see dad as bad as he is…" Roxy stated sadly.

"I know they're not... And I feel bad for putting you and Aiden through that when you were younger and he got attacked in Syracuse... I had no other choice, though. He wanted to be near you guys. That's all he ever wanted." Rebecca stated, making Roxy smile.

"It's not your fault dad loved us. He only wanted you to feel the same way…" Roxy stated.

"Roxy... I want you to keep strong until I get there. I booked a flight for 6 AM; I should get to the hospital at around 9. Let me know if there's any change." Rebecca stated.

Roxy nodded her head. "I will... Bye..." Roxy stated and sighed.

"Bye, Roxy. Love you." And with that, Rebecca hung up. Roxy stared at the wall in shock... Did Rebecca say what she thought she just said?

Roxy shook off the initial shock and walked back into the room and smiled at Paul innocently, then motioned him over. "Did I ever tell you that you were my favorite fake uncle?" She asked with a smile playing at her lips.

He groaned, knowing almost immediately she wanted something. "What do you want?" He asked in a low, knowing tone.

She sighed. "Why do you always think I want something?" She asked, faking a sob.

"Because you do." Paul stated with a nod.

She laughed. "Fine... Will you talk to Vince or Shane about my dad? Please? I would do it... But I've been calling everyone else... And Vince can get scary... And I'm really sick of hearing 'Are you okay?' or 'How are you handling it?' I mean... What the fuck? Of course I'm not okay... Yet they still fucking ask..," She sighed exhaling deeply. "Please?"

She gave him a pout hoping he would give in. Paul let out a sigh of his own. "This is why I talk to SHANE!" He sarcastically shouted.

Roxy smiled, then walked out to talk with the doctor about Shawn again.

"Would you care to meet the gentleman that called 911?"

Roxy smiled weakly and nodded. "That would be nice... I'd like the chance to thank him."

The doctor nodded, then led Roxy to a room and opening the door to reveal Heath Ledger... Wait... HEATH LEDGER? How the hell? Crazy blonde curly hair, sparkling brown eyes, tall, skinny... That HAD to be him! After doing a quadruple take to make sure that she wasn't seeing things, she smiled thankfully.

"Thanks for calling 911 Mr. Ledger."

He replied by giving her a gorgeous smile, complete with dimples. "No problem, just lending a helping hand to somebody in need."

His Australian accent was thick; his voice was soft, yet deep. Roxy stuck out her hand.

"I'm Roxy Hickenbottom... Better known as Roxy Michaels." She stated, smiling at him.

"Nice to meet you, Roxy," She heard him struggle to say the name and tried to keep herself from laughing.

"You can just call me Heath. No need to be completely polite." He continued and smiled again.

"So... What was happening when you got there?" She asked, obviously referring to the knife fight.

Heath exhaled deeply. "Well... When I got there everything was quiet... Then suddenly this guy just jumped up and started kicking another guy, and then he grabbed something and pulled it out of him. I yelled 'hey' and the guy standing up got freaked out and ran," Heath paused to try and place the face.

He vaguely remembered it. "He reminded me of the guy from that crummy movie the WWE released last October."

Roxy chuckled. "Is this him?" She asked and showed Heath a picture of John Cena.

Heath stared at it for a few moments and snapped his fingers. "Yeah! Definitely him," Heath looked back at Roxy.

"Why are you so concerned about this?" He asked.

Roxy sighed and closed her phone, then put it in her pocket.

"Well... Because that guy has been threatening my family... He caused my brother to get into a car accident with my ex boyfriend... And the guy he attacked was my dad. You don't know who he is?" She asked.

Heath nodded his head no. "Your dad? Can't say I have, sorry. Who is he?" He asked.

Roxy smiled. "He's Shawn Michaels... A wrestler for the WWE... The 'Heartbreak Kid?' You've never heard of him?" She asked.

Heath smiled and chuckled nervously. "Can't say I have... I wasn't a big wrestling fan…" Heath paused for a moment.

He was about to talk, but Roxy spoke instead. "So you had no intention of saving him for money?" She asked.

Heath's eyes widened and the smile dropped from his features. "'Money?' Your head must not be on right... I have no desire to get money from this, Roxy. I was just doing something I hope would be done for me, if such a thing would occur."

Roxy smiled at him. "I was just testing you, Heath... Sorry if I seemed a little mean. You can't trust too many people these days…"

She watched as he rolled his eyes sarcastically and smiled. "Boy, you don't know how right you are..." He told her and smiled again.

Within a few minutes Roxy felt an arm go around her shoulders.

* * *

**C-A/N: Well another chapter has been completed! Well... More like another chapter has been cut out of a 64 KB file we have of LFW... Which was originally supposed to be one chapter... Sad, isn't it? Anyway, sorry for the long wait. The chapter got deleted from our mailboxes, and I was the only one who had it saved! But let's not forget I'm a college student, and I'm usually busy as a bee doing papers. Fortunately for me, classes ended on Wednesday and I don't start again until mid January! Hurray! Ah yes, we hope you enjoy the hero of the story! We wrote this after **_**The Dark Knight**_** came out... So... Yeah, that's how Heath morphed into it... **

**A/N: And oooooooh whose mystery person who wrapped their arms around Roxy..? R & R!**


	14. Of Fan Girls and Sleeping Arrangments

Lies From Within

Chapter 14

She looked up to see Randy.

"Hey Rox. What's up? Who's your friend?"

She knew him well enough to know that his smile was not only fake, but forced. She raised an eyebrow at him before shrugging out of his hold with a laugh. "You don't know who this is? This is Heath Ledger... The awesome actor. Ya know... _A Knight's Tale, The Patriot, 10 Things I Hate About You, The Order,_" She smiled evilly. "Oh! I know! You especially remember _Brokeback Mountain_, don't you," She asked with a giggle as he shuddered.

"It wasn't that bad, Randy. He found dad." Roxy stated softly with her eyes shining.

He nodded, offering his hand to Heath to shake, which Heath took and shook. "I'm Randy Orton," He stated with another forced smile and had been tempted to add more to that statement.

Roxy smiled at the two.

"So did you see what happened or..?" Randy asked.

"Nah, I caught the end of it and stopped him from doing more damage," Heath replied with a shrug.

Randy nodded and had managed to wrap his arm around Roxy possessively again. She let him do so, seeing as he would continue to do it anyways. Heath looked down at Roxy again.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

Roxy nodded. "I'll be okay... I have my brother and close family friends nearby... We're always here for each other." She replied with a smile.

"Your brother is here? The one that got in the accident," Heath asked.

Roxy nodded in response.

"Think a visit from me will cheer him up?" Heath asked slyly.

Roxy chuckled. "Most definitely! Don't be afraid if the guy with the huge honker screams like a little fan girl and passes out..." Roxy stated and winked, making Heath blush and smile again.

She smiled mischievously, then led him to Aiden's room. "Hey Aiden. Meet the guy who found dad and called it in." Roxy stated with a grin as she moved with Randy still holding her to reveal Heath.

And just as she predicted, Paul screamed like a little girl. Shockingly, he stayed conscious. Aiden was the first to react.

"No freaking way!" He said with a smile.

Roxy nodded as Heath walked closer to Aiden.

"So, Roxy tells me you were in a car accident with the over protective one over there..."

Aiden nodded and sent a strange look to Randy.

"Randy didn't know who Heath was." Roxy added in with a laugh, noticing his ears were starting to turn red.

And that started the rant from Paul. "How could you not know who this is? Huh? This is Heath Andrew Ledger, born April 4, 1979 in Australia! He's been acting since he was about 10 or 11, starting off his career in theater productions of Shakespeare and Peter Pan, among other things. He came to America in the late 90's to start acting here, and he's been successful as since his arrival. In one of his first roles here he landed the part of Mel Gibson's son in _The Patriot_, among his other roles... I mean Roxy did trick you into watching _Brokeback Mountain_." He stated, making Roxy smirk evilly as Randy shuddered for the second time that night.

"Aww I'm sorry Randy..." She stated without sincerity before kissing his cheek lightly and taking a seat on one of the chairs in the room, finally freeing herself from his protective arm around her shoulder.

Paul nodded his head disapprovingly at Randy, and then turned his sight back to Heath. He squealed in delight.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm standing face to face with you... You're taller than I thought." Paul told him, making Heath smile.

"Cameras are deceiving, I'll tell you... And your name is?"

"Paul Levesque." Paul stated and shook Heath's hand.

Heath chuckled and looked at Paul's nose... "Ah. You're the fan girl."

Heath smiled and turned his attention to Aiden, then walked over to him. Paul frowned at Roxy, who smiled and shrugged her shoulders in response.

"And you must be Aiden Hickenbottom. How you feeling?" Heath asked.

Aiden smiled. "Alright I guess. Thanks for what you did earlier. We really appreciate it... And it was really nice of you to drop by here…" Aiden stated.

Once Heath shook his hand, time seemed to freeze for Aiden. He looked Heath in the eyes and saw something he didn't like. He saw an image of a body bag being wheeled out of an apartment building by 2 EMT's during the night, with a voice unfamiliar to him saying:

_'Actor Heath Ledger, 28, found dead today in his apartment in New York City.'_

"Hey, are you ok?"

Aiden shook the image off and looked at Heath.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

_Jesus... What was that?_

Roxy gave her brother a suspicious look, then decided to pester him later about it. And that's when the nurse came told them they needed to leave because it was way past visiting hours. Everyone said their goodbyes to Aiden. Before walking out, Roxy made the offer to let Paul, Chris and Randy stay in her apartment for the night. Heath said his goodbye and that he had to get back to his hotel room for the night.

* * *

When the four got to Roxy's apartment, she looked around.

"Alright um... I have a pullout couch in the living room, a guest bedroom with a twin-sized bed, I think. And I have my room with my bed. Um... I can take the couch or something and you guys can argue about whose sleeping where... But my bed is probably the one that will fit two people better," She explained with a slight smile.

She walked past them to the kitchen and had a quick bowl of cereal before walking into the bathroom and brushing her teeth for the night.

She walked back out to find Chris and Randy playing rock paper scissors, while Paul looked on with a grin on his face.

"What are they doing?" She asked.

Paul looked over at her.

"The winner will face me, and the winner from that decides where he wants to sleep." Paul paused and pouted once he saw Randy win.

"GODDAMN IT!" Chris shouted and sat down angrily.

Paul soon became angry; he had never beaten Randy at rock paper scissors before, in all the 6 and a half years he knew him. He could beat him at anything BUT that. Roxy watched as Randy beat Paul with ease.

"Ah. The victor is Mr. Orton. And where will you be sleeping, sir?" Roxy asked with a light smile on her face.

"In your bed... With you." Randy mumbled as he stepped closer to her and enveloped her in a tight one-armed embrace.

Roxy bit her lip blushing before hiding her face in his shoulder. Feeling Chris and Paul's glares on the two of them was rather awkward.

"Um okay... Chris you can fight with Paul over who ends up on the couch…"

She shocked herself by not stuttering at all. She wiggled away from Randy and went to her room, closing the door behind her to change into a pair of lounge pants and an old Papa Roach T-Shirt. She opened the door, then brushed out the tangles in her hair. Once she completed her task, she laid down on the left side of her bed and was glad it wasn't pushed up against the wall like it used to be. After a few minutes of talking, Randy walked in and lay down on the other side of the bed. It didn't take long for exhaustion to overtake Roxy and within minutes she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: All right... So this one was up fast cause of the cutting we're using, what you think! Thanks for reading! **

**C-A/N:I guess we'll end it here! R&R**

Updated A/N: Alright, this is chapter 14 of 36, when I get to 18, I will be rather pleased with myself. Thanks for reading!


	15. Rude Awakenings

Lies From Within

Chapter 15

The next morning, Roxy woke up to someone knocking on the front door. And knowing any of the men in her apartment... That wouldn't wake them up. She managed to free herself of Randy's good arm, which had wrapped around her waist protectively, and made it to the front door to let Rebecca in.

"Sorry... I was really tired," She mumbled softly as Rebecca nodded. "And visiting hours begin at 11."

Rebecca nodded in understanding and looked over at the couch with a raised eyebrow. Roxy looked over to see Paul had been too lazy to pull out the bed part and was laying on the couch half on and half off. She bit back a laugh.

"Um... I don't have a lot in my kitchen to offer but... You're welcome to anything in there. And thanks again for coming, Rebecca."

Rebecca nodded with a warm smile, then walked over to the fridge and took a look. She saw Rebecca stand up and smile a little. She then turned to face Roxy.

"I noticed a Wal-Mart a few blocks away. I'll go down there and get some food and stuff. We can have a nice breakfast and head over to the hospital. What do you say?" She offered.

Roxy smiled. "That sounds great, as long as we can get some food to Aiden... You know how he gets with hospital food." She stated, making the older woman laugh.

"Okay. I'll go pick up some stuff. Be back in about an hour."

Roxy nodded and watched as Rebecca left.

* * *

She figured an hour was all she needed to get ready, and then get Randy, Chris and Paul up. She decided she would shower first. After all, she was the owner of the apartment. After the shower she changed into some jeans and a random T-Shirt. She walked into the living room to attempt to wake up Paul first. She walked over and shoved him off the couch, hoping the impact of the floor would wake him up. Unfortunately... It didn't.

"Damn it, Paul. I am telling your wife..." She stated with a frown, then grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and poured the contents on Paul.

He jumped up and glared. "That is no way to wake someone up!" He shouted with a frown.

Roxy shrugged, then turned the TV on for him and laughing as he got distracted by the cartoons that were on. She made her way to the guest room to see Chris sleeping peacefully in the middle of the bed. She smirked evilly, then walked over and made it so she was to the right of him and jumped on the bed til he had flopped off the bed.

"Damn it Roxy... I hate YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!" He whined stretching out the 'you' more than it needed to be, quite obviously.

She just smiled angelically. "No, you love me..."

And with that she walked back into her room and dropped a book on the table, making a loud bang.

"I wasn't sleeping in class, Mrs. Levine! HONEST!" Randy stated drowsily, sitting up straight as Roxy snickered at him.

She checked the clock and went to the door as the hour was up and let Rebecca in with a smile on her face. Rebecca ran in the apartment carrying 5 bags. She made a b-line for the kitchen and settled everything down on the table. Roxy followed her into the kitchen.

"Do you need help with anything?" She asked kindly.

Rebecca smiled warmly and nodded her head no. "No thanks, Roxy. How's eggs and bacon sound?" She asked as she unpacked the contents of the grocery bags.

Roxy smiled back at Rebecca. "It sounds really good. Did you get..?"

Roxy was cut off by Rebecca. "Hash browns," She stated and held up the item for Roxy to see.

"I still remember what you used to eat for breakfast, Roxy. I wouldn't be able to call myself your father's wife if I forgot the hash browns, everyone knows the Michaels family is in love with them." She stated and smiled.

Roxy chuckled. "I guess you're right... How long should it take to make breakfast for all of us?" She asked.

Rebecca counted on her fingers and looked back at Roxy. "Well... There are 3 men and 2 women... It'll take about 20 to 30 minutes for me to make enough food. The guys have enough time to get ready... If they want to eat."

Roxy chuckled evilly. "I'll threaten them with hospital food, then. That'll get them up in no time." She stated and winked.

Rebecca nodded her head. "So... I must ask... How did your dad get hurt? Some kind of fight?" She asked.

Roxy nodded. "Knife fight…"

Rebecca gasped and put a hand over her mouth. "My word! What was he thinking..? Who was he fighting with?" She asked.

Roxy sighed. "The only witness was the guy who called 911, and he only caught the end of the fight... He said it was..," Roxy gulped. She looked at Rebecca's face, which urged her to go on. "John Cena..."

Rebecca gasped again, then narrowed her eyes in anger. "Why that son of a bitch!"

Now it was Roxy's turn to gasp. She never heard Rebecca curse with such hatred in her voice... "Becky! I'm surprised at you!" Roxy stated playfully, along with a playful smile.

Rebecca chuckled. "Well, he deserves it. I thought John was a nice young man. Looks like I was wrong," Rebecca paused again.

"So who made the call to 911?" She asked.

Roxy laughed. "You're going to think I'm absolutely insane... But... Heath Ledger…" She replied.

"Yeah right... Heath Ledger... You mean the ACTOR Heath Ledger?" Rebecca shouted in shock.

Roxy laughed and nodded her head. "Yes, the actor. He came to the hospital last night to talk to us in person. Uncle Paul was acting like a little fan girl... I think he scared Heath..." Roxy stated.

"The aardvark probably traumatized Heath for life..." Rebecca stated and smiled as Roxy burst into laughter.

Paul chose that moment to walk in. "Whoa! When did Becky get here? And... What are you laughing at?"

Roxy looked at his face, more specifically at his nose and started laughing again as Rebecca shrugged. Roxy regained her breathing as Randy and Chris walked in.

"It really was nothing, Paul... Just about you traumatizing Heath Ledger," She answered with a small smile, then poured herself a glass of orange juice.

When she saw the look Paul was giving her she smiled innocently. "Don't give me that look... You know it's true."

He growled and turned away, mumbling under his breath incoherently as Randy and Chris snickered. Rebecca finished up cooking before putting the plates down for everyone. The five ate in silence. Once they were finished, they had a silent drive to the hospital. Roxy took a sharp intake of breath, then walked in with Rebecca right next to her. They walked into Aiden's room to see Heath already there talking with him.

Aiden was the first to look over at the door. "Roxy! Rebecca..?"

Aiden paused to look over at Heath worriedly, then looked back at Roxy and Rebecca.

Heath stood up to greet them. "Hello again, Roxy," He stated and shook her hand. He then looked over at Rebecca, slightly confused. "Don't think we've met, ma'am. I'm Heath Ledger." He stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Rebecca Hickenbottom." She replied and shook it.

"'Hickenbottom,'" Heath gestured to Aiden and Roxy. "Their mother?" He asked.

"No... Step mother," She replied.

He nodded his head in understanding.

"Aiden, if you don't want me here, I understand." Rebecca stated quietly, knowing from the last hospital visit, things were uneasy.

Aiden looked over at Roxy to see if she was expressing her view on the situation on her face. Roxy smiled and nodded her head no. Aiden smiled over at Rebecca.

"You can stay..," He stated and looked over at Heath. "Does that mean you're going to leave?" He asked.

Heath looked around. "Well, it's getting kind of crowded. I'm not family, so I might as well shove off, so to speak…"

As Heath went to turn and leave, Roxy stepped in his way. "Don't leave... Please." She stated.

He saw she was upset and offered her a hug, which she took. "Shh, shh. Don't cry. Young women look horrible when they cry... They look like raccoons when their makeup smears," He stated, making her laugh.

He pulled away to wipe the tears from her face. "There, there. You're strong." He told her and smiled.

Roxy smiled back. "Will you come with me to see my dad?" She asked.

"Don't you think you should go in with family? I'm only the guy who called 911, Roxy. I have no relation to you whatsoever... Besides, I think your dad would be more comfortable being surrounded by family rather than family and a complete stranger." Heath explained.

"He'll feel a connection to you, Heath... Because you chased John off and called 911. Not a lot of people do that anymore…" Roxy explained.

Heath shifted his weight from his right foot to his left. "Alright, I'll go..." Heath whispered.

Roxy smiled at him and hugged him again. "Thanks."

Heath pulled away from her. "Where's your over protective ex, the fan girl and the silent one?" He asked, referring to Randy, Paul and Chris.

She chuckled. "Probably in the waiting room or out in the hallway."

She saw him sigh in relief. "Good... That aardvark scared the shit out of me, in plain English... Men like him belong in straight jackets in nice big rubber rooms they can bounce around in..."

Roxy burst out laughing again. "You'd better not let him hear you say that."

Aiden snickered as Rebecca nodded in agreement.

"Wonder what Steph would think of that idea…" Aiden stated with a curious look on his face, making Roxy laugh.

"That would be awesome to see..," She stated with a grin, then decided to go to the front desk to ask if she could see her father.

She smiled weakly when the nurse said yes, then turned around and started making her way to Shawn's room with Heath by her side. She could hear Randy grumbling under his breath as he followed with Chris and Paul. Rebecca had followed behind the three. Roxy walked in and bit her lip when she saw her dad hooked up to four or five different machines. It made her heart ache, the only thing that relieved her somewhat... He was awake, apparently they decided against the coma.

"Hi dad... Um… Heath Ledger called 911…" She whispered, motioning to him, knowing that Shawn knew who he was.

Shawn looked at Heath, who smiled nervously, before sticking out his hand for Shawn to shake.

"Heath Ledger." He whispered.

Shawn shook his hand. "Shawn Hickenbottom." He replied, his voice hoarse and barely above a whisper as well.

Heath bowed his head. "Glad to see you're going to be okay, sir... Well," Heath turned to Roxy. "I should really go... Somebody has to chill out with your brother," He saw her nod in agreement, so he turned back to look at Shawn.

"Once again, it was a pleasure to meet you." He stated.

"Pleasure is all mine, Ledger. You're the one who saved me." Shawn replied.

Heath smiled. "Just doing what's right... I'll drop by later." He stated and once again shook Shawn's hand before leaving.

"I'm glad to see you're okay. Well sort of..." Roxy shouted in tears and hugged Shawn.

"Oofa! Easy there, Roxy... I'm not as young as I used to be…" Shawn teased.

Roxy laughed into his shoulder. It was then Shawn saw Rebecca standing in the room, wiping a tear from her eye. Roxy smiled as she followed his gaze.

"I'm gonna go give Aiden some real food. And Chris is gonna go call his wife. Paul will call his wife or I'm seriously going to convince her to take a suggestion given to me from a new friend. And ummm... I'm gonna drag Randy with me because I can do that... Bye!" She stated, smiling after pushing Chris and Paul out the door and grabbing Randy's good hand and dragging him out.

Randy laughed as Roxy took him to Aiden's room. She handed him the food, then dragged Randy to the lobby.

"Why are we out here and not with your brother?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

She smiled softly. "I don't know... I just get this vibe he needs to be friends with Heath... And it's always easier to talk when there aren't other people in the room. You're a different story." She stated when he went to object.

He smiled slyly. "You know me too well, Roxy..." He told her.

She smiled. "I should by now, Mr. Orton."

They sat in silence for a few moments. "I think it's about time I gave this to you," Randy stated and pulled a gift out of his pocket. He gave it to Roxy. "I was going to give that to you on your birthday, but... Yeah, shit happens. So... Here it is," He stated and smiled.

She looked down at the gift and opened it to reveal a jewelry case. She looked at Randy and raised an eyebrow, then opened the case to reveal a gold necklace with two hearts, which were connected to one another and interlaced with diamonds. She looked up at Randy again ready to start refusing the gift.

"Do you know how long it took me to pick that out? I know you're not big on jewelry, but it would've been our one year, so I had to get you something special." He told her and smiled.

"It... It's beautiful, Randy..," She paused for a moment. "Does this have anything to do with what we were talking about last night," She asked.

Randy nodded as he locked eyes with her. She shifted nervously before looking away shyly.

"Um... I'd ask you to help me put it on... But I don't think you would be able to." Randy smiled and shrugged halfheartedly. "Plus, I really don't think I should take this. You should return it and get your money back." Randy looked up at her with a somewhat broken look. "Thank you. But I can't take this," She whispered.

It had been so soft Randy had to strain to hear it, but when he did he smiled slightly as she handed the box back to him.

"I meant everything I said last night Rox..." He spoke in a voice barely above a whisper. "And I won't return this. I will find a way to give this to you, Rox, even if you won't take it now."

She nodded and bit her lip before hugging him lightly and burying her face in his left shoulder. He rubbed her back lightly, then led her to the chairs in the room, once they sat down, he tucked the box into his pocket.

* * *

Meanwhile with Shawn and Becky, the tension in the room was so thick, Chuck Norris himself probably couldn't break it. Both adults struggled to find words and the courage to express themselves. Shawn sighed several times, looking around the room, trying to find something he could settle his eyes on that would give him the strength to talk. He closed his eyes momentarily and saw an image of Roxy and Aiden's mother. He smiled and opened his eyes, then settled them on Becky.

"Nice to see you."

* * *

Updated A/N: Changed a couple of minor details. It's too soon for Roxy to be taking anything from Randy, so I changed that to her denying it and him promising to find a way to give it to her.


	16. Reconciliation & Attacks

Lies From Within

Chapter 16

Becky looked at him with tears in her eyes. Her voice was soft. "Why wouldn't I be here, Shawn? You're my husband; you act as if I hate you..." He sighed before speaking up softly.

"It's not that Becky... It's just that, we're not exactly on great terms. I love you... But your behavior confuses me sometimes."

Becky nodded before speaking up softly. "It's hard... It's hard to live up to her. I...I know she must have been great and sweet...and...I don't try to compare myself to her. But I find myself doing that anyways...and it hurts, Shawn...but I completely understand that you will never love anyone the way you loved her. I...when Roxy called...I knew I had to go. I know it sounds cliché but...it's true..." She spoke softly.

Shawn looked over at Becky before beckoning her over. "I'm sorry you feel that way. You shouldn't have to feel the need to compare yourself to her…" He stated before hugging her to the best of his ability with all of the various machines hooked up to him.

"Shawn... I really wish I didn't have to... But Roxy and Aiden obviously hate me. Roxy was young when she lost her mother, and I was hoping she would have at least treated me like family. Aiden is just like his father."

Shawn smiled slyly at that one. "A natural rebel... He trusted his own instinct and followed in his sister's lead. He knew I wasn't his mother. He felt that hurt without even knowing who she was. Do you know how much that hurts me, Shawn? To know that one of the big reasons I married you was to help you raise those children, give them a loving mother figure in their lives... And they hate me for it?" Becky asked, the tears finally spilling from her eyes. Shawn sighed.

"Becky... You have to understand... Roxy was old enough to remember her mother... They'll always feel that pain," Shawn paused for a moment. "But they didn't hate you from the start. They started feeling this way about you when Cameron and Cheyenne came along, because... I don't know if you noticed this... But no matter what happened in the house, Roxy or Aiden were always blamed for it, whether it was them or not... Like when Cameron broke something, Aiden was blamed..."

Rebecca sighed. "When Roxy was first born, did you believe she could have no faults? That she was perfect in every way?" She asked.

Shawn sighed. "Becky, I know where you're going with this... At first, I believed she had no faults. But even when there were other kids around, they didn't get blamed for what Roxy did. I always placed the blame on the child who committed the crime and punished them accordingly. Roxy got punished for what Roxy did, likewise with Aiden." Shawn replied.

Rebecca paused. "All right... I'm sorry for treating them wrong, then..." Shawn nodded with a smile that said 'you're finally getting it,' and sat there with the smile on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile with Aiden and Heath, the silence between the two young men was maddening. They were at a loss for words after Heath returned from visiting Shawn. Aiden was slightly jealous that Heath got to visit his father, but shrugged it off when he realized he would have a lot of problems trying to get to Shawn's room in the first place. Aiden finally shook off every feeling that kept him from talking and decided to start the conversation.

"So... Have any works in progress?" Aiden asked, making Heath snap his head to the side to look at him.

He nodded with a smile. "Yeah. I'm going to be the Joker in the new Batman movie."

Aiden smiled in surprise and amazement. "AWESOME! I was always a BIG Joker fan! Loved the Joker more than Batman or Superman," Aiden paused to see Heath smile shyly.

"I know you're going to do well with that role. You're a great actor. You have a lot to offer to him," Aiden paused again. "Can you give me a sneak preview?" He asked and smiled.

Heath chuckled and nodded his head with a smile on his face. "Let's just say the Joker arrives in Gotham and tries to fuck everything up."

* * *

Back with Roxy, she was sitting there quietly playing with her hands and looked up as Paul and Chris walked in from calling their families. The only one who looked worse for wear was Paul.

"I'm guessing Vince didn't take it well?" She asked.

"Let's put it this way... He's ready to hunt down the guy and kill him…" Paul stated with a sigh and Roxy's eyes widened.

"You didn't tell him it was John..?" She asked in an incredulous voice.

He shrugged and then saw her glaring and made an excuse to go talk with Shawn and Rebecca and promptly left the room. She let out a sigh before getting up to walk around. "I'll be back later..."

With that said she walked out the door and in to the fresh air. She decided to sit on the same bench she sat on the night before with Randy. It was nice out, so she stared into the parking lot, trying to clear her mind and think. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and hoped to God it wasn't Randy. She turned and saw Kennedy. He was shaking a little, which set off an alarm for her.

"Hey... Roxy..." He smiled a bit, but it looked painful for him.

"Ken! Sit down," She gently took his arm, which he was holding tightly around his stomach, and led him to the bench. He sat down carefully and took a few breaths. "What's wrong?" She asked.

He nodded his head and groaned. "Nothing... Just... You know how much... Morning jogs can... Take out of you..." He replied and started coughing.

She started to pat his back to try and calm him down. The coughing eventually eased, so Roxy went back to looking at Ken's face and was shocked to see blood leaking from his mouth.

"Jesus Christ! Ken! What the hell happened." She paused. "Cena did this, didn't he?" She shouted and watched as he nodded his head.

Figuring she had to get him into the emergency room but wouldn't have the strength to do so, she took out her cell phone and called Jericho.

"Roxy, where'd you go?" Chris asked.

"Listen, Chris, I'm outside. Ken is with me, and he's hurt pretty bad. I need you to help me get him into the E.R... He said Cena attacked him." Roxy stated, almost all in one breath.

"Okay, stay right there. I'm coming." Chris stated and hung up the phone as he ran to the exit of the emergency room.

* * *

Chris made it there in no time at all and was alarmed at Ken's current state. He seemed pale, and the blood leaking from his mouth didn't help improve his features.

Chris knelt down in front of Roxy and Ken. Roxy noticed him and smiled.

"Thank God you got here quick," She paused.

"Ken, we're gonna get you to the E.R, okay?" She asked, receiving a nod in response as he coughed up a little more blood.

"Keep him conscious." Chris stated and smacked Ken in the head, making him open his eyes and try to focus on Chris.

"Jerk..." Ken groaned and coughed more.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't talk." Roxy told him and rubbed his back.

Chris sighed and decided the best way to get Ken into the E.R would be if he were carried.

"Okay, Roxy. Help me stand Ken up." Chris stated.

The two worked together to help get Ken on his feet and keep him from falling over. Chris then scooped Ken up in his arms, making Ken gasp for breath and hug his stomach protectively.

"Oh Jesus, Chris! Put him down!" Roxy shouted.

Chris stood Ken up again and rubbed his back.

"Fine then. Ken, look at me," Chris paused and waited as the coughs eased away, allowing Ken to look him in the eyes.

"You're going to have to walk. Now you're going to lean heavily on me, is that understood," Chris watched as Ken nodded his head. "Good. Let's go."

Chris took Ken's free arm and put it around his shoulders and began walking to the entrance of the E.R. Roxy walked up on the other side of Ken and put an arm around his waist, supporting him even more.

When they made it to the E.R. doctors and nurses rushed to aid Ken before pushing Chris and Roxy back to the waiting room. Roxy sighed before walking with Chris over to Randy and Paul who must have gotten kicked out of Shawn's room. She sat down with a sigh and started playing with her hands and nervously as she looked up at the clock a few times and bit her lip. Chris put his hand on her shoulder before speaking lowly. "That bastard is gonna pay."

Roxy smiled weakly at him before standing up abruptly.

"I'll be back in a minute..," She stood up and walked into Shawn's room and walked over with a sigh. "I have more bad news. He hurt Ken too…" She watched his reaction turn from a bored, solemn one to an angry, pissed off face.

"He really needs to stop this gang shit," Shawn sighed bitterly before looking over at Roxy, who was standing there awkwardly.

His eyes suddenly widened. "Roxy, you have blood on you," He paused and pointed to her left arm.

She looked at it carelessly and sighed. "It's from Ken..." She replied and looked over at Becky, who was looking at Shawn.

"What was wrong with him?"

Roxy sighed. "I'm not sure. He was hugging his side and coughing up blood," She replied, making Becky look from Roxy back to Shawn.

"Cena probably broke a few of Ken's ribs, making them puncture a lung. Did he have problems breathing?" Becky asked, making Roxy nod.

"Yeah... When Chris went to carry him into the E.R. he started gasping for air, like he couldn't breathe at all." Roxy replied.

"That's definitely a punctured lung..," Becky paused to nod her head sadly. "What are we going to do about this? Should we call the cops?"

"That won't be a good idea, Becky…" Roxy replied, looking at the floor.

"But Roxy, you could be on his list as well, and I won't stand for a man attacking a young woman, especially my step daughter." Rebecca stated.

Roxy smiled sadly. "He'll leave me alone for now because he thinks dad's dead. Plus I was never a part of his 'Chain Gang.'"

Rebecca nodded and Roxy smiled. "Well, I should get back to them..."

With that said Roxy walked back to the waiting room feeling like something bad was right around the corner. She couldn't figure out what and just pinned it on the fact that they were in the hospital. She walked back over and sat in the only available seat between Randy and Chris and silently cursed Chris for not sitting in the seat next to Randy. She bit her lip and fingered the locket she was wearing a bit before deciding to just play around with her iPod.

She put a headphone in her right ear meaning if Randy wanted her attention he would just have to be louder or find her attention a different way. She scrolled through her music and hit play on 'Unholy Confessions' by Avenged Sevenfold. After tucking her iPod back into her pocket she randomly played with the hem of her T-Shirt. She looked up as a nurse came over to comment on Ken's condition. To be nice, she took the headphone out of her ear.

"Are you here for Kenneth Anderson?" The nurse asked.

Roxy nodded her head yes. The nurse gestured for Roxy to follow her, which she did. She led Roxy to Ken's room and stopped outside the door.

"Looks like a few broken ribs, and one of them collapsed and punctured a lung. He should be fine as long as he listens to his doctors orders and stays in bed." The nurse stated with a warm smile, which Roxy returned.

She walked into Ken's room and saw he was conscious. He turned to look at her.

"Thanks for the help, Rox." He stated and smiled.

She returned the gesture. "Well, you're Aiden's friend, so not helping you wasn't an option," She paused for a moment. "What happened?" She asked.

Ken exhaled deeply. "Well... I was out for my morning jog and I was jumped from behind by the park a few blocks away. Cena and a few of his jackass friends started kicking the shit out of me. I was able to get up and started to run, but I was hit in the stomach by an aluminum baseball bat," Ken paused and watched as Roxy winced.

"Hurt like a mother... Anyway, somebody nearby chased them off and I was able to get up, yet again... So I jogged over here the best I could, stopping once in awhile to catch my breath." Ken explained.

"Did Cena say anything while he was beating you up?" Roxy asked.

"Just that he finally finished Shawn off and he was planning who his next victim would be... He mentioned something about Randy and Aiden... Shane and Jeff were also thrown into the conversation, but I don't remember much... The only thing I remember hearing were my ribs cracking." Ken told her with a sigh.

Roxy put an assuring hand on Ken's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll get him eventually."

Ken nodded and sighed as she gave him a small reassuring smile. But she couldn't help but wonder who had chased Cena and his crew off. She shook it off before asking Ken if he wanted her to send anyone in to talk to. "Well, it'd be cool to talk to Randy for a bit... It's really boring in here."

She laughed and nodded in agreement before walking out and poking Randy in his shoulder. "Ken wants to talk to you."

She smiled to the best of her ability and watched him walk off before sitting next to Chris.

She smiled before looking at the time. "I'm hungry... You guys want anything? I'll go pick it up."

Chris smiled and nodded along with Paul. She wrote down what they wanted before going to ask Aiden and Heath, and then the same with Shawn, Rebecca, Ken and Randy. She also walked out before anyone could object to her going alone.

Chris turned to Paul. "Just out of curiosity... Why didn't you tell Vince it was John?" He asked.

Paul sighed, and then looked at Chris. "Cause we'd have a huge problem. I don't want Cena somehow finding out Vince knows and going after Vince, Linda or Steph…" Paul sighed again.

"What about Shane?" Chris asked. Paul smiled.

"Shane was the one who decided to let Cena start free-styling on the shows, so why would Cena want to attack him?"

Chris smiled. "You're right. Shane's a great guy, he gets along…" Chris's eyes suddenly widened, as were Paul's.

"With everyone... Oh SHIT!" Paul shouted and smacked his forehead.

"We gotta call Shane, warn him or something. Especially since John knows Shane is close to Aiden..." Chris stated, panicking.

Paul nodded his head and took out his cell phone. He dialed Shane's number and waited for an answer, which there wasn't one. "Shit, he's not picking up."

The two watched Shane walk into the E.R. He walked over to them as they sighed in relief.

"Hey guys! How's Aiden and Shawn," He asked, then noticed the somewhat paranoid looks on their faces. "What?" He asked.

Paul stood up and pushed Shane back a little.

"What the fuck was that for?" Shane asked.

Paul ran his hand through his hair. "Why the hell didn't you pick up your cell phone, kid? Jesus, you made me nervous!"

"First of all... Don't call me 'kid,' Paul. I'm only a year younger than you," Shane stated and narrowed his eyes at his brother in law. "Secondly, why are you nervous that I didn't pick up my cell phone? You know I keep it on silent in case I'm in a meeting... And I don't have it, I must've dropped it somewhere." Shane stated and crossed his arms over his chest in the classic Shane McMahon fashion.

Chris decided to pull Shane aside. "Roxy found Ken outside. He was hurt pretty bad, coughing up blood. He said Cena attacked him." Chris whispered.

"Well... Okay... That doesn't help me in any way." Shane replied.

"Shane, goddammit, listen to me! Cena is the one who attacked Shawn last night in the park, and he's also the one who set up Randy and Aiden yesterday," Chris paused again. "He's targeting Aiden's friends, the ones who were also his friends but stopped talking to him when he attacked Aiden a few months ago," Chris paused again.

Shane looked a bit confused.

"You'd better watch your back." Chris stated and clapped him on the back.

* * *

Roxy had been on her way to the nearest Subway when she noticed a person lying on the sidewalk in what looked to be a pool of blood. She pulled over and walked the short distance to the person and felt worse when she realized the person had dyed red hair. When Roxy flipped the man over it turned out to be Jeff and she bit her lip before shaking him.

"Jeff...I know you're sore or hurt or whatever. But you need to wake up..."

"Wha...what's going on?" He asked groggily as she sighed in relief.

He clutched his side, which was bleeding badly. Roxy bit her lip again before making him stand up and helping him walk to her car. This was the one time she cursed herself for not being as good a driver as Aiden. She managed to take enough turns to end up on her way back to the hospital but it still didn't help the fact that he was hunched over to try and ease the pain.

"Cena did this to you?"

He nodded and looked up at her curiously. "How did you know?"

She sighed bitterly before speaking up. "Lucky guess."

He nodded again and she managed to pull up to the E.R. without freaking out. She walked over and helped him hobble over to the E.R, but paused outside.

"Did he do it with a knife?" She asked motioning towards the blood stained shirt.

She also looked down and realized if she walked into the hospital people were gonna think she was dying. As she went to try and clean some blood off her arm, the door to the E.R was slammed open, smacking Jeff in the face in the process. Jeff groaned and fell backwards, making Roxy lose her grip on him. Her head spun around to see who opened the door. She didn't see anyone... Then noticed the doors were automatic. She tried to stifle her laughter as she pulled Jeff back up and walked into the E.R with him.

Nurses and doctors surrounded her for the second time in one day. They pulled Jeff from her and placed him on a stretcher, then wheeled him away. Roxy sighed and when she had convinced all the nurses that the blood on her was not her own, walked to the waiting room, where Chris, Paul and Shane were sitting. Chris saw her current state and ran over to her.

"Roxy! Are you okay?" He shouted.

Roxy nodded her head. "I'm fine, Chris... I found Jeff a few blocks away... He was attacked by Cena..." She replied with a sigh.

Paul stood up defiantly. "We have to stop that shithead before he gets to somebody else."

"Yeah? And how are you planning on stopping him, Paul? You don't know who or WHEN he's going to strike next." Roxy argued.

Shane looked over at Paul. "No... He has a point. John has to be stopped. We can do it at Raw tomorrow night," Shane paused to check the time.

"Speaking of which, the Raw Superstars have a flight to catch at 8 tonight," Shane looked over at Paul. "Are you going?" He asked.

Paul sighed and nodded no. "If Shawn isn't going, I'm not going." Paul sullenly stated.

He and Shawn were supposed to be teaming up as D-X again to take on the World Tag Team Champs.

"Who said he wasn't going?" Roxy spun around at the voice and saw both Aiden and Shawn dressed in street clothes walking towards them with Heath and Rebecca close behind. Shane smiled at the two.

"I take it you guys are feeling better?" Shane asked.

Aiden shrugged his shoulders. "Can't complain...Except these cuts have ruined my handsome face!" He teasingly shouted and acted upset.

Shawn rolled his eyes at his son. "Honestly, I don't know where the hell he gets it from..."

Paul pushed passed Shane and Roxy and pranced over to Shawn, then hugged the man as tight as he could. As the two were having a _Brokeback Mountain _moment, Roxy pulled Aiden aside.

"Aid... He got Ken and Jeff." She watched as his eyes widened in anger. And then he did a double take.

* * *

Updated A/N: Yay, halfway through!


	17. Last Minute Travel Plans

Lies From Within

Chapter 17

"Wow... Now I really want to kill him…" Aiden growled.

Roxy nodded her head in agreement. "So you going with Dad to Raw?"

Aiden nodded and then motioned to her shirt. "I don't wanna know?"

She nodded with a smile and he laughed. "So you're feeling better then?"

It was his turn to nod and he smirked a bit about it. She laughed, happy to have her brother back and hugged him lightly.

"You are going to explain about Heath later on?" She asked with a slight smile as he nodded.

They walked back over to Shawn and the guys and Roxy found herself relieved her Dad and Rebecca weren't freaking out over her blood stained shirt. But then again knowing them, they will notice it later and make a huge deal about it. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Heath. He handed her a shirt, she vaguely remembered seeing him wearing it earlier.

"So your dad doesn't flip out." He stated and sat down next to her.

She took it and smiled. "Thanks. Looks like you can read people like a book." She stated.

"Some people yes, others no. Your dad just reminds me of my dad. He might not have realized things when he should've, but he shows he cares when he does," Heath looked over at Roxy. "Your dad Irish? That could be it, too." He chuckled.

"Have a problem with the Irish?" Shane asked, having overheard that part.

Heath laughed. "Of course not, I was just joking around. I'm half Irish, myself."

"You are..?" Shane asked.

"Heath Ledger." Heath stated and held out his hand.

Shane smiled. "'I wish I knew how to quit you, Ennis,'" Shane quoted a line from _Brokeback Mountain,_ making Randy shudder and Heath smile.

"Shane McMahon, national nut." Shane stated with a smile as he shook Heath's hand.

"'National nut,' huh?" Heath asked.

Shane nodded his head. "As you can probably guess, that movie didn't bother me at all…" Shane was cut off by Randy and Chris.

"That's 'cause you're GAY!"

He turned to glare at them, and then returned his sight to Heath.

"I love doing crazy things, mostly to freak out my dad."

"Don't we all?" Roxy asked sarcastically.

Shane nodded and looked at his watch.

"Well... I gotta get going; I promised my dad I'd work on something with him. Nice meeting you," Shane stated and shook Heath's hand, then turned to address the rest of the guys.

"See you at the airport later." He stated and left before Paul or Chris processed the fact he was leaving.

"Relax guys... You can always call him." Randy stated like it was no big deal at all.

"He lost his cell phone." Paul angrily stated and rubbed his head.

"Lost his phone? That doesn't sound like Shane at all." Aiden stated and looked at Paul, who scoffed.

"Tell me about it..."

Roxy frowned in thought and then rolled her eyes at how stupid they could be and walked out pulling on the shirt Heath had handed her since the blood on the other one was dry.

"Hey Shane, wait up," Roxy smiled at him. "Be careful okay? They're all gonna freak out about you until you call them back." She stated, chuckling as he nodded and walked back into the hospital.

Randy had to speak up once he noticed she was in a guy's shirt.

"Roxy... What happened to the bloody..?"

She cut him off by placing her hand over his mouth.

"It went away. Now no more talk about blood," She told him, then looked at them. "So how are we getting to the airport?"

Chris was the only one to acknowledge her question.

"Probably 2 or 3 cars. Orlando's airport isn't that far away from here, thank God... We'll divide the group up and arrange who's going in what car." Chris replied.

Roxy nodded and watched as Shawn and Paul counted the group.

"There are 7 of us." Shawn stated.

"Shawn, I'm not going to Cleveland with you…" Becky told him.

"Yeah, I know, but you're going back to San Antonio, therefore you need a ride to the airport," Shawn stated, then looked over at Heath.

"Hey Heath, are you going to the airport too?" Shawn asked.

Heath nodded his head.

"So that makes 8." Becky stated.

Paul smiled. "Two cars, 4 people each."

Now they had to divide them into groups. Roxy chuckled already, hoping she would somehow be separated from Randy for a little while.

"Heath, Roxy, Chris and Aiden... Me, Randy, Becky and Shawn." Paul stated.

Roxy mentally cheered and followed Chris out but then paled.

"My car... I'm driving. Wait no... Aiden's driving because I don't want to make anyone sit in the passenger seat," She stated, shuddering. "Don't kill us, yeah?"

She laughed as Aiden nodded.

Roxy walked with the three to the car and tossed her keys to Aiden before getting in the passenger seat. He smirked evilly before sitting in the driver's seat as Heath sat in the back. Chris had paled completely and was clutching the door for dear life after he was buckled in. Heath looked over at Chris and frowned.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Chris looked over at him. "If I were you, I would hold on."

Heath raised an eyebrow at Chris.

"What for?" Heath asked.

"Aiden is a stunt driver. He likes driving... VERY fast..," Chris replied. "Hence why I hold on for dear life," Chris smiled, making Heath chuckle.

"I don't think I have a reason to fear this kid. He doesn't seem dangerous to me." Heath stated and calmly buckled up.

Chris smiled nervously. "Suit yourself."

And with that, they were off.

* * *

What normally would've been a 45 minute drive turned into a 25 minute drive for Aiden and his 3 passengers. Once they were parked at the airport parking lot, Chris turned to look at Heath, who was smiling, making Chris's jaw drop.

"Kid... You have GOT to come down to the set of the new Batman movie with me... They're looking for stunt drivers..." Heath stated and smiled at Aiden.

Roxy laughed with a smile before speaking up. "Now we're gonna have to wait 20 minutes for dad to show up. And you know how he drives," She chuckled as Aiden groaned.

The four went and sat on chairs waiting for everyone else to get there. After 20 minutes of mindless games and talking, Shawn finally walked up with Rebecca, Paul and Randy by his side. Roxy smiled before standing up and walking over with a yawn.

"So, Vince called and said the tickets should be at the front desk."

Shawn nodded and the 7 went to retrieve their tickets as Rebecca bought a ticket to go back to San Antonio. "The reason it took so long was this," Rebecca admitted handing Roxy a bag with some clothes in it. "I didn't see you grab anything before going to the hospital."

Roxy hugged Rebecca goodbye before watching as Shawn and Paul checked in everyone's luggage. Aiden followed suit and Roxy smiled as they walked opposite directions to their terminals.

* * *

**CA/N: Hey guys, we're back! Sorry for the long wait. My school laptop once again decided to act up and I lost everything… Anyway, once we decided to work on LFW, the log-in server on went down, therefore making it impossible for us to upload the chapters. **

**Chapter 18 is in the works and should be done ASAP. Thanks for being patient with us! -Chessy**


	18. Picto Chats and iPod Exchanges

Lies From Within

Chapter 18

Within ten minutes they were boarding the plane. Somehow Vince had managed first class tickets. When everyone got to their seats, Shawn ended up next to Paul. Behind them were Aiden and Heath, on the other side in the far back were Roxy and Randy, and Chris managed to get a seat by himself until an old lady took the seat next to him. Chris immediately started sneezing. Roxy turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow.

"She's covered in cat hair!" Chris shouted through gritted teeth in between sneezing fits.

Roxy laughed and faced the front of the plane again. It was going to be a semi-long flight. She sighed as she realized Randy would probably chew her ears off for most of the flight. She ached for the announcement saying they could use electronics, even though that announcement wouldn't be made for about a half an hour. She watched as Shane climbed aboard and made his way to the back where she was with Randy. He took the seat in front of her, and slammed his head as he went to sit down, making her burst into laughter.

Shane glared at her for a moment before rubbing his head and sitting down. Ken stumbled onto the plane, making Roxy raise an eyebrow. He followed in Shane's path and sat down next to him.

"Should you be flying?" Roxy asked.

Ken turned to look at her. "I'll be okay... I couldn't stay down here anymore. The warm air is driving me crazy and making me feel worse. I'm too used to the frigid Wisconsin air... I'll feel better when we get to Cleveland, where at least it's showing signs of being winter." He explained and smiled, then turned to talk to Shane.

Randy laughed after awhile of sitting in silence, making Roxy turn to look at him. "I swear... Ken is such a friggin Eskimo."

Randy nodded but then had to add to his comment. "But then again you're from Texas."

She rolled her eyes but nodded with a laugh before yawning slightly. Randy smirked but looked out the window and Roxy sighed and looked around. She bit her lip.

"You okay?" She smiled and nodded but it was halfhearted.

"I just have this ominous feeling that something bad is going to happen…"

Randy nodded in understanding before smirking evilly and kicking the back of Shane's chair. He heard Shane grumble.

"Do you want to be fired, Orton?"

Randy laughed. "I'm sorry...well not really but...I don't think Vince will fire me."

Shane scoffed but in his head he knew it was true, then sighed. He went back to talking with Ken and acted as if it never happened. Randy turned to look back at Roxy.

"So... What do you think is going to happen?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know... But I'm getting the feeling it's going to happen to him..." She stated and pointed at Shane.

Randy raised his eyebrows as he followed Roxy's finger, then looked back at her with a serious face. "Well, we'll just have to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid then, won't we," He asked with a wink.

She smiled and nodded her head yes. Randy kissed her on the forehead. She gave him a warning look.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure nothing happens to anybody. I'll be watching everyone... I know how John plays his games... If I notice something is wrong, I'll let you know and we'll act accordingly. I'll make sure everyone stays safe," He paused and watched her yawn again.

"Why don't you go to sleep, oh mighty Fallen Angel? I'll wake you up when we're about to land." Randy stated.

"But we didn't even take off yet..." She complained, but stopped talking when she saw the look on Randy's face which flat out said 'I don't give a damn.'

She nodded her head and obliged to Randy's suggestion.

* * *

When she woke up it was about halfway through the flight and Randy had fallen asleep with his head on her shoulder, which was now asleep. She looked around and saw that Aiden was playing some handheld game as Heath watched over his shoulder. Paul was snoring like a trucker and Shawn was glaring at him. Chris was trying to sit as far away from the cat lady as possible and Ken and Shane were playing tic tac toe.

She laughed quietly, then took her iPod out and put her headphones in Randy's ears, deciding that she could at least attempt to make him wake up... After all, as cute as he was she didn't feel like being drooled on at the moment. She thought about it before blasting 'Thnks Fr Th Mmrs' in his ears. She bit her lip as she started to laugh at the way his head shot up. He sat straight up with his eyes closed for a few moments. Roxy turned the volume up, making his eyes snap open and damn near bulge out of his head.

"ROXY!" He screamed off the top of his lungs, making all the commotion on the plane stop.

Everyone turned to look at him, with the exception of Paul, who was still sleeping. Aiden even dropped his handheld game as his jaw fell to the ground. Heath's eyes widened. Shane and Ken turned around rubbing their ears. Chris sneezed on the old woman next to him. Shawn was the last to turn around. Roxy looked around innocently and shrugged her shoulders.

After a few moments of staring, everything on the plane went back to normal. Randy angrily took the headphones out of his ears and threw them at Roxy. He crossed his arms over his chest to the best of his ability and looked out the window. Roxy sighed and wondered why he was so angry. She never saw him like that before. When he rubbed his head she remembered he had sensitive ears.

"Oh my God, Randy! I'm sorry, I forgot about your ears..." She whispered trying not to laugh.

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "HUH? WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Half joking, but mostly serious.

_Oh great... Nothing is worse than a pissed off, half deaf Randy Orton... _

She thought to herself, then took out her Nintendo DS and opened up a Picto Chat. She typed the message to him and handed the DS to him. He read it and took the stylus from her. He typed in a message and handed it back to her. She glared evilly at the word in front of her. _Gotcha_. She turned to look at him and saw a rather large evil smile on his face.

"Randal Keith Orton, you should be ashamed of yourself..." She mumbled.

"Awwwh, Roxy... Ya gotta learn to take a joke once in awhile."

Roxy shrugged and laughed as Aiden sent her a message.

_Tell Randy to shut the fuck up..._

She laughed and poked him. She showed it to him and then went back and forth talking to him on there. That's how they got their messages through if not texting it. She glared as Randy pulled it away and started using it and pouted to Chris who was nearby. He sighed and shrugged. She laughed and put her headphones in and turned the volume down before locking it and playing through the playlist she listened to when she was bored. She laughed when she looked down to see Aiden had been insulting Randy half the time he had her DS, with things like 'my sister could beat you' to 'you're a sissy...' Which, in return, had made Randy look slightly pissed off.

"Aww poor Randy." She snickered at his glare and managed to get it back and told her brother she'd be playing a game opposed to talking and logged out.

Randy glared and took out his cell phone. Roxy looked down and saw Randy was texting Shawn. She raised an eyebrow, and her jaw dropped slightly when Randy got a response. She then saw Shawn standing over them. He gave Randy an onyx Nintendo DS, then went to sit down again. Randy opened it happily and connected to a chat with Aiden. Roxy chuckled and nodded her head.

_It's going to be a long flight... _

She chose a random game to play and popped it in and took a look over at poor Chris who was still stuck next to the cat lady. He glared at her, then looked at Roxy with a 'help me' look. She smiled and shrugged slightly as he glared at her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shawn and Paul were arguing about what they wanted to do when they got to the arena.

Behind them Aiden was insulting Randy as Heath watched on with a laugh. Roxy was reading the insults over his shoulder after she got done with her game. She snickered at a specific insult as he turned red. "Pedophilic transvestite?"

He glared at her brother evilly, then pouted at her.

She laughed. "So I think I may switch seats with Chris so he stops sneezing for awhile..." She looked up to see his reaction to that.

She laughed as he pouted more.

"Why? He deserves it."

"That's very mean Randy. And besides, you're pissed off at me anyway." She said with a shrug, then turned off her DS and went to go stand up and switch seats.

Randy looked over and rolled his eyes, grabbed her with his good arm and made her sit back down, and then went back to his Picto chat with Aiden.

"I'm bored Randy," She pouted.

He shrugged in response and went back to his insult fest with Aiden. She pouted, then decided to watch their insult fight continue. She laughed as Randy called Aiden a 'crazy psycho stunt dork.'

"You're running out of things to say aren't you,"

He glared and went back to the DS. She laughed, then went to face the final four in her Pokemon game. When she looked up, her dad had finally snapped and shook Paul awake so he could get some sleep, and she laughed as Paul glared evilly at Shawn's head.

"What are we going to do for the rest of the flight?" She asked him.

Randy shrugged. "Well... You have your games and I have your... Oh no you didn't, you little bastard... Dad's DS. So I'd say we're set for the flight…" Randy replied and typed into the Picto chat at a maddening speed.

Roxy sighed. "That's why I think I should switch places with Chris. He's going to sneeze his brains out if I let him continue to sit there..." Roxy continued, trying to persuade Randy into letting her move.

"But then again... You'd have to sit next to the old woman covered in cat hair... You know how old people get..." Randy stated.

Roxy shuddered as she remembered the old woman winking at her father during the most amazing truth or dare game in her life.

She sighed. "I guess you're right." She replied and tapped Shane on the shoulder, making him turn to look at her.

She gave him a weird look when she realized his iPod was blasting 'Down With the Sickness' by Disturbed, and he didn't even seem fazed by the loudness of the song. He paused the iPod and looked at her again, this time more sternly.

"What?" He asked her.

"I don't know. I'm bored. When are you coming back to TV?" She asked, making him shrug his shoulders.

"If we're gonna fuck Cena over, I'll come out tomorrow night. If not... I don't know. It all depends on whatever weird ass idea my dad gets." Shane replied with a chuckle.

"Well... Uh... Talk to me more. Randy is obsessing over his argument with Aiden on Picto chat on my dad's DS... I think he's losing miserably." Roxy stated out of nowhere, making Shane chuckle.

"Aiden has D-X's humor. He's not gonna let Orton win." Shane replied.

"Try telling Randy that..." Roxy stated and crossed her arms over her chest.

Shane smiled. "No thanks, I don't want him to kick the back of my chair again. That's really irritating... Especially when you have a headache."

Roxy burst into laughter. "I can't believe you slammed your friggin head! You're such a dumbass…" Roxy stated, making Shane chuckle again.

"That must've been pretty funny to watch…"

She nodded. "It was...and that doesn't change the boredness."

He laughed at her, then rolled his eyes.

"So be creative and come up with something, damn it!" Shane stated, sounding a lot like Vince.

"Yes sir, Mr. McMahon…" She rolled her eyes and wiped at her eyes, feeling tired again. She frowned, trying to think of a good reason to still be tired, but came up with nothing. She also noticed Randy was still engrossed with Aiden's insults. She closed her eyes and changed the song on her iPod. She smiled slightly as 'It Ends Tonight' came on. She mumbled tiredly before leaning back against the seat, not sure if Randy's shoulder was the safest of pillows at the moment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shawn had woken up and was poking the hell out of Paul.

"Isn't this annoying?"

Paul looked ready to snap. He growled at Shawn. "If you want to keep that finger, Shawn...You will stop fucking poking me, RIGHT now."

Shawn pouted and backed away. He decided to pull out his phone and text Shane, who snickered and rolled his eyes. Roxy happened to catch the look.

"What is it, Shane-O?" She asked.

Shane turned to look at her. "Your dad said: 'Help, Pinocchio wants to rip my finger off. Threaten his future title reigns or something.'"

Shane chuckled at the last part of the statement, as did Roxy. Shane smiled and looked down at his cell phone. He decided to text Shawn back, then texted Roxy, who grumbled and pulled out her phone. She laughed when she opened Shane's text.

_I say we all abandon Paul at the airport. Ideas?_

Roxy chuckled and got an evil gleam to her eye.

_You're more evil than I thought, Shane. What do you have in mind? _She smirked when she got his response. _That is perfect Shane._

She replied quickly. Shane grinned, then went back to his conversation with Ken. She looked up to see Randy had finally closed the DS and was watching the in flight movie. She snickered when she realized that the movie playing was _The Notebook_. Randy glared at her and she rolled her eyes. She wound up yawning again and laughed as he gave her a pointed look. "You slept for an hours and you're still tired?"

She nodded and shrugged, then played with her hands. Randy continued to give her the stern look. "That's not gonna get me to suddenly take a nap," She stated as Randy glared slightly.

She began to laugh as the stewardess walked down the aisle, asking if they needed anything. She laughed as her father shook his head and Paul asked for peanuts. She noticed the stewardess look over and noticed a glint in her eyes.

After the stewardess went through asking everyone, she made her way over to Roxy and Randy...and began to flirt like there was no tomorrow. Roxy watched Randy completely ignore her batting eyebrows and puckered lips, which kind of surprised her. Once she walked away, Roxy turned to look at Randy.

"What was that about?" She asked.

Randy looked up at her. "I don't like women like that... Fake boobs, bleached hair and Botox don't turn me on..,"

She nodded, then opted to nap and went to lay the chair back when Randy somehow managed to pull her over in a way so her head was lying on his shoulder.

"Why... Is that what you think I like?" He asked with a tone suggesting his disbelief.

"Shut up and be a good pillow," She mumbled, completely ignoring his question. "I can go switch with Chris and sit next to the cat lady…" Roxy continued when she noticed he was about to interject.

Randy glared but shut his mouth. She closed her eyes as Aiden snickered and chose to text Randy. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and glared at the one word that came up on screen.

_Whipped._

He scowled and glared at him then replied quickly.

_At least I can get a girl._

After he sent it, he realized that he might have worded that a little awkwardly.

_Are you claiming that my sister is into you?_

Randy frowned in thought.

_No... But I'm saying I could get a girl... Ya know there was a rumor going around the locker room that you were gay right?_

He was hoping Aiden would drop the subject. Instead, he got a reply that he knew was supposed to make him feel agitated. Instead, it made him laugh.

_Really, now? And you think nobody said anything about you and Ric Flair always hanging out?_

Randy chuckled and kicked the back of Shane's chair to get his attention. He turned around and growled at Randy as he took an iPod bud out of his ear.

"What is it now, Orton?" He asked.

"Did people really joke about me and Flair being a couple," Randy asked, making Shane's eyes widen.

Randy also noticed Shane's lips twitch to keep from bursting into laughter. "Um... Who said that?" He asked.

Randy could hear how much Shane wanted to laugh just by his voice almost breaking, so he glared at the only McMahon on the plane. "Nothing. Go back to listening to whatever shitty music it is you listen to."

Randy watched as Shane narrowed his eyes at him, then pulled out his iPod and stuck it in Randy's face so he could read it... 'Burn In My Light: Mercy Drive.' Randy's smirk faded as he read it and realized what song it was. "Oh..."

"Damn straight." Shane stated and turned back around.

Roxy couldn't help but giggle. Randy growled, making her give him a dirty look. She yawned and pouted.

"Now be a good fucking pillow and let me sleep…" She snapped at him.

Randy scowled but let her go back to using his shoulder as a pillow. She smiled in glee, then closed her eyes and turned off her iPod. Within a few minutes she had fallen asleep and Aiden had snickered at the sight before making a whip motion. Randy flipped him off as Chris sneezed for what had to be the millionth time since the plane took off. Shawn had resumed poking Paul. Shawn had made the argument 'Vince likes me better, so you can't do shit to me.' Which Paul had glared at but let him continue anyways. Aiden was talking with Heath animatedly about _The Dark Knight_, and Shane was talking to Ken about music...they were arguing over which genre was better.

"Jesus Christ, Ken... If you say the Backstreet Boys are amazing, I'm going to throw you off of this plane!"

Randy heard Shane shout.

"Oh, what, Shane? You're denying you ever listened to them! You had to have listened to a BSB song at some point! Don't tell me you live under a rock!" Ken shouted back.

"Okay, Ken. You're saying the friggin Backstreet Boys are better than Aerosmith? You have GOT to be kidding me! They're not even in the same league." Shane retorted.

"I never said that, McMahon! You're putting words in my mouth!" Ken shouted, making Randy laugh.

"What are you listening to," There was a little bit of a struggle between the two. Randy heard Shane shout 'ah-hah' in victory, then listened as he burst into laughter. "'I WANT CANDY' by Aaron Carter? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, ANDERSON! HAHAHAHA!"

Randy heard Shane burst into hysterics and could only imagine how red Ken's face had turned when he noticed Shawn, Paul, Aiden and Heath were all staring at him.

"Give me back my iPod, McMahon!"

Ken held out his hand for it, but it was too late for him. Shane had already started browsing through Ken's music.

"98 Degrees... Aqua? Britney Spears? Boyz II Men? Celine Dion... Mariah Carey... N'SYNC? Nick Lachey... NEW KIDS ON THE BLOCK! OH MY GOD, KEN! What the hell?" Shane grumbled and chuckled as he continued looking through Ken's songs.

Ken got fed up with Shane and took his iPod.

"Two can play at that game, McMahon…" He stated, making Shane shrug his shoulders.

"Go ahead, Ken. I have nothing to hide." Shane stated, without looking up from the iPod.

"AC/DC," Ken paused. "Doesn't that mean homosexual?" Ken asked with a smirk.

"Mmhmm, in British slang."

Ken chuckled. Shane had obviously failed to acknowledge the subliminal message he tried to send. Either that or he didn't care.

"Hmmm... Aerosmith, The Beatles, Black Sabbath, Disturbed, Drowning Pool, Fall Out Boy, Gorillaz, Guns N Roses, Hawthorne Heights, Linkin Park, Mercy Drive, Metallica, Panic at the Disco, Queen, Slipknot, The Who," Ken paused and sighed.

"God dammit... There's no competing with you, is there?" Ken asked and looked over at Shane, who was clutching his stomach with one hand from laughing so much.

"This is the MOST pathetic cluster-fuck of music I have ever seen! I'm kidnapping your iPod later and putting some real music on it." Shane declared, watching as Ken blushed and nodded his head.

Randy rolled his eyes and kicked the back of Shane's chair.

"Just for the record," He watched as both Shane and Ken turned to look at him. "First things first, Ken... You listen to the gayest music to ever be recorded," Randy paused and looked at Shane. "The Backstreet Boys aren't too bad, McMahon, so don't wail on him for that…" Randy stated, and then smiled.

"It's an epic playlist you have, Shane. But do you really listen to The Beatles?" Randy asked.

Shane nodded his head. "Of course I do. British Invasion, yay," Shane shouted sarcastically, then covered his mouth when he realized Roxy was sleeping.

"Why didn't you tell me she was asleep, Orton?"

"Cause its fun watching you make an ass of yourself, McMahon." Randy replied.

Roxy mumbled in her sleep and frowned into Randy's shoulder. "Stop fucking shouting. Or you all will die a very slow, painful death," Roxy grumbled murderously.

Shane looked wide-eyed at Randy as he shrugged with the unoccupied shoulder.

Aiden snickered. "That would be so funny to watch…"

Heath looked at Aiden inquisitively.

"Roxy can be very scary when she wants to be." Ken stated.

Heath nodded in a knowing way and went back to talking quietly. Shawn laughed quietly as Paul shook his head at them. Chris just chose to stay silent at the whole thing. Roxy then groaned as they went back to arguing about music.

"Fuck it...I'm not gonna get anymore sleep. Damn you McMahon..." She stated evilly before kicking Ken's seat and putting her headphones in and listening to Three Days Grace.

She also opted to pull out her DS and play Super Mario 64.

Randy pouted slightly before laughing. "Sorry Rox."

She blatantly ignored him as Shane looked back at her.

"Well then, what do you listen to?"

He reached back to grab her iPod and she smacked his hand away. "Touch my music...and die."

Shane chuckled. "Wow, you sound like Paul when it comes to his sour gummy Flintstone vitamins…"

Shane paused and looked over at Paul to see if he heard the comment, which he didn't, making Shane silently thank God. He looked back at Roxy, who giggled.

"Sorry, Shane. But did you say SOUR GUMMY FLINTSTONE vitamins," She asked, making Shane nod his head, not really caring if Paul heard anymore.

Roxy started laughing. "Wow. He really uses them?" She asked, making Shane nod his head again.

"Yep. So, if I let you browse through my iPod, will you let me look through yours? I already know half the shit that's on it from the truth or dare game," Shane offered, making Roxy glare at him.

"I won't make fun of you, I promise. If I do, I give you the permission to break my iPod into pieces and throw it into a fire or something..." Shane offered, making an evil gleam come to Roxy's eyes.

Randy saw this and shuddered. "Uht oh... That was a big mistake on your part, McMahon..."

Shane grumbled. "God dammit, why the hell does everyone call me 'McMahon?' I have a friggin name, thank you very much!" He shouted.

"Okay, fine... Shane Brandon…" Roxy retorted.

"Ugh...not what I meant Roxanne…" He stated with a growl.

She scowled at the full first name before laughing at his face when he thought he had won.

"Come on Shane... I don't have beef with my name... Not my fault if you have a problem with yours..." He scowled as Randy nodded, but then turned to face Randy. "Don't you get into this Randal."

Roxy laughed as Randy made a mock hurt face like a child who had been yelled at.

"Shut it, McMahon... By the way... You're getting chunky." Randy stated which made Shane glare.

"Excuse me?" He growled.

"Alright you three... Knock it off... Just behave for the last bit of the flight please..." Shawn stated as Roxy snickered.

Shane and Randy both muttered under their breath. She caught Randy's and smacked his shoulder. "Don't call my dad fat... Even if it is true."

Shawn immediately glared in their direction. Paul grabbed Shawn's ear, making him look away from Roxy and Randy.

"Hey, McMahon…" Randy once again paused and smirked as Shane turned to look at him.

"What is it now, Randy?" Shane asked.

"Well... Since we're talking about first names and all... Didn't you name your son after a peanut?" Randy asked, making Roxy throw a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, especially when she saw Shane's face grow red with anger.

"Oooooh Shane's gonna kill you... How could you say that about Declan?" Roxy stated before smacking his shoulder again. "Jerk."

She looked at him, confused when Aiden made a sound like a crack of a whip.

"It's a long story…" Randy grumbled as Shane continued to scowl at him.

"I'm gonna laugh if you end up in a four-way with huge guys like Umaga or something." Roxy stated with an innocent smile.

"Who would take care of my crippled ass? And am I even medically cleared?" He asked accusingly towards Shane, who shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Do you think my dad and I are crazy enough to make my sister script you in a match tomorrow night? You lost it..." Shane replied with a nod of his head.

"Well, this is coming from the person who allowed his sister to write a storyline where a car battery was hooked to a set of jumper cables and then to his crotch…" Ken stated, making Shane's eyes widen in anger as he turned to look at him.

"Do you seriously have a death wish, Anderson? You're wearing my last nerve right now…" Shane stated and rubbed his temples.

"REALLY, Shane? What color is it? Is it blue? Cause that'll make my eyes stand out... I don't look good in pink or yellow, just letting you know..." Ken stated but stopped talking when he saw Shane making a face...

The face that made him look like Vince. "You're lucky I can take a joke so well... But enough is enough."

Shane put his headphones back in his ears and started blasting music, now choosing to ignore everyone. The simple act made Roxy snap her fingers and take out her cell phone so she could text Shane.

_I never answered your question! Do you still want to look through my iPod?_

She pouted at his response.

_Later._

"Ken, you're such a dick... Did you really have to piss him off?" Randy asked, making Roxy once again smack his shoulder.

"You're the one who started in with him! You made fun of his son's name! How do you know the name doesn't have some sort of significance with him or Marissa?" Roxy asked.

She looked up to see Shane turned to her and held out his iPod for her to grab. In return, she handed him her iPod.

Shawn laughed as Randy watched on.

She looked through his artists and smiled as she came across My Chemical Romance. She then opened up the Black Parade album and hit play on one of her favorite songs, 'Famous Last Words.'

"Oh my God Shane, I love you for having My Chemical Romance on your iPod."

He chuckled and nodded before putting her headphones in and listening to some of the music on it.

"You listen to some good stuff too..." He stated as he listened to 'I Want Candy Dead.'

Roxy leaned over and laughed.

"You know you loved that night. It was fun!" Roxy stated as he nodded.

"Which was your favorite?" Shane asked as she smiled.

"Your Chinese delivery man dare... I loved the way you butchered the word 'fuck.'"

He laughed and nodded.

"And yours Shane-O?"

He put a finger to his chin in thought and grinned. "Probably the whole segment when almost everyone jumped off the roof of the hotel into the pool... Although your dad looked pretty banged up after that..."

"You don't have an exact favorite dare, Shane? Cause that's a pretty damn broad topic." Roxy stated.

Shane shrugged his shoulders. "To be honest, the whole night was a lot of fun. That was the best damn game of truth or dare I ever played. It's mostly thanks to you and Aiden, you two have an amazing sense of humor and imagination. You two should try to get into the Creative Team." Shane stated while browsing through Roxy's music.

Roxy scoffed. "And risk robo-bitch storming around backstage breathing fire and trying to eat us? No thanks." Roxy replied.

Shane laughed. "I can't believe you called my sister 'robo-bitch.' That's really creative." Shane stated and smiled.

Randy and Ken both cleared their throats.

"She says worse shit about you, Shane." They both stated in unison, making both men look at each other.

Shane looked at Roxy to see if they were being truthful. She nodded her head sadly.

"Hate to say it, Shane... But I once heard her refer to you as a 'learning disabled talentless irritating mother fucker,'" Roxy stated, making Shane stare at her with large eyes.

He suddenly smiled and started laughing. Roxy looked at him like he was high on drugs.

"Are you okay, Shane?" She asked.

"That's pretty creative of her... And I don't care what she calls me. She can say I'm gay and Marissa is a man for all I care. It doesn't bother me."

Shane saw the weird look Roxy was giving him. "Honest. It's cool."

And as they fell into a stunned silence, the pilot came on and asked them to buckle their seatbelts. They would be descending soon. And just as quickly as the plane ride began, it came to an end.

* * *

**A/N: Haha poor Shane...but he does have a kick ass taste in music! Anyways thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**CA/N: Most definitely! R&R please**

**Edit: Oh, by the way, I took the liberty of editing the earlier chapters over a 2 day period. If you decide to re-read the story, there are some things that have been added. The grammar and punctuation has also been fixed. Enjoy! -Chessy**


	19. Scream

Lies From Within

Chapter 19

_The plane finally landed in Cleveland, Ohio after an eventful and somewhat funny flight. When they got into the terminal, Paul ran towards the bathroom. After Shane, Roxy, Randy, Chris, Ken, Aiden and Shawn retrieved their bags and bid farewell to Heath, they all turned to one another and smiled evilly when they noticed Paul was nowhere in sight. _

_"Let's ditch him!" Ken shouted happily, somewhat jumping up and down as he did so. _

_Roxy glared at him and then turned to look at Shane. _

_"How much time would it take for us to get out of here as soon as possible?" She asked. _

_Shane smirked as he saw a few Taxi's pull up outside, being the group of wrestlers were walking towards the exit/entrance of the airport. _

_"Apparently no time at all. Hurry up!" He shouted._

_The group ran out of the airport terminal and piled into the Taxi's. Shane, Roxy and Randy were in one and Shawn, Ken, Chris and Aiden got into the other one. The Taxi's took off down the road for their hotel, each wrestler laughing their ass off as they realized they successfully abandoned Paul at the airport. Shawn turned around just in time to see Paul run out of the airport and look around like a lost puppy. He looked at the Taxi cabs that just left and noticed Ken's big head of Barbie doll blonde hair and jumped up and down in the air, waving his arms around like an idiot. _

_"GUYS! WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

Looking back on the event made each member of the group of wrestlers who left Paul at the airport laugh harder, and it was difficult to forget how Paul freaked out both outside the airport and when he met up with them at the hotel. What made it worse for each member was the fact they had to sit at a round table in a conference before Raw and look Paul in the eyes. Vince knew what had happened; being he saw the video Aiden recorded of Paul freaking out outside the airport. He couldn't help but laugh at it himself, but this was business and he had to be strict with his employees. The one main eventer that wasn't invited to the conference was John Cena, and the recent turn of events that took place in Orlando was the reasons why.

Vince noticed the odd look on Roxy's face as she looked at Shane. Yes, he invited Roxy to the conference, mostly because he was very close to Shawn and felt a connection to the young woman who recently left the WWE for TNA. He still loved and respected her and felt it was also his duty to try and protect her from the threat Cena was posing. He was torn from his daydream by the sound of his son snickering, so he threw a highlighter clear across the room and nailed Shane in the head, making the other wrestlers try to stifle their laughter. Shane glared at his father and rubbed his head.

"Okay guys… Enough is enough. I know you're all still laughing over abandoning my son in law at the airport, which was pretty goddamn funny if I must say so myself… But we have business to take care of. We have to find a way to deal with John Cena. I know none of you want to hear his name but… We have to talk about it. I need to hear what you guys want to do about that asshole," Vince paused to look at Shawn. "We'll start with you, Shawn. What do you think?" He asked.

"Do you want my honest opinion, Vince," Shawn asked and waited impatiently for an answer.

Vince nodded his head, making Shawn close his eyes.

"We need to take him out somehow. I don't think jail is going to be enough for him... He'll just do it again once he gets out…" Paul nodded his head in agreement.

Vince turned to look at Shane, who sighed but nodded.

"Dad, Shawn's right. Jail isn't going to stop this guy. He needs to be taken out, or at least taken care of. If there's any way possible to avoid killing him I think we should look into it. But you know as well as I do, he won't give up until he gets what he wants…"

The statement earned a nod from everyone in the room. Roxy grumbled as Aiden muttered something that sounded like 'ass kissing mother fucker.' Randy sighed deeply and ran a hand over his face as they continued to discuss the topic. He couldn't believe he had been friends with Cena. Ken frowned in thought, thinking the same as Randy. He was glad he got out of the so-called 'Chain Gang…' What Cena did to the Michaels family was downright unacceptable.

"Any idea of who he's going after next?" Roxy asked.

The question brought on an ominous silence that lasted too long for anyone's comfort. Aiden clenched his fists at his sides as he stared at the table as if it were going to burst into flames. Shawn and Paul shared a grave look and sighed in unison.

"Hopefully he won't go after anyone. Not here," Vince finally replied.

They all nodded, but no one had the courage to speak the fear that was on all of their minds.

"Anyways, what kind of line up should we have for Raw tonight?" Vince asked, trying to change the subject and lighten the mood.

Everyone looked at Aiden once he laughed. The action made Roxy shrug her shoulders.

"Why would we care," Aiden asked, gesturing to himself and Roxy. "We don't work for ya, Vince."

Vince nodded his head in understanding and narrowed his eyes somewhat sternly at Aiden.

"Your input is still valued... You two are crazy enough to come up with some good matches." He stated with sincerity in his voice.

Aiden put on the infamous Michaels smirk and put a hand to his chin.

"Well… How about Cena versus the entire Raw roster in a Hardcore match?" He asked.

Shawn, Shane, Randy, Ken and Paul looked at Vince with wide, hopeful eyes.

"As much as I would like to see that and make that match so you guys can enjoy yourselves… Absolutely not. We can't be too outgoing with the idea to bring Cena down," Vince looked at Shawn, Randy and Ken.

"You three aren't able to compete until further notice anyway, so I don't know why you got your hopes up."

Shane took the opportunity to throw the highlighter across the room at his father, hitting him in the forehead.

"Dad, if I may interject… I have to say that Cena should be in some sort of handicap match or something… Cause you have to show him whose boss, while also trying to be inconspicuous about it. I mean… You can't put him against the entire roster or all of the huge guys, but have him compete against tough guys and make him lose. Kind of like saying you know he's up to something and you want to prove a point to him without giving away the fact you know damn well what he's done so far. He took out a few of your greatest stars. Hardy is still in Orlando… Ken was attacked in Orlando and both Michaels's men almost died because of him… While trying to murder a 19 year old he almost took out Orton… Dad," Shane paused and gave his father the undeniable puppy dog pout. "We have to do something. Tonight."

Vince sighed and looked at Ken, Randy, Shawn and Aiden. He looked back at that sad look on Shane's face and nodded his head.

"Fine… Cena is going to be in a handicap match tonight against Kane, Chris Jericho, Triple H and Cryme Thyme. That should do the trick."

They nodded in agreement Vince decided to call the rest of the Raw roster into the boardroom and meet them there to better explain the night's events. Once Roxy, Aiden, Shane, Ken, Shawn, Paul and Vince had relocated, the members of the roster that had an involvement in the show slowly began to walk in. He was planning to leave the last forty-five minutes of the show to the main event they had planned out. Cena was the last to walk in. He took a seat across from Roxy as Shane stood up and took charge of the room by explaining which matches were going to happen and about how long they should last, so that they would use the time correctly. John looked around the room, somewhat confused, as he listened to Shane's words.

"So where's that leave me?"

Shane left out the last match on purpose so he could let his dad explain. Vince narrowed his eyes as he stood up in Shane's place. "The creative team has decided that you will be in a handicap match against Kane, Chris Jericho, Triple H, and Cryme Thyme." Vince spoke and hid a smirk as he noticed that John looked outraged.

"Chris Jericho isn't even part of the WWE anymore," He stated in a calm tone despite, the obvious outrage.

"And why is it just me against five other people?" John asked, glaring as he did so.

Vince mocked shock as he spoke again. "Are you saying you can't handle this, John? Because if you can't, I'm sure we could find someone else to do this, maybe Dave Batista," He stated as he put his finger to his chin with a thoughtful expression on his face.

John took the bait and immediately began to object.

"Then stop whining and go think about your strategy," Vince stated.

John nodded and left thinking evil thoughts.

"The rest of you can go now."

* * *

Roxy watched as the room cleared out and went to walk away just to be pulled back lightly by Shawn. She looked up at him curiously but heard the voice of Randy Orton instead.

"You shouldn't walk around alone."

She looked at Randy before looking back to her dad, who was nodding in agreement.

"Then who should I be walking with?" She asked, knowing that being stubborn would get her nowhere.

"Well… You can't walk by yourself with Randy. I don't know what good that's going to do… So…" Shawn commented putting his finger to his chin in thought.

Shawn looked around and noticed Shane talking to Aiden. The two approached Shawn, Roxy and Randy.

"We've decided it's not safe to walk around alone, so we're going to stick together as much as possible." Aiden stated.

Shawn nodded. "We were thinking the same thing, especially Roxy. Hey Shane… You think you can hang out with my daughter and Randy? Paul and I will watch Aiden."

Shane smirked. "Shawn… You crack me up. Your daughter is tougher than I could ever dream of being. What makes you think she needs to be babysat?" Shane asked, receiving an evil glare from Shawn.

"Because we don't know who Cena is going to attack next. It could be anybody. It'll be better off for us if we stick together. Splitting up into groups of three is our best bet Shane-O… Now will you watch Randy and Roxy or not?"

Shawn asked with a glare. Shane sighed and nodded his head, noticing the evil look Roxy was giving him. Shawn smiled his thanks and walked away with Paul and Aiden, making Shane turn to look at Randy and Roxy.

"Listen you two… I'm not going to literally babysit you. You'll have your space to do what you want. You should know how I babysit, Roxy," He watched Roxy nod her head in agreement. "Okay, good. Remember this wasn't my idea… So don't hate me for agreeing… I just want you guys to be safe, that's all." Shane explained.

Randy and Roxy looked at one another, and then back at Shane.

"Relax, Shane… We're not blaming you for anything… We'll just look at it as us hanging out, that's all." Randy stated and patted Shane on the head, making him narrow his eyes angrily.

"Daddy!"

The three turned their attention to the insane little three-year-old boy running up to Shane, who smiled as he scooped up his son and kissed his forehead.

"Hey there Declan," He stated.

"Where's mommy?" Shane asked.

Declan looked at Shane and mocked his puppy dog pout from earlier.

"With grandma and Aunt Stephanie… Talking about icky girl stuff… They said I could come in here and sit down with you as long as I was quiet," Declan stated and hugged Shane.

He noticed Roxy was standing next to Randy.

"Aunt Roxy!" He shouted and practically lunged out of Shane's arms at her.

Roxy hugged him.

"Hey there D!"

"I heard Uncle Aiden got hurt. Is he okay?" Declan asked.

Roxy smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes, he's okay. That's sweet of you to ask. You remember Randy, right?" She asked.

Declan looked at Randy and narrowed his eyes, making Randy smile and think of how much the kid looked like Shane… And how cursed he was for having his genes.

"Yeah, I remember him… So he's nice now?" Declan asked.

"I was always nice, Declan… I just didn't want to show it." Randy replied and looked at Shane.

The look the two were exchanging set off an alarm for Roxy. She looked down at the three year old in her arms, and then back up at Shane and Randy to see them look down at Declan slowly, almost hinting they thought he was in danger. She hugged Declan and handed him back to Shane.

"Daddy..?" Declan asked, almost sensing something was wrong.

Shane looked at his son. "Listen, Declan… I'm going to tell you something and I want you to be a big boy and take me seriously, okay?"

Shane watched as Declan nodded his head yes.

"I want you to stay away from John Cena. I know you like him… But I don't want you to go near him. He's the real bad guy here. If he comes near you, I want you to run for your life and scream off the top of your lungs. Understand?"

Declan nodded his head.

Randy and Roxy watched as Shane once again kissed his sons forehead, then turned and handed him to Vince, almost as if he knew he was standing behind him the whole time.

"What's the matter?" Vince whispered.

"Just keep him away from Cena. Bad feeling…" Shane replied.

Randy and Roxy exchanged a look, remembering their conversation on the plane about Roxy's bad feeling in regards to Shane. Vince nodded at his son.

"Okay, just relax. Cena doesn't hurt kids." He whispered back, and then left with Declan.

Shane turned around to see Randy and Roxy looking at him in an odd way.

"What's that look for?"

"You're an odd one, Shane-O." Roxy stated as Randy nodded in agreement.

"So where are we gonna hang out? Just in your office or..?" Randy asked.

Roxy laughed and watched as Shane nodded with a 'well duh' look.

"So predictable." Roxy mumbled to herself as she and Randy watched Shane lock up the boardroom.

The three walked to Shane's office.

"So what do we do now?" Roxy asked as she sat on the couch in Shane's office.

Randy joined her a moment later and looked up at Shane and waited for the answer. Shane shrugged as Roxy sighed. She wasn't one to do well sitting still for too long, and Shane knew that from having to watch her when she was younger while Shawn wrestled. After a few moments of silence, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her iPod. She placed her headphones in her ears and closed her eyes as the music filled her ears.

* * *

A few minutes later, her head was resting against Randy's shoulder while he played on Roxy's DS. Randy would glance up at Shane once in awhile, watching as the young McMahon twirled a pen around his fingers, somewhat nervously. Randy didn't know how to start a conversation with Shane to see if he was okay, so he decided to stay silent.

The night went by slower than usual for everyone, mostly because they were waiting for Cena to pull some crazy ass stunt so they could get him in trouble. No matter how stressed out each person in the small group of nervous friends were, they kept thinking about how stressed out Vince might be. It was his wrestlers that were getting taken out by one of his own, one of his best main event superstars since The Rock. He was shocked when he was told about the attempt on the lives of both Randy Orton and Aiden Hickenbottom. Even more shocked to learn of the close call with Shawn... And now Ken Anderson and Jeff Hardy were attacked? There was no reason for it.

Randy was playing Pokémon Diamond when Roxy finally stood up. He watched as she walked over to Shane, who had his head in his hands, and hugged him. Randy raised an eyebrow as he watched tears spill from Shane's eyes.

"What's the matter, Shane-O?" Roxy asked. She sat down on his desk like she did when she was little and watched as Shane wiped his face dry.

"I'm just... So fed up with what's been going on with Cena. I can't stand it any more... Waiting is getting us nowhere. I don't want to see any of my loved ones get hurt... But I'm getting a bad feeling about tonight. About Declan."

Roxy turned to look at Randy, who got the idea and approached the desk.

"It's not Declan you should be worried about, Shane."

He looked at Roxy with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Randy and I were talking on the plane. We think you should be super careful... I mean... More careful than the rest of us." Roxy explained, making Shane smile.

"Please. I should be the least of your worries."

He noticed her look of skepticism and continued.

"Seriously, Roxy. Pay me no mind. Concentrate on keeping you and your family safe. That's all that matters."

Roxy glared at Shane, not noticing until now that he was more stubborn than Vince.

"That includes you, jerk off!" Roxy shouted and stomped away, sitting back down with her arms crossed over her chest.

Randy looked down at Shane and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Watch yourself, McMahon."

Randy walked over to Roxy and sat down next to her, glaring at Shane as he did so. Shane continued to look at Randy with a half-assed puppy dog pout, and then put his head down on the desk.

Roxy sighed quietly at the McMahon and watched as Shane lifted his head from the desk. She frowned as Shane mumbled something about it being main event time.

"Are we gonna watch?" She asked quietly as Randy looked up from Pokémon Diamond.

Shane shrugged.

"We should probably go to your dad's locker room to hang out with him and Aiden… It might make us feel better if we watch it with them."

* * *

The three left Shane's office and headed towards Shawn's locker room. As soon as Roxy went to knock, the door was thrown open and Aiden ran out, covering his ears as if they were bleeding.

"Dad got bored and is singing his theme" Aiden explained with his eyes narrowed as Shane laughed.

"Dad! You sound like a drowning cat!" Roxy yelled and smiled.

The singing, if you could call it that, stopped immediately. Shawn walked out with a pout. "That's not nice."

They went back into the locker room and took seats near the TV. Shane turned on the TV just to hear the annoying rap play. As the one in question walked out, Randy, Roxy and Shane nodded their heads in disgust. Aiden and Shawn clenched their hands into fists. It was really hard for them to watch John compete when they wanted to do the same.

"Wait a minute…" Everyone paused to look at Shawn.

"What is it, dad?" Aiden asked.

"I stabbed him. I know I did. I got him twice… And I don't see any scars." Shawn replied, glaring at Cena as he did so.

Shane shrugged his shoulders. "Are you absolutely positive you got him?" He asked, making the older man turn and glare at him.

They turned their attention back to the TV when they heard J.R. and Jerry Lawler freaking out. Chris Jericho was on his way out to the ring and everybody involved in the match looked shocked, except for Paul, who was aware of his return. It seemed as if the match wouldn't last as long as Vince wanted it too, especially when John grabbed his side and fell onto the mat.

"That's it," Shawn shouted, scaring the shit out of everyone in the locker room. "That's where I got him!"

Aiden, Roxy, Randy and Shane exchanged glances, and then leaned forward to see if John showed any signs of having been stabbed several days before. They watched as he pulled his left hand off his side and revealed a bloody hand.

"Oh shit… He was right…" Randy stated and looked over at Shawn, who had the 'told you so' look on his face.

* * *

Chris and Paul were in the ring double-teaming Cena. Both men didn't care that Cena was bleeding. In fact, they wanted to make him suffer for what he did to Shawn and his family. The match ended when Chris delivered a Lionsault and Paul put Cena in the Figure 4 leg lock. Aiden was pretty much jumping up and down cheering, it was the first time Cena had ever lost by submission.

It took a few minutes for Chris and Paul to return to Shawn's locker room, but it seemed as if they never left.

"Sweet match, guys." Randy stated as he gave each man a high five.

"Bet you wish you could have been out there with us." Chris stated and smiled.

Randy nodded his head. "You bet. You guys are lucky for being able to do what you did tonight. I envy you." He stated.

Roxy hugged both Chris and Paul, then sat back down on the couch next to Randy and put her head on his shoulder. Chris looked over at Shawn and Shane, who were standing next to Paul. He walked over to them.

"So what do we do now?"

"We should probably split up again. As of right now, Cena doesn't know who's where or who's with whom. We should keep up this game of surprise while we still can." Paul stated, making Shawn and Shane nod.

"Okay. I'll take Randy and Roxy back to my office. You guys can stay here," Shane walked over to Roxy and Randy. "Come on, guys. We're gonna go back to my office."

He waited for them to stand up, and then headed out of the locker room and down the hall towards his office. Roxy always wondered how Shane was able to remember where everything was in each arena.

As Shane stuck the key into the keyhole to unlock the door, he heard a scream that sounded a lot like the voice of his three year old son. Shane's head shot up and turned towards the noise.

"You two get in the office and lock the damn door. Don't move." Shane went to go run, but both Roxy and Randy grabbed an arm.

"No, Shane! You need back up." Roxy argued.

Shane shrugged away from them and glared.

"What I need is for you two to get into the office and stay there. I'm going to handle this." He shooed them into the office, then shut and locked the door behind him.

Randy and Roxy glared evilly once Shane took off.

* * *

"This sucks, he can't handle anything on his own," Roxy grumbled.

She noticed Shane took the keys to the office, so there was no way for them to get back in if they decided to leave.

"We can't even leave. He'll know." Roxy stated as she looked at Randy, who sighed.

"I can't believe this is happening… That sounded so much like Declan… And remember what Shane said to him? Cena probably went near him."

Roxy sighed and nodded but couldn't let herself sit down. She ended up pacing while running her fingers through her hair. Randy tried to make out what she was saying and could only make out 'arrogant' 'cocky' and 'stubborn' distinctly. Although he was pretty sure he heard Shane's name thrown into the mix quite a few times. He sighed; he knew exactly how she felt. But he couldn't help but be slightly happy that Shane had locked them into the office. He knew he would have felt horrible if Roxy had ended up hurt. Roxy sighed once more and pulled out her cell phone and texting someone. He assumed it was most likely Shawn because the only other person would be Vince... Aiden was still a possibility, but Randy thought Shawn or Vince seemed more logical in this situation. But Randy wasn't sure someone as ancient as Vince knew how to text. After the text was sent she walked over to the desk and turned on Shane's computer, then sent another text. Randy walked over and looked over her shoulder to see what she sent.

'Your ass better come back to this stupid office and let us out. And if you're hurt...I'm going to be really pissed off with you!'

He couldn't help but chuckle at the message. "Yeah, cause being pissed with him is going to make it all better…" He stated in a sarcastic tone.

She looked up at him with a roll of her eyes before flipping him off in one fluid motion. "Screw you Orton!" She didn't want to deal with his shit at the moment.

Randy smirked at her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, then walked away and started pacing around. He couldn't get John out of his head. The situation at hand was getting blown way out of proportion. But, then again, John probably wasn't targeting Declan McMahon.

_He likes kids… Doesn't he?_

Randy looked up at Roxy again and saw her staring at her cell phone. He could almost hear her mentally begging Shane to text her back.

"Probably doesn't have his phone…" Randy mumbled and sat down for a moment, only to get back up again and walk over to Shane's bag.

He opened it and found Shane's phone sitting on top of his wallet. Roxy narrowed her eyes angrily as she looked at Shane's phone.

"Great. Now what the fuck are we going to do? Should we wait a few more minutes before going to find out what's going on?" She asked.

Randy nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, I guess… Let's just hope John isn't involved in this."

* * *

Shane followed the sound of his son's screams to a room that was far down the hall from his office, close to the parking lot entrance. He ran into the room to see John holding Declan to him with one arm and holding a gun to his head with the other.

"Stop right there, Shane. Or I swear to God, I'll blow Declan's brains out," John threatened.

Naturally, Shane stopped short and watched Declan try to get away from John.

"Tell him to stop moving, Shane. Say it or else." John once again threatened, moving the gun closer to Declan.

"Stop moving, D. Stay still, it's okay." Shane stated, watching as Declan nodded his head and stopped struggling against John.

"So it's come down to this. I wasn't expecting you, actually… I was hoping somebody else would come running instead… Maybe… Randy Orton or Roxy Hickenbottom..?"

Shane narrowed his eyes angrily at John.

"My son is the one you're holding at gunpoint, John. If you wanted better results you should have snatched somebody else. John… Come on, man. Let my son go…" Shane pleaded.

John clicked his tongue and nodded his head no. "Don't think so, Shane-O." He replied.

He watched as anger flashed over Shane's eyes. "Come on, Cena. He's only a three-year-old boy. You want to hurt Vince, don't you? Is that your main goal here? Okay, well, take ME! You aren't gonna get anywhere by killing a three year old. Let him go and you can do whatever you want to me."

John quirked an eyebrow. "You have a twisted sense of loyalty, Shane. Why the hell would you sacrifice yourself for everyone else?" He asked.

"Because it's the right thing to do." Shane replied matter-of-factly.

John knelt down and put the gun back to Declan's head.

"Tell me one good reason, Shane, why I shouldn't repaint the walls of this room with your son's undeveloped brains." He stated.

Shane eyed Declan for a moment and then looked back at John. "Because in order to get to my dad you have to have better leverage. Using _my_ son will get you nowhere. Use me and you'll get somewhere. Don't punish my son for whatever it is my family did wrong. Take me instead. You'll prove a better point."

John saw how desperate Shane was for him to let Declan go. He moved the gun away from Declan and slowly released him.

"Get out of here," John declared and got up.

He turned around to see Declan hadn't moved, so he aimed his gun at Declan.

"Goddammit, Shane! Get him the fuck out of here or I'm going to blow his fucking brains out!" John shouted, making Shane jump forward at Declan, as if to scare him, which he did.

"Get out of here!" Shane shouted, making Declan run out of the room.

Shane turned back to John, who was running a hand over his hair. "You chose the wrong friends, Shane-O."

"By your book, maybe. But by mine? Not a chance." Shane replied.

John smirked at Shane's attitude. "Nice outlook on life. Why'd you choose them over me?" John asked.

Shane shrugged his shoulders. "Who said I didn't choose you, John?" Shane asked.

John looked at Shane again with a sarcastic face. "You're kidding me, right? You treat me like I'm a criminal, Shane. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out you hate me with a passion." John replied.

Shane narrowed his eyes.

"You act as if you did nothing wrong, John. You damn near destroyed the Michaels family. Do you realize that? The whole thing with Shawn and Roxy was mostly because of you setting Roxy up to believe Randy was in love with my little sister. And then you had Aiden attacked. Why, John, why? Your ego is too fucking big for your head, that's why. You split Roxy and Randy up because Randy wasn't with your hand picked girlfriend. So what? Not everything can go your way, Cena. And I still don't understand why you tried to have Aiden murdered in Orlando. You damn near took out Randy in that attack too. Next you take out Ken Anderson and Jeff Hardy. What the fuck is going through your mind, huh, Cena? Do you seriously think that by taking out different wrestlers you're going to prove a point to somebody? Cause all you did was prove you're a conceited asshole."

John smirked. "Wow, Shane. I'm impressed. I never thought you had a mind of your own, you always seem to do whatever daddy tells you to do," Cena stated in a mock-tone.

He watched Shane once again narrow his eyes.

"Your sense of loyalty is misguided, Shane-O. I mean… I respect the fact you're loyal… But you're loyal to the wrong people. If you were my friend and if you were loyal to me… Then you wouldn't be in this situation."

"Than what the fuck do you want me to do, John? Get down on my hands and knees and beg you for forgiveness? Apologize a million times for actually caring about my friends and beg to be a member of your Chain Gang? Beg to be your friend? Because that isn't going to fucking happen and we both know it!" Shane shouted.

John aimed the gun at Shane. "Good fucking idea, Shane. Get on your knees."

Shane glared at John and then did as he said. He continued to look John in the eyes.

"And the reason for this..?" Shane asked somewhat sarcastically.

John paced back and forth a little, keeping his eyes on Shane. "So you're willing to sacrifice yourself to save them?" John asked.

"Yes." Shane replied without hesitation.

"Why?" John asked, knowing what Shane was going to say.

"Because they're more than my friends… They're my family. I love them and I'll do anything to protect them," Shane watched as John froze in place and slowly turned to look at him. "And so help me God, if you pull that trigger, you're promising that I'm the last one."

"'Last one,' what?" John asked, slightly confused as to what Shane was trying to say.

"Last one you hurt or kill in this stupid war between you and Shawn. I'm so goddamn sick of watching my friends get beat up, John. You have no idea…" Shane paused when John cut him off.

"Do you consider me a friend?" He asked.

"Six months ago I would have honestly said I would do anything for you. But since you decided to start picking on Shawn and his kids… I have to say I take it all back. If you kill me tonight… If you pull that trigger… You're promising I'm the last person you ever kill or attempt to kill. You hear me, Cena? The _last one_."

John aimed the gun at Shane again.

"That's why you were always my favorite, Shane," He paused for a moment to see Shane's face remained the same.

He let a shot off and watched as the bullet hit its target. Shane fell back immediately, his eyes shut and he stopped moving. Cena sniffled and wiped tears from his eyes. He approached Shane and knelt down to observe him better, then freaked out when he saw where Shane was bleeding…

"Oh my God…" Cena mumbled and ran out of the room in shock…

Leaving Shane behind to bleed to death.

* * *

**A/N: Well Shane's doomed...sad no? And I don't know about the rest of you, but given a different situation...I think any girl would be lucky to be locked in a room with Randy Orton. **

**C-A/N: Muhahaha I love torturing Shane. **

**A/N: As apparent in Dark Reflections… XD **

**C-A/N: And my other wrestling stories. **

**A/N: Lol, true. It's always Shane… Except for Dark Reflections, where it's mostly Shawn… **

**C-A/N: l think you just contradicted yourself...**

**We hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R!**


	20. The Crime in Loyalty

Lies From Within

Chapter 20

"Alright, can we go look for Shane now?" Roxy asked Randy impatiently.

He nodded, considering he was just as anxious as she was. She stood back as Randy managed to kick the door open. And without waiting, walked past him out the door. She closed her eyes and tried to recall what direction it was that they heard the screaming.

She bit her lip, trying to remember which way Shane ran off. She walked down the first hallway and heard Randy following close behind.

"Wait for me!" He shouted.

"Someone should text Dad or Paul and have them start looking too," She whispered as Randy nodded in agreement and pulled out his phone.

When she got to another spot where the hallway split into two, she bit her lip again.

_Which way should I go..?_

When she heard sniffling and what sounded like crying she immediately bolted that way. Randy hesitated, being slightly dumbstruck at the sudden change in speed, then followed suit. When they came to the end of the hallway, they found Declan crying in the corner, hidden behind boxes.

"Come here D," Roxy whispered before picking him up. "Shhh, what's wrong...? Did you see Cena," She asked.

When Declan nodded, she paled a little. "Did... Did your daddy come to the room?"

When he nodded again she swallowed and looked up at Randy with fear showing in her eyes.

"Declan, did he hurt you?" Randy asked in a low tone as he knelt down to look at the small boy.

Declan shook his head no, but that didn't change the fact that he was still crying and shaking like a leaf.

"We have to find Shane, Randy…" She whispered as she consoled Declan to the best of her ability.

Randy nodded and stood up again. They started their walk back towards where Cena's locker room was located. When they walked to the room, the metallic smell of blood met their noses.

Roxy shivered as she held Declan closer, and Declan, feeling scared, nuzzled his face into her neck as more tears were shed. Randy swallowed his fear and opened the door only to fall to his knees.

"Shane." He whispered when the sight of Shane laying in a pool of his own blood met his eyes.

"Ran... Randy is he still breathing..?" Roxy cried out silently, making sure Declan kept his face hidden.

Randy crawled closer to Shane and pressed two fingers against his neck.

"Yeah… He's breathing…" He looked up at Roxy again.

She saw his dark blue eyes were full of unshed tears.

"Call 911…" She whispered.

As Randy dialed, Aiden, who had gotten away from Shawn and Paul, was walking in. He looked down Randy, then down at the floor. The sight in front of him was almost too much to bear. He looked back at Roxy.

"Aiden… Try to get the bleeding to stop…" She whispered.

He nodded and got on his knees, observing the paling face of one of his best friends in the WWE. Aiden took one of his shirts off and went to press it to the wound, but stopped. He didn't know where Shane was bleeding.

Aiden looked up at Roxy. The two exchanged a concerned glance and then looked over at Randy. All three were puzzled as to where Shane was hit. Roxy looked down at the pool of blood Shane was laying in. Her head tilted to the side in confusion. Aiden was growing frustrated when it came to finding the bullet wound.

"Randy..," Roxy watched as Randy turned to look at her. "Where is he hurt?" She asked.

Randy shrugged his shoulders and once again crawled closer to Shane. He noticed Shane was laying flat on his back with his knees bent and blood was running across and down Shane's face. There were no signs of a wound to Shane's face or forehead so Randy put a hand to the left side of Shane's head and felt around…nothing. He sighed and put a hand to the right side of Shane's head…and froze.

He pulled his hand away from Shane's head and saw a sickening amount of blood on his hand.

"Oh my God…" He mumbled, tears spilled from his eyes as he turned to look at Roxy again.

She raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Randy?" She asked, making Randy show her his hand.

"It's his head… He was hit in the head…" He whispered back.

Roxy threw her free hand over her mouth to silence her cries, trying to keep from scaring Declan anymore than he already was.

"Oh God… Oh no…" She whispered into her hand.

Randy looked over at Aiden. "Give me your shirt." He demanded.

Aiden nodded and sniffled, then handed his shirt over to Randy. Randy took it with his free hand and pressed it to the right side of Shane's head. He pulled it away, only to be greeted with more blood. Randy sighed and pushed the shirt against Shane's head again, silently hoping Shane was okay and John didn't have anything to do with this… But then again, there was so much evidence pointing to John. Aiden sat down on the floor and pulled his knees to his chest, then put his head in his hands and silently let tears fall from his eyes.

"How is he?" Roxy asked.

Randy looked up from Shane's face and looked at her. "Alive. I honestly don't know how…"

She nodded as she looked away from Shane. She stepped outside of the room and let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She hoped the paramedics would hurry but knew that they probably wouldn't get there right away since the hospital was pretty far from the arena. She pulled out her phone shakily with her free hand and texted her dad saying her and Randy had found Shane and to please come quick. Declan finally looked up at her.

"Daddy's going to be okay... Right?"

His eyes held fear in them and immense sadness. She swallowed, unsure of what to say, she didn't want to tell him that Shane would be okay…when she had no idea if he would be.

"I… Your dad's a strong person D…" She whispered, avoiding the question as she noticed Vince, Shawn, Chris and Paul walking her way.

As soon as she saw the concern on Vince's face, she had to look away to keep from crying. Declan saw Vince and reached out for him.

"So where's Shane?" Shawn asked.

Roxy looked up at him and shakily pointed to the door, and after Paul, Chris and Shawn walked in, stepped in front of Vince.

"Don't go in there," She whispered in a pleading voice. "And if you are going to get all stubborn and demand to go in there. Give me Declan first." She continued, knowing full well that telling him not to go in there was just going to encourage him to go in there anyway.

He gave her a defiant look. "I have a right to see my son, Roxy."

She nodded and held her arms out for Declan. "I've warned you, there is nothing else I can do. But I won't let you take Declan in with you."

Her face showed the seriousness of the situation, which made Vince even more concerned than he already was. He peeked in the room to see Aiden sitting in the same position he was in from before. He heard the whispers of the other wrestlers in the room, and then looked back at Roxy with an extremely alarmed look on his face. He handed Declan to Roxy because it was the only way to get her to move out of the way. He turned and stormed into the room, making Roxy turn away from the door and lean against the wall.

Vince walked in the room to see Aiden was sitting in the corner with his knees pulled to his chest and his head in his hands. Shawn and Chris were running their hands over their faces and through their hair, trying to get the image in front of them out of their heads. Vince finally looked down to see Paul and Randy kneeling down next to Shane… Who had a shirt pressed to his head. His pale face was almost covered in blood. Vince knelt down next to his son and looked at Randy and Paul. The serious looks on their faces were almost too much for him to bear.

"What's the matter with him?" Vince asked.

Paul and Randy looked at once another, and then back at Vince. Paul sighed.

"Give me your hand," He stated and held out his right hand, which Vince placed his right hand in.

Paul maneuvered his hand so that his right hand was holding onto Vince's hand. Paul moved the shirt and placed Vince's hand against the sickening wound in Shane's head, then watched as Vince's face paled. Vince shrugged Paul's hand away from his hand and moved his hand away from Shane's head. Without warning, he grabbed hold of Shane's upper body and placed it in his lap, then leaned down and hugged his son's head. Paul, Chris, Shawn and Randy gagged at the fact Shane's blood was dripping off of his head like water.

"Vince! What the fuck are you doing? Put the shirt against his head, you're gonna get blood all over you!" Paul shouted.

He went to continue, but Randy's hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned to look at Randy, who nodded his head 'no' sadly, so he stopped talking and stayed silent.

"Who the fuck did this to him," Vince asked.

Paul and Randy looked at one another, then up at Shawn and Chris. They all looked at Vince, who looked up at them to reveal Shane's blood all over the left side of his face. "I said… WHO THE FUCK DID THIS TO HIM?" Vince shouted.

"We… We're thinking it was Cena…"

Aiden, having the cooler head on his shoulders despite the situation, spoke up. "Shh, you're gonna freak out Declan, and Roxy's worked hard to make sure he didn't have to see this."

Vince glared at him but nodded, then hugged Shane again. Shawn looked up as he heard Roxy explain to someone that the victim was in the room next to her. The group looked up as the paramedics came in with a stretcher. One of the paramedics stopped walking and stared at the sight in front of him. Randy knew that it wasn't a pretty one… A father was kneeling on the floor holding onto his unconscious son, whose blood was all over the place. Randy sighed and watched as the paramedic who stopped short bent down to pull Vince away from Shane. Vince, of course, complied with the paramedics and stood by watching. The group noticed the look on the faces of the paramedics when they saw where the wound was, making them quickly go to work. Soon after, Vince was getting in the back of the ambulance with Shane and was telling the rest of the small group to go to the hotel.

"And that's an order." Vince made sure he added as the group looked on warily.

Roxy rolled her eyes at Vince and then walked towards his office to see if Marissa was still there. Within a couple moments of walking away, Randy had reappeared at her side.

"Where are we going?"

She gave him a shaky smile. "We're gonna go see if Marissa is around."

Declan looked up at the mention of his mother's name. He sniffled before laying his head back on her shoulder. Roxy smiled when she realized that Marissa, Stephanie and Linda were still in the office. She looked up at Randy with a conflicted look. They had to return Declan, but there was no doubt in anyone's mind that the topic of Shane would come up, especially since Randy had blood all over him. After a shared look of concern and slight confidence with Randy, she let out a huge breath and walked into the room.

"Hey guys."

With that said the three ladies in question looked up and smiled warmly.

"Where's Shane?" Stephanie asked anxiously, making Roxy immediately look at the ground.

Randy cleared his throat and looked at his shoes.

"We, uh… We have to talk to you about that," Randy stated, then looked back up at the three McMahon women.

He noticed the identical look of concern on their faces. Declan tried to reach for Marissa, but Roxy held him close.

"I'll let Randy explain… I have to stand outside with Declan, he is most definitely too young to hear this…" Roxy stated.

"Wait just a minute…" Marissa tried to interrupt, but Randy put his hand up and nodded his head.

"Roxy is right… Trust me…" Randy turned to look at Roxy and nodded his head again.

Roxy left the office and closed the door behind her.

"Roxy..," Roxy looked Declan in the eyes. "I'm scared… Scared for daddy." He whispered and shed a new batch of tears.

Roxy sighed and hugged him again. "Me too, D…"

* * *

"So what's the matter with Shane?" Stephanie asked, making Randy look at her.

He rubbed his neck uncomfortably.

"Well, uh… You know all of the stuff that's been going on with Shawn and John Cena, right," He asked, receiving a nod from each woman.

"Okay… So earlier in the night we decided to stay in groups of three. Shawn, Paul and Aiden in one group, and Roxy, myself and Shane in the other. Shane was saying hi to Declan, and I guess he got this weird feeling 'cause he got all protective and told Declan to scream and run if John went near him. Sure enough, after the main event when we were going back to Shane's office, we heard Declan screaming off the top of his lungs. Shane-O took off and told us to stay put, so we gave him about 20 minutes… When we got to Cena's locker room, we found… Um," Randy fought back the tears as he looked at the three women standing in front of him. Stephanie looked kind of annoyed at the fact he kept stalling and wouldn't get to the point, whereas Marissa and Linda were staring at him with their eyes full of tears.

"We found Declan, crying his eyes out pretty close to Cena's locker room… So Roxy picked him up and tried to calm him down. Things just got worse when we walked into the room… Ladies… I think you should take a seat."

Linda and Marissa sat down and continued to look up at Randy, whereas Stephanie was standing in a Shane-like stance, from the arms crossed over her chest to the glare in her eyes.

"How about you just tell me what the fuck happened to my brother?" She growled angrily.

Randy knew this was probably hard for her to hear, no matter how much love/hate was between the two.

"Okay… Okay… Jesus this is hard," Randy paused to run a hand over his face. "We went into Cena's locker room and found Shane unconscious on the floor..," He saw the shock on their faces. "That's not the worst part… He was unconscious and bleeding from a bullet wound to the… To the..," He paused and saw the expression on Stephanie's face.

She still had the evil glare, but she had tears streaming down her face.

"He was bleeding from a bullet wound to the head…"

He looked at Linda and Marissa, who were holding their heads in their hands and crying. He honestly didn't know what good that would do, nor did he know how to help them out. Randy turned just in time to see Stephanie start to fall, so he grabbed a hold of her and helped her down to her knees. She continued to cry, hysterical at that, into his chest. All he was really able to do was rub her back and try to calm her down… He had no real experience with women; especially women who were learning a family member had been shot in the head.

_I definitely failed at this course._

* * *

Paul and Shawn walked in the room with Chris and the still shocked Aiden close behind. Randy looked up at Paul with pleading eyes. Paul understood the look and knelt down next to Randy and his wife.

"Stephanie…"

She saw he was there and leapt into his arms, then continued to cry.

"Oh my God, Paul… Oh my God… I love him; please let him know that…" Paul sighed and rubbed her back, continuing to whisper the soothing words Randy was using.

"Of course he knows that, Stephanie…" He whispered back.

Randy stood up to look at Shawn. "What's the plan?"

Randy saw the odd look on Shawn's face, the same face he was making before he went to have the knife fight with John in Orlando. Marissa looked up at him and noticed the odd look as well. After all, she had been involved in the business since she married Shane nearly 11 years before. She stood up to look at him, and by the way his expression suddenly changed, she thought she was able to see the heart break in his eyes.

"Was it bad?" She whispered.

Shawn looked down at the floor, then back up at her and nodded his head yes slowly.

"It was…" He replied in a soft but angry tone.

"How bad?" She asked, her voice cracking.

Shawn closed his eyes and sighed, then reopened them and stared down at Marissa. "You don't want to know, Marissa… You think you do, but you truly don't. And you shouldn't. Because I know damn well Shane wouldn't want me telling you that… He doesn't want me to put an image of that in your head."

Marissa noticed Shawn was right, but there was a small part of her that wanted to know.

_The stubborn McMahon pride must have rubbed off on me…_

She narrowed her eyes at Shawn and grabbed a hold of his hand. She looked him in the eyes.

"Shawn..," She waited until she had his full attention. "Please… Please tell me."

Shawn exhaled deeply. Had it been somebody else's wife, he would have said something to help them. But this was Shane's wife. He couldn't. He knew damn well, having seen her backstage at pay per views, that she wasn't able to take too much of what Shane did in the ring. How would she be able to handle a story about blood dripping off of his head like water?

"Marissa… Don't force me to say something I'm going to regret. I don't want to tell you how bad the situation was because I know you can't handle it. Stop with the damn McMahon pride and realize… Shane doesn't want you to think of him the way he was in Cena's locker room. He'll be fine."

Shawn's words weren't entirely what Marissa wanted to hear. She slapped him across the face, making him stumble back a bit and then proceeded to pound her fists on his chest in anger.

"I hate you, goddammit!"

Shawn responded to the situation by hugging her. He sat down on the couch and let her cry on his shoulder, like he had done many times with the women in his life. He knew from experience that it was best to not say anything at times. Let them cry it out and abuse you, but never take action. He rubbed her back and said nothing, keeping his eyes in the distance. Randy sighed at how Shawn was behaving.

"I'm gonna go check on Roxy and D." He stated and walked out of the room, then shut the door behind him.

He moved to the right side of Roxy and leaned against the wall, then melted to the floor.

"What's going on in there?" Roxy asked.

Declan had fallen asleep hugging Roxy. Randy felt really bad for the small child… He probably heard everything happen.

"Well… I told them what happened. Linda took it pretty well, but I don't think she's going to stop crying for a while… Stephanie is hysterical, which is quite odd since she's always down-talking Shane… She's saying things like 'I hope he knows I love him' and stuff like that," Randy paused to sigh.

"Anyway... Paul is comforting her right now. Marissa wanted your dad to tell her how bad Shane was," Roxy turned to look at Randy with wide, sad eyes. "He was smart and didn't say anything except how Shane doesn't want her to think of him like that… She just broke down and started hitting him… I don't know how your dad does it, Rox… He's so good with women. He hugged her and sat down with her… But it's not going to help… She needs Shane."

Roxy nodded her head.

"I know she does… She's always a nervous wreck watching him in the ring… I thought she had a heart attack when Shane-O jumped off the TitanTron staging… I honestly don't know what made her think she was going to be able to handle the thought of what happened to him tonight…" Roxy replied.

Randy sighed again. "I know… All we could really do is take her to the room… The huge puddle of blood in there ought to be good enough for her…" Randy replied.

Roxy narrowed her eyes at him. "No! She can't handle that, Randy… You didn't see her watching Shane during the two matches of his career that he was busted open during. She almost passed out at the sight of his blood then. What the hell do you think she's going to do when she's looking at a huge puddle of it?"

"It was dripping off of his head like water…" Randy suddenly whispered, his eyes focused on the wall on the other side of the hallway.

Roxy looked at him and sighed. "I guess I was the luckiest of us… I didn't see that," She replied, but cringed anyway. "I can't imagine how much pain he must be in."

Randy turned to look at Roxy. He frowned when he saw the unshed tears in her eyes.

"It's not fair. He didn't do anything wrong. He was trying to rescue his son from a maniac… What's the crime in loyalty?" Roxy asked, finally letting the tears flow freely down her cheeks.

Randy put a gentle hand to her face and moved it so they were looking at one another.

"Hey, hey..," He watched as she looked him in the eyes. "Cena's sense of loyalty is twisted. He especially hates Shane because he's been known to be the most loyal guy back here… And this whole thing between your dad and Cena… John hates Shane for taking your dad's side… That's probably why he targeted Declan. Shane definitely didn't deserve it, Roxy. I agree with you on that one. He just has to suffer for ignorance," Randy paused for a moment. "We have to talk about your dad."

"You're right… What he did with Marissa… Do you think he handled it well?" She asked.

"He handled it fine, Roxy. But that's not what we need to talk about. Your dad… I think he snapped…" Randy stated.

"What do you mean he 'snapped,' Randy?" She asked.

Randy sighed again. "Roxy… Your dad snapped. He was staring off in the distance watching Paul try to comfort Stephanie, and things seemed to get worse when Marissa approached him and asked how bad the situation was. He has this look in his eyes… This maniacal look I've seen too often. He's plotting something, Roxy. We can't let him out of our sight."

She nodded in agreement. "How are we gonna pull that off without looking really suspicious?" She asked.

Randy took her question into consideration for a moment.

"We could try to be real discreet about it. I mean if you tag along with him...it would be believable that you're scared Cena may come after you or something. He wouldn't follow his crazy ideas if it meant you were in danger. Let's do that for now…"

She gave him an incredulous look. "So I'm supposed to just follow my dad around until the crazy look isn't in his eyes anymore? And how long do you think this is gonna last? He's not stupid you know."

Randy frowned at her stubbornness. "Roxy, don't argue with me. You don't want your dad going after Cena again. Do you?" He asked.

She sighed but shook her head no. "I hope they're almost done in there. I'm tired and think Declan's gonna want to wake up to his mom's face. Not mine."

She yawned as Randy nodded. The door opened and Marissa walked out wiping her eyes.

"Thank you Roxy." She stated quietly before taking Declan and walking with Paul, Stephanie and Linda.

Randy elbowed Roxy lightly and gestured to her dad with a raise of his eyebrows. She growled at him before standing up and looking at Shawn.

"Would it be cool if I hung out with you for a little while? I'm still a little shaken up…" Roxy stated while looking down at her shoes.

When she looked back up, Shawn was looking at her with a concerned smile on his face. "Of course you can Princess."

She faked a smile and then glared at Randy.

"Something wrong? I thought you two made up."

She nodded her head no. "Nah, Randy was just being over protective and said he should come too. Something about the 'balding old man' not being enough,"

Shawn took his turn to glare at Randy. When Randy gave Roxy a 'what the fuck' look, she smiled innocently at him from behind her father. She then mouthed the words: 'serves you right. And if I have to spend the night with him...so do you.' Randy glared as Shawn went on to lecture him about calling him balding and old. She sat back down with a sigh and decided to break up their little argument/lecture thing.

"I'm tired Dad, can we go now?"

He nodded before looking directly at Randy. "If you think I'm far too old to look after my daughter. You better come along too, Orton."

Roxy smirked victoriously behind Shawn's back as Randy sighed and nodded. She wiped the smirk off her face and followed Shawn out to the car that they arrived in.

"I think you and Randy can talk. I'll just sit in the back." Roxy stated, making them frown at her.

She smiled sweetly and pulled out her phone to text Chris Sabin, saying she was extremely bored and worried for her dad and Shane. She spent the rest of the car ride texting Chris S. and telling him about the current situation. When they got to the hotel, she said good night and walked with the two men up to Shawn and Paul's room. When they walked in, a note from Paul was scrawled out and left on a bed.

Randy read it out loud.

"'Dear Shawn, I'm going to be spending the night with Steph and my in laws. Don't do anything stupid. I saw the look in your eyes. Don't you dare go after John without me...I don't like him either... And it was **my** brother in law he hurt. Stay safe. Love, Paul.'"

Roxy yawned, then took off her socks and shoes and curled up on one of the free beds.

"I'm so tired…" She mumbled as Randy looked over at Shawn.

Shawn sighed. "Go to sleep Princess, I promise that I'll be here when you wake up tomorrow."

She nodded with a smile and closed her eyes.

"You'd better be." She replied and dozed off.

Shawn and Randy looked at one another.

"You mean that, don't you?" Randy asked.

Shawn sighed and nodded his head. "Yes, I do. I'm not gonna go after Cena… Not now, anyway. I have more important things to worry about… I can't let anyone else get hurt… This is absolutely ridiculous,"

Randy watched as Shawn sat down and started rubbing his head.

"Why the fuck would he attack Shane?"

Randy shrugged his shoulders. "I have a theory, but I don't think you really want to hear it. It involves loyalty and all that good stuff…" Randy responded, making Shawn stick out his tongue.

"Cena must find Shane's loyalty to be a bit off… He's pissed 'cause Shane chose me over him, huh?" Shawn asked.

Randy nodded his head. "Yeah, actually… Well, at least that's what I'm thinking. I could be wrong though… It could have been more like a wrong place, wrong time moment," Randy paused and stared at the floor.

Talking to Shawn felt a little awkward. "Listen," Shawn looked up at Randy. "I'm sorry for all the stuff I've done in the past. I never wanted to do them, ya know…"

Shawn decided to cut Randy off. "It's in the past. Leave it there. Let's deal with the present. We have to figure out a way to take Cena out. Do you have any thoughts?" Shawn asked, making Randy sigh.

"Nobody can do it on their own… It has to be done in a group-type deal. I mean… You can't take him out by yourself. You should know that from the knife fight. Cena doesn't play fair, and he almost killed you… The best way to get rid of him is to gather up a group of about 10 people… I know that won't be hard since he decided to take out Shane-O, of all people." Randy paused for a moment.

"Do you think he's okay?"

Shawn shrugged his shoulders, but decided to nod his head. "He should be… But, shit… I don't even know. He was shot in the head… I don't know if anybody could possibly be fully okay after that… He's probably gonna have some problems when he wakes up…" Shawn stated.

"You mean if he wakes up." Randy retorted, making Shawn narrow his eyes angrily at the young man.

"What the hell do you mean 'if he wakes up,' Orton? If anybody knows that kid, it's me… I can tell you right now, he is going to wake up!"

Randy saw the tears in Shawn's eyes and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry… You're right… Shane is going to wake up…"

_But how do we know he's going to be okay?_

* * *

**C-A/N: Awwwwwwh. Things just keep getting worse for our favorite group of wrestlers, huh? And yes, as you could guess, the influence to target Shane in this chapter came from me. (Muhahahahahaha!) Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R please**


	21. Betrayal

Lies From Within

Chapter 21

The next morning, Roxy woke up to her phone vibrating in her jean's pocket. She yawned as she pulled it out to see that Aiden had sent her a text message telling her that visiting hours started soon. With that said, she forced herself up out of the hotel bed and took a look around. She noted that Randy was passed out on the couch and Shawn was drooling on the other hotel bed. She bit her lip and then decided to wake up Randy first. Roxy thought of how she was going to wake him up...because in all honesty, trying to wake him up by calling his name never got anywhere. She smirked evilly as she walked to the fridge and took some ice, then walked back to the couch and shoved it down his pants, and possibly his boxers and backed away slowly. He woke up almost instantaneously.

"Fuck... Cold, cold, cold!" He shouted and stood up.

He started jumping around like a moron, trying to rid himself of the ice. Roxy just started giggling at his actions. He shot her an evil glare, then started chasing her. She ran and managed to make it behind her father's bed, and began to laugh quietly as Randy tripped over and landed on top of Shawn.

"Can I help you, Orton?" He growled as Randy started laughing.

"I now see why you wanted to date me... You wanted to get closer to my dad. This is such a 'Brokeback Mountain' scene," Roxy stated with a giggle.

She noticed both men glare and grinned. She took out the rental car's keys and held them up for Randy and Shawn to see.

"Can we get some food before going to visit Shane? If you're nice, I won't let Aiden drive," Both men looked up at her and nodded. "Kay, well I'll be back in a few minutes. I want to go change really quick."

They both nodded, mentally deciding to do the same. When Roxy returned to the room, Aiden was walking next to her as Shawn and Randy came out in street clothes. Aiden was pouting.

"Roxy says I'm not allowed to drive."

Shawn and Randy nodded in agreement. Roxy then smirked and handed Aiden the keys.

"Let's go."

Shawn and Randy both looked at Roxy incredulously. She just smiled and followed Aiden to the parking lot. When they got down there, Roxy and Randy slid into the backseat leaving the front seat for Shawn. Shawn got in and gave Aiden a look.

"Please try to drive like a human being, and not like you're in a _Fast and the Furious _movie…"

Roxy snickered. "Good luck with that, Dad."

Shawn sighed and buckled his seatbelt, then gripped onto the handle above the door for dear life. Roxy and Randy laughed as they buckled their seatbelts and Aiden started the car.

"So where are we going for breakfast?"

* * *

After opting to grab a quick breakfast at McDonalds, the group made their way to the hospital Shane was in. As soon as they walked into the waiting room they were greeted with the sight of Vince McMahon at his worst. He was slouched down in the chair, half asleep. His face was in his hands, and it was obvious he hadn't gotten any sleep. Next to him was Marissa, who also looked weary and ready to pass out. Aiden and Roxy shared a worried glance as they watched Linda, Stephanie and Paul walk towards them with some coffee in hand.

"How is he?" Shawn asked quietly.

"They took him into surgery, to remove the bullet and fix as much of the damage that they can," Vince replied, making Roxy bite her lip.

Vince ran a hand over his face. "They tried sounding optimistic... But it doesn't look good... And there are so many things that can go wrong… Both now and in the future…"

Shawn nodded as he took a seat near the family. Roxy, Aiden and Randy chose to stand there awkwardly.

"How long has he been in surgery?" Randy asked.

Linda looked up at him as Stephanie answered.

"A few hours." She mumbled and then leaned against Paul.

The whole McMahon family seemed to be holding on by a thread.

"Excuse me...Mr. McMahon?" A timid, female voice asked.

He looked up and the nurse standing in front of him, who smiled softly.

"You can see your son now. The doctor will tell you more. He's in room 3B-29."

Vince nodded and was the first one up.

"Who's watching Declan and Kenney?" Roxy asked, noticing they were nowhere to be seen.

"My parents." Marissa stated with a wary sigh.

Roxy nodded and followed the group as they made their way to room 3B-29. She looked up as everyone but herself and Randy walked into the room.

"I'm scared Randy," She admitted quietly. "I don't want to see him like this…" She added on when he gave her a curious look.

Randy sighed and put a hand to her chin, then raised it so the two were eye to eye. He saw the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Oh God, Rox," Randy pulled her in for a hug.

"Relax, it's okay." Randy paused and pulled away, then wiped the tears from her face when he noticed she let a few go. "I know this is rough for you… You've known Shane your whole life…"

Roxy cut Randy off. "He's like my older brother…" She replied with a sniffle.

Randy nodded. "I know, Rox. I know. The doctor probably put him in a medically induced coma. He probably isn't in any pain…"

Roxy sniffled again and let more tears leak from her eyes. "What about when it happened, Randy? I can't get the image out of me head."

Roxy fell forward into another hug. She cried on Randy's chest. "What if he never wakes up, Randy? What if he wakes up and turns into a completely different person? Do you know what that will do to everyone? He's the rock of the McMahon family… I mean, you saw them in the lobby…"

Randy pulled away from Roxy and once again wiped her face dry. "Yes, I saw them, and I know how much Shane means to them…. But come on, this is Shane we're talking about. You know how he is… The stubborn bastard probably wanted to sacrifice himself for you and your family… So just… I mean… If he does… Die… Just… Don't be mad at him for trying to protect you, okay? Cause I know for a fact he thought of you as a little sister…" Randy stated, poorly choosing the past tense with his words.

He tried not to be too harsh with words, but it was hard with the current situation at hand. Roxy narrowed her eyes at Randy, but nodded her head sadly, knowing in her heart what Randy was saying was probably true.

When they hugged again, Randy looked over Roxy's shoulder and into Shane's hospital room… He knew that if Roxy was facing the room instead of him, she would have broken down crying at the sight in front of him.

* * *

Vince was sitting next to Shane, with one hand over his face and the other hand gripping onto Shane's right. He was crying hysterically, which was something very unlike him. Linda was standing behind him with her hands on his shoulders, but there were also tears streaming down her face. Paul had his hands on Stephanie's shoulders, just like his mother in law. She, like her father, had her head in her hands and was crying. Randy was able to move slightly so he could see Marissa hugging Shawn, who was staring blankly at Shane's face. He looked down and saw Aiden was mocking his position from the night before when they were in the locker room.

_What the hell is going on?_

Aiden looked up and saw Randy looking at him curiously, so he stood up and walked out of the room. Randy saw the serious look on his face and let go of Roxy, who turned to face her little brother.

"What's the matter?" She asked, also noticing the serious look on his face.

Aiden sighed and blinked away some tears. "The doctor said there's a very slim chance of Shane waking up, 'cause there was just too much damage… And he lost too much blood. Apparently he was bleeding in the locker room for about 15 minutes before you guys got there," Aiden paused to exhale deeply.

"And, uh… The doctor said that if Shane does manage to wake up, it's very likely he won't remember anything… He'll have to start from scratch." He replied, making Randy sigh.

"Is that what the doctor said to upset everybody?" He asked, making Aiden nod his head no in response.

"No… The doctor recommended that Vince think about taking Shane off life support and letting him die…"

Randy's eyes widened and filled with tears at the same time, as did Roxy's.

"What! How the fuck can the doctor ask Vince to practically kill his own son!" Roxy shouted, making Linda, Paul, Vince and Shawn turn to look at her in shock.

Randy tried to grab a hold of her so he could hug her, but she punched the wall angrily and stormed off down the hall. Randy was about to go after her, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Shawn.

"Go in there and talk to Vince." Shawn whispered.

"But what about Roxy?" Randy asked.

Shawn sighed. "Don't worry; I'll handle it, okay? Just… Go in there and help calm Vince down. I swear to God his heart is breaking into pieces right now…"

Randy nodded and walked into Shane's room. Shawn was about to walk off, but Aiden grabbed his arm.

"Dad… Just… Be careful, okay?" Aiden asked.

Shawn nodded his head and pulled Aiden into a hug.

"I don't say this often enough… But I love you to death and I'm extremely proud to be your father." He stated, then pulled away from Aiden and walked down the hall the same way Roxy went.

"Love you too…" Aiden mumbled, then leaned against the wall and looked down at the floor.

A sudden movement down the other end of the hall caught his eye, so his head perked up in that direction. Before he could think to grab Paul or Randy, he ran down the hall.

* * *

When Roxy had made it outside, she sat down against the wall and pulled her knees to her chest. She felt like her whole world was crumbling. Mainly, she hated that she couldn't do anything about Shane. She let out a weary sigh before contemplating just going back to Florida to get on with her career. What good was she to them here? All that seemed to be happening were horrible things, and she couldn't help but feel that she was partially to blame for them. She looked around as a few doctors took their breaks and walked outside to smoke along with some of the nurses. She looked up again when the door almost flew off the hinges.

"Hi dad." She mumbled before resting her head on her knees.

"Sheesh Roxy, you storm off faster than you used to," He pouted for a second feeling old, and then got over it.

He sat down next to his daughter and let out a sigh. "I know this hurts... But the doctor just doesn't want to give the McMahons...or us, for that matter, false hope. And then they have other patients they need to think about, too... I mean do you honestly think they look at a family and decide whether or not they should ask that question?"

She nodded her head no and let out a shaky sigh. "But they should. They should care that the family will care. And should know that's not a question you ask right away! I mean you hear stories of these people who have been vegetables for like three years and you don't hear about their life support being unplugged…" She rationalized.

Shawn nodded and put a hand on her shoulder. "Sometimes it just doesn't work out that way, princess," She nodded but didn't make any motion to get up. "You coming back in?"

She nodded her head no, then looked up at him.

"I'll come back in a little while. I just want a minute to think and be alone. I won't be long…" She added when she noticed the worried look on his face.

He sighed and nodded. He leaned over to kiss the top of her head and walking back towards Shane's room. Roxy stared at the sky and watched the clouds go by as new tears fell. This was going to be a long and horrible day, she could just feel it.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hospital room, Randy was making no luck with Vince at all. He quietly thanked God when Shawn came back in.

"I'm going to step out now...er...talk to Aiden…" Randy stated, trying to think of a real reason to walk out.

Shawn looked confused when he heard what Randy said.

"You mean he's not in here? Cause he's not out there either." Shawn stated, gesturing towards the door.

Randy decided to defuse the situation before it began.

"He's probably walking around to clear his head or something. Don't worry about it, I'll find him," Randy stated.

He wanted to ask about Roxy, but decided not to. He walked out of the hospital room and thought to himself. He wasn't sure which way Aiden went so he decided to go the way Roxy had stormed off in. He stepped outside and saw Roxy staring at the sky.

"Hey, have you seen your brother?"

She nodded her head no and stood up. "Why?"

Randy sighed, then began explaining the whole hospital room thing to her and watched as she bit her lip.

"I don't feel good about this, Randy. We have to find him," She sighed.

She wanted to try calling him... But you weren't allowed to have cell phones on in the hospital. Doctors were afraid it would interfere with some of their equipment. He nodded and they walked back towards the way they came and continued past Shane's room.

When they got to the corner, they heard a voice... The last voice they wanted to hear…

"I seriously think you should mind your own business, Aiden! Why can't you just let it go?"

They heard the voice shout. They ran around the corner to see Aiden holding John Cena in an extremely tight headlock. John's face was starting to turn red.

"I won't stop until you tell me why the fuck you did that to Shane! Come on, Cena, spit it OUT!" Aiden shouted off the top of his lungs.

"Aiden! Let go of him!" Roxy shouted.

She went to charge over at her brother, but Randy stopped her. She looked at him with wide, angry eyes, and then watched as he bent down to look John in the eyes.

"If you're not going to answer Aiden, I'll go and get Vince McMahon so he can break your damn neck himself." He threatened.

John opened his eyes to glare evilly at Randy.

"Fuck you Orton," He shouted and spit in Randy's face.

"Oh he didn't just fucking do that!" Roxy smuttered and went to charge again, but was grabbed from behind by somebody.

She jumped and turned around to see Shawn behind her.

"What in the blue fucking hell is he doing here," Shawn shouted.

He went to go charge, but was stopped by Roxy and Randy.

"Let me go! He deserves to fry for what he did to Shane!" Shawn shouted at Randy's face, making Randy sigh and nod his head.

"You're not in 'The Green Mile,' Shawn," He looked back at John.

"Now Shawn is here, John. Are you going to answer Aiden or what?" Randy asked.

John gasped for air when Aiden's grip got a little tighter.

"Answer the fucking question, Cena!" He shouted.

"Ugh! I didn't want to… To shoot Shane. I wasn't expecting him to… To chase me."

"You kidnapped his son you asshole!" Roxy shouted at him.

John groaned again. "I fucking know what I did! I wanted… Somebody else to chase me… But he did… And my huge fucking ego got control of me. What the fuck else do you want me to say?" John shouted and continued groaning in pain.

Aiden looked up at Randy and Shawn.

"Why the fuck are you here, Cena?" Shawn asked as he knelt down to look John in the eyes.

John blinked several times and looked Shawn in the eyes. "To see Shane."

Shawn almost fell over from laughing so hard. "Why the hell would you even bother, Cena? Do you realize what you fucking did to the McMahon family by putting a bullet in Shane's brain? Vince would rip you apart with his bare hands if he saw you here. Forget Vince… I think Linda would kill you herself," Shawn paused and looked Cena in the eyes again. "You aren't fucking wanted here. If you won't leave, I'll kill you here and now."

Randy put a hand on Shawn's shoulder, making the older man turn to look at him.

"Listen, Shawn… We can't let him leave…" Randy stated.

"Why the hell not?" Shawn asked, turning to glare at Cena as he did so.

"Cause think about it… Watching him see the McMahons could be fun." Aiden stated with an evil Michaels smirk on his face.

"It could be fun... But…" Roxy spoke up only to get cut off.

"But nothing Rox, he deserves this!" Aiden exclaimed.

She bit down on her lip, but could tell by the look on his face that there was nothing she could say to change his mind. She looked towards Shawn and Randy for help, but their faces were dead set too. She frowned and contemplated going back home to Orlando. What was the point of arguing when you're going to lose anyway? She trailed behind the three as Aiden and Randy held Cena and dragged him to Shane's room.

_This isn't going to end well._

* * *

That proved true when the first thing she heard when they walked through the door was the voice of Paul Levesque. "What the hell is he doing here?"

She groaned quietly as she walked in to see Stephanie and Linda trying to restrain Paul. Roxy didn't think she had ever seen Vince so angry. He had stood up, abandoning Shane's hand, and was shaking in anger. His face turned from red to a purple-ish color. He walked up to Cena and glared before speaking in a venomous tone.

"Why? I gave you a job...and you throw it back in my face. I want to know what was going through your fucked up mind when you shot my son!"

John looked up, and something about him shocked the family in the room... He looked ashamed of his actions.

"It wasn't meant for him," He explained again.

Which made Roxy wonder... Who was it for? Her brother or maybe her father..? She growled in frustration. This was a stupid idea and now when the truth comes out, everyone's going to be angrier. John glared towards Shawn.

"Had I gotten the right person this wouldn't have happened..."

Roxy also knew that Vince would blame Shawn for a while. She sighed again before glaring at John.

"That doesn't make any of what you did before right. You're a fucking idiot." She didn't care about her dad's glare towards her for the language; he should be one to criticize. "And this was a stupid idea." She spat towards Aiden, Randy and Shawn before walking out the door.

As soon as she made it out the front door she started making calls to set up a flight back to Orlando.

* * *

Meanwhile in the room, the situation stayed tense. It took everything Vince had in him not to reach forward and kill John.

"Someone call the police and get this moron out of my face..." He growled, then sat down next to Shane and took his hand again.

John stared at Shane with remorse. It didn't change what he wanted to do, but he did feel bad about it. He couldn't help but smirk when he thought about Roxy walking outside of the hospital, all alone. What Shawn and Vince didn't give him a lot of credit for... Was the fact he had a large following. He decided right then and there, he was going to hit Shawn Michaels where it hurt. He wiped the smirk off his face when Randy looked up at him and narrowed his eyes angrily. Randy getting hurt in the process would just be an added bonus.

He would learn the hard way, that betrayal would not go unpunished.

Roxy was pacing back and forth outside; trying not to get pissed off at the fact the person attempting to sell her a ticket was acting like an asshole. When she turned her back towards the right side of the parking lot, somebody ran up to her and stopped as she turned to look at them. She jumped back in shock and nearly dropped her cell phone.

* * *

**C-A/N: Katie didn't want to leave an author's note. So I guess I will. Lol. Once again, guess who was the one suffering from writers block? Instead of asking me to start working on a chapter, Katie decides to wait until I mention it. XD All she has to do is start a chapter off and send it to me. Bah humbug. We're both lazy.**

**R&R please.**

**A/N: (post upload) This chapter was fun to write...mainly cause I had no idea what to do with Shane so I just worked with the people around him. Haha Aiden caught Cena! Woo! And I wonder what's gonna happen next...cause currently I have no idea...which is kinda bad right? Stay tuned and thanks for reading. Please leave a review telling us if we did well on this chapter.**


	22. Keep Your Friends Close

Lies From Within

Chapter 22

Roxy jumped back in shock and nearly dropped her phone. Chris Sabin chuckled and grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Wow, Rox… You scare easily, huh?" He smiled at her and waited for her to calm down.

"You asshole… Why would you sneak up on me like that? Especially with everything that's going on as of late?" Roxy asked.

Chris sighed again. "I wanted to make sure it was you over here, that's all… Besides, I didn't think you would be so jumpy… What's the matter?" Chris asked.

"Just frustrated I guess. I'm actually trying to get a ticket to go home." She stated softly.

She was still on hold with the asshole ticket guy.

"I thought you wanted to be with your family, I mean with everything that's been going on…"

She frowned slightly before sighing. "Yeah, well they can handle themselves, just like I can handle myself. Staying here with Shane laying in a hospital room in a coma, won't do anyone any good." Roxy sighed.

Chris looked over at her, shocked and slightly confused. "Shane's in a coma?"

"Yeah. That asshole, John Cena, shot him." She growled.

Chris seemed shocked by that revelation. "Cena shot Shane McMahon?"

Roxy nodded as Chris pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry… He seems to be a huge asshole…" He stated darkly.

Roxy rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh man, you have no idea… If you only knew about half the shit that's been going on behind the scenes in the WWE," Roxy sighed again and pulled away from Chris.

"Anyway… My little brother caught Cena sneaking around the hospital," Roxy saw the look of disgust on Chris's face. "What's the matter?" She asked.

Chris sighed. "Nothing… I just can't believe what he did… Isn't Shane McMahon the boss's son?"

Roxy nodded her head. "Yes, that he is. He's Vince's oldest and only son… What makes the whole situation worse is where Cena decided to shoot him… Actually… How Cena lured him into his locker room so he could shoot him." Roxy stated.

Her mind was going so fast she couldn't keep up with her thoughts, so they came out garbled.

"What happened?" Chris asked, making Roxy sigh again.

"Well… You see… Cena grabbed Shane's three-year-old son, Declan, and dragged him off to his locker room at gunpoint. So Shane went after him… I don't know what happened in between, but I do know John let Declan go… Anyway… Randy and I found Shane lying unconscious in Cena's locker room with a bullet to the head."

"Whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. You said… 'A bullet to the head.' You're saying Cena shot his boss's son in the head after using his grandson as bait?" Chris shouted.

Roxy nodded her head yes. "That's what I said happened. It shouldn't come as a shock after everything he's done… But it's still sickening to think of, ya know..? I mean… Cena shouldn't be doing any of the shit he's been doing… But… He's hurt a lot of people in his quest to..," Roxy paused for a moment.

"You know what? I'm not even sure I know what it is he's setting out to do. I don't know if he wants to take down Vince or my dad. This whole thing makes no sense to me."

"I'm so sorry." Chris stated softly.

Roxy sighed. "You don't have anything to be sorry about… You're not making him do this."

Chris nodded. Roxy sighed as the douche on the phone finally got back to her.

"Nope, that's perfect. Roxanne Hickenbottom… Yeah, I know... Thanks. Bye," She smiled, relieved to be done with the jerk on the phone. "I hate when they ask that." She sighed.

"What did they ask?"

She frowned.

"They always go 'Really?' It's quite annoying. If I can… I book the tickets under Michaels. It's just easier," She finished as he nodded.

"Oh great, the asshole in person," Roxy mumbled as Paul and Aiden walked out dragging Cena with them.

She noticed Cena glare in her direction and rolled her eyes. She noticed Randy and Shawn trailing behind them like lost puppies. Sabin just chuckled nervously and asked when her flight was.

"In a couple of hours…" He nodded and then asked if she wanted a ride to the airport. She nodded as she watched Kurt Angle walk up to the police officers and Cena.

"You asshole! How could you do that to Shane?" He growled angrily before lunging at John, who had his arms cuffed behind his back.

Kurt was able to get Cena pinned to the ground and a few hits in. John leaned up and growled something in his ear, in which Kurt simply nodded his head 'no' in response to. She watched on as the cops pulled Kurt off and shoved Cena into the back of the police cruiser rather forcefully. Roxy didn't notice the look Cena was sending her way.

But Randy did.

Randy went to charge at the police car, which wasn't such a great idea, especially since it was pulling away. Shawn grabbed a hold of Randy's arm.

"I don't know if you think you're a dog or what, Orton… But you really don't want to chase that car," Shawn told him, mostly sarcastically, but with a lot of authority in his voice.

Randy lowered his head mumbled incoherently.

"What was that last part?" Shawn asked, having only caught a few words here and there.

"Nothing… Just nothing…" Randy replied and turned to look at Roxy and Chris Sabin.

Aiden walked over to Roxy and Chris.

"Hey Sabin." Aiden stated and nodded his head at Chris, who returned the gesture.

"Aiden…" He replied.

Aiden looked over at Roxy. "Where ya headed off to, Rox?" He asked.

"Away. From here. Definitely far away from here, Aiden. Back home, most likely. I can't stand the way everyone is controlling everything here. It's annoying… I'm hoping things clear up when Shane finally wakes up…" Roxy replied, making Aiden sigh.

"Yeah… Me too… He'd know how to help out…"

Chris noticed how awkward things suddenly got between Roxy and Aiden. The topic of Shane was difficult to hear, even though he barely knew the guy. He knew from stories he heard that he was a nice guy. But, still… It wasn't really the same. He watched as Paul walked over to where Shawn and Randy were talking.

"So, uh..," Both Michaels kids looked back at Chris Sabin.

"What are you gonna be doing when Roxy goes down to Orlando?"

Aiden shrugged. "Probably hang around with Dad and Paul; I'm not medically cleared to go back to work… Plus, I'm in Cleveland now."

Aiden pouted at that. Chris nodded and frowned slightly as Randy walked over to join in on the conversation.

"Hey guys," He gave a cheap grin. "So what's going on?"

"Rox is gonna go home and Chris is gonna drive her to the airport…" Aiden answered.

Randy gritted his teeth slightly. "You're leaving… Already?" Randy asked, pouting at her slightly.

"Yeah. Don't pout at me. And what do you mean, 'already?' It's been a week… Aren't you getting sick of me yet?"

He shook his head and laughed. "Nah, I could never get sick of you." He grinned at her.

"I have bills to pay. I have a job to get back to… The tapings are soon. And as I was telling Chris, dad and them," She gestured to Paul. "They can handle themselves. They don't need me hanging around to make sure everything turns out alright."

Randy nodded and frowned in thought. "But… What if I just want you to hang around?" He asked.

She laughed softly. "It's not like you're never gonna see me again, Randy."

Aiden made a gagging noise and walked away.

"Anyways, see you around," She stated warmly before hugging Randy lightly. "Ready to go, Chris?" She asked the man in question.

Shawn and Paul walked over to where Randy, Aiden, Roxy and Chris were standing.

"So what's going on over here?" Paul asked.

Aiden and Roxy looked at one another and rolled their eyes with a Michaels smirk on their faces.

"Roxy is leaving us and going back to Orlando…" Aiden pouted, making Shawn sigh.

"Well she's a big girl and I'm pretty sure she has to go back to work. Right, Princess?" Shawn asked and looked at Roxy.

"Right, daddy. Thank you for being so understanding," She replied in a somewhat sarcastic tone. "I have to check up on my apartment and make sure all my bills are paid… Besides, we have a taping to do soon and I haven't reviewed the script yet…" Roxy explained.

"Yeah, yeah, anything to get away from us losers…" Aiden pouted again.

Shawn chuckled and smacked Aiden upside the head. "Oh, grow up… It's not like she's leaving us forever. It's just for a little while." Shawn stated.

Randy glared at Shawn and pulled him away from the group. "Listen…" Randy was about to explain his concerns for the current situation, but Shawn narrowed his eyes and decided to cut him off.

"Listen, Orton… This is the second time today I've had to tell you to calm yourself down. What is your problem now?" Shawn asked.

Randy started pacing back and forth while Shawn was talking.

"It's Cena. It's always Cena, Shawn..," Randy stopped pacing and faced Shawn. "I'm not liking this, ya know."

Shawn rolled his eyes at Randy. "Cena's in jail, Randy."

"Do you really THINK that's going to STOP somebody else from continuing his plans?" Randy shouted.

Roxy looked over after hearing Randy's shouting. She tilted her head confused but shook her head and started following Chris to his car. Shawn rolled his eyes at Randy's outburst.

"You're being paranoid, Randy."

Randy growled in annoyance. "Like you would know…"

Shawn glared at Randy. "Are you saying I don't know how to keep my daughter safe, Orton?"

Randy stared Shawn in the eyes and smirked. "That's exactly what I'm saying, Shawn."

Shawn growled; his fists clenched at his sides.

"And you seem to think that you could keep her safe? You think you know my daughter better than me?"

Randy nodded defiantly. "No Shawn, I can do you one better. I KNOW I can protect her better than you."

Shawn had heard enough. He lunged at Randy. He wrapped his hands around Randy's neck and snarled at him. "You punk. You don't know anything. You're an idiot and I don't know what Roxy ever saw in you."

That was enough to piss Randy off as he flipped them over and took a couple of shots at Shawn.

Aiden and Paul immediately ran over and pulled the two apart.

"Fuck you, Orton!" Shawn spat at him.

Randy just rolled his eyes. "You're just pissed because you know it's true." Randy stated with a smirk.

Paul groaned at Shawn's renewed enthusiasm to hit Randy. Aiden growled at the two.

"Knock it OFF," Both looked over slightly shocked at Aiden's anger. "Why are you two acting like this?" Aiden asked with a slight growl.

* * *

Roxy leaned back against the passenger seat as Chris drove. His hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly like he was angry or upset with something.

"Hey, wasn't that the exit we were supposed to take to get to the airport?" She asked as they passed one of the many exits on the highway.

Chris rolled his eyes and glanced at her for a moment.

"Can't you sit in a car without being a passenger seat driver?" He asked, trying to be sarcastic but doing a horrible job at it.

Roxy turned to look at Chris and narrowed her eyes angrily at him. "Chris… Seriously… What the fuck is wrong? Why won't you take the exit to the airport?" She asked.

Chris sighed again and slammed his hand onto the steering wheel in anger, then glanced at her again and narrowed his eyes.

"I really am sorry about this, Roxy," He stated and pulled over quickly, making her hit her head against the window. He then pulled a syringe out of the center compartment and jammed the needle into her left arm.

A million thoughts raced through Roxy's mind as she lost the battle with unconsciousness and blacked out. Chris tossed the syringe in the backseat and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Cena better not fucking touch them…"

* * *

**A/N: Le gasp! How could Sabin be a bad guy? Thanks for reading! C-A/N: Muhahahaha**


	23. Kidnappers Revealed

Lies From Within

Chapter 23

When Roxy woke up, the first thing she was aware of was the slight pain in her head. The second thing she realized was that she was tied to a chair and could hear voices talking outside of where she was. With that thought in mind, she looked around at her surroundings. She realized she was in a small room, the size of a bedroom in a small apartment. The walls didn't have any kind of paint on them and there was a window with the blinds pulled. The only piece of furniture in the room other than the chair she was tied to was a desk with some papers and a manila folder on it. She closed her eyes as they watered and tried to focus on the voices.

"What does he even expect us to do with her?" Sabin's smooth voice asked, sounding irritated.

She was shocked to hear when she heard the next voice.

"Well for one, she can be used as a negotiating tool. We need him out of jail to continue with the plan. Also, you may not realize this but I think the bitch had it coming to her. Second, we can use her father's anger and frustration to our advantage. I mean… Once we draw a little bit of her blood… He'll do anything to make sure we don't draw any more blood… Plus, I've always wanted to smack her around a little bit." Kurt stated somewhat pervertedly.

Chris nodded warily before sighing deeply. "I still don't understand why Roxy has to pay for her father's sins." Chris stated.

Roxy heard a loud smack.

"Shut the fuck up, Sabin. Just because you like her doesn't mean we all have to. Every Michaels is guilty for what Shawn did. When will you get that through your thick ass skull?" Kurt shouted angrily.

"Guys," Roxy heard CM Punk's voice, making her eyes widen. "Why can't you assholes stop fighting? We're on the same side here." He stated.

"He's not." Kurt replied and gestured towards Sabin.

"Stop fucking talking about me like I'm not here. Roxy didn't do anything. The only reason I've heard for this attack on the Michaels family is everyone's hatred for Shawn 'cause he won't drop the ball to the new generation. What the fuck does that have to do with Roxy?" Chris shouted.

Roxy heard two more smacks, making her guess that both CM Punk and Kurt smacked him.

"Listen here, Sabin… You work for John Cena. You've been working for him for almost 2 and a half months now… And there's nothing you can do to get out of it. You heard what happened to Ken Anderson, Jeff Hardy and Randy Orton. Especially Orton. The price in betrayal doesn't come cheap, and John makes sure of that."

Roxy groaned quietly and wished she had listened to Randy. She leaned her head back and let out a sigh.

_So, do I let them know I'm awake…or do I continue to listen to their stupid plans? _

Her question was answered when the door was slammed open and in walked the three in question.

"Stupid mother fuckers…" She mumbled angrily.

Kurt walked over and looked down at her. "Is that really any way to speak to your captors,"

She rolled her eyes and spit at him. He growled angrily as he wiped the spit off his cheek.

"Bitch." He growled and smacked her hard across the face.

She bit down on her lip and refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had hurt her. "You hit like a diva." Roxy snarled.

Kurt looked livid. He made his right hand into a fist and lifted it, ready to punch her, but Punk intervened.

"Not yet Kurt. We need some video of her not bruised and bleeding before we show Shawn what's gonna keep happening if he doesn't show up alone."

Roxy laughed bitterly at their words. "Your plans won't work," She stated, mainly because she wanted to stall. "I mean they never do. Look at where Cena's at. He's in jail… Do you want to join him?"

Punk laughed, then held up the video camera.

"Say hi to your Dad, Roxy. This is going to be the last time he sees you," Roxy rolled her eyes as Punk began recording. "Say hi to your dad. Rox, it's not nice to glare at people like that. Especially people who could turn around and just shoot you… Point blank in the skull. I mean do you want to end up like that idiot Shane?"

Roxy snarled at Punk. "What Cena did to him was wrong… And I hope that he ends up with a life sentence or a death sentence." She growled.

Punk laughed. "You're just angry because you know that moron is never going to wake up from that coma."

If looks could kill, CM Punk would be six feet under right now.

"Besides… It's not all that hard to make you his roommate, I mean all it takes is a little beating…" Kurt stated.

He walked over and rested the blade of a pocketknife against her cheek. She rolled her eyes and refused to wince as he lightly cut her cheek and wiped up some of the blood on his finger to show the camera.

"Just think of how much more blood will be shed, Shawn. Do you really want to risk your daughter's life?" Punk asked sadistically.

Chris stayed out of the shot and stayed silent. He crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes angrily. He knew it was wrong… But what could he do about it?

"You have less than 24 hours, Shawn. Make that about 3 hours. How's that sound?" Kurt asked and looked at CM Punk.

"Let's make it an even amount of time. So it's gonna be 2 hours!" CM Punk replied.

Kurt chuckled and smirked at the camera. "Yeah, that sounds good enough for me. 2 hours it is, then. Have fun, Shawn."

CM Punk stopped recording and rewound the tape, then took it out and turned the camera off.

"Sabin! Get over here, you no good son of a bitch!" CM Punk shouted, making Chris approach him.

He looked over at Roxy, who narrowed her eyes. "I can't believe you're involved in this! I thought you were my friend! You're nothing but a fucking backstabber!" Roxy shouted.

Chris looked back at CM Punk and acted like Roxy never meant a thing to him. "What is it, Phil?" He asked.

"Find a way to get this to Shawn. Don't give it to him in person; he might get suspicious. Drop it off at his hotel room or something. I don't give a shit. Just make sure he gets it in time," CM Punk replied and handed the tape over to Chris.

He took it and looked back at him.

"Well go on then! Times a wastin, cunt wad!" CM shouted.

Chris turned around and, once he was out of their sights, rolled his eyes angrily. He hated how cocky both Kurt and CM Punk were. Most of all, he hated leaving Roxy alone with them. He walked out of the room and headed towards the entrance. "Those fucking assholes better not hurt her…" He mumbled.

Roxy sighed and attempted to pull her wrists free of the rope."It's no use, you spoiled princess bitch. Those ropes aren't coming undone any time soon." Kurt told her as Punk walked out of the room.

She growled. "Bite me, cunt."

Kurt walked over and smacked her across the face again. "Watch your tone," He growled and shoved the chair slightly.

She kicked him in the shin and he retaliated by knocking the chair over. She closed her eyes to mask the pain as her head knocked into the floor. He then walked over and kicked her in the stomach. "Don't piss me off." He stated, then walked out, leaving her alone.

* * *

Sabin made his way back to the hotel and tried to come up with ways to indiscreetly give the tape to Shawn. He pulled up to the hotel and parked. Sabin pulled on a hat and sunglasses and walked up to the mailman. He shoved him to the ground and took the mail for the rooms and walked into the hotel. With the mail in hand, he quickly jotted Shawn's real name on the tape and his room number, and then handed the receptionist the mail with a quick smile. He walked out the door and drove back to the shitty apartment they were all staying at, at the moment.

After his argument with Randy, Shawn had decided to walk around and try to regain himself. When he did end up back in his hotel room, the front desk called to say he had mail.

_That's weird. I never get mail in hotels…_

He sighed and went to get the mail and was even more confused when they handed him a tape. When he walked back up to his room; Aiden, Paul, and Randy were sitting on the couch lounging.

"We were thinking of visiting Shane again, Dad. What do ya think?"

Shawn nodded at his son, not really paying attention to what he was saying. He was too fascinated about the tape.

"Uh… Yeah… Sure… But right now… I think we should watch this." He stated and held up the tape for everyone to see.

"What the hell is that?" Paul asked.

"It's a Mini DV tape, you asshat. The ones that are used for video cameras," Randy replied with a roll of his eyes. "Where'd you get it?" Randy asked.

Shawn looked over at him and contemplated replying with a snotty tone, but decided to act civilized and be nice. "The front desk had it for me. I'm guessing we'd have to watch it to find out."

Aiden pulled out his video camera and put the tape in, then hooked it up to the TV and played the tape. Randy, Aiden, Paul and Shawn watched the video of what happened in the apartment between Kurt and Roxy in horror. Before it was over, Shawn was pacing back and forth running his hands through his hair angrily. Randy was listening to the voices and trying to figure out who was who. Once the video was over, Aiden disconnected the video camera and took the tape out. He went to smash it, but Paul grabbed his arm and took the tape out of his hand. When Aiden looked up at him, Paul nodded his head no and looked over at Shawn.

"Fuck…" Shawn growled.

Randy ran a hand over his face and looked over at Shawn as well.

"What the fuck are we going to do now?" Shawn shouted as he turned to face Randy, Aiden and Paul.

"I don't know… But I can tell you what I do know for sure… That was Phil Brooks in the background… Christ, Cena got him too," Randy once again ran a hand over his face and paused to think for a moment. "Where the fuck would they be hiding in Cleveland..?" Randy more or less asked himself.

"I don't know. But those assholes better hope I don't find them." Shawn growled.

Shawn grabbed the tape Paul was holding and threw it against the wall. He spun on his heels and stormed out of the room.

Aiden went to go after him, but Randy grabbed his arm. "Stay here, kid…" Randy tried to explain his reasoning, but Aiden yanked his arm away from Randy.

"Don't you fucking touch me, Orton. You don't know my dad. Well… Maybe you do… But not as well as I do. You don't know the trouble he could get himself into if he's left to wander the street on his own in that state. You saw the goddamn video, Randy. That's MY sister they're holding captive! How the hell do you think I feel, Randy? I want YOU to tell us every single person on Cena's 'Chain Gang.'" Aiden demanded, making Randy sigh.

"And if I refuse?" Randy asked.

Paul grabbed Randy by the shirt and pulled him in close. "I'll smash your damn skull against the wall."

Randy smirked and looked over at Aiden. "Aid, can you please get the walking nose away from me?" He asked, making Paul's face turn red with anger.

Aiden bit back his laughter and looked at Paul. "Okay, that's enough, Paul. Back off…" Aiden stated.

Paul walked away from Randy.

"MY NOSE IS NOT THAT BIG!" He argued and left the room, making Aiden and Randy laugh.

"I guess he hasn't looked at a profile picture of himself lately…" Randy retorted and then looked at Aiden.

"Give me the names, Orton." Aiden demanded again.

"I can honestly say I don't know, Aiden. I didn't know he had Brooks and Angle," Randy paused for a minute. "Wait… Chris Sabin was driving her to the airport, right," Randy asked, making Aiden nod his head yes. "That means he's in on it too." Randy stated not wanting to give the other option that they may have just grabbed him and Roxy at the airport.

"Oh shit… My dad was right… He IS untrustworthy…"

* * *

Chris walked into the apartment to see Kurt and CM Punk talking quietly on the couch. Kurt seemed angry and Punk just seemed like he was trying to keep things in check.

"Alright, I delivered the damn tape," He stated with a sneer.

Punk nodded and then waved him off. Chris rolled his eyes and walked into the bedroom where Roxy was. He looked over at the knocked over chair and spoke up. "Are you alright?"

"What do you care?" She snarled angrily.

He sighed, realizing she had every right not to trust him. He slowly walked over to her and set the chair right side up again. "I'm really sorry, Rox…" He stated quietly while resting his hand on her cheek.

Roxy turned her face away. "Don't touch me! If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it in the first place. And you know what hurts the most? That huge fight I got into with my dad… It was about me trusting you. Him and my brother said you weren't trustworthy, and they were right," She said as a couple of tears fell down her cheeks. "I can't believe I fell for your game. I can't believe I liked you!"

Kurt came back in at this point and stated it was time to go. Punk followed in and untied Roxy just to pull out a pair of handcuffs. She tried to back away and fight back… But with two on one, and the fact that the two were stronger than her, she stood no chance.

When she tried to fight back, Kurt put a cloth over her mouth and nose. She quickly lost consciousness. Kurt shoved her motionless body towards Sabin. Chris, who wasn't expecting it, caught her last second before she hit the ground.

"Was it really necessary to knock her out?" Sabin asked angrily.

"Yes. It was. Now shut the fuck up and get in the car," Punk stated as Kurt smirked. Sabin was about to argue when Punk spoke up again. "If you argue, she'll be riding in the trunk instead of looking like a passed out girlfriend in the back with you."

He sighed deeply before getting into the back of the car. "So, where are we going?"

"Somewhere out of state… Or at least to a different apartment," Punk stated.

"And then Kurt is going to go meet Shawn to see if he agrees to our little deal," Punk continued, knowing that it wouldn't matter if they caught Kurt…

He was the only one, other than Sabin, who was left out of the loop on certain things. Chris nodded and buckled himself and Roxy in.

"So… Kurt," CM stated and waited for the man in question to look at him. "You're going to call Shawn from a payphone and give him the location for your meeting…" CM stated.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Here's the problem with that DS Cunt, I don't have his phone number." He growled.

"What the fuck does 'DS Cunt' mean?" CM asked.

"What else but 'Dip Shit Cunt?'" Kurt asked sarcastically.

CM waited until Kurt turned his head and he was at a light so he could punch Kurt in the side.

"Say that again and I'll castrate you with your gay ass mouth guard." CM growled.

"Good luck with that one…" Chris mumbled to himself.

CM looked up at Chris in the rear view mirror and rolled his eyes, then looked back at the road.

"Okay… Since you don't know Shawn's cell phone number, you can get it from Roxy's cell phone… Come on, Kurt. There's this thing called COMMON SENSE. You should use it sometime."

Kurt once again rolled his eyes and looked out the car window. If it was one thing he hated in this world, it was younger people trying to push him around. Punk was no better than Cena.

"Whatever, Punk."

CM once again glared at Kurt. "Speak to me in that tone again and I'll find a way to get you killed without Cena finding out. Then I'll slit your wife's throat and kidnap your daughter. You choose."

Kurt rubbed his forehead. "Sorry…" He replied.

Chris sighed and decided to pull Roxy's cell phone out of her pocket. He flipped it open and looked through her contacts.

"I found Shawn's cell phone number for you…" Chris stated and went to hand his cell phone to Kurt, who took it without saying a word.

"That's a good boy, Sabin," CM stated like he was an obedient dog.

Chris rolled his eyes and sighed and looked out the window.

"And when you're done getting Shawn's number. Toss her phone. We don't need the police tracing it."

Kurt growled but nodded. He jotted the number down on a piece of paper and chucked the phone out the window and into the nearest building. Chris watched as the phone broke into pieces and fell to the ground.

"So… We aren't really going to let Roxy go, are we?" Kurt asked.

"Duh." Punk stated in a sarcastic tone as Roxy began to stir.

She went to move her hands to wipe at her eyes, only to realize her hands were cuffed.

"Ugh, where are we going now, you dumbass mother fuckers?"

CM growled, then stomped on the brakes, causing her to be jerked forward and bash her head against the back of his seat. She groaned quietly as she passed out again.

"That wasn't really necessary, Phil…" Kurt said in a sarcastic tone, but ended up laughing, nonetheless.

"Well, this way she'll be silent for awhile longer." CM explained with a grin.

"Stupid bitch." Punk nodded in agreement as they pulled up to the apartment. Sabin picked up Roxy and carried her into the apartment.

"What are you going to do..? Handcuff her to a pipe or something?" Chris asked sarcastically.

CM rolled his eyes. "You have pretty good ideas when you're acting like a sarcastic asshole." He stated and unlocked one of the handcuffs.

Kurt rolled his eyes and headed down towards the payphones.

Chris paced back and forth a little and watched as CM locked the handcuff on the pipe.

"I don't know, Phil… I don't really see why this is necessary… I understand you guys have beef with Shawn… But don't you think Roxy and Aiden are trying to convince him to retire soon?" Chris asked.

CM turned to look at him and narrowed his eyes angrily.

"Why can't you just go along with something without constantly asking questions? I don't care if you feel bad because of what's happening to Roxy or not, Sabin. You're working for Cena and you have to follow his orders. And if you don't… Well," CM paused and turned to look at Chris. "You know what'll happen."

Chris lowered his head and nodded.

* * *

Kurt dialed the number and waited for Shawn to answer. "

Hello?" Shawn sounded wary.

"Michaels… This is your one and only call. You will meet us outside of Jill's Diner on Madison Avenue. And maybe, just maybe we won't touch your daughter."

"Listen here you little dick, if you lay one finger on my daughter, I'll make you wish you were never born and that Cena was out of jail to deal with you." Shawn seethed.

Kurt laughed maniacally. "Remember, Jill's Diner. Two o'clock and come alone." With that said, Kurt hung up.

* * *

Shawn groaned in frustration and went to meet back up with Paul, Randy and Aiden.

"Hey… I'll be right back. I have to go back to the arena… I left a few things there," When Paul offered to drive him, he immediately refused. "See you guys later." He stated, checking the time on his cell before walking towards the car.

"Something's up," Paul stated once Shawn was out of hearing range. "Why don't you two go and visit Shane, and I'll go see what's up?"

Randy and Aiden agreed after a little pushing before going and finding a ride to the hospital. Paul followed Shawn in a rental and pulled up about a block away from the Diner Shawn had pulled into. He walked out and made his way to where Shawn was arguing with Kurt Angle. He growled and made his way closer to Kurt and Shawn. As soon as Kurt noticed Paul he pulled a gun and spoke up.

"I warned you, Shawn. You should have listened. You'll be lucky if we don't send her home in fucking pieces." He stated as he backed into his car and drove off quickly.

"Paul… You fucking idiot!" Paul looked towards Kurt's car, then back at Shawn.

"What the fuck is going on here, Shawn?" Paul asked.

Shawn rubbed his head angrily. "Why can't you fucking trust what I say, Paul? You always do this to me… You NEVER listen to me when I say something. You never fucking take my word for it. What is it, has 1997 come back to bite me in the ass? You don't trust me because of the drug use? What is it, Paul? What makes you not listen to a goddamn word that comes out of my mouth?" Shawn shouted in anger.

Paul sighed. "Shawn… Listen… If something was going on you should have said something… And yes, I don't trust you because of 1997 and that stunt you pulled with Cena and the knife fight. You should trust me enough by now to tell me when something is going on."

"He said don't tell anyone, dip shit! Now they're going to kill my daughter and I'll have YOU to thank for that," Shawn glared at the nose on legs. "So thanks." He stated and stormed off.

* * *

**C-A/N: Just what type of person is Sabin, anyway? I wonder what type of interesting turn will happen in the next chapter ;)**

****Updated A/N: Oh god. I forgot how temperamental Mr. Michaels is.


	24. Negotiations

Lies From Within

Chapter 24

Paul smacked his forehead and went after Shawn. Shawn led him back to the hospital and up to Shane's room. When they walked in, Randy and Aiden were sitting there awkwardly, talking with Linda, Vince and Steph.

"Hey Dad… Who pissed you off?"

Paul raised his hand and sulked slightly. Stephanie rolled her eyes, thinking that it was one of their stupid little fights. Shawn growled at Stephanie and Vince stood up. "Shawn… I don't know what Paul did… But don't take it out on Steph."

Shawn just sat down angrily and said nothing. "Seriously though. What did Paul do, Dad?" Aiden asked, as Paul looked even guiltier.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Shawn asked through gritted teeth.

Aiden turned to Paul and waited for him to speak. When Paul said nothing, Stephanie tried to get him to open up. "Come on Paul, it can't be that bad…" She reasoned.

Shawn growled at her in response and stood up angrily.

"It is though…" Paul whispered as Vince looked up with a confused look on his face.

"What happened, Paul?"

"I may have messed something up for Shawn… Something bad…" He stated before looking around the room. His eyes landed on Randy and he turned away to continue.

"What did you mess up?" Vince asked, starting to get irritated with Paul's evasive answering.

"Um, well a meeting of sorts…"

Shawn growled at Paul. "Stop beating around the bush you asshole!"

Everyone looked at Shawn in shock; he had never used a tone so full of hatred towards Paul before.

"Paul..?" Vince stated warningly.

"Well… I followed him to a meeting and fucked up his chances of getting Roxy back," Paul looked at Shawn. "Happy you fucking douche bag?" Paul shouted.

Everyone in the room turned to look at Paul in shock.

"What?!" Randy shouted.

"I got a call from Angle. He wanted to meet me at a Diner by myself. Of course Paul didn't fucking leave things as they are and let me go out on my own. So who's the douche bag?" Shawn shouted back.

Aiden chose to sit down and ignore Shawn and Paul; they were always able to fix their own problems. He looked down at Shane and sighed. Randy paced a little bit and rubbed his head with his free hand.

"Okay, okay," Randy stopped and turned to look at Shawn and Paul. "Listen, there is a possibility that they'll call back."

Shawn narrowed his eyes at Randy and looked back at Paul. "Doubt it…" He replied and walked back out of the room.

He sat down on the floor and silently asked himself how he let things get so bad.

* * *

Vince ran a hand through his hair and looked at Paul and Randy.

"Who snatched Roxy?" He asked.

"The members of Cena's 'Chain Gang.' I didn't know, but they obviously have Angle on their side… And CM Punk." Randy saw the look Vince was giving him and sighed. "I know that angers you, Vince… But there are people in the WWE who would do anything for Cena 'cause they believe in the same cause he does… No matter what it is or how fucked up it may be…"

Vince was about to reply to what Randy said, but an important looking doctor walked in, closely followed by Shawn. "Mr. McMahon? Hi. I'm the Neurologist, Dr. Greene. I'm here to talk to you about your son. Alright, we still don't know if he'll wake up but if he does… There may be some issues, that I'd like to warn you about."

He pulled a paper off of his clipboard and placed it on the light board. He pulled a pen out of his pocket and gestured to the paper. When they looked over at the paper they realized it was a picture of a brain. He placed an 'X' on the paper and spoke quietly.

"This is where we removed the bullet from, the right side of the frontal lobe. As you may or may not know, the right side of the brain controls the left side of the body along with a few other things…" He stated.

"Such as?" Vince asked while gripping Shane's hand tightly.

"Such as insight, imagination, face recognition, spatial orientation, drama, metaphors and poetry, music, meditation and/or prayer, rap and rhyme, and art and colors." Dr. Greene explained.

"What exactly does that mean?" Stephanie asked with a slight glare.

"It means he can wake up with a deformed sense of any of those things. Or he may wake up and end up with a tremor in the left side of his body, somewhere…" Dr. Greene explained sullenly.

Vince sat back with a defeated look on his face.

"But he could wake up and be fine right," Paul asked since none of the McMahons looked ready to speak up.

When the doctor didn't answer him, he repeated the last part.

"Right?"

The doctor looked up at Paul and let out a sigh before speaking again. "It is possible… But it's not very likely."

Stephanie turned to Paul and began to cry as Vince looked up at the doctor.

"So you're saying he might never wake up… Or that if he does wake up he's gonna wake up disabled?" He asked.

Doctor Greene nodded his head sadly. "Judging by his age, I'd say it's likely he'll wake up eventually… However, it is extremely likely he'll have some form of disability… They say time will heal all wounds, Mr. McMahon… So… Give your son a few months and he could go back to being his old self." He stated with a small smile.

"But," Everyone in the room turned to look at Aiden. They forgot he was still in the room because he was sitting on the floor. "What about the disabilities? How could he be his old self with them," Aiden asked.

When nobody answered, he sighed. "This is easy for you because you don't know Shane like we do. How easy do you think this is for us to handle? I mean, I'm sure if we went up to you and told you that either your wife, sister, friend or daughter was going to be mentally damaged when she wakes up from a coma, you'd be having a hard time handling it too," Aiden paused to try and rub the tears from his eyes.

He looked back up at the doctor with tears streaming down his face. "So? Are you going to answer my question or not?" He shouted.

Doctor Greene stared at him, so he got up and stormed out of the room.

"Aiden…" Shawn whispered as his son passed him and kept going.

He sighed and looked at Vince. Doctor Greene sighed and looked over at Vince as well.

"Listen, Mr. McMahon..," He paused to sigh again. "At this point, there are so many things that could happen. It's hard to be sure, especially since this whole incident occurred last night. We'll know more as time goes on." He stated.

"So what about the questions Aiden asked?" Paul asked.

"I guess you, as Shane's loved ones, will learn to cope with how he behaves after he wakes up… And I'm sure Shane will be able to control himself. His personality shouldn't be affected by this… Just the disabilities I described to you before…"

Vince sighed and looked down at Shane again. This was really too much to bear. He gripped onto Shane's hand a little tighter, and then looked down in shock when he felt a grip back.

"Uh… Doctor Greene..?" He asked, somewhat in shock and unsure of what was going on.

"Is he waking up?" Paul asked.

Doctor Greene looked at Shane's hand and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but that's normal with some coma patients. Kinda like them saying they're still there… I said before… He won't wake up for awhile… We're going to be taking him down for a CAT scan later on today, so we'll be somewhat sure of what's going on by tonight."

* * *

Aiden sighed as he sat with his knees to his chest. He was currently sitting in the cafeteria, and all he wanted to do was get out of the hospital and get back to his stunts. He wanted his life to go back to semi normal and all this Cena nonsense to be over and done with. He looked up when his name was called. He groaned inwardly as Paul walked up to him with Randy.

"Come on kid, your dad's worried. And you have to stay positive for Shane…"

Aiden rolled his eyes but nodded and stood up. He followed the two to a rental car to the hospital parking lot.

When they got back to the hotel, the four went straight to Shawn and Paul's room. They sat down in silence and stared at the wall blankly.

* * *

When Roxy woke up, she was standing, well more like leaning, against a wall with her arm handcuffed to a pipe.

"Fuck." She mumbled as CM Punk looked over from the couch.

"Oh, so you finally woke up. Are you concussed like your old man yet?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fuck. You."

CM Punk growled at her as Kurt walked over with a smirk. "Why don't we send Shawn a memento."

His smirk made Roxy want to shudder. Kurt walked over with a pocketknife and cut her forehead lightly, and let blood drip all over a piece of paper. He cut a small lock of her hair and folded it in the bloodied paper and folded it up, and placed it in an envelope to send to Shawn.

Roxy glared as blood poured down her face from the cut on her forehead. Kurt just smiled before handing the clean envelope to Chris.

"Go make sure this gets to good ol' HBK."

Chris rolled his eyes but nodded and walked out the door with the envelope. When he got to the hotel he had Jeff Jarrett put the letter in Shawn's mailbox and walk away. As soon as he knew Jeff was done, he walked back to his car and made his way back to the apartment.

The next morning, Shawn awoke to the lady in the front desk calling about more mail. His eyes widened and he jumped out of bed. In the process of running to grab his shoes, he knocked into Randy's broken arm and woke him up.

"Ow! You son of a..." Randy paused when he heard Shawn shushing him.

"What?" He asked.

"The front desk just called me and said I have more mail," Shawn backed out of the way as Randy jumped up and put shoes on as well. The two walked out of the room without waking Aiden or Paul. "Do you think its Cena's henchmen?"

"Could be. Can't be sure, though. Cena's guys are always unpredictable and they're always changing." The two got in the elevator and punched the button for the first floor. "Sorry. I really wish I could be of more help to you." Randy sheepishly stated.

Shawn nodded his head. "It's okay, Orton. I wish Paul trusted me more, though," The two walked off the elevator and up to the front desk. "You just called and said you have a letter for me..?" He half asked.

"Yes, sir."

The person at the front desk handed the envelope to him and watched as Shawn and Randy walked away.

"Should we open it?" Shawn asked, realizing his hands were shaking.

Randy nodded his head.

"Better now than later," He stated and watched as Shawn's shaky hands worked on opening the envelope.

What they saw inside sent Shawn to the floor. Randy jumped back in shock and knelt down to see if Shawn was physically alright.

"Hey… Shawn…" Randy tapped Shawn's face until he opened his eyes to look at Randy.

"Please tell me that's not what I thought it was…" Shawn whispered, gesturing to the contents of the envelope.

Randy sighed. "You know I want to say that, Shawn… But I can't… I'm sorry." He replied.

Shawn nodded his head and sat up. "How did things get so bad, Randy?" Shawn asked as he covered his eyes.

Randy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Shawn… But there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

Shawn turned to look at Randy. "And what is that?" He asked.

Randy stood up and helped Shawn do the same. "Well… I know it's not the best of times to ask… But… When this is all over and done… Do I have your permission to marry your daughter?" Randy asked, his courage not faltering at all.

Shawn smirked at Randy and chuckled. "I knew this day was coming sooner or later." Shawn paused and weighed the options. "Well… I can honestly say that I approve. Congratulations… Just remember to clear it with Aiden." Shawn stated, making Randy nod his head.

The two shook hands. Shawn smirked again and patted Randy on the shoulder, then started heading back to his hotel room.

Randy watched Shawn walk away. He started to pace back and forth again, smiling to himself. Although he heard Shawn admit that he was the only boyfriend Roxy had that he approved of, hearing Shawn say he could marry Roxy was even better. Something inside him told him not to worry so much because the current situation with Roxy was going to die down soon. They would probably call again with another demand… They did when Randy was with them. Cena was in jail and there was little to no chance of him getting out. And he was finally going to be able to marry Roxy. The only real depressing situation was the problem with Shane. Randy really felt bad about what happened and hoped Cena would get the death penalty… His plans were bad enough, but shooting a human being in the head was just unforgivable.

_Not like Cena has an ounce of remorse in his soul, anyway…_

* * *

Roxy woke up to Kurt and Punk having a heated discussion about when they should contact Shawn again. She used her uncuffed hand to gingerly touch the side of her face that Kurt had hit. She winced as pain radiated through her face. She couldn't help but try and tug at the cuffs, hoping something would budge. All that came from the tugging was a sore and possibly cut wrist. Roxy sighed; feeling like it was useless… They weren't going to let her go even when they got Shawn. She was guilty by association. Roxy sighed and leaned against the wall as Punk smirked evilly.

"We're gonna call Daddy, and he's gonna talk to you for a minute. You do anything we don't like… I'm gonna let Kurt take a couple of hits." Roxy rolled her eyes as Punk dialed the number on a pay-as-you-go phone.

"Hello?" Shawn asked.

"Hello Shawn," Kurt greeted. "Wanna talk to your daughter?" He asked somewhat sarcastically.

Shawn growled and then mumbled a few choice words. "Yes." He finally growled.

"Say hi to Daddy, Roxy…" Kurt stated snidely.

"Dad..?" She stated softly, willing her voice not to crack.

"Roxy? Princess… Please tell me that you're alright…" Shawn whispered, as Randy, Aiden, and Paul looked on with worried expressions of their own.

"I'm fine. They have me at some apartment," She mumbled just to get punched in the face, more specifically, in the mouth.

She spat out blood as Kurt smiled.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine…" She stated as Shawn listened, horrified.

"So, what'll it be Shawn… You ready to meet our demands?"

Shawn growled. "No, you said you wouldn't hurt her…"

He heard what sounded like someone was getting slapped and a muffled groan.

"You sure about that?" Punk asked, taking the phone as Kurt grabbed a hold of Roxy's free wrist.

"Don't do it Dad!" Roxy shouted.

Shawn heard a sickening crunch and a small whimper.

"I… I'll do what you want. Just don't hurt Roxy anymore… Please…" He begged with them.

"Alright. You will meet Kurt, alone this time. In the alleyway behind Wal-Mart, in one hour," CM stated before hanging up.

Kurt smirked before going to get ready for meeting up with Shawn. Roxy just growled before managing to punch CM Punk in the stomach with her free hand, wincing after doing it. He growled and backhanded her.

"You're a feisty little bitch aren't you? We're just going to have to beat that out of you…" He stated with a smirk as she sunk down again.

Kurt caught CM's fist as it was about to rocket at Roxy's face.

"Don't touch her until I get Shawn… It'll work out better if she doesn't have that many bruises on her. It'll probably make Shawn cooperate quicker." He stated.

CM nodded his head. "Good point," CM jerked his hand away from Kurt.

"But don't you think of fucking touching me again." He stated.

"Sorry," Kurt replied and walked away. "I'll be back in a bit." He stated and left.

Shawn hung up his cell phone and turned to meet the looks Aiden, Randy and Paul were giving him.

"What was that? Another demand?" Randy asked.

Shawn nodded his head in agreement.

"I have to meet with Angle again," Shawn replied and then glared at Paul. "ALONE." He continued, wondering if he made the demand clear enough for Paul to understand.

"Don't worry. I'm never following you again." Paul replied.

"Dad… I know they want you to go alone and all… But… I'm getting the feeling something bad is going to happen to you… Please don't go alone." Aiden begged.

Shawn nodded his head at Aiden.

"I know it doesn't seem right, Aid… But I have to. I'd do anything for you and Roxy. You know that." Shawn stated, making Aiden nod his head sadly.

"That's why I don't want you to go alone."

* * *

Eventually, after a lot of convincing that he could handle himself and that he'd take some sort of form of self-defense, Shawn made his way to the alley behind the Wal-Mart. When he got there, Kurt was waiting for him.

"I see you came alone this time. Wise choice. Let's take a ride. Shall we?" He stated warmly.

"And my car?"

Kurt just chuckled. "You call that hunk of junk a car? No one will even notice it." He stated as he placed a small device in the driver's seat.

He then shoved Shawn in his car and drove off to the apartment. Shawn looked back just in time to see his car explode into the fiery pits of doom. Shawn's eyes widened as he turned to Kurt. Then realization fell over his face.

"First, you blew up my rental! You dumb shit! Second, you probably just killed like fifty people…"

Kurt looked at him incredulously. "You think I care about that?"

Shawn glared at him. "You're one fucked up idiot."

"I take that as a compliment Shawn, so thanks," Kurt stated with a smile.

He turned Shawn around when they got out of the car and tied him up tightly. When he shoved him through the door, Punk nailed him in the left knee to make him fall down to his knees. He dragged him into a room and tied him to a chair and smirked.

"You didn't honestly think we'd let go of such a beautiful woman such as your daughter. Did you?" CM Punk asked with a smirk.

Shawn snarled and immediately tried to break out of the bonds holding him to the chair.

"Hey Kurt, why don't you bring Roxy in here to see her old man one last time before we decide to mangle her up a little bit?" CM Punk grinned at the response Shawn gave.

Kurt walked into the other room and grabbed Roxy, then dragged her into the room Shawn and Punk were in.

"Roxy!" Shawn shouted once he laid eyes on his daughter.

"Dad!" Roxy shouted back.

Both members of the Michaels family were punched in the mouth for their efforts.

"Now, Shawn… Listen up," CM stated as he sat on Shawn's legs and faced him. "It's up to you now whether or not we release your daughter. Because as of right now… I'm not going to release her," CM took out a blade and pressed it to Shawn's cheek.

"You're going to be the deciding factor. Everything from this moment on will affect what happens to Roxy. Understand?" He asked.

Shawn nodded his head, making the blade dig into his skin.

"So what'll it be first?" Kurt asked.

Shawn looked over at Roxy, then at Kurt and back at CM Punk.

"Well," CM stated and put his free hand to this chin thoughtfully.

"Maybe a little game of Russian Roulette?" CM offered, making Kurt nod his head no.

"Too messy." Kurt interrupted.

CM rolled his eyes and looked at Shawn.

"I have an idea. Why don't we play 'let's see how much we can beat the shit out of the spoiled little bitch daughter of Shawn Michaels.' Yeah, that sounds like a fun game." CM stated and smirked at Shawn.

"You said you wouldn't lay a hand on my daughter if I'm willing to cooperate." Shawn growled, making Roxy look at him in shock.

"And are you willing to cooperate, Mr. Michaels?" CM cockily asked.

Shawn looked over at Roxy, who nodded her head no. Shawn looked back at CM.

"Yes… Now let Roxy go."

"Wise decision, Michaels," CM turned to look at Kurt.

"Untie the bitch and let her go."

Roxy got dragged out of the room and told Sabin to go learn from one of the best. He shoved Sabin into the room Shawn and Punk were in.

"So, do you think daddy would mind if I blew your brains out like Shane?" Kurt asked Roxy sadistically.

"You said you would let me go… So, yeah, I think he might take it offensively." Roxy stated sarcastically.

Kurt growled before shoving her up against the wall and glaring harshly. "Bitch, your daddy isn't here to plead for your pathetic life. So shut the fuck up," He stated, smiling. "You know… I think its better I leave you confused so you can't tell your little friends where to find your dad. I should leave you mangled so bad they don't realize it's you."

She rolled her eyes and winced when he grabbed her by the probably broken wrist. "Or better yet, he said to let you go… He never said where to let you go. Maybe, I'll leave you in the trunk of my car and drive it into the Mississippi River."

Her eyes widened in shock.

"That's right, cunt. I can do as I please. Punk isn't my boss, and I've never liked you." He stated with a twisted smile.

He took her head and smashed back against the brick wall. She lost consciousness and he placed her in the backseat of the car and drove away.

_Not like Shawn will know until it's too late anyways. And no one will find her until one of the idiots in police force notice there's a car at the bottom of the river._

* * *

Shawn glared when he noticed Sabin.

"She fucking trusted you. I knew I was right!"

Sabin hung his head as in thought. CM Punk laughed mercilessly.

"Too bad you're never gonna see her again, eh Shawny boy?"

* * *

Updated A/N: Well, this looks bad...


	25. Flying Head First Into Fate

Lies From Within

Chapter 25

Shawn growled in CM Punk's general direction.

"Whatever you're planning ends with me. Understand?"

Punk smirked at Shawn. "You're in no position to be making any demands, Michaels,"

Shawn growled. Punk smirked mercilessly. "Well at least you know your daughter is safe… It makes for a nice dying wish. Right?" He grinned evilly.

Shawn snarled at him in response. Punk punched Shawn in the stomach and walked out for a moment to go and grab a Pepsi.

* * *

As Kurt drove towards his destination, he called Sabin saying he would need him to meet him there and not to ask questions. Kurt smiled mercilessly as he saw the river ahead of him. He parked and opened the back door as Roxy started to stir slightly. She groaned when he picked her up and popped the trunk.

"See you in hell, bitch," He grinned as he tucked her in the trunk.

He smiled in a twisted way as he noticed her blue eyes open. He slammed the trunk closed and went back to the driver's side. He left the door open as he backed up and prepared to send it over the edge and into the river. He saw Chris start pulling up and he drove off the edge, jumping out the door in the process. He managed to make his way back to where he had originally driven off to see Chris staring in shock.

"Bitch won't be bothering us again."

Chris stared at him in shock and ran towards the edge to see the car filling with water. Chris glared at Kurt as he got into the driver's seat and decided to drive off.

"Ah well, punk wasn't tough enough to hang with us anyways."

It took Chris a moment to realize what was going on. He eventually took off his shirt and shoes and dove into the water. He made his way towards the car and cursed himself for not being a better swimmer. After what seemed like forever he managed to make it over to the car. He took a deep breath and dove under the water and into the driver's seat. He opened his eyes and looked around frantically just to see Roxy was nowhere inside this part of the car. He groaned when he realized it would be a pain in the ass to try and force the trunk open. He hit the button regardless and swam up towards the surface to take another breath. He dove down once again and went to try and pry the trunk open. When he realized that was useless, he had to resurface for air. He coughed up some water before going back through the driver's seat and looking in the back for some way to get to the trunk. He noticed that when the armrest was down there was one of those little doors that opened up to the trunk. He thought to himself for a moment and then reached for the crow bar beneath the backseat to try and make the hole bigger.

After awhile of bashing at the plastic some of it broke off. Enough that if he could reach her, he could get her out. Only one problem arose… He needed air. He didn't want to risk leaving her in there any longer. He got as close as he could and reached for her. When he managed to reach one of her arms he pulled her closer and turned her the right way to pull her out. His vision was starting to get hazy with oxygen deprivation. He dragged her behind him as he made it out of the driver's side door again. When he made it back into the open water, he pulled her to him and hoped he'd have enough energy to make it to the surface again.

About ten minutes later he had resurfaced and was dragging her towards dry land. When he finally dragged her onto the land, he noticed her lips were tinged blue, and it didn't look like she was breathing. He tried to stay calm as he administered mouth-to-mouth recessitation, and was relieved when she started coughing and spluttering up water.

"Christ…" He mumbled under his breath as she continued coughing up water.

"What are you doing here..?" She mumbled upon opening her eyes.

"Making sure you don't drown… I'm so sorry. You don't deserve any of this…" He stated as he sat her up and lightly rested his hand on her back.

"So what, you're just going to take me back to the apartment," She stated bitterly.

Her façade broke down. "Please, don't take me back…" She whimpered softly.

"I'm not going to take you back to the apartment. But you look freezing and your wrist needs to be looked at. Will you let me take you to the hospital?" He asked looking down at her.

She nodded as he put one arm under her legs and the other against her back as he lifted her. Roxy wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

At the hospital, Randy, Aiden and Paul had gone to see how Shane was doing and what the doctor had said the night before. When Stephanie was smiling, they knew the doctor must have found out some good news. They were later told that Shane could be waking up any time now. Randy smiled a cheap smile, then proceeded to walk towards the waiting room to think to himself. He looked up when he heard a bunch of people gasp. Randy felt anger boil up in him when he saw Chris Sabin walking towards the front desk carrying Roxy.

"You asswipe!" He went to punch Chris.

"Dude… Not a good idea when I'm carrying her. Plus, she's already got a broken wrist," He mumbled as a nurse came out with a wheel chair.

"You can kill me later. I promise…" Chris said quietly.

Randy nodded with a growl as the nurses took Roxy away. Randy suddenly realized that he couldn't see Shawn around. "Where's Shawn?" He hissed.

"Punk's got him tied up at the apartment. And I don't know if they've moved yet. I can tell you guys where the apartment is but… They probably moved…" Chris stated with a sigh.

Randy nodded and followed a doctor when they came out and told Sabin he could see Roxy. The two men followed him to see Roxy lying in a hospital bed with an IV hooked into her arm and a brace on her wrist, they also had her hooked up to a machine that was pumping oxygen into her lungs. Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful for now. Randy turned and growled at Chris when he saw the bruise on the side of her face. He would have started choking Sabin with his good hand if the doctor wasn't present.

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"I didn't do shit. It was all Kurt Angle and Punk. I just drove… Is… Is she gonna be alright?" He asked the doctor hesitantly.

"She should be fine. The meds are for the pain she's in for her wrist and for anything she may have caught by being in the water. Other than that, she should wake up soon…" He stated and walked out to go check on his other patients.

Randy let out a deep sigh as Chris sat on a chair across the room with his head in his hands. Randy sat on the chair next to Roxy's bed and took her hand in his as he tried to get his thoughts together.

* * *

Aiden sat in Shane's room and finally got annoyed with Paul and Stephanie's blabbering. He got up and marched his ass out of the room to go look for Randy and didn't find him where he was supposed to be.

"Great… He left me to deal with the nose by myself," He groaned and went to storm back into Shane's room just to catch Randy coming out of a hospital room talking to a doctor.

"Hey! Orton… What the hell?"

Randy looked up and his eyes widened in shock.

"Shit… I forgot to tell you… Sorry man. They… Well, Chris Sabin brought Roxy in. She's in that room,"

Aiden nodded and looked up. "You did punch the mofo in the mouth right?"

Randy shook his head no. "I will later. But I couldn't at the time because he was carrying your sister. She should be fine." He stated.

Aiden sighed and nodded again. "That's good..," Aiden paused. "What about my dad?" He asked, making Randy shift uncomfortably.

"Sabin said Angle and Punk still have him in an apartment… But they're moving around a lot. Sabin isn't sure if they left yet but he's sure they're about to relocate…" Randy responded.

Aiden sighed and ran his hand over his face. "God dammit… I don't understand why my dad has to pull this shit on his own…" Aiden grumbled and continued rubbing his face.

Randy sighed. "They wanted him alone, Aiden… This whole damn thing has to do with your dad… These wrestlers are out to get him because he won't step down." Randy replied, making Aiden look him in the eyes.

"My dad never gave up. Not even when he broke his back. Why do they think that if they use my sister and our friends against us, my dad would falter and give in to their demands?" Aiden asked, making Randy shrug his shoulders.

"I don't know, Aid… I never quite understood that part, mostly because I was both your friend and Roxy's boyfriend… I also look up to your dad. And I'm just letting you know right now," Randy paused to look Aiden in the eyes. "When this is all said and done… I'm marrying your sister whether your ass likes it or not."

Aiden smiled and chuckled at Randy. "Well… What about the rest of me? Why is my ass the only body part that you mentioned?" He asked sarcastically.

He was really happy that Randy told him this news, mostly because it helped ease the tension. Randy rolled his eyes but wound up smiling anyway.

"You know what I mean, dumbass. So do I have your permission or what?" Randy asked.

Aiden smiled. "Of course you do, douche!" The two smiled and hugged one another in a non-homo type way.

Their happy moment was interrupted by the not so nice sound of a heart monitor flat lining…

* * *

Shawn looked up when he heard a door slam. He saw Kurt Angle walk in.

"Where the fuck is Punk?" He asked, making Shawn attempt to shrug his shoulders.

"How the fuck should I know?" He asked.

Kurt's face turned purple in anger as he rushed over to Shawn and punched him in the mouth.

"Talk like that again, Michaels, and I'll castrate you with my mouth guard." He threatened.

CM Punk walked in for the last part of Kurt's statement and frowned, then smacked Kurt upside the head.

"That's my Goddamn idea you fuck tard!" He complained.

Kurt spun around to face him and narrowed his eyes angrily. "I don't mind the name calling, dip shit. But if you lay your hands on me again, I'll rip your Goddamn piercings out with my teeth! So are you going to stop or what?" He asked.

CM glared at him as well, making Shawn chuckle. "I think I see a dissension in the ranks…" He stated.

Both Kurt and CM punched Shawn in the face. "Shut the fuck up!" They shouted in unison.

Shawn looked back up at them. His nose and mouth had definitely seen better days.

"Listen here… You both know that if I was untied this would be a fair fight. So why don't you let me up like good little bitches? We'd see who the tougher man is." Shawn offered.

Kurt and Punk looked at one another and then nodded their heads no.

"Can't have that, Shawny… Cause you'd probably be dead… And that would be no fun at all." Punk replied, making Shawn growl.

"You're going to kill me anyway, so why not start the party a little early? My ass is hurting from this chair and I've had enough of you two arguing back and forth. I'd like to smack some sense into the two of you! Preferably at the same time… So let me UP!" Shawn shouted and started pulling on the restraints.

CM looked over at Kurt.

"Ya know… Now that I think about it… I'm getting sick of listening to his mouth…" He stated and gestured to Shawn.

"Me too. What should we do about it?" Kurt asked.

CM looked back at Shawn and smirked evilly. "Let's teach him some manners."

Shawn rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty damn sure I have more manners than you…" He retorted.

CM turned around and walked over to a table. He started looking at objects he could use to pretty much knock Shawn out. He looked over at Shawn, then back at the table and decided against using any kind of knife, especially since Cena had gotten into a knife fight and was almost killed by the crazy son of a bitch that was restrained in the same room as him.

_What should it be..? Hammer? Wrench? Car battery..?_

He finally laid his eyes on a dictionary on the bookshelf. He walked over and grabbed it before turning around and chucking it at Shawn's head; thus ending Shawn's talking. Kurt laughed as the chair hit the floor.

"Damn, remind me not to piss you off…" He joked.

CM Punk grinned before nodding. "No problem."

* * *

Randy and Aiden looked up in horror as Linda, Paul, Vince and Stephanie were shoved out of Shane's room. Their horror only intensified when many doctors and nurses ran to the room with a defibrillator. Aiden and Randy stared at the door wide eyed as Linda and Stephanie sobbed. Vince and Paul had tears in their eyes and were staring at each other meaningfully. And when the doctor finally came out… they ran to him.

"Mr. and Mrs. McMahon… Your son is..."

* * *

**C-A/N: 'Your son is...'? Eui, anticipation! I understand there might be some confusion as to who Dr. Greene is (the Neurologist from Chapter 24). He isn't the doctor from the show 'ER.' He's a real Neurologist that I went to several years ago. Decided to use him in this to make things easier. I'm not too fond of thinking of names to use. Enjoy the rest of the story! **

**Katie and I would like to wish everyone a very safe, healthy and happy holiday season!**


	26. Shadows Fade Into The Light

Lies From Within

Chapter 26

Shadows Fade Into The Light

Roxy woke up to the steady beeping of the heart monitor and someone mumbling to himself. She put a hand to her head and sat up. She looked over to see Chris sitting there.

"Chris?" She let out a slight yawn.

"Roxy! You're awake! Are you okay?"

Roxy nodded before wiping at her eyes.

"Thanks for taking me to the hospital. I'm really worried about my dad…" She whispered softly as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Chris nodded and stood there awkwardly. "I'm sorry." He stated as a nurse came in to check on Roxy.

The nurse checked the IV and heart monitor and wrote something on her clipboard before walking out of the room without saying a word. Roxy pulled the tubes out of her nose and sat up on the bed, she pulled her knees to her chest and began to cry silently. Chris, who finally got the nerve to walk up to her, sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. She continued to cry into his shoulder as doctors and nurses walked past saying something about 'that was close.'

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. McMahon your son is… Fine." The doctor smiled politely before gesturing to the door and walking away. The group made their way to Shane's room; somewhat hoping that having his heart shocked woke him up. Sadly, to their disappointment… He was still in his coma. Randy sighed while running a hand over his face.

"I'm gonna go back and see Roxy..," He mumbled to Aiden before leaving the room and walking over to where Roxy would be.

When he walked in he saw her hugging Chris Sabin.

"Ugh… I knew I shouldn't have left," Randy stated to himself.

Roxy looked up and as soon as he saw the tears he walked over and shoved Chris off the bed and sat next to her. He pulled her into him with his good arm and hugged her to the best of his ability.

"I'm glad you're okay Rox." He mumbled softly into her hair.

She nodded. "I'm scared for my dad, Randy."

He sighed and rubbed her back lightly. "He's a tough guy. He'll be fine, Roxy."

She looked up at him with a broken look. "I hope you're right," She mumbled.

Randy nodded and let out another sigh. He pulled away from the hug and kissed her cheek lightly.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you…" She whispered as Randy kept his arm around her lightly.

"It's not like you would have known. Hell, your dad thought I was being paranoid, too…"

"But… I should have listened to you. You knew exactly what you were talking about. And I'm sorry for that. I don't even want to know what I put my dad through," She shuddered, remembering Punk and Kurt putting her blood and hair in a letter and sending it to Shawn.

"Yeah, he was really worried." He whispered.

She nodded and sighed, then looked up at Randy. "How's Shane doing?"

He decided to skip the whole flat lining thing. "He should wake up any time now…"

She smiled. "That's good."

* * *

Shawn woke up later with a headache and in a different position then he remembered. This time, he was handcuffed behind his back and his legs were tied at the ankles. He tried to wince the pain away as he looked around and tried to figure out where he was. It was definitely a different apartment than before.

"Oh! Look who finally woke up,"

Shawn stopped surveying the apartment to look around for the voice. His eyes landed on CM Punk.

"That's right, dip shit. Over here," CM paused to bend down and look at Shawn.

"I'd bet your head hurts from that dictionary, huh? Yeah, we keep it around for Kurt so he can try and improve his vocabulary," Shawn looked over at Kurt, who glared evilly at CM Punk. "So… What should we do with him now, Angle? I mean… He won't be able to get out of those cuffs without cutting his wrists…" CM shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno, Phil. There are just so many possibilities…" Kurt replied, glaring at CM as he did so.

CM finally turned to look at Kurt, making Kurt smirk at him instead. "I know... But which would be more fun? I mean… We can't spend hours beating on him. That doesn't sound like too much fun at all." CM replied, making Kurt smile.

"We could take some video of him and send it to Aiden just like we did with the video of Roxy." Kurt offered, making CM frown.

"But we're not planning on giving Shawn back, remember? Not until he agrees to our plan." CM replied, making Kurt nod his head.

"Oh yeah. That's right… But… We could still take video and send it to them somehow. I mean… I'm sure they'd like to see how Shawn died."

"Now, now, Kurt… Don't spoil the surprise alternate ending for our little guest." CM gestured to Shawn, who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Cause death is SUCH a shock to everyone..," He retorted and rolled his eyes again, making both Punk and Kurt grab a hold of Shawn's face.

"Cut the attitude, old man. It's not appreciated." Punk growled, making Shawn narrow his eyes at him.

"Well stop acting like a dick and explain your little so called 'plan' to me?" He asked.

CM smacked Shawn across the face, making Kurt move his hand, and grabbed the other side of Shawn's face with his free hand. "We want you to cut all your ties with Vince McMahon, the WWE and the world of sports entertainment. Once you agree to do that… We'll let you go."

Shawn looked at CM to make sure he was serious and then burst into laughter.

"You have GOT to be kidding me… Is that seriously what this whole damn thing is about? Cena has been attacking my friends and family for the past few months all because he wants ME to retire," Shawn shouted.

When CM and Kurt stayed silent, he decided to continue.

"Come on… That's just like John kidnapping Declan McMahon because he wanted to lure either myself, Aiden, Randy or Roxy out. He got Shane instead and shot him in the head. What good did that do? If Cena wants me to retire, he should've come to me about it. Not go through everyone I've ever cared about." Shawn growled, making CM narrow his eyes.

"He figured he'd weaken you to the point where you would give in without arguing against us or fighting back. Pretty good strategy if I do say so myself… Shooting Shane in the head was the best thing that John could've done."

Roxy sighed as Aiden walked in.

"Hey Aid," She mumbled.

He smiled at her shakily. He decided on shoving Randy away so he could hug his sister. Sabin snickered at Randy's scowl. He turned and scowled at Chris.

"Randy… Be nice. He coulda just let me drown." She stated softly.

Randy's scowl slowly faded away as he looked at Chris in a slightly different light.

"I don't know whether to thank you or to deck you in the face." He stated.

Chris just shrugged as he stared out the window. Roxy sighed again and turned to Aiden. "How's Shane?" She asked.

"He's okay I guess. He didn't flat line so that's good…" Aiden replied.

Roxy nodded and frowned. "I hope he wakes up soon."

Aiden nodded with a sigh and then started frowning. "So where's this apartment, Sabin?"

Chris explained how to get there but that he only knew where two of them were and they most likely wouldn't be there. Aiden and Randy shared a look before glaring at Sabin who then went on to explain that Angle and Punk didn't trust him. Cena had only trusted him because he knew he would get what he wanted.

Roxy sighed and closed her eyes.

"So what do we do next," Randy and Aiden both looked up at her in shock. "What? I'm not letting them get away with this," She stated with a determined look on her face. "You don't mess with family and get away with it."

Aiden nodded in agreement with her statement. "Especially not the Michaels family!"

Roxy smiled at Aiden's enthusiasm. Randy shook his head and laughed a bit.

"Hey Roxy," They looked up to see Paul walking in with Sam McMahon and Stephanie following. "It's good to see you're okay." He stated with a sad smile.

She nodded before turning to Aiden to keep from looking at Sam. "Thanks Paul," She stated.

She then looked over at Sabin and waved him over. As soon as he took a seat by her she leaned up and whispered in his ear. "I want you to tell me everything. Everything they said. Anything about their plans they may have let slip. Everything." She reiterated.

Sabin let out a sigh and nodded.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to apologize for keeping you in suspense for so long… We just really wanted to get ahead with Lies From Within and have a few chapters ready for updating. We realized that we hadn't updated since the new year began and decided it was about time to update you on Shane's status.**

**C-A/N: Thanks for being patient with us. We get distracted very easily.**


	27. Unholy Confessions

Lies From Within

Chapter 27

Unholy Confessions

Shawn groaned as he heard Kurt and CM talking, more like shouting, in the next room.

"What do you mean you're not sure if we should move? Sabin is a loose end, and he's gonna lead someone right to us. Of course we're going to fucking move. You dumb ass."

Shawn glanced up as Kurt walked into the room grumbling. He growled at Shawn. "We're moving. Get your ass up!"

He grabbed Shawn's arm and pulled him up. CM walked in and gathered a few last minute things before walking out to their rental. They shoved Shawn in the back and began driving.

"So where to now? An abandoned warehouse?" Shawn asked, sarcasm lacing his words.

Both men glared at him. "Keep it up Michaels, and see where it gets you." Punk stated angrily.

Kurt nodded in agreement as Shawn shrugged.

"Can't be worse than hanging with you two."

Kurt growled as he considered bashing his head in. Punk smirked as he hit the brakes without warning, causing Shawn to slam his head into the back of Kurt's seat.

"Problem solved." He stated cockily as Kurt frowned.

"Watch it, Punk."

Punk rolled his eyes and glared at Kurt. "Remind me why I should listen to you. All I did was take care of the jackass in the back seat. Don't fuck with me unless you want to end up the same way as him." Punk retorted.

Kurt glared back at him. "Listen, our orders were to hold him hostage until we could get somebody to bail Cena out. We need John to continue with our plans, and you are most certainly not his second in command as you seem to think you are." Kurt growled.

"Neither are you." Punk replied.

Kurt nodded his head. "I know that, and I'm fine with it. You can't keep acting like a hard ass because of the fact Cena didn't leave you in charge. You know damn well who he left in charge of the Chain Gang… The only question is if she's going to be able to continue to help us after what happened…"

Punk sighed and started driving again. "We can't always rely on whoever Cena leaves in charge; we should've learned that one time he left Orton in charge… He completely fucked things up. Man, I think we're gonna have to have a little chat with Cena whenever we get him out. He has a bad sense of who would be a good leader in his absence, don't you think?" Punk asked.

Kurt nodded his head in agreement. "We really can't help it, though. Cena leaves who he pleases in charge. And this time, we really can't help the fact that he left somebody completely unable to deal with the situation in charge. Cena should've known better than to leave _her_ of all people in charge."

Shawn had long since regained consciousness, but decided to pretend to be knocked out so he could listen to the conversation between two members of Cena's Chain Gang. He tried to put the pieces together in his clouded head.

_They're talking as if Cena has somebody really important in the business in charge of what's going on… Kurt is making it seem as if the person is closely involved in what happened… Shane got shot and Roxy was kidnapped. Sabin was in on it, that we know… I only wish Roxy listened to me… Could they possibly be saying..?_

"I agree. McMahon was a bad choice."

Shawn felt his heart sink.

_What the fuck?_

* * *

When Sabin finished talking, the room was in complete silence. Aiden was the one who broke it first.

"That is fucked up. I can't believe this is all because he won't step down," Aiden stated angrily. "Ugh! This is fucking ridiculous. Cena is a fucking nut job!"

Roxy nodded in agreement with her little brother as she glared towards the ground.

"So, anyone have a plan then?" Paul asked quietly.

Everyone stayed silent and looked around awkwardly.

"I've been wondering... Chris, is there anyone else that you know about... In Cena's Chain Gang? Do you know anyone else in this thing other that Punk and Angle?" Roxy asked, looking up at him with a frown on her face.

This didn't add up at all, there was no way the three idiots could do this by themselves. There had to be more people. She looked towards Randy, wondering if he knew of anyone else in the gang.

"They didn't trust me enough to let me deal with many of them. I usually dealt with Cena, Angle or Punk. There was one other person I dealt with, but it was never in person. Only over the phone, and I never got his name." Chris stated with a small frown on his face. He closed his eyes to try and think about who could possibly be behind it.

"Is Alex in on it?" Roxy's voice turned cold as her mind wandered to his best friend.

Chris shook his head and opened his eyes. "No, not that I know of, anyway. But as I said before, they never trusted me. All I know for sure is something that I overheard... There's someone big in on it."

When he saw the 'no shit' looks he shook his head.

"Other than Cena, I mean."

Roxy frowned in thought.

_Who else would want to be involved in something this fucked up? What do they have against my dad?_

"What if... It's someone in management?" Sam's voice broke everyone from their thoughts and they all glanced at her, realizing for the first time she was in the room.

"That's the first smart thing you've said in awhile." Randy directed at her with a sneer.

The room was silent again as they all thought about who was in on it, and what they were going to do to get Shawn back.

"There's only one way we can ever hope to figure this out… And that is to track down Angle and Punk and press them until they spill their guts out." Aiden stated.

Randy turned and narrowed his eyes at him. "No shit, Sherlock. We don't know where to start, now, do we? What do you deduce we do now, Holmes?" Randy shouted, feeling extremely frustrated.

"Relax, jerk ass. Nobody said I was Sherlock Holmes, and you are sure as hell not John Watson," Aiden snapped back.

"I was just saying we need to work on tracking them down. Where else would they go? I'm sure you know something about their other locations in this godforsaken city." Aiden stated as he turned to look at Chris Sabin.

Chris frowned again. "They didn't trust me that much… How many times do I have to tell you guys that?" He asked.

Randy tapped his chin with his left hand. "Surely they must've told you about a second location, a place you guys could meet up in just in case something went wrong." He suggested.

Chris sighed and looked down at the floor. Something flickered in his eyes and he looked back up at Randy with a somewhat proud look on his face. "Yeah… They said something about Wolf Street. 102 Wolf Street, it's some sort of an abandoned house or something."

Randy jumped up at the same time Aiden did.

"Let's go," He shouted, then stopped when he realized Roxy was trying to pull the wires out of her. "No, no,"

Randy sat down on the edge of the bed and grabbed her hands. He held them lovingly and pulled them to his chest.

"Listen, Roxy… I know you want to come, but I can't allow you to do that. You're hurt, and you need time to heal. I listened to you, and now you have to listen to me." Randy whispered.

Roxy stared into those deep dark blue eyes, trying to read his emotions. He was afraid of her getting hurt, that she knew. But he seemed determined to get Shawn back.

"It's not fair, Randy. I should be going with you. Dad is there because of…"

Randy put a finger to her lips to shush her. "Shh. None of that, Roxy. Aiden and I will get Shawn back… I promise. And when we get back, we can sit vigil at Shane's bedside and wait until he wakes up… And we can discuss something regarding our futures."

Roxy smiled slyly at her boyfriend and watched as he leaned forward and placed a quick, soft kiss on her lips. He winked at her as he stood up, then nudged Aiden's arm and ran out of the room with him.

"I seriously hope they're going to be careful." Paul growled, almost out of nowhere.

Roxy sighed, still in a slight daze from Randy's kiss, and nodded her head. "Of course they'll be careful. Randy wouldn't break a promise to me." She looked over at Paul and tried to read the many emotions that were playing out in his eyes."I know you're upset about this, Paul. But you can't blame yourself over what happened…"

"I just feel at fault. Nothing would've happened to you if I trusted Shawn enough to know he can handle things on his own. I horded over him, despite the fact that I know he hates it more than anything. Your dad doesn't like being surrounded. It makes him feel claustrophobic to the point where he loses his breath. I didn't trust him when he needed me on his side."

Roxy watched as Paul wiped at his face. His cheeks grew red with embarrassment – he obviously hated crying in front of people.

"Paul… This wasn't your fault. I'm here. I'm fine. It's my dad we should be worried about… This whole thing was just a ploy to lure him in… But we also have another problem at hand… How's Shane?"

She watched as some color drained from Paul's face. He sighed and moved his hand.

"Same. No change, except for a slight malfunction that caused his heart to stop momentarily. Dr. Greene has been running tests on him like crazy. He thinks he should wake up soon… That would be relieving." Paul stated with a small smile.

Sam smiled at Paul, then looked over at Roxy and shared the gesture with her. "My brother is strong and stubborn. He won't give up, and neither will your dad."

Roxy nodded warily. She glared at the wires in her arm and wanted to pull them out, not only to go help find her dad, but because they were itchy. Paul mumbled something that she couldn't quite make out, although she did hear the words 'Shane' and 'back later.' Paul and Sam were gone by the time she looked back up, leaving her alone with Chris again, which still made her kind of nervous.

"When can I take these stupid things out?" She mumbled.

Chris shrugged as a doctor came in to check her charts.

* * *

"You better not get us lost you idiot." Aiden told Randy as Randy looked down at a map of the local and surrounding areas.

"Fuck you Speed Racer," He muttered.

"By the way… You're going to want to take a right," Unfortunately for Randy, Aiden took the turn just a little too fast and his arm slammed into the door. "Fuck. You bastard!"

Aiden looked over and gave him an innocent look. "I told you to put your seat belt on, but no one ever listens to the stunt driver."

Randy scowled at Aiden as he pulled his seatbelt on. Aiden just smiled as he accelerated faster. "Take a left up ahead," Randy paled as Aiden took a sharp left in front of a semi truck. "Are you TRYING to get us killed?" He asked as he placed his left hand over his heart, the memories of the car accident down in Orlando beginning to resurface.

Aiden frowned. "I'm trying to go fast so we get there before they move. Besides, it would have made us even."

Randy frowned but nodded, noting the seriousness behind his voice up until the last sentence.

"Whoa, slow up, the next right should be Wolf Street. And we should try and drive at a normal speed so we don't draw attention," Aiden nodded and slowed down slightly, then turned right. They both scanned the addresses for 102.

_Please let my dad be here. Please._

Randy made a 'tsk' noise as he observed the numbers on his side.

"We're up in the 300s. The number should be on your side."

Aiden nodded and sped up a little bit so they could avoid staring at the bulk of the numbers from 300 to 100. He went back to his slower speed, (if you call 55 a slow speed), when he noticed they were near 140 Wolf Street. Aiden's eyes intensified as he glanced at each number on his side. "This is so friggin annoying...! Son of a bitch!" Aiden shouted as he slammed on the brakes.

Randy turned to glare at him after his head nearly hit the dashboard. "What the hell was that for, Aiden?"

Aiden gestured angrily to 102 Wolf Street.

"I found it," He replied, smiling triumphantly and gesturing to the side of the road. "I kind of need to park my car. Can't leave it in the middle of the road." He replied.

Randy sighed and ran a hand over his head.

"Alright, just hurry up." Randy's breath caught in his throat as Aiden thrust the gear into reverse and stomped on the gas pedal.

Randy grabbed the Aiden-dubbed 'Oh Shit!' handle and held on for dear life as Aiden pulled into a random spot and threw the car into park. The two made eye contact once Aiden turned the car off.

"What?" He asked.

Randy slowly let go of the handle and pointed a shaky finger at Aiden. "Next time you do that… I expect a warning!"

Randy made a mental vow stating that if Shawn was okay and they got him back, Shawn was driving. If not, he'd have to get the keys from Aiden and drive, and if all else failed... He could take a cab. He shook away those thoughts realizing they should really be focusing on the task at hand.

"I hope they didn't hear us announce ourselves with that lovely skidding noise as we came to a screeching halt…" Randy shot Aiden a sarcastic look.

Aiden rolled his eyes and placed his hands in his pockets. "You coming?" He asked as he began to walk towards the house.

Randy sighed and ran a hand over his face and muffled a 'yeah.'

They walked up quietly and carefully peered into the front window.

"I see a bag." Aiden whispered to Randy, who nodded and pulled Aiden away from the window before he could be seen.

Aiden grumbled at him and went to say something but Randy shook his head.

"Now is definitely not the time. Now how are we going to do-"

His voice trailed off as he realized Aiden had already pulled out a pocketknife and was working on picking the lock on the front door. Randy shook his head but watched, trying to stay alert to any noise coming from within. Aiden smirked triumphantly when he heard the click of the lock unlocking.

* * *

Roxy smiled happily as the doctors pulled the wires out of her arm and said she was free to go, but to take it easy. She looked up and saw Paul and Stephanie came in.

"Hey, kiddo… Steph and I are gonna go get something to eat… Stay here til we come back for you, okay?" Paul asked.

She rolled her eyes at Paul but said nothing, knowing that if she did he would simply tell her off.

"Will do." She told him as he walked away with his arm wrapped around Stephanie.

Roxy glanced over at Chris and noticed he was sleeping; this really _was_ her lucky day. She slowly stood up and walked into the bathroom to change into street clothes. After a quick peek to see that Chris was still sleeping, she made her escape and went to ask for Shane's room number.

She walked into the room to see Vince had dosed off in his chair. She held her breath when she glanced over at Shane. His head was wrapped in gauze and he was hooked up to more wires and tubes than she had been.

"Oh, Shane," She whispered softly as she walked closer. She pulled a chair up to his bedside and sat next to him, staring at his closed eyes, secretly hoping for him to wake up. "Come on Shane, you've got everyone rooting for you…" She whispered.

She rubbed his arm and closed her eyes. Although she knew this wasn't her fault, she still felt somewhat responsible. She hated to think of how horrible her dad must have felt since Cena made it pretty clear that he wanted Shawn to step down after the first incident.

_I hope Randy and Aiden find dad._

"Roxy?" She looked up at the doorway to see a disgruntled Chris Sabin.

"Sorry. I wanted to see Shane, and you can't really blame me for not waking you up after what happened."

He nodded with a sigh as she looked back towards Shane with a frown on her face.

"I'm really worried about him... He's like the older brother I don't have, although Aiden likes to act like he's older sometimes."

Chris nodded with a chuckle.

"I'm worried about them too... What if something happens to them..?" She mumbled.

Chris frowned in thought. "Who?"

She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Aiden and Randy. They're out looking for dad; I hope they find him... But I don't want anything bad to happen to them."

Chris raised an eyebrow, making her glare at him.

"Like what happened to Shane. I'm sure Cena isn't the only one who plays with guns." She growled, gesturing towards Shane.

"Sorry…" Chris mumbled taking a step back when he heard the hostility in her voice.

"I don't even know why you would want to work for Cena." She glared at him.

"You wouldn't... Well maybe you would…" He sighed, contemplating telling her the full story.

* * *

Randy looked at Aiden, and they both nodded at one another before opening the door. They were met with an empty living room. Randy listened quietly, trying to figure out if they were wasting their time in an empty house. He went to say something when they heard a toilet flush; both men looked at each other with widened eyes. They knew Punk and Kurt might be here, but would there be others?

Kurt exited the restroom.

"Phil? Did you remember to pick up some milk from the… Holy shit, I'm making us sound like a fucking married couple,"

Kurt walked through the hallway and into the living room, where Aiden and Randy stood, completely dumbfounded.

"What the-! What are you two doing here? PH-…" Kurt was cut off by a swift superkick to the face.

Randy looked at Aiden in shock as Kurt crumbled to the floor. "Wow. You're dangerous, aren't you?" Randy asked.

Aiden winked at him and chuckled. "When a family member or a friend is at stake, you can bet your ass that I'm going to be dangerous." Aiden replied.

They looked up in unison and saw CM Punk storming through the hallway muttering under his breath. He stopped short once he reached the living room and noticed Kurt was on the ground. He slowly looked up to meet the eyes of two of the men he helped hurt during the war between Shawn and Cena. Randy and Aiden glared evilly at him.

"Dare I ask what you two are doing here?" Punk asked.

"Is that a serious question? You really think that we're just here by coincidence? We _know_ you have Shawn here. And we're not leaving without him." Randy replied.

Punk laughed. "What makes you think I'll give up so easily?"

"You're outnumbered until Angle returns from la la land. Randy and I don't plan on going easy on you just because it's a two on one fight. You can either point us in the direction of my father and take a seat where we can keep an eye on you or you can charge at us right now. Make up your mind." Aiden growled and got into a defensive position.

Punk looked from Aiden to Randy and back again. "I definitely don't fear you, Aiden. You're a WWE dropout that likes to play with cars. And Randy only has one good arm. I'd say the odds are in my favor."

Without warning, Punk landed a perfect dropkick on Randy's right arm, sending him to the ground. Randy let out a howl of pain before he was even aware that his mouth moved. Aiden charged at Punk and tackled him to the ground. Randy sat up and held his arm tight against his torso, rubbing it gently to try and ease the pain away. He watched as Aiden and Punk rolled around on the floor exchanging punches. He contemplated trying to intervene, but the slightest movement sent a jolt of unwanted pain through his arm, making him stay put.

Aiden head butted Punk in the face, sending him flying off of Aiden. Aiden charged at Punk and grabbed a hold of his shoulders, then started bashing his head onto the floor.

"Aiden… The floor is carpeted. That's not going to help." Randy stated.

Aiden stopped banging Punks head and realized Randy was telling the truth. Aiden stood up swiftly and quickly and began kicking Punk in the sides. He landed a kick to Punk's head, making Punk groan. Aiden watched as Punks eyes rolled back and smirked. He turned to face Randy, expecting him to congratulate him on a good job. Instead he saw Kurt holding a knife to Randy's throat and pressing a dangerously tight hand on Randy's throbbing arm.

"Get away from him!" Aiden growled.

Kurt tightened his grip on Randy's arm, making him grimace in pain. Aiden took a threatening step forward.

"Stay there or I'll re-break his arm." Kurt shouted.

Randy locked eyes with Aiden.

"Come on, man, take him out! Don't listen to a damn thing he says! Just hit him or something!" Randy begged.

He didn't want to sound desperate, but he couldn't help himself. His arm was hurting bad enough without Kurt pressing on it threateningly. He was starting to see black, and that only meant one thing… Unconsciousness.

Kurt continued to tighten his grip on Randy's arm, making him grit his teeth to refrain from yelling. He refused to give Kurt the pleasure of hearing him yell in pain, even if he accidentally did so before when Punk dropkicked him. Aiden was seething. He suddenly started to walk towards Kurt and Randy, not caring if Kurt was hurting Randy anymore. He kicked Kurt in the face with his left foot, sending Kurt to the floor. Unfortunately, Randy went with him. Aiden rushed to their sides and pulled Randy away from the now unconscious Kurt Angle's grasp. He saw the knife Kurt was holding to Randy's throat had caused a minor cut. Aiden helped Randy up and carefully tightened Randy's sling.

"Not like that'll help or anything…" Randy whispered, coincidentally voicing Aiden's thoughts at the same time.

"It'll do something for you. Just give it time… You're in shock from that drop kick," Aiden replied.

They turned to look down at their unconscious foes.

"What should we do now?" Aiden asked.

"Well… We have to find something to tie them up with… Then we have to look around for your dad."

"Okay. Stay here and I'll look for some kind of rope…" Aiden stated.

Aiden walked away to look around and returned in a short amount of time with an extension cord. Randy raised his eyebrow.

"Really? An extension cord? Could you be any more cliché?" He asked.

Aiden narrowed his eyes angrily. "Hey! It was the only thing I could find and we're kinda in a rush here, aren't we? Now help me the best you can to sit them up and tie them together. We'll make this work!"

Randy watched Aiden drag Punk over to where Angle was and sit him up, then pull Angle up. He began wrapping them in the extension cord and only asked for Randy's help to tie it. Randy was shocked that Aiden actually _made_ it work.

"Good job, Aiden. I'm gonna go poke around for a bit… Stay here."

Aiden jumped up and grabbed Randy's uninjured hand. "Don't you think I should look around?" He asked.

Randy nodded his head no. "Definitely not. What if one of them wakes up and tries to get free? I can't fight them with a bad arm… You're closer to 100 percent than I am. Stand guard and call the cops. Ask for Lieutenant MacManus. He was in charge of arresting Cena, if you remember… Let him know what's going on and tell him where we are," Randy saw Aiden wasn't going to move. "Get on it!" Randy shouted, making Aiden fumble in his pocket for his cell phone.

Randy turned and began a search of the house.

* * *

"And you couldn't have told me this before..? Why?" Roxy asked, her mind reeling from the story Sabin had just told her.

He shook his head as he looked away.

"I didn't want to risk their lives. One of the few reasons I felt alright going after you in that car was because my parents are out of the country at the moment." He stated with a soft sigh.

Roxy nodded and reached out to rub his hand lightly. He looked away and she felt her heart ache. If anyone had ever threatened her dad, she knew she would be the first to do anything and everything she could to help him.

"I'm really sorry, Chris." She whispered as she stood up and hugged him tightly.

She heard someone clear their throat. Chris Sabin pulled away hastily and moved across the room where Paul couldn't touch him and leaned against the wall.

"What's going on in here?" Paul's expression showed that he was annoyed and slightly confused.

Roxy could also tell that he wasn't happy with what he just saw, and she wondered what was going on in his head. Paul was the one who was most likely to jump to stupid conclusions. He was the one who had assumed she and Sam were having hot lesbian sex when they wouldn't tell him about their boyfriends. Or there was the time Roxy dragged Shane dress shopping for some wedding she had to go to, and Paul accused them of being untrusting and plotting Sam and Stephanie's demises. Oh yes, Paul was a very stupid man.

* * *

Randy checked each room one at a time, making sure to check every closet or closed off area. He got to the door for the basement and found it to be locked. Randy sighed; these things could never be easy. He aimed a kick, and was thankful when the door slammed open. Randy frowned as he flipped the light switch and no light came on. "Fuck."

He sighed and headed down the stairs, holding on to the railing with his good arm for dear life. When he had both feet safely on the landing he found another switch and turned it on, he let out a gasp when he saw Shawn in the corner, in a bloody heap on the floor. He walked over and hesitantly checked his pulse.

"What more do you two want from me?" Came Shawn's raspy voice and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"I'm here to help you, Shawn."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry we haven't updated in awhile. Thanks for being patient and continuing to support 'Lies From Within.' Read and review, please!**


	28. Going Through The Motions

Lies From Within

Chapter 28

Going Through The Motions

Shawn looked up and blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating; it had been a day or two without food and water. He also didn't know what kind of drugs they may have slipped him.

"You're really there, right? This isn't some hallucination,"

Randy rolled his eyes and grabbed a nearby piece of metal to cut the ropes bounding Shawn's hands. After somehow managing to get him standing, Randy was about to start walking when Shawn ended up falling back and pulling on Randy's bad shoulder, successfully pulling both to the ground. Shawn apologized profusely as Randy cursed under his breath, trying to stay calm. He pulled Shawn into a sitting position and promised to be back in a few minutes.

"Promise?" Shawn asked, and when Randy met his eyes, he saw a man he didn't recognize.

A man who seemed fearful and far older than he truly was. Randy nodded and walked up the stairs to go get Aiden.

Aiden was sitting on a half busted chair staring at Angle and Punk. He seemed somewhat proud of how he was able to use an extension cord as a rope. Aiden lifted his head and saw Randy staring at him awkwardly.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

Randy gestured for Aiden to follow him.

"I think you'd better come with me. It's pretty damn important. I need your help." Randy replied.

Aiden stood but held his ground. "Is it about my dad?" He asked.

Randy let his eyes scan the room to avoid Aiden's gaze. "Yeah. I need help with him. Follow me."

Aiden sighed and followed Randy back to the basement. "Jesus fuck."

Randy realized Aiden had been scanning the area with intense eyes a bit too late, and he also realized Shawn had collapsed to the ground again. Aiden rushed to Shawn's side and was closely followed by Randy.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Aiden asked.

Shawn opened his eyes as if it was the hardest thing in the world to do and winced at the light. "Yeah… Never been better, in fact." He sarcastically responded.

Randy and Aiden would have found humor in Shawn's voice if it weren't for the fact that they were barely able to hear it.

"Bullshit, dad. Tell me what's wrong. What'd they do to you?"

Shawn looked Aiden in the eyes for a moment before widening his eyes in shock and screaming out in pain. He wrenched his eyes closed momentarily, gripping onto Randy's left arm.

"Orton… You'd better fucking listen to me and take me seriously. Got it?"

Randy exchanged a look with Aiden and shrugged his shoulders slightly. He looked back down at Shawn and nodded.

"Yeah, I get it. What's wrong?" He asked. Shawn began taking shaky breaths.

"I can tell you right now that I'm not going to be awake for much longer. So pay attention. I heard Angle and Punk talking. They said… That a McMahon is in charge of Cena's Chain Gang…"

Randy exchanged another look with Aiden and this time it was a panicked one.

"What?" Randy shouted.

Shawn winced at the sound and groaned.

"…Worst part about it… They said it's one of the girls."

"I refuse to believe that, dad! How do you know they weren't fucking with you?" Aiden shouted, once again making Shawn wince and groan.

"Jesus Christ, kid. Lower your fucking voice. My eardrums aren't busted, contrary to popular belief! They weren't fucking with me because they thought I was unconscious. The truth always comes out when you're faking."

Randy noticed the death grip Shawn had on his arm had loosened to the point where it felt Shawn was hanging onto it by a thread. He also noticed Shawn's breathing had changed. He was clearing his throat every so often and his breath would randomly catch in his throat. Randy was starting to grow concerned.

_Broken ribs?_

"Alright, Shawn. What do you want me to do?"

Shawn looked over at Randy and smirked lazily. "I thought you'd never ask… I want you to… Tell Paul what I heard. Tell him to listen for things… Try and protect Roxy…"

Randy nodded his head. "I got it, Shawn… Don't worry; I'll do what you want. You just have to do something for me in return," Randy watched as Shawn slowly raised an eyebrow. He didn't like the fact that Shawn was trying not to speak. "You have to tell me what they did. Gesture to what they hurt, at least."

Randy watched Shawn release the pathetic excuse for a grip on his arm and point to his head, his left knee and his torso. He wasn't sure if Shawn meant his abdomen or his sternum, but it surely explained why he was breathing so awkwardly. Randy looked back up at Aiden. "You called it in, right?"

"Why wouldn't I," Aiden replied.

Almost as if on cue, they began hearing sirens coming down the street. Unfortunately for them, they also heard Shawn begin coughing as if he had cat hair stuck in his throat.

"I'll go wave them in." Aiden shouted and took off.

Although he wanted to stay with his dad, he didn't know how Randy would be able to deal with the cops. And, most of all, he didn't know how he would be able to handle his dad losing consciousness… Or worse.

Randy sat, completely dumbfounded, and watched Shawn cough. He tried to rub Shawn's chest to ease it, but Shawn swatted his hand away like it was a hot pan.

"Come on, Shawn. You have to breathe whether you like it or not." Randy tried to be sarcastic, but he knew Shawn was probably too far-gone to understand what he was saying.

_Maybe the wall found it funny._

Randy jumped back when he heard a repulsive hacking noise coming from Shawn's mouth and watched as he began spitting up blood.

* * *

Roxy shivered in her seat as she stared at Shane. Something felt off, and she began to worry about Aiden and Randy. She looked up and shook herself out of her daze and smiled weakly at Linda and Vince.

"Sorry. I'll leave you guys to Shane." She stated and stood up.

Vince stood up immediately after her. "You don't have to leave, Roxy. You have as much a right to be here as we do." He stated and smiled warmly.

Roxy blushed slightly, finally getting that feeling that Vince looked at her as a member of the family. "I should really go… I have to talk to Chris about an upcoming event..."

She looked up at him and saw he didn't look angry at all, so she took it as her moment to leave.

Roxy walked out to the waiting room to see Sabin talking to Alex Shelley.

"Hey Alex," She smiled as he nodded in her direction. "When are the next tapings?" She asked.

"Russo said sometime next week. Probably Wednesday."

Roxy sighed and nodded her head in understanding, then walked towards one of the many courtyards. She had contemplated leaving the hospital for a while, but knew that would get a search party sent after her. Roxy sighed as she took a seat on the nearest bench. She was happy that the sun was shining, although it was supposed to rain later.

She closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly. She heard the thunder and then felt the first few drops of rain. She felt at peace and didn't want to break that by moving out of the rain. She let out a small groan as a nurse called out to her, telling her she should come inside and out of the rain.

"I'll be right there." She called as she stood up slowly.

Sighing in defeat, she walked back into the hospital and stood by the door to keep from dripping all across the hospital floor.

"Yo! Roxy," She glanced up to see Chris Irvine walking her way. He had a small frown on his face and looked like he was trying to figure something out. "You're all wet."

She nodded as he pulled off his hoodie and slid it onto her body. "Don't want you to catch a cold." He stated with a smile.

She felt the corners of her mouth lift for a second, and then fall back down.

"Thanks." She stated as she made her way towards the waiting room.

"I can see that you're a little stressed, so I'll leave you be. I'm gonna go to the cafeteria for a bit… Don't hesitate to call me if you need me."

Roxy nodded her thanks and watched as Chris walked down the hall.

Roxy pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked it for what felt like the hundredth time, hoping for a new message, anything that would give her news. She hated that she was left to her thoughts.

'_This is all my fault. If dads hurt... If Aiden and Randy get hurt. If I had listened to Dad, none of this would have happened.'_

And although it was not fully her fault, she knew that no matter what anyone said, it would always be partially her fault. She let out a deep sigh and rubbed at her eyes. Roxy was trying her damnedest not to break down and cry. She was hoping that she'd get some feedback on something positive. But right now, all that seemed to be going on was horrible events and she felt like there was nothing she could do to stop them. Roxy looked up in time to see Vince and Linda walking out of Shane's room and heading towards the hallway that had the arrows on how to get to the cafeteria.

She sighed and was relatively shocked to see Aiden standing in front of her.

"Aiden? What are you doing here?" She shouted and stood up to hug him.

She noticed a bruise on his cheek but chose to ignore it.

"I'm here to check up on you…"

Roxy couldn't help but cut him off. "Did you guys find dad? Where is he? What about Randy? Come on, moron, talk to me!" She stated quickly as she shook him by his shoulders.

"One question at a time, Rox! Now… Yes, we found dad. I dropped Randy and dad off at the hotel. They said they're gonna chill there for a bit and recommended I come back here to make sure you're okay."

Roxy narrowed her eyes at her little brother.

"I'm sure dad is hurt. Why didn't he come here to get checked out?" She asked.

Aiden shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know details, Rox. What I do know for sure is that he was going to come here to get checked out but he changed his mind halfway and wanted to go to the hotel instead. Randy decided to stay with him and help out. I have no idea why, either… So I decided to come here… With a little influence from dad and Randy, of course. But I know I can't leave you alone for too long. Now what's going on?" Aiden asked.

Roxy shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing really. I'm just pissed at dad."

Aiden sighed. "From what I was able to see, he seemed okay. He was just a little short of breath. It was probably from talking and moving so much when Randy found him. How's Shane?" Aiden asked, taking Roxy's mind completely off of their father.

"Same. The doctor keeps saying he's sure that Shane will wake up soon, judging by all of the activity going on in his brain scans. He's been saying it for three days, and Shane hasn't even made a move," Roxy and Aiden froze in place when they heard a noise that sounded like a person clearing their throat coming from Shane's room. They nearly tripped over themselves (and one another) racing into the room. They watched as Shane rolled his head from side to side, and then looked at each other with dumbstruck looks on their faces.

"What should we do?" Roxy asked.

"Well… It could be nothing… So we should wait it out to see what happens next," Aiden replied, making Roxy nod her head in agreement.

They sat down and stared at Shane's face, looking for any sign of him waking up soon. They soon saw one – he wrenched his eyes. They watched as he battled his way back to consciousness and ever so slowly opened his eyes. He looked around slowly before finally making eye contact with the Michaels kids.

"Shane..?" Aiden asked.

Shane blinked and continued staring, almost as if he didn't know them. Roxy and Aiden looked at one another, then looked back at Shane and sighed.

"We should go get a doctor, Shane..." Roxy looked at Aiden. "Come on."

Shane watched as the two ran out of the room and continued looking around, feeling completely confused. He also had another problem.

He didn't know who the hell he was.

Roxy and Aiden scrambled behind Dr. Greene and followed him into Shane's hospital room, completely forgetting that Vince and Linda had yet to be notified. Dr. Greene walked over and smiled arrogantly. He knew that every one of the people in to see Shane had doubted his words. He liked being right and proving them wrong.

"Hello Shane," He spoke slowly.

Shane's eyebrows furrowed as the "good" Doctor stared at him. Dr. Greene nodded to himself.

"Can you say something, Shane?"

Roxy crossed her arms across her chest and frowned. Just because he'd been shot in the head, didn't mean Shane was an idiot. There was no need to speak that slowly at him. Then again, Roxy was pretty biased when it came to doctors. They had to really prove themselves for her to trust them. She glanced over at Aiden to see a frown on his face as well. Aiden shook his head as Dr. Greene asked Shane to say something again.

"He's not a damn dog. He's not going to speak on command." Dr. Greene turned towards Aiden and glared.

"Did you go to med school? Are you a neurologist? No. Let me do my job and stay quiet."

Roxy noticed the fire in Aiden's eyes and walked over to him. "He has a point. Shane isn't a dog."

Dr. Greene turned and glared towards her as well. "Do you two really want to test my patience? I will get you kicked out of this hospital," He told them.

Roxy bit her lip to keep from telling him off. The only thing keeping her from snapping at him was the fact that Shane was glancing past the jerky neurologist and towards them.

"I'm going to set up some tests and will be right back." He stated in a know-it-all voice.

Roxy nodded and let out a sigh. As soon as he was out of earshot Aiden growled.

"What a fucking douche bag!" He stated, holding his fist up.

Shane stared at the two and they shut up immediately, both remembering that the important thing was that Shane had woken up.

Shane crossed his arms over his chest and continued staring at Roxy and Aiden, almost as if he was trying to figure something out.

"Well… It's quite obvious that you're going to portray the strong, silent type from now on… So would it be okay if we just asked you to nod instead of talking," Roxy asked.

Shane looked her in the eyes to test her seriousness. He gave a slight nod and looked around the room.

"Do you… Remember anything?" Roxy continued.

Shane looked back at her with wide eyes. Those once familiar hazel eyes were filled with confusion and irritation. Roxy did a double take when she realized Shane's eyes were two different colors. Aiden must've noticed it as well.

"What the hell..? Do you think we could get that asshole back in here to ask him about that?" He asked.

Roxy sighed. "I have no idea, Aiden… The question that _should_ be asked is whether or not Shane wants him back in the room… And we still have to tell Vince and Linda… And everyone else, for that matter…"

Aiden smacked his head. "We should just get Dr. Greene back in here to acquire information, anyway… I'll go apologize and be a good little boy…" Aiden waved at Shane, who continued staring at him, and left.

Roxy turned to look at Shane again. "Sorry we have to bring that guy back here… We just need to know what's wrong, that's all."

Shane shrugged his shoulders, and Roxy knew the gesture meant he didn't care. She sighed and looked towards the door just as Aiden walked in with Dr. Greene.

"I'm sorry for my behavior before. I received some bad news from home… Anyway, what's this I hear about..," Dr. Greene leaned in and noticed what Aiden was talking about.

"It's common in severe head trauma victims… Sometimes one side of the brain sustains more damage than the other, which is what happened here… It's likely to show in the eyes, making one of them a different color than the other… I must admit, that's a nice shade of green." Dr. Greene stated as he once again observed Shane's eyes.

Shane glared at him, making him back up.

"Okay, okay. Relax. I come in peace… Shane… Do you remember who this is?" Dr. Greene asked as he gestured to both Aiden and Roxy separately.

"Dr. Greene… I know I didn't graduate from medical school or anything… But if he's not talking, he obviously doesn't remember anything… I don't think it's wise to piss him off. He only regained consciousness no more than five minutes ago…" Roxy stated.

Dr. Greene looked at her and nodded in agreement. "Forgive me, Roxy. But I have to try… Did either of you alert his parents?" He asked.

"We wanted to consult you first that way we have some answers for them if they ask about things… Like when he'll start speaking, when he can leave… If he'll remember anything… The whole eye thing…"

"Well… I can answer some of those for you. He'll start speaking when he's comfortable, or if things take too long, when we bring in a speech therapist to start working with him. I trust he'll start speaking in a short amount of time… He can leave once he can walk, talk and perform basic tasks like writing his name, identifying people, colors and shapes. He might begin to remember things in spurts, like flashbacks. If he does, have him write them down or tell somebody about them so that person can write them down. His memory is a crucial key to his future. The name for the eye condition is Heterochromia. As I mentioned before, it usually occurs when a person suffers severe trauma to the head… Are you seriously typing this on your phone?"

Aiden looked up from his phone to see Dr. Green smirking at him. "Uh… Yeah… I need to know details for future references… Especially talking to his parents and other employees…" Aiden explained.

Roxy glared at them and looked over at Shane. "Sorry they're talking about you like you're not even in the room… Do you care at all?"

Shane looked around and shrugged his shoulders again.

"Hey Rox," Roxy looked over at Aiden to see what he wanted. "Do you want to go find Vince? Or do you want me to?" Aiden asked.

Roxy looked down at Shane, who was avoiding her gaze, and looked back at Aiden.

"I will. Continue bullshitting with the doctor and boring poor Shane-O to death." She stormed out of the room, making Aiden and Dr. Greene look at one another.

"What the hell was that about?"

* * *

Roxy walked towards the elevator with a scowl on her face. How could they not understand how rude it was to be talking about Shane like he wasn't in the room when he was right there and alert? She rolled her eyes and impatiently tapped her foot while waiting for the elevator. The elevator bell rang, alerting her that it was there and she looked up as an elderly man stepped out. She smiled softly and got in and hit the button for the second floor, and continued with her nervous tapping. She had yet to see her father or Randy and was feeling nervous about something. She was confused on what, though. She smiled in relief as the bell dinged, bringing her out of her thoughts. She walked towards the cafeteria quickly, almost as if she couldn't get to Vince quick enough. After walking through the main entrance of the cafeteria, she walked past the lines and into the dining area. Scanning the tables quickly, she frowned as she realized Vince or Linda were nowhere in sight. Roxy growled in frustration as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, ready to snap at whoever was interrupting her search and ended up smiling excitedly.

"Just the man I was looking for," She clapped her hands happily. "Vince, you have to come quick!" She shouted, taking his arm and trying to drag him towards the elevator.

"Roxy, what is this about?" He asked as he sipped his soda.

She gave him an incredulous look. Why else would she be coming to get him? Was he really being this dense?

"Just come with me." She pleaded with him.

He shook his head and looked at his soda. "But we're not supposed to bring this out of the cafeteria…" He whined.

Roxy raised her eyebrow at him. "You're fucking kidding me right?"

He shook his head. "Why can't you just tell me what's going on, Roxy?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

She growled in frustration and knocked the drink out of his hand. "Just hurry up, please." She told him as she dragged him by the arm, to the elevator.

"That was a three dollar soda, Roxanne." He grumbled as she rolled her eyes.

He went to continue as she hit the elevator button three times and went back to tapping her foot impatiently.

"So, where's Linda? Wasn't she with you?" She asked, trying to act like she was interested in the answer.

Vince nodded. "She had to go get some things done…"

Roxy nodded but then looked at the elevator doors in confusion. What was so important that she would leave her comatose son's side? Or at least the building he was in? Roxy looked up just as the doors of the elevator opened and shoved Vince in. He gave her a dirty look as she hit the button for the floor Shane was on.

"Damn it Roxy, what the fuck is going on? You better tell me, young lady."

She looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "Or else what? Are you going to ground me?"

He frowned at her smartass remark and stomped his foot in frustration. "Roxy, I'm not kidding."

She rolled her eyes and dragged him towards Shane's room. "Shane woke up, but..."

Before she could get any kind of warning out, Vince was already sprinting towards Shane's room.

"VINCE, Wait," She yelled, but only managed to catch the attention of random nurses and doctors instead of the man she aimed it at.

She sighed and hoped that nothing went wrong, and soon found herself speeding off towards Shane's room as well. She walked into the room and noticed Vince hugging the hell out of Shane, and Shane was glaring evilly like he did when someone had pissed him off. Aiden looked over at her with a raised eyebrow and Dr. Greene just looked slightly confused on why Vince ran in and didn't ask any questions. Roxy let out a deep breath. "For an old guy, he runs pretty fast."

Shane began to push at Vince, trying to shove him away. Vince wouldn't get the hint and refused to let go of his son. He was so overjoyed that he had woken up, that he was blocking everything out, including Roxy and Aiden's calls for him.

"Jesus Christ… If we don't get him off, Shane is going to kill him." Aiden mumbled to his sister.

She nodded her head at his words and sighed.

"He won't listen to us. I seriously think only Shane could get him to stop… Only by words, though." Roxy stated, turning to look at her little brother as she did so.

"What are you suggesting? Do you think something like this could get Shane to talk?" Aiden asked.

Roxy shrugged her shoulders. "Doubt it. Come on. Let's try to get Vince off."

Dr. Greene stood by and watched as Roxy and Aiden grabbed a hold of an arm and pulled Vince away from Shane.

"What are you two doing? Let me go! I have every right to hug my son!" Vince shouted as he squirmed away from Roxy and Aiden, who glared at him in return.

"Go ahead and ask him if he remembers you, Vince. I dare you." Aiden stated through gritted teeth.

Vince looked Aiden in the eyes and then looked over at Shane. "Shane… Do you remember me?" He asked.

Shane stared at him for a while, then looked over at Roxy, almost as if he was asking for her advice.

"Answer him, Shane." She told him.

Shane looked back at Vince and nodded his head no.

Vince sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Do you remember anything," He asked.

He felt his heart sink when he received a nod for a response.

"Why aren't you talking?" He asked.

Shane looked around and shrugged his shoulders. He once again looked over at Roxy.

"Vince… I think he's a bit overwhelmed right now… Maybe you should leave and let him calm down…" She stated as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"She's right, Mr. McMahon. We should go to my office and discuss some things. Come, now." Dr. Greene stated and led Vince out of Shane's room and down the hall.

"So..." Aiden and Roxy turned to look at Shane. "What's going on around here?"

* * *

**C-A/N: YAY! SHANE!** **On a FAR different note, I just wanted to say that I love Sarcastic Nightmare very much. She's going through a tough time right now; so warm wishes would be appreciated.**

**PS: SHANE is the one who is talking in the last line. Wonder what Aiden and Roxy's reactions will be.**


	29. Seconds and Years

Lies From Within

Chapter 29

Shawn was not a happy camper. Randy kept trying to tell him he should go to the hospital. He wasn't hurt that bad and he was so sick of hospitals, plus everyone should be worried about Shane, not him. "But Shawn…"

Shawn turned and glared at Randy, although it probably wasn't as effective as it normally would be, due to his face being all beat up and the fact that he wasn't able to do much. "If you finish that sentence, I will retract my previous statement, the one where I gave you my blessings to ask Roxy to marry you."

Randy shut up immediately and glared at him. "Low. Blow." He gritted between his teeth and Shawn smirked at him.

"But it will shut you up."

Randy threw his good arm up in frustration and stomped out of the room like a teenage girl. He had to figure out a way to convince the older man that the hospital would be the best choice. Shawn was pretending like Randy couldn't hear the slight wheeze every now and then, notice the awkward way he held his arm to his abdomen or the way he limped when he walked…

_Stubborn old man._

He pulled out his phone and called Paul. Paul had to know some way to convince the stubborn man. Paul picked up after five rings.

"Can I help you, Orton?" He sounded agitated and Randy assumed he had interrupted something, but at the moment he didn't really care.

"Yeah, you can talk some sense into your stubborn best friend."

Paul scoffed at Randy's words. He couldn't believe Randy actually thought Shawn listened to him. Sure, he listened to what Paul would have to say, but that didn't mean he actually did what Paul suggested.

"You're talking to the wrong guy, Randy. Yes, Shawn listens to what I have to say. But I can't make him do anything he's dead set on not doing."

Randy scowled in frustration. "Paul, you're killing me here. How do you usually get him to do shit then?"

If Randy had a free hand, he would be running it over his face. Paul growled at Randy. It wasn't his fault his best friend was a stubborn asshole at times.

"Have you tried bribing him?"

"I tried everything I could think of. And then he threatened me," Randy stated with a scowl on his face. "Why is your friend so crabby about going to the damn hospital?"

Paul let out a sigh. "With the amount of times he's had to go, and all the things doctors have told him... He doesn't want to hear the same shit over and over again. Not to mention he probably doesn't want the attention of all of us on him when Shane is still in a coma, ya know."

It was the only reasonable explanation Paul had for him at the moment. And as much as Randy hated to admit it, it made perfect sense.

"If you're really worried that he needs a doctor, try Roxy. She usually is a driving force in getting him to do something. Aiden could probably help you get him to go too. But we all know he's got a soft spot for Roxy." Paul stated as he had a mental argument with himself, trying to figure out who would be able to get the most stubborn man he knew to go to the hospital.

Randy let out a sigh and nodded in thanks. Quickly realizing he couldn't be seen, he spoke up.

"Thanks Paul…" He hung up before Paul could say anything and walked back out to see if Shawn was going to cooperate at all.

Paul grumbled about Randy hanging up and growled at his wife when she and Sam snickered. "Jerks…" He stated as Vince stormed into the room looking highly frustrated.

He was so focused on his anger that he had yet to notice his daughters and son in law. He walked up to the soda machine, just past the crime scene of his previous soda and jammed a button waiting for it to fill quickly. He walked to the cashier and handed him a five-dollar bill as Sam came up and tapped on his shoulder. He turned around.

"WHAT?" He shouted in a tone that made her jump.

"Dad?" She whispered nervously, afraid he would snap at any moment.

He let out a deep sigh.

"What do you want Samantha?"

Sam looked Vince in the eyes for a mere moment, trying to decide if she wanted to chance talking to him or not. She feared for her life when he got angry like this, but it was usually her fault. She didn't seem guilty this time… So why not try..? "Are you okay, dad?" She asked.

Vince sighed again and started walking towards the table Paul and Stephanie were sitting at.

"Just fucking dandy. Why," He asked.

When he didn't receive an answer, he turned to look at her and saw the somewhat upset look on her face. "I'm sorry, Sam. I'm just not very happy at the moment. Sit down with your sister and Paul… I'll be right there to explain things."

Sam did just as her father said.

"What's the matter with him?" Stephanie whispered.

Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"He said he would be right over to tell us…" She replied.

The trio watched as Vince walked over to the table and sat down, being extremely careful not to drop his soda. "Hey guys… I'm sorry for my behavior… I would assume you want to know what's going on." Vince half asked-half stated.

"We definitely do, dad. We're really worried about you." Stephanie replied and rubbed Vince's shoulder.

Vince sighed for the sixth time in ten minutes. "Well… It's about your brother," He watched as a serious look came across the faces of the people he was sitting with. "Relax a little, but not too much. He woke up." Vince bit his lip to try and figure out how to word the next part.

"Let's go see him, then! Is he okay?" Sam shouted and went to jump up; however, Paul grabbed her arm.

"I don't think that's sweat on his face, Sam. Sit down and listen to what he has to say." Paul stated, making Sam sit back down and look at Vince, anxiously waiting for him to continue.

"He… He doesn't remember anything… And he isn't talking… He looked at me like he wanted to kill me."

Stephanie looked away from Vince and bit her tongue to try and keep from crying. Paul sighed and ran a hand over his face. Sam's eyes automatically filled with tears.

"He's okay, though… Right?"

* * *

Roxy and Aiden continued staring at Shane for a few moments.

"Why don't you take a fucking picture already? It'll last much longer." He growled at them.

They looked at one another and frowned.

"Sorry about that, Shane. We just… Didn't expect you to start talking so soon… Some doctors are real assholes, and I'm afraid you got one of the biggest ones walking the face of the Earth." Aiden replied, making the angry look on Shane's face ease up a little.

"Whatever. So… What's going on around here?" He once again asked.

Roxy sighed, making Shane look at her. "You… Suffered severe head trauma… You lost your memory because of what happened… Everyone is worried about you because you've been in a coma for quite some time."

Shane raised an eyebrow. "Oh… So who are you two?" He asked.

"I'm Aiden and this is my older sister Roxy. We've known you since we were really little… Our dad works for your dad, so you're kinda like our unofficial older brother." Aiden explained.

Shane nodded his head. "Got you… Who was that raggedy old guy that was in here?"

Roxy and Aiden shared a look and she mentally groaned when Aiden gave her the 'you tell him' look. She knew it was probably her turn to do the uncomfortable thing but that didn't make this any easier. "That was your dad."

Shane tilted his head to the side and looked like he was deep in thought. "That gnarly old thing is my father? I'm going to be that hideous when I'm older?"

Roxy and Aiden's eyes went wide. This was definitely not the Shane they knew… But what else could be done about it?

"Is there anything you want us to answer for you?" Aiden asked, realizing he probably had more questions.

"Yeah, a few, actually. But the main one…" He was about to continue when Vince's head popped in for a moment.

"Aiden can I speak with you?" His voice was strained and he looked like he was trying his damnedest not to cry.

Aiden nodded, a little freaked out by Vince's emotional state. Roxy turned back to Shane as Aiden left the room and Shane shrugged indifferently.

"Anyways, continuing on," He stated, completely unaffected by it all.

"You guys said head trauma, but danced around what kind of head trauma it was. So I repeat, what's going on here? What happened to me?"

Roxy took a deep breath and bit her lip. Shane glared at her, starting to get aggravated.

"Well are you going to tell me or not?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. He deserved to know why everyone would be walking on eggshells around him.

"Well, you were..," She paused and swallowed. "You were shot in the head, Shane…"

He nodded and then frowned. "Who the fuck shot me in the head?"

Roxy felt sick just thinking about it. "He's in jail currently, awaiting trial," Roxy groaned when she realized that probably meant her and Aiden would end up testifying in court. "His name is John."

She wasn't sure if it would be the smartest thing to tell him the last name at the moment, and for the time being this answer seemed to satisfy Shane's curiosity about the subject. Roxy edged towards the chair by Shane's bedside.

"Do you mind if I sit there? I promise I won't touch you or anything if you don't want me to…" She told him, she felt completely exhausted.

Shane nodded once and Roxy sat down. She bit her lip as Aiden walked back in hesitantly.

"Shane, do you want to see your sisters and your brother in law..?"

Before Aiden could finish the sentence, Paul, Stephanie and Sam had walked in and Paul was getting too close for Shane's comfort. Right as he was about to hug Shane, Shane held out a hand.

"Could someone tell the walking nose that he's too close for comfort and to step back?" Shane asked, not knowing what he should call Paul.

Paul looked at Shane with wide eyes. Shane had been one of the few people to never make fun of his nose… To his face, anyway.

_Damn, Vince wasn't kidding. _

Roxy and Aiden looked over at Stephanie and Sam to gauge their reactions and weren't too surprised to see they were shocked as well.

"Hi Shane." Stephanie tried hesitantly.

Shane scowled at her and then went to repeat himself.

"Someone tell…"

Roxy stood up and pulled on Paul's arm lightly. "Come on Paul," She whispered softly. "It's best if you back up a little bit."

Shane snorted. "A little bit? No, Roxy, he needs to back out of the room. His nose is taking up way too much of my personal space."

Paul nodded and walked out to go find Vince. Stephanie looked frustrated and Sam stared at Shane as if he was crazy.

"Now who are the two hoes?" He asked Aiden while gesturing to Stephanie and Sam.

Roxy looked over at Aiden with wide eyes as Sam got pissed.

"That is no way to…"

Roxy shut her up with an evil glare. "Those are your sisters, Shane. The taller one is Stephanie. The other one is Sam…"

Shane nodded and then spoke to them rather condescendingly. "You two can leave now."

Both walked out without saying a word.

Roxy moved back to the chair she had been in and Aiden walked over to stand near her.

"So who was the walking nose?"

Aiden snickered a bit at the name-calling. "That was Paul, he's your brother in law."

Shane nodded and put a finger to his chin in thought.

"I bet he's married to the taller bitch. The other one looks like she sleeps around or is a prostitute. She dresses like one…"

Roxy and Aiden shared a look and laughed softly.

"Yeah, Paul is married to Stephanie." Roxy stated while looking towards Aiden.

Aiden shrugged and glanced at his phone to check the time. "I'm going to call dad and check up with him. Be back in a few." He told the two and walked out of the room where he would be allowed to make the call.

Roxy turned to look at Shane and already could see the difference. Instead of a smile on his face, he had the biggest look of indifference she had ever seen.

Roxy yawned and pulled her knees up on the chair, so she could pull them to her chest. She rested her chin on them and looked at Shane and then at the wall, not wanting to irritate him by staring. She saw Shane tilt his head out of the corner of her eye.

"What's the matter?" He asked, making her look back at him.

"I don't know… I'm just worried… I don't know how to feel about this situation… Do you want to know anything else? About your life, I mean..?" She asked.

Shane looked around the room inquisitively. "Well… Just tell me basics. General information everyone knows about me that I should know as well."

"Okay, that's easy," She sat Indian-style on the chair and leaned closer to him. "You were born on January 15, 1970 in Gaithersburg, Maryland to Linda and Vince McMahon. Your full name is Shane Brandon McMahon. You grew up in Greenwich, Connecticut and worked in the WWE, the family wrestling business, almost all your life. You graduated from Boston University with a degree in Communications and married your high school sweetheart, Marissa Mazzola, on September 14, 1996. You have two kids, Declan James and Kenyon Jesse. Declan is three years old and is going to be four in February. Kenny, as we call him, is a little more than a year old and will be two in March."

Shane stared at her, semi-wide eyed, and sighed. "Okay. So I have two kids that I don't even remember, a wife who is definitely going to be confused as hell when I meet her and I worked in the family business almost all my life? What have I been doing?" Shane asked.

"When you were about nine or ten or something like that you started sweeping up after events. When you were a teenager you started working with the ring crew. When you got older you started commentating, then you became in charge of Global Media. You started wrestling when you were 28… And let me say you were one of the weirdest wrestlers in the business. You used to joke around and say what you did in the ring wasn't called wrestling," She noticed Shane raised an eyebrow at her.

"You were really careless in the ring and had next to no technique. Your first instinct was to run or grab a kendo stick… You should watch some of your matches. The athleticism you showed in some of them was quite breathtaking."

She watched as Shane actually smiled at her, and she couldn't help but to smile back. It was the first genuine act of kindness he did since he woke up… And it kind of gave Roxy some hope that Shane would come out of this being a fraction of the person he was before. She watched as the smile faded into what looked like to be a wince in pain.

"I have a question…" He stated, looking at her with somewhat accusing eyes.

"What?" She asked, watching as he started rubbing his head.

"The guy that shot me… Is his last name Cena?"

* * *

Aiden laughed as his father talked because he could hear Randy grumbling in the background.

"Maybe you should just tell him you'll let him take you tomorrow. It may shut him up," Aiden reasoned with a chuckle as Randy's grumbling got louder.

"Nah, I already got him to shut up." Shawn replied.

Aiden chuckled at the evil tone in his father's voice. "Nothing too mean, I hope."

Although he highly doubted it. When his father didn't want to do something, he pulled out all the stops.

"Well, I should get back, dad... Shane's awake... And I don't want to leave Roxy in there by herself," Aiden frowned at the thought.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Shane's current behavior; he didn't want something to happen to break the little bit of trust Shane seemed to have built towards her. He heard Shawn gasp and then realized that what he had just said could be taken the wrong way.

"Shane's different. I mean he won't turn around and hit people, but he doesn't remember anything and I don't want anyone to break what little trust he's showing in Roxy and me. It's hard to explain over the phone, dad," Aiden concluded with a sigh. "Look, I'll call you later. Be good for Randy."

After snickering at his father's mumbling and hanging up the phone, he headed back for Shane's room.

* * *

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to answer my question," Shane's irritated voice met Aiden's ears and he decided to hurry into the room.

When he looked at Roxy, he noticed she looked shocked and was rather pale. He turned back to Shane and tried to think of what kind of question he could have asked to make Roxy that white.

"How... Where..," She sputtered before shaking her head and nodding. "Yes, his last name is Cena…" She bit her lip and looked over at Aiden.

"What did he ask?"

Roxy swallowed the lump in her throat and spoke softly. "He asked about John. If his last name was Cena…"

Aiden looked over at Shane in a mixture of shock and surprise. "How'd you know that?"

Shane shrugged and frowned. "It just came to me."

Aiden nodded and smiled. If something that minute had come to him, there was still hope that the bigger parts of his memory would come back.

Roxy felt herself smile as well. She went to say something when her phone started ringing.

"I'll be back," She waved at both the boys and walked out to answer it. "Hello?"

She heard someone grumbling about how they were fine and didn't need to go to the hospital.

"Well, you've left me no choice then Shawn," She heard some shuffling around and then a door close. "Sorry about that, Roxy. I was giving him one last chance to say yes."

Roxy nodded but felt completely confused."So I really think your dad should go to the hospital. He's not in horrible shape, but he's not doing well either. Paul said you would probably be the only one who would be able to get him to go."

Roxy frowned in thought. "I can try Randy, but he tends to listen better when he has to say no to my face."

Randy groaned because if what Shawn had said was true, then Roxy wouldn't want to come back to the hotel at the moment. "Well, do your best... And tell Shane I say hello, and yes Shawn told me he is having memory issues but tell him anyway..," Randy stated before Roxy could mention anything.

She sighed as she heard Randy go back into the other room. "You aren't fooling anyone with that fake sleeping routine Shawn; she wants to talk to you."

Shawn nodded with a sigh.

"Hey Princess." He tried his best not to wheeze.

She grimaced slightly and spoke softly. "Hey daddy. Randy says you're not doing well."

Randy shivered at the evil look Shawn was giving him.

"I'm fine." He growled and Roxy laughed at the thought of Randy having to deal with her dad at the moment.

"I miss you," She told him in what she was hoping was a convincing enough sad voice. "I'm really worried about Shane... And I want to see you and Randy... So you can't kill him after we get off the phone."

Shawn pouted and sighed. "You'll see me soon enough, Rox," He promised her, he heard her sigh and glared at Orton again. "I'll see you tomorrow at the latest." He told her with a heavy sigh.

"Really? Thank you, Daddy. I love you." She told him and he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too," He hung up the phone and glared at Orton. "I hate you."

* * *

**C-A/N: I would apologize for the length of the wait between chapters, but I think you guys get the gist of things…. School occupies our lives… Well…. Hope you enjoyed the update!**


	30. Warning Sign

Lies From Within

Chapter 30

Shawn sighed and watched as Randy paced back and forth.

"What's the matter, Orton? Cat got your tongue?" He asked with a smirk.

Randy turned to face him and frowned. "I really think you should see a doctor, Shawn… But, of course, that's not the main problem here…" He paused and lowered his head slightly in sadness.

Shawn looked down at the floor in realization of what Randy was referring to. "Yeah… It's a real damn shame about the kid… He's awake… And we should be grateful for that." Shawn replied, watching as Randy's face hardened.

"That's not the point, Shawn… The point is we should be at the hospital helping Roxy and Aiden deal with this. They're up there with Shane by themselves and not even Vince can help…"

Shawn approached Randy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know what we could possibly do to help them out, Randy…We could be there for moral support, but if Shane doesn't remember anything, there's really not much we can do…" Shawn stated as he patted Randy on the shoulder.

Randy made eye contact with his hopeful future father in law and sighed.

"I want to be there for Roxy, Shawn. She's going to be my wife. I don't want to fail her before we even get married." Randy smiled weakly at Shawn and watched as he returned the gesture.

"You're forgetting one very important thing, Orton."

Randy tilted his head to the side.

"What's that, Shawn?" He asked, not quite sure where Shawn was going with the conversation.

"You didn't propose to her yet… More importantly, she didn't say yes." Shawn smirked when he saw Randy narrow his eyes at him.

It was going to be an interesting evening.

* * *

Aiden couldn't take his eyes off of Shane, who was looking around the room with extremely disinterested eyes. He seemed somewhat relieved that he remembered something, yet confused and pissed off at the same time. It was starting to sink in to Aiden that the man sitting in front of him wasn't the man he knew a week or so ago. Shane finally noticed that Aiden was looking at him and decided to make eye contact with him.

"What?" He asked, surprisingly not in an angry tone.

Aiden shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I'm trying to think about something to talk to you about, but I keep drawing a blank. Is there anything you want to know?"

Shane made that ever-so-familiar face where he looked extremely sarcastic and inquisitive at the same time. "How do I know you? And what the hell is an Oreo?" He asked.

Aiden smirked at him. "My dad works for your dad. My sister and I were really little when dad had to start bringing us around… Our mom died in a car accident. Anyway, our dad asked you if you wouldn't mind watching us while he was out wrestling. You didn't care, and after that, you became our official babysitter… An Oreo is a cookie… It consists of vanilla crème that is sandwiched between two chocolate cookie pieces."

"Right… Now why do I think of Oreos when I think of you and your sister?" Shane asked, raising a confused eyebrow at Aiden, who chuckled and once again smirked.

"You used to bribe us with Oreos to get us to behave."

Roxy let out a sigh as she walked back toward Shane's room. She paused when Dr. Greene told her he was going to take Shane to get a CT scan. She wished the doctor luck and stood back. Aiden soon came out and cringed when he heard Shane's sarcastic answer.

"Why ask when I don't have a choice?"

Aiden watched as Dr. Greene rolled Shane out on a wheel chair.

"He should be back in approximately 45 minutes to an hour. Longer if he continues to be uncooperative…"

The two nodded and watched as Shane growled. Dr. Greene walked to the elevator and Roxy turned to Aiden.

"What are we going to do? Visiting hours end soon…" Roxy said, looking into her brother's eyes.

He shrugged. "What else can we do? We gotta go back to the hotel,"

Roxy nodded with a sad look on her face. Roxy walked into Shane's room and found a pad and paper. She jotted a quick note saying they'd be back in the morning and that she was sorry she couldn't say goodbye in person. She walked back out to Aiden and nodded with a frown.

"Alright... But just so you know... It's my rental that's here."

Roxy nodded and rolled her eyes at her little brother. "Of course you're driving…"

Roxy followed Aiden to where he was parked and hoped it wouldn't be as scary as usual. He smiled innocently at her, which made her more nervous about it. She slid into the car and stared straight ahead as Aiden pulled out quickly.

They stopped at a restaurant for dinner before heading back to the hotel. After about five minutes of Aiden's intense, speedy driving, they were back at the hotel. Roxy was the first out of the car, Aiden soon following. They walked toward the room and Roxy looked at Aiden with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

She gestured to the door and his face went from confused to horrified. "I... Don't have a key." She raised an eyebrow and checked her phone. "You aren't suggesting we knock at 11:45 PM right? We both know Dad's gonna be passed out, and so will whoever else is in there with him…" She sighed and slid down the wall and looked up at him.

After a couple of minutes Aiden slid down right next to her. They were stuck out there until morning, unless someone came back or opened the door for them. He frowned at his sister's thought and pulled out his phone to send a quick text to Randy.

'Hey loser, if you're still awake. Come let me and Rox in.'

Roxy looked over at him curiously and Aiden shrugged at her. "I really don't want to sleep out here."

She nodded in agreement and yawned. "I'm completely exhausted." She admitted while wiping her eyes.

They both glanced up when they heard the door open. "See... Not everyone was sleeping. This idiot has probably been awake and waiting for you all night."

Aiden smirked. Roxy blushed and rolled her eyes as Randy looked away. Roxy walked right past the two, who were currently having a glaring contest, to the couch to curl up and fall asleep. It wasn't long before she was completely asleep.

Randy and Aiden continued glaring at one another until they noticed where Roxy had fallen asleep.

"That's not acceptable. I'll take the couch, she can have the other bed." Aiden stated as he walked over towards Roxy.

Randy grabbed a hold of his arm. "And where am I going to sleep? With your dad? Can you say 'gross' in Spanish?" He asked, gesturing angrily with his good arm as he did so.

Aiden chuckled and smacked his forehead. "Wouldn't you want to sleep with Roxy? Since… Ya know… You're so damn in love with her and all?"

Randy once again started glaring at Aiden.

"I don't know what your dad will think about it… Ya know, he's really religious and believes you have to be married in order to sleep in the same bed as your intended… I don't want to piss him off or scare him or anything…" Randy stated, somewhat sheepishly.

Aiden snorted and waved him off. "That's one thing my dad is pretty lenient about… Do you honestly think he was married to my mom before…? Ya know…"

Aiden winked just as Randy rolled his eyes and smacked him upside the head. "You're one of the biggest jerks walking the planet… Now… How is Shane doing?" Randy asked and watched as Aiden picked Roxy up and carried her to the spare bed, then put her down and covered her.

He was shocked that Aiden could act affectionate towards anyone, let alone his older sister. Aiden sighed and turned to face Randy.

"He's… Pretty far gone. I mean… He doesn't remember anything. He offended nearly every member of his family that came to visit him after he woke up. The only people he doesn't seem agitated around are Roxy and I. I'm happy he's getting along with us, but I'm kind of afraid at the same time…" Aiden explained, sighing as he sat down next to Randy on the couch.

"Afraid of what?" Randy asked.

Aiden looked Randy in the eyes and flashed a small smile at him.

"I'm afraid of how he's going to react when he sees his wife and kids. He's pretty much unpredictable at this point, especially because of the fact that he doesn't remember anything… Hopefully he'll calm down as time goes on and be friendly towards people again… Until then, I seriously think he's a hazard to anyone who wants to go near him." Aiden explained, watching as Randy's eyes widened as he spoke.

"I really wanna go see him… But after you said that, I'm kinda scared. I could only imagine how Vince feels… Ya know, looking at his son and realizing he doesn't know who he is… Poor man must be heartbroken."

Aiden nodded his head in agreement and sighed again.

"You should go visit him, anyway. He might get somewhat snappy with you, but it's because he's trying to deal with not knowing everyone and seeing people rush over to him and express emotion. He's confused. There's one thing, though…" Aiden paused and tapped his chin with his left hand.

"What's that?" Randy asked.

"There's one person I didn't see stop by Shane's room today to check on him…"

Randy raised a confused eyebrow. "Who?" He asked.

"Linda. Don't you think she would have been the first person in to check on Shane? We all know they're really close and whatnot, so it was kind of shocking not seeing her at the hospital."

Randy nodded as a confused look came over his face. He frowned as his mind went back to the conversation they had with Shawn back in the house on 102 Wolf Street.

"You don't think…" Randy asked, unable to finish the question.

"No... It can't be... That's horrible that you could even think that. How could she do that to her son, her only son? The sanest child in the family."

Randy nodded and put all suspicions to the back of his mind. "Yeah, you're right. Something big must have come up. I'm sure she'll be the first one there tomorrow." Randy stated, feeling much calmer than he had a few moments ago.

"So now we come back to the issue, where are you going to sleep?" Aiden asked with a slight gleam in his eyes.

Randy glared at Aiden. "If your dad kills me, I will haunt you for the rest of your life…" Randy threatened before walking over to the spare bed.

Aiden smirked at Randy cockily. Randy flipped him off and pulled the sheets back to lay down. Aiden chuckled and turned off the lights, eager for this day to end.

* * *

The next morning, Aiden woke up to pounding on the hotel room door. "I'm up! I'm up. Jesus fucking Christ. I'm coming," He shouted angrily towards the door.

He opened it to see Paul standing there with Stephanie and Sam.

"What the hell do the three of you want," Paul raised his eyebrow at the hostility in Aiden's voice. "You woke me up you dumb ass. And you better have a good fucking reason." He started tapping his foot in irritation.

Paul looked Aiden in the eyes and gave him a stern look. "Calm the fuck down. We just came to ask if you guys wanted to go to breakfast before going back to the hospital…"

Aiden glared angrily. "You woke me up for FOOD? **WHAT THE FUCK? **Am I incapable of getting food for myself? Hell, you can get food in the fucking hospital. You jerk!"

Paul gave Aiden a dirty look and looked over at the beds to see Shawn sitting on one with a disgruntled look on his face. Roxy wiped at her eyes as Randy shot Paul a death glare for disturbing them all.

"Told you this was a bad idea." Stephanie stated condescendingly.

Shawn raised an eyebrow and stood up. "Well why don't you guys go on ahead? We'll meet you there."

Paul nodded and left without another word. Roxy looked over at Randy with a pleading look. "Can we go see Shane? Please?"

Randy shot her a confused look. "Why would you have to ask me?"

Roxy smiled slightly. "Because I think Aiden is going to go back to sleep for a little bit, and I don't want to go to breakfast with Dad and Paul." She admitted. "You have a rental, right? Because I don't."

Randy let out a sigh and nodded. Roxy smiled and jumped up, she grabbed some clothes and waited for her father to finish his quick shower so she could change. Within a half hour, Aiden, Randy and Roxy were in one car, headed to the hospital. And Shawn was in his own rental headed to the nearby IHOP to meet Paul, Sam and Steph.

Aiden pulled up in front of the hospital to let Roxy and Randy go see Shane while he found a parking spot. Roxy walked straight to the elevator and turned back to see Randy hurrying to catch up. She hit the button and nervously shifted from foot to foot.

"So you know Shane isn't quite himself, and not to take what he says offensively, right?"

Randy nodded and confirmed. "Yeah, Aiden told me all about it last night."

Roxy nodded as the elevator dinged and they walked toward Shane's room. She walked in to see he was asleep and wandered over to the chair next to him. She frowned when she noticed he had some kind of bead necklace on. "Hey Randy…"

She glanced over to see him looking around the room and staring at the IV that was hooked up to Shane. He looked over at Roxy.

"Hmm?"

She waved him over and then glanced at the necklace again. "Shane wasn't wearing this last night. And I don't think I've ever seen it on him. And the colors are... Weird," She looked back at Randy to see he had gone pale. "Randy? What's wrong?"

He shook his head and looked over at her. "This can't be good."

Aiden walked in to see Randy looking somewhat petrified and Roxy looking at Randy with a confused look on her face.

"What's the long faces about, guys," He asked as he tilted his head and was irritated by the sunlight reflecting off of something… Metallic?

He walked closer to the bed and saw the necklace around Shane's neck. "I'm guessing you guys don't know what this is?" He asked as he gestured to it.

Roxy nodded her head no. "I have no idea of what it is or where it came from… I think Randy has one, though." She stated as she looked over at him.

Randy sighed and continued staring at the necklace. Aiden looked over at him. "Well? What's the matter?" He asked.

Randy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "That necklace can only mean one thing… And nobody in this room is going to like it."

Aiden and Roxy exchanged a concerned look, then looked back over at Randy in unison.

"Why? What is it?" Roxy asked.

Randy sighed again and leaned in to get a closer look at the necklace. He was able to maneuver it and take it off of Shane's head without waking him up. "This necklace is property of the Chain Gang."

Aiden's eyes widened.

"What the fuck did you just say?" He shouted, being careful of not waking Shane up.

Randy sighed again. "You see this bead? The fourth on the right from the top," Randy watched the two shake their heads as he pointed the bead out to them. "It's color coded with weird markings for a reason. There are initials and a number on it."

"You said it's a part of the Chain Gang? What do you mean by that?" Aiden asked.

"Well… The color-coding represents how high up you are in the Chain Gang. This one is orange, which tells me the person who owns this is pretty high up in the chain of command. The other two colors are green and purple. Green represents a seasoned member and purple represents a new member. People who are undercover for Cena sometimes wear either a white or a gray bead… It depends on how much they're trusted. The initials of the person who owns the necklace and a number they chose when they joined are put on the bead." Randy explained.

Roxy and Aiden once again looked at each other. "Right… So… Why is it here? We already know Shane isn't a member of the Chain Gang." Roxy stated as she looked back at Randy.

"Right, Shane isn't a member of the Chain Gang, and this necklace proves that. The initials on it are 'L.M.' and the number is 14." Randy stopped to try and calm down his racing heart.

He really didn't want to tell Roxy and Aiden what else the necklace meant.

"Okay… The initials aren't his. What's that mean?" Roxy asked.

Randy looked over at Aiden and saw the pissed off look in his eyes.

"When the Chain Gang wants to hit some one that might know too much, they put the necklace of the person who is in charge on their target. Cena isn't in charge right now because he's in jail. His second in command has ordered a hit on Shane. Judging by the initials, what your dad heard when he was being held by Kurt and Brooks, and the fact that Shane survived what happened… I hate to say this… But the person who is in command of the Chain Gang right now is Linda McMahon."

* * *

**C-A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNN. PLOT TWIST! Hope you enjoy it. Annnddd on behalf of myself and Katie, I would like to wish you the best of cheer this holiday season.**


	31. Bent

Lies From Within

Chapter 31

Roxy bit her lip to keep herself from blurting out. Aiden shook his head and Randy stayed silent.

"This is..," Roxy started gaining both boys' attentions. "Really fucked up. How could she do that to her own fucking son," Roxy made her disgust evident. Randy shrugged and Aiden glared at the door. Roxy took a deep breath and looked over at Randy. "What are we going to do," Aiden shot her a curious look. "Well we can't just leave Shane here. Everyone knows he's here," She glanced over at the sleeping man. "And even if they don't know what room. It's not hard to find out."

Randy closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

"We gotta get him out of here as soon as we can…" Randy stated knowingly.

Roxy rolled her eyes. That was easier said than done.

"The doctor isn't allowing him to leave until he gets more of his memory back. So he's not exactly going to let us take Shane out. What are we going to tell him, 'Yeah, by the way Doc, his mom wants him dead. So we have to take him as far away as possible.' Yeah, something tells me they're not going to buy that…" She let out a long sigh.

Randy was about to say something, until Shane started talking. "Who the hell is he? He seems... Kind of familiar."

Roxy turned to look at Shane and gave a weak smile. "This is Randy. You guys grew up around each other."

Randy smiled at Shane and walked over slowly. Shane looked him up and down and decided that Randy wasn't annoying.

"Alright, he can stay," He told Roxy and Aiden.

Both of whom shared a look and laughed to themselves.

"So, what were you guys talking about..? It looked serious…"

Randy glanced between Aiden and Roxy. The two were staring at each other with an intense look on their face. Every once in awhile one of them would nod or shake their head. Roxy let out a sigh..

"We think someone wants to kill you. We were trying to figure out how to go about this since the doctor probably won't let you leave…" Roxy stated.

Shane glared at the wall. Wasn't being shot in the head enough for these people?

"Most of the WWE, including those jerks in the Chain Gang know what hospital you're in. It won't be hard for them to get a room number," Aiden stated.

Roxy bit her lip as Shane kept his eyes on the wall. "We need more information..," She sighed and looked back at the three. "What are we going to do, you guys? And what do we tell Paul and the rest of them when they come? Because I sure as hell don't want to deal with their freak outs…" Roxy rubbed her forehead and winced just thinking about the headache that would bring.

Randy, Aiden and Roxy stared at one another trying to think of the best way to go when Shane shocked them by voicing his opinion and idea.

"First off… I would thoroughly recommend you stop talking about me like I'm not in the same room. It's highly offensive and extremely annoying. Second… Why don't you tell whoever you want to avoid not to come and that you'll explain it to them later? I really want to get out of here… Don't you think we can convince that asshole of a doctor to let me out if we make up some bogus memories…? Or if you guys tell me some things that I can parrot back to him?"

Aiden and Roxy looked at one another.

"That's… Cheating..," Aiden stated as he looked back at Shane. "It won't be right for you to lie to Doctor Greene, no matter how big of an asshole he is, about things that actually happened that you don't remember… Even though it'll get you out of here sooner…" He sighed and looked back at his sister, who looked over at Shane again.

"What do you think would work? You already remembered babysitting us, Oreos, and John's last name… What else could we possibly tell you..?" Roxy asked as she looked around the room.

Shane was about to mention something when Doctor Greene walked into the room. "Well, well, well! Seems as if you're Mr. Popular today, Shane..," He stated as he slowly approached the bed. "And how are you feeling today, young man?" He asked once he reached Shane and decided it was safe to talk to him.

Shane settled his eyes on the far wall and narrowed them angrily. "Just fine… I really want to get out of here, though." He replied and looked back at Doctor Greene.

The man smiled sympathetically. "We discussed this already, Shane… You can go home when you remember some things… Now… Tell me honestly… Do you remember anything?" He asked.

Shane looked at Roxy, Aiden and Randy. He sighed and looked back at Doctor Greene.

"I remember some things… Like the fact I used to babysit Aiden and Roxy and bribe them with Oreos to get them to behave… I remember the name of the guy who… Hurt me… And I remember playing football with Randy." Shane stated and gestured to each person as he said their name, proving to Doctor Greene that he actually knew the person.

Doctor Greene smiled. "I'm glad you're starting to remember things, Shane. Now it's time for some difficult tasks," Dr. Greene moved the table closer to Shane and placed a notepad and pen on it. "You know your name, don't you," He asked.

Shane nodded his head.

"Good… I'd like you to write it for me. Nothing fancy. I just want to see if you can write it."

Doctor Greene watched as Shane tentatively picked up the pen and stared at it. He put it to the paper and slowly jotted out his whole name.

"Very good! Now for the harder part," Doctor Greene took some pictures out of his clipboard and placed them on the table.

"I need you to point to the shapes as I name them. I know it's ridiculous but its hospital policy… Can you point to the…"

Doctor Greene was cut off by a very irritated Shane.

"That's a square, that's a rectangle, that's a circle, that's a pentagon, that's a triangle and that's an octagon. Next stupid required step set in place to piss me off, please…"

Aiden and Roxy couldn't suppress their chuckles at the irritated tone in Shane's voice.

"Alright, then. Have it your way. What color is the square/" He asked.

Shane blinked several times as he looked at the square. He looked up at Doctor Greene with a somewhat shocked and pleading look in his eyes.

"Well? What color is it, Shane?" Doctor Greene once again asked.

Shane looked back down at the paper, then back up at Doctor Greene and frowned.

"I… I don't know… All I see is black and white." Shane replied and looked back at the wall.

Aiden, Roxy and Randy exchanged worried glances as Doctor Greene sighed and looked down at the paper. "Okay… Don't worry about it… We can deal with that later on."

Doctor Greene reached down towards the table and took both the notepad and the pictures off of it.

"The hardest part awaits you. Aiden," Doctor Greene paused to look up at the young man and gesture towards him. "Help me for a moment, please."

Aiden walked over to Doctor Greene to see what he wanted.

"Now, Shane… We're going to help you out of bed… And you're going to walk across the room."

He saw Shane narrow his eyes angrily.

"Sorry, it's hospital policy." Doctor Greene leaned over Shane and unhooked the IVs and various other wires. "Grab a hold of his left arm please, Aiden."

Aiden did as he was told and helped Doctor Greene ease Shane out of bed.

"Now let go of him… Shane… Go ahead."

Aiden let go of Shane's arm and stepped out of the way. Doctor Greene and Shane exchanged a somewhat concerned glance before Doctor Greene let go of Shane's arm.

Shane wobbled slightly, then regained his balance and took a step forward. Roxy tried to jump forward to try and help, but Randy grabbed her arm.

"This is something he needs to do alone." He whispered.

By the time Roxy looked back at Shane, he had made it to the other side of the room and was arguing with Doctor Greene. "Some things never change." She stated as she walked closer to hear what was going on.

"I said let go of me! I don't need your help!" Shane shouted.

Doctor Greene put a hand on Shane's shoulder. "You can't possibly make it back to the other side of the room without help… Your legs aren't strong enough…"

Roxy cleared her throat, making Doctor Greene look over at her. "You _did_ say he could leave if he remembered things and was able to write, walk, talk and identify colors and shapes…"

Doctor Greene nodded with a sigh. "He wasn't able to identify the colors though."

Roxy rolled her eyes and heard Shane growl.

"He was able to do all the other things. And it's not like he'll be driving…" Aiden reasoned with Dr. Greene.

Roxy watched as his face contorted in contemplation.

"Well, we're really not supposed to do this. But it may help his memory to be around places he's used to being in."

Aiden slowly began to smile.

"So I'm going to get the paperwork ready…" The doctor sighed and walked out of the room.

Shane let out a deep sigh. He was relieved to be able to leave, but upset that he would have to come back at some point.

"Alright, so someone should call Paul and tell them a story and then say we'll explain later. And now we have to figure out where to go…" Roxy looked around, waiting for any suggestions.

"Let's all go back to the hotel. That's all we can really do right now." Randy concluded.

Aiden and Roxy turned to Shane to make sure it was alright with him. Shane nodded and walked towards them slowly. Doctor Greene walked back in and handed the clipboard to Shane.

"Alright, I'll need your signature. It's alright if it doesn't look like your usual signature. And then I need someone else to sign, basically saying that you'll watch over him... Legally you're signing for custody, so to speak." Doctor Greene said while hoping to whatever higher power there was out there that Shane wouldn't throw a fit.

"Fine. Just give me the damn pen." Shane growled at him.

Doctor Greene sighed and handed it to Shane. He showed Shane where to sign and then glanced up at the three remaining in the room. "And who is signing the other line?"

Roxy, Aiden and Randy all glanced at one another. Both Aiden and Roxy took a step away from Randy. Aiden spoke with a smile on his face.

"You're more responsible than us. Plus you're the oldest."

Randy rolled his eyes. "That's bullshit and you know it!" He stated as he took the pen from Shane and signed his name without arguing.

Shane turned to the doctor. "So now I can officially walk out?"

Doctor Greene nodded with a sigh. "But you do need to come back so we can check out your eyes and why you're only seeing in black and white."

Shane nodded with a roll of his eyes. "So did anyone bring me non hospital clothes?"

Roxy looked over at the bag Vince had left.

"Yeah, I think so," She walked over and looked into the bag and smiled. "Here."

She handed him the bag and the three waited as Shane walked into the bathroom and changed into the clothes his father had left him. When he walked out, he was in a pair of jeans and a button down blue shirt.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." Shane seemed to be happier than he had been in days.

Roxy nodded and walked out of the room followed by Randy. Aiden walked behind Shane to help him if he needed it. The four made it to the rental. Roxy sent a quick text to her father telling him that they were back at the hotel and Shane had been checked out. Within a couple minutes of sending the text, they were back at the hotel and making their way to the room. Randy pulled a keycard out of his back pocket and let the other three in first. He walked in and glanced around the room. Shane sat on the couch and looked around. Roxy yawned and sat on the other end of the couch. Aiden sat on the floor as Randy sat on the chair next to the couch. Roxy closed her eyes as Aiden turned the TV on. Randy grumbled about having to watch 'Whose Line is it Anyway?' That didn't last much longer as Shawn came in through the door.

"Hello Shane. Now are you guys going to explain now or?"

Aiden glanced over at Shane and then Randy. Both of whom nodded.

"Well Dad, Shane's mom is the one in the Chain Gang. And she ordered…" Aiden was too disgusted to even finish his sentence.

He turned away and Randy finished the sentence. "Linda ordered a hit on Shane…" He said it so quietly that Shawn hadn't heard him.

"What?"

Shane got fed up with the whole situation. "My mom wants me dead."

Shawn looked over at Shane with wide eyes and then back to Randy to confirm it. Randy nodded and Shawn spoke quietly. "Well, I'll be damned..," He shook his head and sighed. "How are ya feeling Shane?"

He decided to change the subject before things got too out of hand. Shane shrugged.

"Alright... I guess. Big nose isn't going to come in here... Right?" He asked Shawn and then glanced toward Randy.

"God, I hope not," Roxy stated as she opened her eyes. "I don't want to deal with that headache."

Shawn chuckled and nodded. "I don't think he's coming. But he may later. Anyway, what are we going to do about your current predicament, Shane? You probably shouldn't stay in this state."

"Randy has time off because of his arm, maybe you could stay with Randy for a little while?" Roxy asked as she turned to him. "It's either Randy, Aiden or me... And Randy was the one that signed for you."

Shane nodded and then turned back to Roxy and Aiden. "What about you guys? Where will you be going?"

Roxy sighed softly. "I have to go back to work at some point. But I think they just want me to do one taping since my wrist is fucked up."

Shane nodded and then turned to Aiden wondering where he would be.

"I have to go back to Orlando eventually. I spoke to my boss shortly after the car accident with Randy and he said I could have up to a month off… I still have some time left, but I think it would be wise to go back and let them know that I'm not taking advantage of their kindness, ya know? Besides… I really want to get back to driving." Aiden stated with a smile on his face.

"Well, then, I guess it's settled… He's going to St. Louis with Randy..?" Shawn asked, slightly confused.

Shane sighed and narrowed his eyes angrily. "I never really said that I wanted to go anywhere… Why the hell would I want to go anywhere that I'm unfamiliar with? I mean… I know I don't know much of anything, like who my enemies are and whatnot… But I… I don't know." Shane put his hands to his head and rocked back and forth slightly.

Roxy moved closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Shane… I know this is difficult for you… But you have to relax a little bit and trust us. I know you're confused, but you can't stay here with us because it's a tad too dangerous… Do you understand that?" She asked.

Shane looked up at her. "And how do you suppose a man with a broken arm can protect me, huh, Roxy? What better place is there for me to go? From what I heard, I'm not safe anywhere. So why not just stay and face the music? I just might start remembering some things…"

Roxy sighed and pulled him into a hug, quite surprised when he didn't attempt to pull away. "You're a brave guy, Shane. But don't confuse it with stupidity. I mean, I would do the same thing… But you're a special case… And it's only cause we love you that we're gonna watch out for you."

She pulled away from Shane and looked at the guys around the room. "Right, guys?" She asked.

Randy, Aiden and Shawn nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thanks, Rox," Shane stated. He smiled at Aiden and Randy, then looked over at Shawn and frowned. "Who the hell are you?"

Shawn looked at Shane for a moment, testing whether or not he was serious. It took him a few seconds to realize Shane actually _did_ lose his memory and it wasn't some fucked up dream of his. "Oh! I'm Shawn… Aiden and Roxy's father. I work for your dad… I've known your family for years." Shawn stated and stuck out his hand.

Shane raised an eyebrow at it, then looked up confusedly at Roxy and Aiden.

"You're supposed to shake it." Aiden stated, watching the situation with a somewhat amused look on his face.

He honestly couldn't help himself. Shane nodded somewhat inconspicuously and shook Shawn's hand.

"Nice to…. Re-meet you…?" He asked.

Shawn nodded his head. "Yeah, re-meet. Don't worry, though. I'm sure we'll get along just fine." He replied.

Shane smiled at him.

_Maybe meeting everyone won't be so bad…_ He thought.

He looked back over at Roxy, Aiden and Randy to see them looking at him with contemplative faces on. When he made eye contact, they looked back at one another.

"We can't just leave him here…What the hell would Vince do if they decided to attack us?" Roxy whispered.

Aiden sighed. "Well, we also can't just _leave_ and make him hide somewhere. It's not right. We can't take him away from Vince at a time like this… I realize his safety is the main priority right now… But we can't risk it." Aiden stated.

"Yeah, and we also can't risk just sitting around like geese. We have to do something. I don't think you guys realize how many members of the Chain Gang there are… Which means they have that many more connections. We need to take this seriously!"

"And you also need to realize I can HEAR you." Shane growled, making Roxy, Aiden and Randy turn to look at him.

Roxy held her hands up in surrender as Aiden and Randy started muttering quiet apologies. Shawn, being the seemingly smart one at the moment, was the only one brave enough to ask that ever so familiar dreaded question...

"What do you want to do, Shane? I mean… You've heard their ideas and you have the right to voice your opinions." Shane looked at Shawn with wide eyes and then looked around the room to see Randy, Aiden and Roxy looking at him, waiting to hear his answer.

"I want..," Shane took a deep breath. "I just want this to be over. To be honest, if everyone has to go to work, I might as well go with Orton. I mean the only other option is Vince, and I really don't want to go with that old wrinkly prune…"

He shook his head to rid it of the image of his father. Randy nodded in thought. "When should we leave?"

Shawn put a finger to his chin in thought. "You guys should probably leave as soon as possible. The next show is in a few days, so you should probably leave tomorrow before all the super stars get on a plane."

Roxy and Aiden nodded in agreement as Randy started working on finding airline tickets to St. Louis for the next day.

"I still think it's important to stay together though, so Roxy," He looked over at her and then looked at Aiden. "Aid, I want you guys to fly back to Orlando together when you decide to go," He held up his hand when they went to protest. "I'll be fine. Paul's here. Vince is here and a few other trustworthy guys. I'd ask you guys to stay together as long as you're down there too… But I understand that it's not the coolest thing to do. Please just fly down together. For me?"

Roxy and Aiden shared a look before turning back to their father and nodding in agreement. "Just be careful when we're gone, Dad."

With that said, the two began to look for tickets to Orlando within the next few days. Shawn sighed as his thoughts went towards how he was going to explain to Vince why his son was nowhere to be found. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Something told him that conversation was not going to end well.

* * *

A/n: So my coauthor wanted to fix up the formatting a little bit. And although it's better than it was before, I'm not fond of it. I feel like it's too split up. I'm going to talk to her about it. Hopefully have it a little changed up within the next couple of chapters. This whole, having a line of dialogue and then paragraphs is kind of irritating me. Anyways as always thank you for reading and let us know what you think!


	32. Shiver

Lies From Within

Chapter 32

Shawn looked over at Shane and knelt down in front of him. He understood everything had to be confusing as hell for the young man… It must be hard not to remember anything and be thrown into a situation like this.

_We should totally write a book about this…_ Shawn thought, allowing his evil side to take control of him, if only for a moment.

"How ya holding up, kiddo?" Shawn asked, making Shane look up at him.

He looked relatively shocked that anyone cared about him, let alone that person being Shawn… Someone he just "met" no more than three minutes ago. "Um… Okay, I guess. Really, really, _really_ confused… But I guess that'll clear up later… When someone decides to explain things to me better…"

"What's troubling? I'm not as dumb as I look, ya know. I might be able to explain something." Shawn stated.

He was glad to see Shane smile at him…

_Thank God he understands my humor already… There's hope for him._ He thought.

Shane sighed again and rested his head in his hands.

"Well… This whole situation, I guess… I know it's been explained to me. I guess I just need time to think about it… I'm sure I'll understand everything in time. Thanks anyway." Shane stated.

Shawn raised an eyebrow.

"Shane… I've known you for a real long time… I know you don't realize that, and I know you probably don't care right now… But it's not like you to brush me off. I understand if you don't want me to prod you to tell me about what's going on in your head… But I just want to hear you say you're okay…" Shawn whispered.

Shane looked Shawn in the eyes. Shawn tried to hide the discomfort of looking someone he treated as a younger brother in the eyes and knowing that person didn't return those feelings… The only other things that disturbed Shawn more were the facts Shane's eyes were two different colors… And he looked extremely distressed. "I… I don't know, Shawn… I'm so confused… And my head hurts…"

Shawn put a hand on Shane's shoulder and was both relieved and surprised when Shane didn't shrug it off.

"I think you need to lay down for a little while… Put a cool rag on your head… And just let your mind drift. You'll be okay, Shane. I assure you of it."

Shane nodded and walked away from Shawn towards one of the two beds in the room. Shawn turned away just as the McMahon flopped on the left side of the bed, face first.

Shawn was met with the faces of his concerned children and Randy. Randy's concerned look soon turned into an evil looking smirk. "So when are you gonna go get looked at, Shawn?"

Shawn let out a low growl as Roxy and Aiden continued looking at him in a concerned fashion.

"I'll go tomorrow," Shawn tried to wave off the fact that he was still in pain.

He soon realized that wasn't going to fly with Roxy and Aiden. They both gave him a dirty look and he immediately frowned when he realized that Roxy was looking at him with sadness in her eyes. If she started crying it would be all over. "I," He paused to try and think of a really good reason on why he couldn't go tonight. "It wouldn't be fair to Shane if I left him to deal with the three of you." Shawn finally stated with a slight look of triumph on his face.

"Should we ask him to be sure," Aiden asked with a smirk of his own. Shawn cursed his son in his head and tried to think of a reason for them not to bother Shane. "You really should just go before you make Roxy cry…" Aiden reasoned with a grim smile.

Like Shawn, Aiden hated seeing his sister cry. He always felt like there had to have been something he could have done. In most cases there weren't, but that didn't change the way he felt.

"I… Fine. Who's driving," He noticed Roxy and Aiden share a look before they simultaneously pointed to Paul as he walked in the door.

Shawn smacked his forehead in frustration. "How did you guys even know he was coming?"

Aiden and Roxy glanced at each other and shrugged.

"That's irrelevant," Roxy stated with a small smile. "Paul, will you take dad to the hospital to get looked at? And before you say no, keep in mind that Shane's here." She stated knowing he didn't really want to hang around Shane after their run in at the hospital.

Paul let out a long, deep sigh and nodded. He grabbed Shawn's arm and dragged the older man out of the hotel room.

"That was low..," Aiden laughed as Roxy shrugged. "Then again, I doubt he would have agreed otherwise…" Roxy nodded and the two then turned their heads to look over at the bed Shane was on.

Aiden let out a sigh and then pulled out his phone to look at it for what seemed like the third time in an hour. Roxy shrugged it off and wandered over to the couch and sat down next to Randy.

Randy put his only free arm around Roxy and pulled her close to kiss her forehead. "How ya holding up, Rox?" He asked.

Roxy sighed and laid her head on Randy's shoulder. "Exhausted. But we all are. And I can tell it's not going to end anytime soon. It's going to progressively get worse until something extremely bad happens, isn't it?" She whispered, accidentally making eye contact with Aiden when he looked over at her.

_Oops. Guess he heard that part._

Randy sighed. "Well, there isn't much Cena can do from jail… And… As much as I hate to say it, the whole plan to hit Shane isn't going to go away until Linda is taken down, too. I don't want anything bad to happen, but we don't know anything useful… You know, who's in the Chain Gang and who's located where. If we could get an insider, things would be lovely… But, of course, I don't have the power to do anything at the moment, so we just have to wait." He replied.

Roxy sighed again. "I can think of several people who don't want to wait."

* * *

There was a knock on the door, followed by Vince McMahon yelling something incoherently. Aiden got up and opened the door, stepped aside to allow Vince into the room, then shut the door behind him and locked it. Vince looked around the room and was surprised to see the absence of two faces.

"Where are Shawn and Paul?" He asked.

"Paul is taking Shawn to the hospital to get looked at… Angle and Brooks kicked his ass… He wasn't breathing too well when Aiden and I found him the other day… He put off getting checked out when he found out Shane woke up. Roxy and Aiden just worked their magical Michaels powers to get him to go." Randy replied.

Vince nodded his head in understanding and looked over at Shane. He didn't want to admit how badly he wanted to run over to the bed and hug his currently unconscious son, who was tossing and turning in his sleep, but he refrained from it because he knew it made Shane uncomfortable. He opted for sitting on the empty bed.

"So what are you kids up to today?" He asked.

Aiden held up his phone. "I'm waiting for a phone call!" He proudly shouted.

"Keeping watch." Randy stated and gestured towards Shane.

Roxy shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever… Wait a damn minute," She sat up and looked over at Aiden. "Who in their right mind would ever call you on the phone?" She asked.

When Aiden's cheeks flushed, Vince chuckled. "Aiden's got a girlfriend…" He teased.

Aiden looked over at him in shock. "You, of all people, should really not say anything like that… You're like my second father… That's super creepy," He stated, then looked over at his sister and Randy. "And you should be nice enough to respect my privacy!" Aiden shouted, then stormed into the bathroom and locked the door.

Randy and Roxy burst into laughter, then looked over at Vince when they saw the upset look on his face. Roxy got up and walked over to him. "What's wrong, Vince?" She asked.

Vince brought a hand to his face to wipe at his eyes. Roxy sighed again. It had been awhile since she saw Vince cry. "I… I just can't do this… My wife is in charge of the Chain Gang now…? And she's trying to kill my son…? Roxy… You know how close I always was with Shane. And I know you understand how hard it is to look into his eyes and see no form of recognition. No feelings. No… Nothing. It's scary and it's breaking my heart. Do you know how difficult it is for me to hold back the urge to hug him and tell him I love him?" Vince asked.

Roxy took a moment to process what Vince said. Yes, she knew how hard it was to accept the fact Linda was in charge of the Chain Gang and wanted to kill Shane. Yes, she knew Shane and Vince were always close… Vince was the best man at Shane's wedding, for Pete's sake! Yes, she knew how it felt to look at Shane and see nothing in his eyes. Yes, she knew how it was to not be able to hug him. But… She didn't know how it felt from the point of view of a father.

She put an arm around his shoulders and smiled reassuringly at him when he turned to look at her.

"It'll all be over one day, Vince. I know it doesn't mean much now, but you and Shane can build your relationship from scratch and make new memories… We're all going to have to do that with him, and he's going to have to learn how to love everyone as much as we love him. It's just going to take time."

Roxy and Vince both turned to look at Shane when his semi-normal tossing and turning while sleeping routine turned into extremely fitful sleeping. The only one who was able to hold the 37 year old down without any trouble was Vince.

"Shhhh, shhh. Calm down. It's just a dream." Vince was able to force Shane onto his back and the younger McMahon looked around with wide eyes.

"But… I swear… It was so real." Shane responded.

Vince's eyes widened briefly as he witnessed blood ooze, then drip out of Shane's nose. Before he could even ask for a towel, Randy tossed him one. He gently placed it to Shane's face and was absolutely delighted when Shane didn't push his hand away.

"What was so real?"

Shane looked over Vince's shoulders at Roxy and Randy, then back at Vince and frowned. It took him a moment to realize nobody could see because of the towel blocking his mouth.

"My dream… I would've sworn it was happening. Or… Did happen, rather… There was a guy. I think it was that Cena guy… He was holding a little boy with one arm… And had a gun in his free hand… I was able to get the kid away from him… But… I wouldn't leave the room… He made me get on my knees and… I don't remember anything after that. But there was a loud bang." Shane watched as all three people in front of him winced.

If there was one thing they didn't want him to remember just yet, it was that.

Roxy and Randy shared a look as Vince found himself staring at the comforter. Shane looked at his father's face before shifting his gaze to Randy and finally resting it on Roxy.

"It was just a dream, right?" His voice was quiet.

Roxy bit her lip hard for a moment and then shook her head no. She felt even worse when Shane's face lost some color.

"It… Really happened..?" He whispered.

Roxy nodded slowly.

"Who… Who was the little boy?"

Roxy swallowed, trying to remain calm. "That was your oldest son, Declan."

Shane nodded slowly. Roxy gave a weak smile and looked down at the floor as her mind went back to that horrible night. She remembered trying to get Declan to stop crying and walking with Randy towards John Cena's locker room. She closed her eyes and felt a tear slide down her cheek as the vision of Shane lying in a pool of his own blood came to her.

Roxy opened her eyes when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Randy staring back at her with an intense gaze.

"You okay?"

She nodded, afraid that if she spoke her voice would crack. He frowned at her and she shrugged his hand off her shoulder. Finally finding it in her to speak, she looked directly at Shane. "Is that all you wanted to know or..?" She was relieved when he shook his head.

"I've got it, Vince." Shane finally said to the older man as he took the towel.

Vince nodded and took a step back as a look of sadness passed through his eyes. Roxy noticed the annoyed look in Shane's eyes and gave him another weak smile. "Well if you want to know anything else, let me know."

Shane nodded and watched her back as she walked back over to the couch. She sat down and pulled her knees to her chest, and rested her head on her knees. Randy glanced over and wasn't too surprised to see tears sliding down her cheeks. He wished she would let him comfort her. Randy glanced back at Shane and after realizing that Shane wasn't going to say much more, he walked over to the couch and sat at the opposite end of it.

Roxy stayed silent as Vince took a seat on the chair nearby. She was about to speak up when she heard Aiden's phone ring from the bathroom. She couldn't help but laugh at the ringtone, leave it to Aiden to use 'Don't Stop Believin''.

"I guess Aiden's girlfriend called…"

Randy and Vince nodded absently as she closed her eyes. Sitting in the room was depressing, but she had no doubt in her mind that if she made any move to leave the room, someone would jump up and come with her. She decided the best alternative would be to distract herself. She was about to get up to grab her iPod when Aiden walked out of the bathroom with a happy smile on his face.

"Aww, Aiden's happy."

Aiden glanced over at her with a raised eyebrow, making her shrug her shoulders.

"Bored, are we," Aiden asked.

Roxy nodded and let out a sigh.

"Well, go do something," She gave him a pointed look, making him sigh in response. With all the shit that happened he knew she probably would love to just walk out of the room and go swimming or something at this point.

"Wanna go get food?"

"Will you tell me about your girlfriend if I come with?" She asked with an extremely hopeful look in her eyes.

He shook his head no and she pouted for a minute before standing up. "Let's go!"

Aiden nodded and the two let out a sigh when Randy stood up.

"Wait a second guys… Is that really a smart idea?" He asked.

Aiden looked at Roxy and then at Randy.

"What could go wrong? We won't go far and there are two of us, it'll be better than if she went with you," He stated gesturing to the cast on Randy's arm. "Besides do you really wanna deal with a stir-crazy Roxy," Aiden continued prodding.

Randy let out a sigh as Roxy grabbed her wallet and double-checked that she had her phone in her pocket.

"Besides, we both have our phones so you can bother us all you want… I take that back, please don't turn into a worrywart." Aiden stated with a pleading look pointed towards the disgruntled Orton. "We won't be gone for long. You want anything?"

When Randy shook his head no, Roxy walked into the other room to ask Shane. She bit her lip at the sight before her. Shane was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. It looked like he was crying but she couldn't be sure. She walked over quietly and sat on the end of the bed.

"Aiden and I are going to get food, would you like anything while we're out?"

When he looked up at her she felt her heart ache for him. He had a broken look on his wary face. "Yeah, if you see my memories out there somewhere… Let me know."

She smiled slightly at his dry sarcasm. "Are you sure you want all of them back?" She joked quietly, hoping he didn't take it offensively.

He nodded and looked away. "They may not all be good but, I feel… Bad when all of these faces get excited to see me and then I watch the light go out in their eyes when I ask them who they are," He looked down at his hands as if they would hold the answers to his questions. "I know it isn't my fault… But that doesn't make me feel any better."

"Yeah," She muttered softly. She turned to look at him and let out a small sigh. "You should probably eat something. I'll call when we decide on a restaurant, okay?"

Shane nodded and laid back down. Roxy walked away from the bed and back towards the living room area, hoping for a quick departure and some fresh air. When she got to the room she noticed Aiden, Randy and Vince all looked concerned about something. "What's wrong?"

"Paul called about dad," Aiden answered with a look of disgust on his face.

Roxy frowned, for all three of them including Vince to look that concerned, something big must have happened. She was about to ask when Aiden answered her unasked question.

"If we would've waited one more hour, dad probably would've died of internal bleeding. They said at least two of his ribs were broken. Four were either cracked or bruised. I don't understand how he was able to shield the pain from us for so long. Damn asshole." Aiden mumbled angrily and clenched his fist.

Roxy sighed and looked at the ground. It was a hell of a lot like her father to hide his own pain when something good happened… But damn, it was sure as hell a major downer when the truth was set free. "He's going to be okay, right?" Roxy asked.

Aiden chuckled as he looked at his sister. "Of course he's going to be okay, silly. The doctors were grateful we talked him in to going to the hospital when we did, or else they'd be trying to resuscitate him right now… They're releasing him into Paul's care for now and said he has to take it easy for the next few days… Maybe up to a week or so... Dad's age isn't helping him right now." Aiden replied.

"We're still going out… Right? I don't mean to be blunt, but I really need to get out of here… I need some fresh air." Roxy stated.

Aiden nodded his head. "Of course we're going out… Did you think I would leave you here or decide not to go out at all?" He asked.

Roxy shrugged her shoulders in response.

"You two just… Be extremely careful, okay? I don't want to have to call your father with bad news. Be alert." Vince stated.

Roxy thought he was going to continue his statement. When she looked up, all three men were looking behind her, so she turned and saw Shane standing there. "Can I come with you?" He whispered.

"Is that really the best idea?" Vince's voice came out quiet and caring.

Shane shot Vince a dirty glare and spoke in a low venomous tone. "I wasn't talking to you."

Vince winced at the tone and sat down with a defeated look on his face. Roxy bit her lip and looked at Aiden. If she had her way, the three of them would be at a restaurant in the next half hour or so. She knew that wasn't a very safe idea regarding Shane though. The tone in his voice when he asked had her wishing she could give him a big hug.

Aiden spoke slowly and turned to face Vince as he spoke. "He's gonna be with us, so nothing too bad will happen. Shane needs to calm down and keeping him cooped up in this room isn't going to do anything but…"

Roxy nodded to herself and finished Aiden's sentence softly. "Drive him crazy."

She frowned slightly when Randy objected. "It's not safe out there with Linda out there."

She held up her hand to silence Randy and gave him a look that clearly said 'Not now.' Roxy was planning on talking with Randy later about how they couldn't keep babying Shane. She also wanted to ask if he had any ideas on how they could find more information out about the Chain Gang.

"Randy's right, son," Vince spoke up from his spot on the couch.

He gave a stern look towards Roxy and Aiden for putting such a stupid thought in Shane's head.

"It's not safe for you out there, and," Shane glared at Vince evilly. "And it's stupid to risk your life over fresh air…"

Shane's fists clenched at his side and his jaw had set. Vince looked into Shane's eyes to see a strange psychotic look in his eyes. And before he knew what was happening, Shane was lunging for him and was ready to beat the shit out of him.

Roxy and Aiden each grabbed an arm and started pulling Shane from the room.

"Be back later!" Roxy shouted, attempting to tug Shane with her.

"You say I'm your son and you fucking love me. Well if you love me, you gotta learn to let me go." Shane screamed as he was finally successfully pulled from the room.

Randy turned and looked at Vince with wide eyes. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck with his good hand and frowned slightly. He had never seen Vincent Kennedy McMahon look so…broken in his entire life.


	33. So Sick

Lies From Within

Chapter 33

Roxy and Aiden shared a grimace as they walked behind Shane silently.

"So… Um… What kind of food are you in the mood for?" Aiden asked.

Roxy glanced over at her younger brother; slightly amazed he was able to recover from that scenario quickly.

They watched, in stunned silence, as Shane turned and punched the wall. "Son of a bitch." He mumbled.

Roxy once again glanced at Aiden, this time catching his attention. "Shane..," Roxy watched as Shane turned to look at her. "What's the matter?" She asked. Shane straightened up and turned to look at the two.

"Absolutely nothing, Roxy. Life is absolutely fucking peachy." He replied, whirled around and started walking away.

"Do you think this is easy for us?" Shane stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Aiden. "To remember every single little moment we ever spent with you, but look into your eyes and see nothing? Your dad is only trying to help. Honestly, he's making matters worse. But he doesn't realize that. You're his oldest kid and only son and he's just looking for ways to protect you. What part of that don't you understand?"

Roxy looked from her brother to Shane, who had an extremely sarcastic look on his face. "The part where trying to protect me means it's okay to keep me chained up like an animal." He replied.

"You're missing the point, Shane. Your own mother is out to get you. Don't you think that means your dad has to be super fucking careful with what you do?" Aiden asked.

"Aiden, don't…" Roxy whispered.

"'Don't' what, Roxy? If we let him continue thinking Vince is keeping him chained up for his own enjoyment, we're never going to get anywhere."

"Aiden," Aiden turned his attention to Shane. "I understand Vince isn't doing this for fun. Believe me, I do. I just don't fucking care, okay?"

Roxy felt her chest ache at his comments. "So you're okay with getting killed?" She asked.

Shane glanced at Roxy and shrugged. "It would be better than being stuck here, chained with little to no memories…" His voice was bitter and the look on his face was making Roxy and Aiden nervous.

Roxy turned away from her brother and Shane. She bit her lower lip tightly. She had already gone through the thoughts and feelings of losing him once, she wasn't sure she could go through it again. Just the thought of it was bringing tears to her eyes. She walked ahead trying to think of the fast food places she had seen around the hotel. The three walked to the car and Aiden held up the keys with a mischievous smile. "Ready to go?"

Roxy nodded and walked over to the back door to the rental car. Aiden shook his head with a grin as he held up the keys to the car that Paul had rented. Aiden unlocked the Ford Focus and Roxy slid into the back as Shane got in on the passenger side.

"I recommend a seat belt, if you're going to sit up there." Roxy stated, figuring it was the best way to start some sort of conversation with the amount of awkward tension in the air.

Shane turned to look at her, then pulled his seat belt on. "Honestly, you'd think Aiden was a Nascar driver or something with the way you guys talk about him…" He mumbled.

Aiden looked back at Roxy and winked, then turned the keys in the ignition and took off in his usual manner… One that would have made Elwood Blues slightly jealous.

"Aiden… I know you're driving a Ford Focus, and they have really good safety ratings, but I'm pretty sure it's NOT VERY SAFE to DRIFT at 95 miles per hour!" Roxy screamed, hanging on to what she dubbed as the 'oh shit' handle right above the window.

"Awh, come on, Roxy! It's fun! Isn't it fun, Shane?"

Roxy took a tentative glance over at Shane, who wasn't even holding on to the 'oh shit' handle. He had _that_ smirk on his face, the one that everyone knew him for. For the first time since he woke up, he didn't look angry or upset. He looked like his usual self, and it was thanks to Aiden's crazy driving.

And for that, Roxy decided, she would treat her little brother to dinner. "I think there's a diner down that way." Roxy stated as she attempted to point down a street Aiden was approaching.

Aiden made the car drift into a turn so he could take the route his sister was pointing in. "You'd think Paul would rent a shitty car, wouldn't you?" He asked.

"Well, he does have a lot of money…" Roxy stated.

"You'd think he'd put that money to good use and get a nose job." Shane commented.

Aiden nearly spit all over the dashboard laughing at Shane. Roxy's eyes went wide. However, when Shane turned to look at her with that boyish smile on his face, she couldn't help but laugh at what he said.

"But then people wouldn't recognize him very well…" Aiden stated after a moment of thought.

Roxy shrugged at that statement. In all honesty, if the fans knew Paul for how he acted, they wouldn't come running up to him, anyway. She snickered slightly at the thought and glanced over at Shane, who was still smiling.

"Hey, look! Food," She smiled as she gestured to the diner within sight, secretly pleased they would be out of the car for at least a little while. She had the thought too soon as Aiden skidded into a parking space. Once the gear was in park she jumped out of the car and walked away from it.

"Aww come on Roxy, I wasn't that bad this time!" He called from the driver's side of the Ford.

She shook her head and waved it off. Shane and Aiden shared a glance and Shane shrugged. The two followed Roxy towards the front door of the diner and the three were soon led to a booth in the back corner.

"So, what now? How much longer are we going to be playing hide and seek from my mom? Not that this isn't all entertaining and fantastic," Shane stated sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "But I'm tired of this game. And if they had gotten what they wanted maybe this would have ended with me."

Roxy and Aiden shared a look before glaring at Shane slightly. Both speaking up at the same time, "No it wouldn't."

"It won't end until his little gang realizes it's a lost cause or they all end up in jail. The one thing I've learned about Cena, is he's a stubborn asshole. He doesn't stop until he gets what he wants. How do you think he manages getting all of those title shots other than being a total kiss up to your dad?" Roxy asked as she ended up glaring at the table while thinking of all the 'injuries' that seemed to happen to title holders who fought against the idea of Cena winning it from them.

Most people admired Cena for his 'never give up' attitude, but with all of the things that had been going on, she just wanted it to end. She wanted to be able to go home to her apartment in Florida and get back to work, knowing that she wouldn't be getting any more calls about how one of her friends or family was in the hospital. Roxy shook her head and sighed. Her eyes drifted towards the windows in the front of the diner.

"I hate to admit it, but Roxy's right. Just because he's behind bars doesn't mean any of this is over. Hell, for all we know, they could be finding a way to bail him out right now." Aiden stated with a grimace.

Shane sighed and stared off towards the window. Why couldn't this whole thing be over with? Why was Cena the one dictating all of their lives?

"How did this shit start, anyway..? I mean… There had to be something that made Cena so pissed off that he put his plan… Whatever it may be… Into action." Shane stated.

Roxy and Aiden once again shared a look.

"Nobody knows the full story, buddy. Randy thinks he has some of it figured out, mostly because he used to be a part of the Chain Gang, but we can't be too sure. I'd bet Cena knew Randy would start talking to us once he decided to break ties with the Chain Gang and come back to humanity." Aiden replied.

Shane rolled his eyes. "How long has this been going on?"

"A few months now, but it was never this bad." Aiden replied.

"It got worse. Aiden and Randy got into a severe car accident that just so happened to be set up by Cena… Then my dad got into a knife fight with him… In all seriousness, nothing was worse than what happened to you." Roxy stated, her tone nothing short of bitter.

Shane looked down at the table, then looked up at Roxy with a somewhat sad expression on his face. "I'm sorry."

Roxy raised a confused eyebrow. Shane's tone was barely above a whisper, and he rarely ever said 'I'm sorry' to her. "What are you talking about?" Roxy watched as several drops of blood dripped out of Shane's nose before he covered it with his left hand. "Are you okay?" Roxy asked.

She would have reached across the booth to touch him, but Shane's right hand rocketed at her hand, catching it smoothly and lowering it to the table gently. Roxy glanced sideways at her brother, who was staring at Shane with an extremely confused look on his face.

"Just… I'm sorry. This never should have happened. I told you everything would be okay. Hell, I even went so far as to promise. I guess I never thought it would get worse."

Roxy quickly glanced at Aiden, who was still staring at Shane with a confused look on his face, so she looked back at the man in question.

"None of it is your fault… You were just being the protective older brother you consider yourself to be," Roxy paused to hand Shane a napkin, which he took and placed under his nose. "Besides… You always loved making people smile, so you probably said it to cheer me up. Nobody knew any of this was going to happen."

Shane was staring at her with a look of disbelief on his face. "There had to be someone who was close to us that knew it would get worse." When Roxy looked away, Shane pressed down lightly on Roxy's hand, making her look back at him. "You know exactly who I'm referring to; that's why you don't want to look at me. Linda was in on it, she knew it would get worse."

"Dude! Who the hell would think your mom was in on all of that shit?" Aiden asked.

Shane shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. She seemed to be kind of distant at important times… Don't you think?" Shane replied.

Roxy turned to look at Aiden. "He has a point there… Wait, how the hell do you remember that?" She asked, turning to look at Shane again.

Shane shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. Just… I get these quick flashes of people and things and… I remember some things that happened before… You know… And… I can clearly see everyone _but_ her. You'd think she would hang around more with this kind of stuff going on."

Roxy nodded and pinched the bridge of her nose as she thought. "I just wrote it off as office stuff… But she would have people that could take care of that for her. It's still hard to grasp," She muttered as Linda came to mind.

Who would expect Vince's sweet wife who had been in her and Aiden's lives just as long as Shane and Vince had been. The woman who had never shown any animosity towards anyone other than employees who weren't doing their jobs adequately.

"Who would have thought…Actually, wait a second," Aiden paused and glanced out the window for a moment before looking back at the other two. "She has the authority in the company, the knowledge to cover everything up, and the money to tempt anyone. And we know some WWE employees are greedy scum bags. She also is really good at blending into the wall, other than Samantha, she seems to be the only one who would have a big beef with how things are going currently," Aiden frowned in thought. Roxy nodded and sighed.

"It's kind of sad that she seems the most likely suspect in your family other than Sam," Roxy stated while looking at Shane. Shane shrugged.

His voice came out barely above a whisper, "It's just weird to see the sweet, caring mother figure turn into your worst enemy."

Roxy bit her lip. She couldn't really imagine that. Yes, Rebecca had been a pain for a long time but she hadn't ever been out to get Roxy or Aiden. She just never seemed super fond of them. But then again until recently, Roxy hadn't really looked at Rebecca as a mother figure. She glanced over at Aiden and then back at Shane.

"It's more than weird. It's…" She paused knowing that it was a little ridiculous to say but it was true. "Wrong. It would have been better off if she didn't care." Roxy looked down at her hands unsure of where to go from there.

"Hi my name is Annika, and I'll be your waitress for today," A semi-awkward looking teenager stated. She glanced at them and then jotted something on her notepad. She had dyed red hair that almost looked burgundy. "What can I get for you today?" She asked as someone behind her stopped to place some glasses of water on their table.

"Hi. Ummm… Can I have a bacon cheeseburger with French fries? Medium well… American cheese." Aiden stated, not even waiting for the waitress to cut in and ask him the specifics.

"And can I have chicken tenders with French fries? Honey mustard is fine." Roxy replied, smiling at the waitress.

Three sets of eyes turned to look at Shane, who was looking down at the table with seemingly un-seeing eyes.

"And what can I get for you, sir?" Annika asked, turning to look at Shane.

"Psst. Shane. You might want to place your order." Aiden whispered.

Shane closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. When he opened his eyes, he peered up at Roxy. "I can't read." He grumbled.

Roxy and Aiden glanced at one another, then shot Annika a nervous glance.

"Umm. Make that two bacon cheeseburgers." Aiden stated, smiling sweetly as Annika jotted it down and scurried away.

"I think this is the most awkward diner visit ever." Roxy mumbled, running a hand down her face and sighing as he eyes once again settled on Shane, who had taken to looking at his hair. Roxy couldn't exactly tell if he was irritated or fascinated by it.

Aiden watched as Shane tugged at his hair a little. It was almost long enough to be considered an "emo" look. "I've never seen it that long on you before. Don't really think I like it that much."

"Why does it look like it's two different colors?" Shane asked.

"Because it is… You bleached it platinum blonde, and your natural hair color is a very dark brown. Nearly black. Anyway… You bleached it shortly after our awesome game of Truth or Dare," Roxy paused to look at Shane's face. When he didn't react, she narrowed her eyes a bit. "Oh God. You don't remember Truth or Dare, do you?" Roxy asked.

Shane looked at her inquisitively. "What's Truth or Dare?"

Roxy gasped in shock and pouted, whereas Aiden covered his mouth with his left hand. "I just felt my heart break. Okay, you're watching that video when we get back to the hotel. And nobody is going to stop you. I don't care what Vince says. He can kiss my ass." Aiden declared, making Roxy giggle.

Shane smiled. "I'm not exactly sure that's a sight I'd like to see, but I appreciate how protective the two of you are."

"You're like our older brother, dude. Of course we're gonna stick up for you." Aiden replied.

"Thank you." Shane stated.

* * *

A/n: Sorry for the wait, we've been busy. Between school, work and the insanity going on at home for me. And my coauthor graduated college. Anyways thanks for reading, and please let us know what you think!


	34. A Lotta Nerve

Lies From Within

Chapter 34

Roxy and Aiden sat on either side of Shane as he watched the videos from 'Truth or Dare.' They looked up as Shawn walked in, and right as he was about to speak, both shushed him. Just as he was about to tell them off for shushing their father, Shane's voice filled the room, "Fook."

Shane raised his eyebrow at himself. "Keep watching," Roxy laughed and stood up. She walked over to her dad and gave him a hug. "Sorry, we're helping Shane with his memories," She grinned. "Can't have you interrupting one of the best dares!" Shawn shook his head and laughed as he looked around.

"Do you guys know where Paul and Randy are?" Roxy looked at Shawn with an 'Are you kidding me?' look.

"You're the one who was here with them earlier. They were gone when we got back," Roxy stated with a shrug. He frowned in thought, wondering where the two would have gone. "Where would they go?" She watched his frown deepen as his cell phone started to ring. "Well there's Paul," She stated as she walked back over to the couch to watch the videos with Shane and Aiden.

"Hello? Yeah, well where are you?" Shawn nodded to himself. "You plan on coming back anytime soon? No, I get it. Say hi to Steph for me. Uh huh. Yeah sure. Alright, bye." Shawn hung up and grumbled. "Well Paul has no motivation to come back at the moment…Soooo…Rox…" Shawn gave her a very pointed look, "You wanna find out where Randy ran off to?"

Roxy glanced up at Shawn for a moment. "Do I have to? You're the one who wants to know where he's at…Which in different circumstances would be considered somewhat creepy," She grimaced at the thought as Shawn glared. She raised an eyebrow at her father, waiting for him to answer her.

"Just call your boyfriend," Shawn grumbled at her as he stomped away into the bathroom. Roxy sighed and got up from the couch. She stepped outside into the hallway and slid down the wall, cell phone in hand.

She scrolled through her contacts and hit send over his name. She listened as it rang once, twice, three times. She was about ready to hang up when she heard his voice. "Hello."

"Hey, dad wanted to know where you went. I don't care either way, but I'm assuming it means he'd like you to come back." She stated with a slight smile at the idea of him coming back soon.

"I'm out getting a couple of things. I'll be back in a couple of hours. If he wanted to know so badly, why didn't he call me?" Randy asked kind of confused. Roxy shrugged and then remembered he couldn't see her.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him yourself? I'm not here to play messenger." And with that said she hung up on the boy. She walked back into the hotel room and glared at her father. "He said he was out getting a couple of things and he'd be back in a couple of hours. Next time you want to know where he is, call him yourself. Oh, and he's not my boyfriend" She walked towards the bathroom and then back at the three people in the room. "I'm going to take a shower now. Any complaints against that? Good." She grabbed some different clothes and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"Wonder what Randy did or said to get that reaction..?" Shawn pondered out loud as Aiden and Shane shrugged and went back to the videos, almost at the end of them.

"Shhh! We're almost at the best part!" Aiden shouted, putting his finger to his lip to demonstrate he was serious about Shawn being quiet, making the older man roll his eyes.

Shane watched the rest of the videos with a semi-uncomfortable look on his face. Shawn couldn't tell what his overall reaction was to the majority of the stuff he just saw, but he knew it had to be confusing for him.

"Is that it, then?" Shane finally asked, gesturing to the screen of the laptop once the video ended.

"Sadly, yes. We'll have to have another game of Truth or Dare sometime. It was too much fun to pass up playing again." Aiden replied, shutting the laptop and moving it away from him and Shane.

Shawn sauntered over to the door when he heard obnoxious knocking that could only mean Paul was on the other side of it. "Shawn. It's Paul. I have Vince and Marissa with me… Rissa brought Declan along… Do you think this is a good idea?" Shawn had his hand on the knob, but the concern in the voice on the other side made him stop moving.

"Oh God. I don't know. I mean… He seems to be in an okay mood, but we all know that gets shot to hell when he sees a certain member of his family." Shawn grumbled back.

"There's nothing wrong with my hearing, Michaels… It'll do you good to remember that." Vince stated.

"Yeah, sorry… I guess. Maybe Marissa should come in alone and the two of you can stay out here with Declan until I say it's okay to bring him in?"

"Sounds like a plan." Paul replied before Vince could put his two cents in.

Shawn opened the door and granted Marissa access to the room, then closed it again before Vince could go back on Paul's word. "Hang on a second, sugar," Shawn turned around, keeping Marissa behind him, and walked a little closer to Shane. "Hey, Shane-O," Shawn waited until the younger man turned to acknowledge him. "Up for a visitor?"

Shane shrugged his shoulders. "Depends on who it is, I guess."

"I think you'd like this visitor," Shawn offered. He smiled at Shane once he nodded his head, then reached behind him, grabbed Marissa's hand and gently moved her so he was standing at his side. "Shane… I'd like you to meet your wife, Marissa."

Marissa didn't really know what to expect when she came face-to-face with her husband again. She heard several accounts of Shane's reactions to seeing people, and most of them were not so pleasant. To be completely honest, she thought he was going to give her a disgusted look and shoo her off like he had done with his family. She definitely wasn't expecting him to get up and hug her. "I've been waiting to meet you."

Marissa felt the tears fill her eyes, but she refused to cry. She hugged Shane back and smiled. "You could have asked someone to bring me here."

Shane pulled away from her. "I didn't want to make anything awkward…"

Marissa chuckled. "You're my husband, Shane… There's no such thing as awkward."

"Well, there's awkward for me… And, right now, this is pretty awkward… Can you save the flirting for a later time?" Aiden teased.

Shane reached behind him, grabbed a pillow and threw it at Aiden's head. "Shut it."

"My bad."

"I have someone with me who really wants to see you." Marissa stated.

"We're not gonna talk?" Shane asked, quirking a confused eyebrow.

Marissa shook her head. "There's time to talk later, Shane… Right now, I really think you should meet someone."

Shawn waited until Shane nodded his approval to open the door and allow the two and a third men in the hallway access into the room. Declan squirmed out of Paul's arms and ran for his dad, stopping mere inches from him to look up at him. Shane glanced over at Shawn, glared at Vince and Paul, then looked down curiously at his son.

"Hi, daddy."

Shane glanced back at Shawn for a moment before looking at Marissa. "Hi Declan," Shawn cringed at the awkward exchange. The room watched in silence waiting for the next person to speak.

"Are you feeling better now?" Declan asked playing with his fingers, a shy, hopeful smile on his face.

"Um, yeah I guess so, thanks." Shane stated. He couldn't help but feel flattered that someone was finally asking him how he was. Declan smiled happily.

"Can I hug you?" Declan asked staring into Shane's eyes. The child was trying his best to hold back from the way he wanted to act, but he really missed his father and wanted a hug.

Shane cleared his throat and glanced around at all the pairs of eyes watching him carefully. He looked back to Declan and nodded somewhat stiffly. Declan slowly moved forward and held his arms up allowing Shane to choose how close he was willing to let Declan be. Shane pulled Declan up into his lap and wrapped his arms around his son as his son wrapped his arms tightly around his neck, burying his little face into Shane's right shoulder. Shane closed his eyes for a moment and let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, as did everyone watching the interaction.

Marissa smiled gently as Declan pulled back. "I missed you," The child whispered making Shane nod again, his body more relaxed then when Declan first came into the room.

Shane felt himself getting angry. Angry at John Cena and his mother. Who were they to take him away from his son? Who were they to screw with people this way?

"Daddy?" Declan asked cautiously at the look in his father's eyes.

Shane shook his head for a moment and looked back at Declan. "Sorry, spacing out on ya. And I've missed you too, Dec," Shane said with a small smile. Declan looked over at his mom and Aiden with a big smile on his face.

Aiden returned the smile genuinely. If Shane was truly starting to remember him, he might start remembering everything. And the more he remembered the better things would be. Aiden glanced over at Shawn, Paul, Vince and then Marissa. They all had small smiles on their face. He let out a quiet breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. This would be good as long as no one messed this interaction up. He glanced back at Shane to see him staring at him. "What's up?"

"You were worried this wouldn't go well." Shane stated with a somewhat sad look on his face. He wasn't expecting anyone to think it would go great, but he didn't think everyone would automatically be expecting the worst either. Shane glanced away as the bathroom door opened and Roxy walked out.

Roxy looked over and smiled happily. She didn't know what had happened, but Declan looked super happy and Shane didn't look overly uncomfortable. He did look a little unhappy about something though. She frowned slightly at the uncomfortable looks on all of the other people's faces. "Hey guys, what's up?" She asked out of curiosity, slightly happy to get the attention off Shane.

"Nothing, really. Just… Hanging out." Shawn replied, catching the look Roxy was giving him and figuring mentioning anything about Shane wouldn't be a good idea.

"Did anyone want to go and get food? Or should we order something? I'm starving." Paul asked. He watched everyone as they eyed each other warily.

"Well, considering as to how you're the fattest person here, I think it would be cool for you to go and fetch us some food." Aiden replied, earning snickers from almost everyone in the room, with the exception of Paul, of course. Aiden caught the smile on Shane's face and couldn't help but smile.

"Well, fine. Everyone has to write down what they want… And Vince is coming with me."

* * *

After a few moments of arguing over whether they wanted fast food, Chinese food or pizza, Paul stormed out of the room with a list of orders, dragging Vince along with him. Declan had long since fallen asleep in his father's arms, holding onto him like he was going to disappear at any given moment. The few times Marissa had tried to take him, Declan's grip tightened. After several unsuccessful tries, Marissa finally decided to leave him alone.

Everyone jumped in surprise when Shawn's cellphone started ringing at the same exact time as Aiden's.

"Aiden's house of pain, what's your pleasure?"

"Hello?"

Roxy snickered at the Michaels' men completely different way of answering the phone.

"Aiden! It's Cody Runnels. Rhodes. Whatever one you know me as."

"Nice to hear you still have a lisp…" Aiden mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Um… Nice to hear your voice isn't crisp?"

"What the hell does that even mean? Anyway, I have to tell you something. It's about your stepmother."

"…Any business about her is to be taken up with my dad…"

"I tried calling your dad already. The line is busy!"

Aiden looked over at Roxy, who was staring intently at Shawn. "What the hell do you mean the Chain Gang has mommy?"

Shane's eyes shot to Shawn, as the room went silent. Shawn sighed and put the phone on speaker so he wouldn't have to explain later. "I mean two guys in masks came in, and," Cameron's voice paused and he let one rip. "Oops." Roxy wrinkled her nose as a female voice was heard on the phone.

"Ewwwwww," Roxy and Aiden's eyes widened at how loud the new voice had been.

"Yo, seriously, you can't hold it?" Came the familiar voice of Mark Henry.

"That wasn't me you jabroni. Now know your role and shut your mouth. We need to find those two rhoody pooh candy asses." Shawn felt anger fill his chest at the voice of the other person who broke in.

"Try to stay as quiet as possible. Call 911 on your sister's cell phone and leave it on so they can hear. If they do end up grabbing you, try to yell whatever you see. If you see their faces and whatever. I hope they don't find you. But they probably will. Please try not to be overly scared." Shawn said in a monotonous voice.

"Okay dad," Cameron whispered as he relayed the message to Cheyenne. Roxy stood next to the couch and watched as Shawn closed his eyes and continued listening to the sounds going on over the phone. "We hid her phone under the chair," Cameron spoke quietly. They could hear the fear in his voice.

"It stinks in here. They gotta be in here," Mark's voice came, and very soon after they heard the children screaming as they were pulled from the room.

"Well, well, well. It's been awhile hasn't it, Shawny," Came Dwayne Johnson's voice. "Obviously you can guess that we want something."

"What do you want?" Shawn's voice came out harshly. "And know this. If you touch one hair on their heads…I will hunt you down. And I will _kill _you." The tone of his voice darkening. His blue eyes glaring holes into the floor.

"What do I want? Well, right about now I want a damn oxygen mask, because I swear to God, your kid just shit himself… I also want a cheeseburger and a Pepsi with no ice. But that's beside the point. What I want doesn't matter. Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I have a little bit of a message for you from the boss…"

"And why can't the boss tell _me _instead of going through her fucking useless lackeys?"

"Do you really want to take that tone with me when I have your kids and your wife in my possession, Hickenbottom? No? Didn't think so. The boss wants you to leave your phone on… You'll be getting some news soon. You know. Locations and whatnot."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Shawn shouted.

"You'll find out."

The line went dead. Shawn gripped his phone as tightly as he could without breaking it. He closed his eyes and allowed his face to twitch out of pure anger, not even caring about how red his face got.

"I guess you just heard the news…" Cody mumbled.

"Dude. Totally forgot you were on the phone…"

"Who went there? What happened? All I know is that they were getting snagged… And your dad is going to get another phone call. This time it's from someone over in the TNA's group of Chain Gang members. I don't know who it is or I would tell you…"

"Cameron called… By the sounds of it, him, Cheyenne and their mom got snagged by Mark Henry and Dwayne Johnson."

"I thought she would send those five spirit tard guys or whoever they are…" Cody mumbled more to himself than to Aiden.

"You can say the bosses name, Cody. We know who it is."

"…Oh God. That's definitely not good… How's Vince handling it?"

"Poorly." Aiden stated firmly.

"Yeah, I guess that's expected… How about Shane? Is he okay?"

"He's… Alright. You know. It's rough sometimes. He's with us right now… Might be napping. I know Declan is knocked out."

"Who's on the phone?" Roxy asked.

"Cody Runnels."

Shawn's head whirled around so fast, Aiden swore it was going to pop off and bounce away. He stomped over to Aiden in no time and held out his hand. "Give me the fucking phone!"

Aiden dropped the phone in shock at the tone of voice his father had just used. He picked it up quickly and handed the phone to his father, then backed off slowly and hid in the corner.

Shawn glared harder at the floor as he spoke venomously. "What are they planning, Runnels?"

"I don't know, Shawn. I honestly just told Aiden all that I know." Cody's voice came through firmly. He had called to warn them about what was going down, or going to happen. He honestly hadn't known it was going to be happening as he called.

"That can't be all you know, so tell me what you fucking know or I will beat the shit out of you until you answer my damn questions." Shawn stated in a dark tone. Roxy and Aiden's eyes widened as they looked over at Shawn.

"Shawn, I don't know. I'm one of the 'new' members, I'm lucky I even found out as much as I did."

Shawn growled in frustration and threw Aiden's phone into the wall. Aiden's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Dad." His voice came out kind of whiney but he immediately shut up as soon as Shawn looked him in the eyes. His eyes full of rage and hate.

"Now we're just fucking waiting around for them to call. Goddamn it." Shawn looked ready to throw more stuff around the room. Roxy walked over and looked him in the eye.

"Dad, Declan's sleeping, or hopefully still sleeping after you threw the phone into the goddamn wall. If you wanna go slam into something, take someone with you and go do something about it outside of the room. Don't be an asshole to us, because Linda is making stupid decisions."

Shawn glared harshly at Roxy before stomping to the door and walking out. Roxy sighed and looked up in shock slightly as Shane stood up. He gently placed Declan on to the couch and followed Shawn out the hotel room door, leaving Roxy, Aiden and Marissa slightly shocked.

* * *

Shawn was pacing in the hallway, rubbing his hands and mumbling to himself. "I'm gonna kill that goddamn son of a bitch. Nobody touches my kids unless they have my permission, and I can be damn sure that that goddamn rhoody pooh candy ass did NOT have my permission… I'm gonna take my boot, shine it up real nice, turn it sideways and stick it up that bastard's candy ass…"

"And people say I have issues." Shawn turned around and saw Shane standing behind him. He returned his sight to the wall, only to widen his eyes and turn to look at Shane again. It was so weird seeing Shane as the person who was brave (or stupid) enough to follow him somewhere and try to talk to him when he was in this type of mood.

"What do you want?" Shawn asked, trying to keep his tone neutral instead of irritated. He truly appreciated the fact Shane cared enough to follow him and see what was wrong and he didn't want to ruin that bit of love the "new" Shane had for him.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, I guess. You seemed pretty pissed back there. I want to say I understand why, but I don't understand a damn thing about this fucked up situation, so I'm not going to insult your intelligence, ya know? But… You have to calm down."

Shawn looked at Shane with a smirk on his face. "You sound a hell of a lot like us right about now."

Shane shrugged. "I suppose I do. I think it's because, sometimes, those words do calm me down. You guys have been really nice to me. Very patient, ya know? I just want to repay that in some way… And I guess coming out here to talk to you is kind of like thanking you… I think you should apologize to Roxy and Aiden."

Shawn lowered his head and rubbed it uncomfortably with his left hand. "Yeah. That wasn't very nice of me, was it? How angry are they?"

"I think they're more surprised than angry. Like… Shocked, I guess. I'd imagine Aiden isn't very happy about the mishap with his phone…"

"You saw that? It looked like you were sleeping."

"I had my eyes closed. Doesn't mean I'm asleep." Shane stated.

Shawn sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Dare I ask how often you fake being asleep?"

"Don't worry about that… Right now we have to figure out what we have to do in order to make this whole thing end... Oh God, it's the walking nose."

Shawn turned around and saw Paul walking up to him from the elevator with Vince not far behind, carrying what appeared to be approximately six bags.

"What's going on?" Paul asked.

"Have fun… And please keep calm." Shane stated, patted Shawn on the shoulder and walked back into the hotel room, conveniently slamming it in Vince's face as he was about to enter.

Paul looked at Vince, who had dropped all six bags and screamed every curse word known to man, then looked back at Shawn and raised an extremely concerned eyebrow. "Okay… Seriously… What the fuck is going on?"

Shawn sighed deeply and looked up at both of them. "Cameron just called and said the Chain Gang grabbed Rebecca, they also grabbed Cameron and Cheyenne. It was the Rock and Mark Henry."

Vince groaned and rubbed at his face. "And I'm guessing you somehow know that it was my wife that ordered it?" He sighed and looked up to see Shawn nodding slightly. "And how do you know that?"

"Cody Runnels called Aiden the same time Cameron called me. But Cody only really knew that they were going after Rebecca, Cameron and Cheyenne, he didn't know when or who. And apparently a TNA Chain Gang member is going to be calling me sometime soon with more details and location information." Shawn sighed. This was going to end up being bad. Especially with how concerned and in on everything everyone in this group wanted to be.

"Did you call the cops?" Paul asked in a concerned tone.

"I had Cameron call the cops and leave the phone on to hear the screaming and what not, hopefully that will help them with this. What are we going to do?"

Shawn watched as Paul sighed and ran his hands over his face. "This is really bad, Shawn. It's gone passed everything I thought possible of Cena and… You know… This is getting really dangerous. Someone could die."

"If that's what it's going to take to end this…"

Shawn stopped talking when Paul slapped him clear across the face. "Don't you ever fucking talk like that ever again! Nobody is going to die, alright?"

Shawn held a hand to his face and glared at Paul, trying to think of what he could possibly say to Paul to get him to apologize for the slap. When his mind kept drawing blanks, he looked over at Vince and saw him knocking on the door, trying to gain access to the room to get rid of the bags. When Shawn came up with the perfect comeback, he looked over at Paul, only to be interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. Luckily for him, it was still on speaker.

"Yeah?"

"Howdy, Shawn."

Shawn's glare intensified as he heard that ever so familiar voice and put a face to it.

"How nice… You're the goddamn TNA lackey? Are you fucking serious? You, of all people, should know to never fuck with my family!" Shawn shouted over the phone, making Paul wince at the angry and hurt tone in his voice.

"Give me some credit, Shawn. I _am _calling you to help you out a little, you know." Matt Bentley replied.

"Fuck you, Bentley. I regret everything I ever did for you."

"Shawn! Would you shut up for a minute and listen to me, please? Jesus, you're always such a fucking hot head. I'm calling to let you know that Cena was bailed out of jail."

"What did you just say?" Shawn growled.

"Cena was bailed out of jail. Please don't tell anyone you might suspect to be a Chain Gang member that I told you. I could seriously get shot to death for telling you this. But he heard Shane is still alive and Cena isn't very happy. Him and the boss are planning something downright terrible and I don't know what the hell some of us are going to do… I'm telling you because I know how much you care about that little circle of friends you have over in the WWE. I know you're going to want to protect them and your kids… Trust me, Shawn. I don't want you guys to get hurt. I'm trying to help."

"Who bailed him out?" Shawn asked.

"Russo."


	35. Matter of Time

Lies From Within

Chapter 35

"How the hell was he even allowed to be bailed out?" Shawn asked in frustration. His cousin was adding to his aggravation, all he could do was listen to what little information he could. A part of him was wondering if that meant another TNA chain gang member would be giving him a call about locations.

"They didn't have enough evidence against him. And it doesn't help that he has the cash to hire a good lawyer." Bentley's voice came across the phone nervously. "Please be careful, I need to go, one of them is coming up soon. I'm really sorry Shawn." There was a click and the he was gone.

"Fuck," Shawn growled as Paul watched him. Shawn ran his hands through his hair and rubbed at his face. He looked up at Paul with the most broken look Paul had ever seen on his best friend's face. More broken then the couple of times he messed up his back. "How do we tell them," Shawn held up his hand as Paul went to say something. "We're doing this my way or I'm going to beat the shit out of you with your friend Sledgy." Paul glared as Shawn turned around and looked at Vince. "Same goes for you Vin Man. It's my family in danger at the moment, so we're doing this my way."

Vince glared at his employee. "Your family? What about what's left of mine? John isn't happy about Shane… So there is going to be more than just your family in trouble. So if there's something I want to add, I'm going to fucking add it." Vince stated in a tone of finality.

Shawn glared at the older man but nodded for the time being. He opened the door and walked in with Paul and Vince following. Vince dropped the food and before Shawn could say anything, spoke. "Let's eat. And then Shawn has something he wants to talk about."

Aiden and Roxy glanced at one another, not really trusting the fact they had to wait to hear what their dad had to say. They could tell by the look on Vince's face that it was serious. A quick glance at their dad only confirmed their suspicions about the severity of the situation. They didn't know what had happened, but it couldn't be _just _from Rebecca, Cameron and Cheyenne getting snagged… Could it?

The meal was awkward and silent, for the most part, if not for Declan whining about being "ignored" by his dad. Roxy and Aiden looked over at Shane, who seemed genuinely confused about what to say or do when it came to Declan, but he looked like he was trying to talk to him. Shawn, on the other hand, was glaring holes in the walls and avoiding eye contact with anyone who tried to look at him. Once everything was cleared, everyone turned to look at Shawn expectantly.

"Well… This is awkward," Shawn paused and looked around at everyone. He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well… As everyone here knows… The Chain Gang decided to kidnap my wife and kids… I was just informed from… Someone… That John Cena has been bailed out by Vince Russo."

"What the fuck did you just say?" Aiden asked.

"Don't take that tone with me, Aiden. I'm not in the mood to have you speak to me like that."

Aiden glared at Shawn. "You're really one to talk, dad. It's perfectly fine for you to get an attitude with everyone whenever you're pissed, but I can't get a little angry with you after you break my fucking cell phone and announce that a scumbag who tried to kill someone who's been like a brother to me has been bailed out of jail?"

"Aiden," The man in question turned to look at Shane when he spoke. "Calm down. It's okay," Shane stood up, placing Declan down next to Marissa, and looked over at Shawn. "What's the deal?"

Shawn shrugged his shoulders. "Lack of evidence, apparently. The fact he has a lot of money to pay for lawyers probably wasn't sitting well with the cops, anyway…"

"Who told you?" Roxy asked, being careful to keep her voice genuinely interested instead of snippy, like she wanted to be at the moment, thanks to the way Shawn had been behaving all damn day.

"Matt Bentley." Shawn replied.

"You mean our _cousin_ Matt Bentley?" Aiden growled.

"The very same. He's a member of the Chain Gang over at TNA. Let's also not forget something really important here," Shawn paused to look at Shane. "Cena knows you're alive. He knows you're with me and my 'circle of friends' in the WWE. He knows where to hit us, and he's going to keep hitting us until we don't move anymore," Shawn paused to look around the room again. "And that's why I want to take care of this on my own."

Without a warning, a slap echoed across the room. "Are you kidding me? Shawn, that is a stupid move, and if you don't succeed, they're going to come after the rest of your family and 'circle' of friends any way." Vince stated as he put his arm back down by his side.

"There's no need for everyone to deal with this when Cena has made it clear that he's after me," Shawn stated with a frown.

"That's changed though. And the way he spoke on the phone, the way he said 'He and the boss are planning something,' that alone should tell you that Cena isn't the one on top anymore. So there's going to be more than just you. So you need to understand that you need to stop being so fucking stubborn and let us stick together. You can't put your children through the thought of losing you again just because you're a fucking moron." Vince stated darkly.

Shawn looked up to see Roxy and Aiden nodding with dark looks on their faces, directed at himself. "What part of no don't any of you understand?" He growled. Shawn was going to speak again but the door opened and Randy walked in.

"Hey guys," Randy paused when he took in the serious and pissed off looks on everyone's face. "What's going on?"

"What do you think is going on? Your buddy Cena got bailed out," Shawn growled at him. Randy glared at the older man.

"Watch it, Shawn. I didn't do anything, so drop the attitude," He looked over at Roxy and Aiden figuring one of them would tell him the story in a less hateful fashion. He glanced at Aiden first and noticed Aiden glaring daggers into Shawn. He decided against that and looked at Roxy. "Well?"

Roxy rolled her eyes, still annoyed with him from earlier. "Our cousin called dad with the information that Cena was bailed out by Russo. And apparently Cena isn't pleased that Shane survived the shooting, he's planning something with Linda, who is apparently now being called 'the boss.' So either Cena was demoted for being arrested, or there's been more to this then we ever were aware of," She glanced back over at Shawn who looked more pissed off since no one was okay with him handling the situation alone. "And dear old dad thinks we should let him handle this on his own."

"Why is he so insane?" Randy asked Roxy before turning to Shawn. "Even I know that's a stupid idea, and I tend to go through with a lot of stupid ideas." Most people in the room nodding with this comment. "Not only that, but if you get killed, Shawn, they aren't going to leave it alone. They will go after the rest of your family, and probably Shane again." Randy reasoned, trying to get it through Shawn's thick skull.

"And why are you all assuming that I'm going to end up dead..? And even if I do, I'll take enough of them with me that they'll leave good enough alone," Shawn stated still in a haze of anger.

"Because even Vince knows that's a stupid idea," Randy stated watching as Vince got more and more pissed off at the current situation. "We should figure something out. You going in alone is not a good idea. And there is no reason to make them think that they've won just because you're stupid enough to let them kill you."

"I am not stupid enough to let them kill me! Give me some credit here, Orton! I lasted with Cena during a friggin knife fight, and you're the one who set that up! Oh, sorry. Did you forget about that," Shawn saw how angry Randy was and just had to keep pushing. "Or should I mention about how you were one of the people involved in this whole fucking Chain Gang mumbo jumbo? Don't preach to me about having to get help from other people when you're just as stubborn as I am. For example, you're going out there by yourself, when everyone in the Chain Gang knows you're hanging out with me, with a goddamn broken arm."

Randy felt every set of eyes in the room turn to look at him. More importantly, he felt his face growing red with anger. "I just want this to be over, Shawn. I'm not going to deny it's stupid for me to go out there alone, because it is, but I want them to know I'm not afraid of them. They fail to realize I still know a lot of the information about the gang, like members and hangouts. Unfortunately, I couldn't find out the new second in command before it was too late…" Randy glanced over at Shane briefly, then looked at Shawn.

"That doesn't change the fact I want to go out there and handle this alone." Shawn retorted.

"What the fuck makes you think we're going to let you get away with that," Shawn whirled around to face Shane when he spoke. "You know damn well you need to calm down and accept the fact that we want to help you. And yes I said we, as in that includes me, as well," Shane looked over at Vince and glared at him, making the older man back off and raise his hands in defeat. "We can plan something, Shawn. You don't have to do this alone. Please."

Shawn stared Shane in the eyes and considered his options. Before he was able to respond, his cell phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Michaels! It's Vince Russo from TNA. How are ya?"

Shawn glared at the wall. "Just freaking dandy, thank you. Yourself?"

"I know you've been waiting to hear from someone about a time and a place… But I'd prefer if you just backed off and allowed two other people to handle some things."

Shawn raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Russo chuckled. "The people we have chosen to handle the situation will receive a text message with a time and a place. You're not allowed to utter a word of this, or I _will_ kill your wife and your two younger brats. Later, Michaels."

Shawn growled when he realized Russo hung up on him and threw his cell phone across the room. Fortunately for him, it didn't suffer the same fate as Aiden's phone. Shawn turned around to face everyone in the room and eyed them suspiciously, trying to figure out who would get contacted. He raised a concerned eyebrow when he saw Shane reach into his pocket for his phone, and tried to bite his tongue when he saw Randy look down at his.

Randy frowned in slight confusion at the text. A time and place. Before he could say anything about the message a second one came from the same number. _'This is where you are coming to get information. If you tell anyone about this meeting, more than just Shawn's wife and younger kids will be killed.' _Randy shut his mouth immediately. Now the only question on his mind was how he was going to sneak out at that time without Shawn and the other roomies making some kind of comment thanks to Shawn's comments. He ran his left hand through his hair and tucked his phone back into his pocket. "My friend Brad from the Marines. He just got back in the country and wanted to say hello," Randy faked a smile and laughed. "I promised him we'd try to work around my schedule next time he was in town."

Shane glanced from Randy back down to his phone. There was an address for some warehouse in hell's asscrack and the time seven PM, sharp. He didn't say a word as the second text came up. The same text Randy had gotten. He groaned internally and put his phone back in his pocket. He was trying to quickly figure out a name to claim the text was from. "The hospital was asking me some questions."

The group nodded and left him to his silent thoughts.

Randy silently thanked Jesus when he received another text. It might have been from a childhood friend, but it went hand in hand with what he was saying. "Alright… Looks like he wants to hang out tonight," Randy turned and looked at Shane. "Do you need to go to the hospital to fill out a survey or something?"

Shane looked Randy in the eyes and saw he knew exactly what Shane's text had been about. "Yeah. That'd be awesome."

Everyone raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Is there any reason why the two of you have to go out right now?" Vince asked.

"My friend wants to go out for a few drinks. Calm down, McMahon. I'll have Shane back here in no time at all. You can trust me."

Vince sighed and looked over at Shane, who was glaring at Vince with all the hatred he could muster for someone who just got summoned to go to their death, then looked back at Randy and nodded his head. "Alright."

Randy started heading towards the door with Shane close behind. Once the two were out in the hallway, they held out their phones to compare texts.

"Shit, looks like you're going somewhere completely different… Jesus, why the fuck would they tell you to go there?" Randy handed Shane's phone back to him as they settled into Randy's rental car and took off towards where Shane was supposed to meet up with everyone.

"Dunno. Any idea who we're gonna be meeting up with?" Shane asked.

"…Not sure, really. I'd say more members of the Chain Gang, but the way everyone is talking, we might be meeting with higher up people. Just be careful, okay?"

"You too." Shane got out of the car and looked up at the warehouse with uninterested eyes. Seriously, what was so important about whatever they had to tell him that they had to have him meet them at this damn building in the corner of nowhere?

* * *

"Shane."

Shane narrowed his eyes. That voice sounded so familiar, yet he couldn't place it for the life of him. He realized that the fact he wasn't responding to this person probably pissed them off a tad, so he turned to face whoever it was he was summoned to meet.

"Nice to know you respond to the name I gave you. I thought they'd have you going by a different name now to try and protect you from this little band of misfits I helped John Cena create." Linda McMahon's voice continued.

Shane continued looking at her in a strange way. He wound up looking at her with his eyebrows raised sarcastically. "One would only assume that you're my mother?"

Linda sighed. "They didn't even show you a picture of me so you could avoid me, if need be? Such a pity, really… I could have walked up to you at any given time, and you would never have known what hit you…"

"Nor would you."

Linda's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Do you honestly think Shawn would let you anywhere near me? I know that sounds funny right now, since I'm standing in front of you, but had you not decided to act like a goddamn coward and have your lackeys lure me away from the people I know will keep me safe… Roxy would have killed you for what you've done."

"All of those manners, out the window… Oh, Shane… To think you were my favorite…"

"That doesn't matter to me anymore. I don't even know who the hell you are other than the heartless bitch who stole my life from me."

* * *

Randy drove to the other end of the city and came across the warehouse address he had been given. He parked and took a deep breath. Randy walked out and headed into the building.

"Well, well, well, good to know you can follow instructions." Randy felt his fists clench by his side.

"John, long time no see," Randy turned to the side and heard the door close behind him. Randy's eyes soon met with John's in no time.

"Then again, if you denied me at all… Your lovely girlfriend wouldn't be breathing for much longer," John smirked as Randy glared and clenched his fists tighter. John walked further into the room so the two were a few feet apart. "I hope you said your goodbyes, because you're never going to see that bitch again," John chuckled at Randy's reaction, somewhat surprised he didn't see fear. "Well, well, I can't seem to scare you anymore. Damn shame. Oh well, either way, you aren't walking out of here alive tonight."

"And you will be? I think you're underestimating me, Cena. I'm not letting you anywhere near Roxy again," Randy stated in a threatening voice. He watched Cena's smirk change into a full out smile.

"Aw how cute. What makes you think that I don't already have her somewhere? Or worse, how do you know that you can even trust her? Maybe I've got her on the inside," John smirked at the frown on Randy's face. "Oh, you really have to consider that? Interesting. Good to know you two trust each other so much. Either way, you'll be dead, and she'll be mine." John's smirk became a sick, twisted smile.

Randy took a few steps forward and John held up his hand in warning. "Take one more step and I'll have to use this," He pulled out a nine millimeter gun.

* * *

"How long has it been since they've been gone?" Vince asked, looking up from the spot on the floor he'd been staring at ever since Randy and Shane left.

"Long enough." Roxy replied. Her and Aiden had decided to rewatch the Truth or Dare videos, but were considerate enough to use headphones instead of allowing the audio to play in the room.

Marissa and Declan had left right after Randy and Shane did, allowing Paul the opportunity to sit his fat ass down so he could think. Shawn, on the other hand, was pacing around the room like a nervous father waiting for the opportunity to hold their child for the first time. Nobody dared to tell him to stop pacing because he was going to wear a hole in the floor or stop pacing because it was annoying. The haunted look in his eyes and the serious look on his face told them to leave him alone.

"Do you think we're going to get another phone call from a Chain Gang member? Or..? I thought they were supposed to give you time and a location, Shawn." Vince stated.

Shawn stopped pacing for a brief moment to look over at Vince. He sighed angrily and resumed pacing. He wanted to tell them Shane and Randy had been called away to deal with the Chain Gang, but he didn't know how.

…Wait a second. On the other hand… How the hell would Vince Russo know Shawn told them what was really going on? If he did tell them, they could make going out to rescue the two of them completely inconspicuous.

Shawn stopped pacing and whirled around to face everyone. "I have something to tell you guys."

"You're gay. We know, it's fine." Paul stated, not even thinking twice about speaking.

Shawn glared at Paul for a moment, who seemed to have realized he said something stupid and turned to look at Shawn with an apologetic look on his face, then turned his attention back to everyone else in the room. "I know where Randy and Shane went. I wasn't supposed to say anything because he threatened to kill Becky and my kids…"

"Who's 'he'?" Vince asked.

"Vince Russo. He called me awhile ago… Right before Shane and Randy left… He told me that I had to back off and allow two other people to fight this battle for me."

Vince jumped up and stormed over to Shawn, stopping mere inches from the man. "Are you saying Shane and Randy went to go handle things with the Chain Gang?!" He shouted.

Shawn nodded his head. "Yes. And, if we're not careful about following them, we're gonna get them and a hell of a lot of other people killed."

"Who said anything about following them? We don't know where they went." Paul stated.

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Forever the slow one… I know for a fact Shane's cell phone has a tracking device in it," Shawn eyed Vince for a moment, making the older man lower his head sheepishly. "Really, Vince? I thought the kid was nuts when he said that to me the first time. Okay, whatever. All we have to do is track Shane's phone."

"And we can stop whatever's about to happen." Roxy finished Shawn's thought for him.

"Right… What's the company policy about cell phones, Vince? Tracking devices in them, too?" Shawn asked.

"Only the top dogs. Orton should have one in his, that's why he's so protective of it." Vince replied.

"Okay. We'll split up, then."

Vince shook his head no. "I don't think so, Shawn. Not all of us should go. It'll look too suspicious. I want to go after Shane… You and Paul can go after Orton. Roxy and Aiden… I need you two to stay here and look after Marissa and the kids."

"Wow," Everyone whirled around to face the door when they heard a feminine voice coming from it. "Whatever you guys are planning sounds like a lot of fun. Care to explain?"

"Stephanie… Do you always have to have such terrible timing?" Vince grumbled.

Shawn explained the situation as fast as he could, looking at Stephanie every so often to see if she was following. When he got to the part about how Linda was in charge of the Chain Gang while Cena was in prison, he saw anger flare in Stephanie's eyes, especially at the mention of the would-be hit on Shane. She was absolutely fuming when he got to more recent events, such as the kidnapping and being told he had to let other people [Randy and Shane] fight his battle for him.

Stephanie turned to look at Vince. "When are we leaving?"

"Stephanie… You know I love you, but I can't allow you to get involved in such a thing…"

"Dad… This is my brother we're talking about. If my own mother is trying to kill him, I want to be present for when she gets arrested and sent to prison. And I won't take no for an answer." Stephanie stated, fixing Vince with a Shane glare of her own.

"…Fine… Let's go."

* * *

A/n: And the drama continues. Sorry for the wait, both my coauthor and I are quite busy with life. She's got a bunch of other stories along with other fun stuff to do. And I've got a lot of school stuff as well as work. Hope this chapter lives up to expectations! Thanks for reading and let us know what you think!

C-A/n: And we're both accepting requests! Co-authored or separate.


	36. There's Gonna Be a Showdown

LIES FROM WITHIN

Chapter 36

Roxy and Aiden shared a look as Shawn, Vince, Paul, and Stephanie stormed out of the hotel room in a hurry. Marissa, Kenny, Aurora and Declan had been called back into the room and asked to stay with the two. Once Marissa had fallen asleep, Roxy glanced at Aiden, who pulled the Oreos out of his suitcase. "If your mom wakes up, we went to the store, okay? And Chris Jericho is going to come stay with you, okay?" Aiden asked as Roxy sent a text to Y2J asking him to come quick.

Within a couple of minutes Chris was knocking on the door. "What's up, Roxy?" He asked with concern as she opened the door.

"Chill out. Me and Aiden are going to make a quick run to the store. Will you please stay and keep an eye on Marissa and the kids?" Roxy smiled hopefully. Chris eyed the two suspiciously and nodded uneasily. Aiden and Roxy shared a look and grabbed Aiden's keys and ran out the door.

* * *

"Would you please stop driving like a grandmother?" Shawn growled in frustration.

"I'm trying not to get us arrested on the way to saving Randy." Paul stated as he took the right turn at 5 miles per hour.

"Pull. Over. Now."

"No," Paul was about to say more but Shawn began to punch him hard in the shoulder. Paul pulled over and Shawn jumped out of the passenger seat and walked around to the driver's seat. He ripped open the driver side door and yanked Paul out of the seat. "Ouch!"

"Now hurry the fuck up, or I'm leaving without you." Paul quickly jumped into the back seat to make sure Shawn didn't leave him behind and then yelped as Shawn sped down the roads towards the bleep on his cell phone telling him where Randy was at the moment.

"Shouldn't we come up with some kind of plan before we go barging in?" Paul whimpered quietly.

"We go in and beat the shit out of anyone who's trying to do something wrong." Shawn stated firmly. He swung around a corner, just barely avoiding a spinout, and increased his speed again.

* * *

Vince sped off in the direction of the location Shane's phone was at, praying for his son to not be as stupid as he was the night he locked Roxy and Randy in his office to get Declan away from Cena. Shawn would hate him for this if he ever found out, but he was finding it hard to forgive Shane for being so stupid that night, so stupid when Declan was in the arena.

Stephanie looked over at her dad, who was staring off into the distance, as he drove. She could tell his mind was on Shane and the night he was shot. "We won't let her do that to us again, dad," She spoke softly. She reached out and gently put her hand on top of his.

Vince snapped out of his stupor and locked eyes with his daughter. "That doesn't make me any less nervous. But thanks, Steph," Vince smiled at her and turned his eyes back to the road. He pressed his foot further down on the gas pedal. They took a corner and Stephanie frowned at the location on her phone.

"This is seriously the middle of nowhere," Her voice was tense and she felt extremely nervous. She looked more serious then Vince had seen her in awhile. He reached over and patted her knee lightly as he kept weaving in and out of traffic.

* * *

"So how are we going to find them?" Roxy asked Aiden once they were down at his car.

"Let me see your phone, Rox," Roxy handed him her phone with no hesitation and watched as he brought up the website that Vince tracked his star's phones with. He quickly typed in 'V_McMahon' in the Username area and punched in 'WM033185' and the site let him in. He quickly typed in the names R. Orton and S. McMahon and handed her the phone.

Aiden quickly got into the driver's seat with Roxy sliding into the passenger's seat. The two looked down at the dots on the screen. "They're in opposite directions. Who do we go after?" Roxy asked. Her heart feeling extremely conflicted at the choice.

"Well, Vince scares me a little more than dad does. And, to be honest, Randy's got a lesser chance of making it out of his meeting since he's crippled at the moment," Aiden stated, hating the fact that they had to choose between two very important people.

"Shane has no memory, though," Roxy stated with a frown. Either way, both were going to need some sort of assistance and choosing might make all the difference. "But I think you're right about Vince, not only that but it's family business, so to say," Roxy sighed and looked at Aiden, feeling slightly determined. "At the next light we're going to be taking a left." She grabbed onto the handle above her door as Aiden sped around the corner, completely ignoring the red light. To say people were going to be pissed with three cars tonight would be an understatement.

* * *

Randy glared at John. "This ends tonight."

"Only if I choose to end it tonight," John smiled sweetly at Randy as he aimed the nine millimeter at him. "Now, walk through that door," John pointed to a door on the other side of the room with his free hand. Randy sneered at him and turned so he could keep an eye on John as he walked. "Give me a little more credit, Randy; we used to be friends."

Randy walked in to what looked like an office area and John shoved him down in the office chair. He tied Randy's free hand to the arm rest and wrapped some rope around his chest and the back of the chair. "What the hell is this for? If you're going to shoot me, just fucking shoot me already."

"Now the real fun begins," John smirked sadistically. Randy resisted the urge to shutter as he gave John a curious glance.

"You got what you wanted, I came alone. What the _**hell**_ are you talking about?" Randy rolled his eyes.

"You didn't honestly think that Shawn would keep his big mouth shut, did you? I'm sure there are quite a few people headed our way. And you know me, I'm always prepared for that kind of event," John smirked as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Keep an eye on the front and let me know when they start arriving. This is going to be a fun party," He hung up and sent a quick text to Linda letting her know Randy had shown up and would be paying for his betrayal.

"You got what you wanted. Why is it so important that you take everyone else out, too? Just kill me for my betrayal and figure your shit out. There's no reason to be fucking with Roxy, Aiden or the somewhat sane McMahons. Just tell Shawn what you want, he's a reasonable person. You can make a deal with him," Randy tried reasoning. John scoffed.

"What dream world are you living in Randy? Oh wait I forgot, the one where you and Roxy live happily ever after. Well, we both know that isn't happening. Everyone that causes a problem for us dies tonight." John stated and walked from the room, locking the door behind him.

Randy groaned and tried to wiggle free from the ropes he had been put in.

* * *

Linda's eyes widened as she continued to stare at her oldest child. She was quite disappointed in the fact that the hit she put on him was never carried through, probably thanks to Randy Orton intervening, but she was even more appalled at the fact Shane didn't remember a damn thing. It would be so much more heartbreaking for him if he remembered her… Linda smirked at the thought of her precious baby boy, the one that would stand up for her no matter what was going on, looking at her with that pitiful heartbroken look on his face when he found out she was the head of the Chain Gang. Her Shane would be so upset with her for having an involvement in the Chain Gang and all of their actions against Shawn and the rest of his group friends, and would probably go as far as to defend her towards his father.

But this "new" Shane didn't look heartbroken at all. He only looked angry and flat-out bored. She had never seen that look in her son's eyes before, but it made her somewhat proud to know that she was the person who put it there. Yes, she was the one who ordered the hit to kill him. No, she wasn't the person who suggested John go ahead and shoot her son, but she was pleased with the results… It almost completely broke Shawn and his circle of friends to the point where she thought defeating them would be easy. But, of course, it wasn't. Shawn had always been known for his resiliency in the ring, and he was twice as resilient in real life.

Shane continued glaring at the woman standing in front of him. He knew it was his mother, but he didn't quite accept her as such. He was at the point where he didn't quite care what happened, as long as everything stopped.

"I would prefer if you didn't speak to me like that." Linda suddenly told him, eyeing him carefully.

"I really don't care about your preferences. You brought it upon yourself the moment you decided to align yourself with John Cena and the rest of the Chain Gang. I don't care what happens to you or what happens to them, but if Randy, Shawn or his kids get hurt, I won't be very happy with you."

"Listen here…"

"No! You listen," Linda jumped in shock at the volume of Shane's voice. "You and the rest of the Chain Gang stole my life from me. I don't think you understand how fucking difficult it is to look people in the eyes and not know who the hell they are. Why don't you try having to walk around, not knowing anything besides the fact you just want to punch everyone in the face because you're so goddamn angry and you can just barely control yourself? Waking up from a coma after being shot in the head and having to jump straight into this bullshit situation is difficult enough. How the hell do you think it feels to realize your own mother, someone you know you felt a strong bond with before all of this started, is the one who organized everything and also wants you dead? I don't think you'd be very happy about it, so I think you should shut the fuck up."

"You refuse to accept the fact you were taken away from me, too." Linda retorted.

Anger flared in Shane's eyes. "Don't tell me who I was taken away from. Your actions took me away from my whole family, as well as every single one of my friends. Do you want to know what I did today? I met my wife and my son. For the first time since waking up, I had a feeling everything was going to be okay. I got to hold Declan and I got to see how genuinely sweet he is, even though his father doesn't remember him. So I don't want to hear you bitch about losing who I was. Because that little kid is suffering way more than you are."

Linda stared at her son in shock. She looked to his left and nodded her head. Unfortunately for her, the motion didn't go unnoticed by her son. Shane whirled around just in time to see Shelton Benjamin jump out of the shadows and go to hit him. Shane ducked out of the way, grabbed Shelton from behind and locked him into a Full Nelson. Linda frowned at the look on Shane's face. He almost didn't realize he was defending himself, it more or less seemed like he was doing it out of his wrestling instinct.

"Let him go right now, McMahon."

Shane froze in his spot when he heard a gun cock behind him. He stared blankly at Linda as he released Shelton and raised his hands in defeat. Chris Masters slowly walked around Shane so he was standing next to Linda, still aiming the loaded gun at the young McMahon.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't come here without backup? Hell, I know Shawn can't keep his mouth shut," Linda paused and checked her cell phone when she heard her text alert go off. "Everything is in order. Orton should soon be taken care of, if things go according to plan."

"Leave him alone." Shane stated.

Linda tilted her head to the side and fixed Shane with a stern motherly look. "Honestly, Shane. Do you think we're going to listen to you and play by Shawn's rules? Shawn can't have his way all the time, you know. He's going to have to lose eventually, and he can't save the two of you. He'll have to choose between one or the other… So… For right now… Just take a seat."

When Shelton tried to grab Shane to pull him backwards, Shane elbowed him in the face, sending him reeling. Masters stormed forward and swung his right hand wildly, making the gun hit Shane in the head. He thought the shot would send Shane to the floor; however, Shane looked up at him with pure anger in his eyes and charged at him.

"Enough," Shane stopped his fist fight with Chris Masters when he felt the barrel of a gun press against the back of his head. He slowly backed away from Chris, only to see Linda holding the gun. "I said. Take. A. Seat!"

Shelton grabbed Shane's left arm and pulled him until he sat down in the chair. He pulled out some rope and started tying Shane to it. "Should we gag him?"

"No, just leave him like that," Linda replied, walking over to Shane and eyeing his face. There was a gash on his head from where the gun had hit him, and his nose was bleeding ever so slightly. "It's such a damn shame that it had to come to this, you know. Cena was right about something… We should have recruited you early on. Then again, your loyalty to Shawn is almost as nauseating as your loyalty to your father. It makes me sick, sometimes, to realize you're my child, too. You should be proud you lost your memory, Shane. There's not a lot of things in there you would be happy about. I'm happy about something, though… I guess you're not as fast as you used to be, huh?"

"I could say the same to you,"

Linda, Chris Masters and Shelton Benjamin whirled around to see Vince McMahon and Stephanie McMahon-Levesque standing behind them.

"Hello, honey. I've missed you." Vince continued, smiling sweetly at his wife when she looked at him in shock.

* * *

A/n: Uh oh, what is in store for Roxy and Aiden? Or Randy, Shawn and Paul? Poor Shane, this has got to be one family reunion that he does not want to be a part of. Sorry that the update took so long, it's been a busy school semester. It's also hard to think of titles for me, so it took some time. Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think! Read and review!


	37. Shhh, Quiet, You Might Piss Somebody Off

LIES FROM WITHIN  
Chapter 37

Shawn pulled up a block away from the warehouse Randy's dot was coming from on the tracker. He cut the engine and got out of the car. "We can't just go barging in there, Shawn." Paul tried to reason as he stepped out of the passenger seat. Shawn turned to look at his best friend, although he was glaring evilly at him.

"What do you expect us to do? We are unarmed, and don't have anything other than this car. And we can't exactly go driving in there. But if we don't go in, Randy may end up dying. And I'm sorry Paul, but I can't have that on my hands. Especially knowing how Roxy will react if Randy is killed," Shawn stated with a pained look on his face. Paul sighed but nodded and walked around the car to stand next to him.

"Well, any plan other than walking right in?" Paul asked, less than hopeful.

Shawn shook his head in defeat. Knowing Cena, there wouldn't be any other way in other than the front door. The two started their trek to the warehouse in silence. They walked in through the opened gates and walked towards the ominous front door of the warehouse. Shawn glanced at Paul and, without a second thought, opened the door and walked in.

Once the door closed behind them, they were jumped by the Spirit Squad, Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch. After exchanging a few blows, the group of Chain Gang cronies got Shawn and Paul tied to chairs in the middle of the room. They smiled at the two as the two members of D-X glared and cursed under their breath. "Well, well, well. Right on time." John Cena announced.

* * *

"Hello, honey. I've missed you." Vince continued, smiling sweetly at his wife when she looked at him in shock.

"Vince! Thank God you're here! These two buffoons…"

"Shut up, Linda," Vince shouted, scaring Linda enough to make her stop talking. He looked over at Shelton Benjamin and Chris Masters, who were standing behind Shane looking extremely afraid for their lives. "If you two don't get the hell out of here, I swear to God, I'll fire your asses and send you to jail faster than lightning," Vince watched as the two Chain Gang members ran for their lives and looked back at his wife. "My, my. How the tables have turned."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Linda asked, crossing her arms over her chest, conveniently pointing the loaded gun at her son.

"I just think it's funny that, for once in our on-camera careers, you're the bad guy and I'm the good guy. If anyone thought a McMahon was going to join the Chain Gang, I'm sure the fingers would have been pointed at me. Seriously, Linda? Has it really come down to this?"

"I didn't want it to. I was just telling Shane that I knew Shawn wouldn't keep his mouth shut. I knew someone was going to arrive for him eventually… Never thought it would be you, though. I thought you would send Randy or Paul or someone else you and Shawn have manipulated into hating the Chain Gang."

"I didn't manipulate them, Linda. They're naturally good hearted people, so it's only obvious they would see through your bullshit lies. I don't see why either one of them would go as far as you have. Randy got out because he didn't appreciate what you and Cena were doing to Shawn and his family. And, I'm sorry, but the moment you decided to go ahead and allow Cena to shoot _my _son in the head… You're dead to me, Linda. I thought you were better than this."

"I wouldn't try to intimidate the person who still happens to be holding a loaded gun, Vince. It's not very wise… I mean… How do you think Shane got shot in the first place?"

Before anyone could think to stop her, Stephanie stormed over to Linda and slapped her across the face so hard, the older woman stumbled back. "Shut up, you stupid ungrateful bitch! I will never forgive you for what you've done to my husband's best friend, his kids and, of course, my own brother!" Stephanie shouted, allowing Vince to pull her away when she finished talking.

Linda rubbed the point of contact on her cheek and glared at her husband. She turned the glare to Stephanie, then remembered who had the upper hand at the moment. She walked back over to Shane and put the gun against the left side of his head. Linda enjoyed the look of fear on Vince's face almost as much as she enjoyed feeling the tremors run through Shane's body whenever a gun was pointed at him.

She rested her head on top of Shane's head and looked over at Vince. "Shall we make it even, Vince? Maybe, this time, he'll remember everything when he wakes up. Or, maybe he won't wake up. Who knows?"

Vince looked Shane in the eyes and saw nothing but sadness, although he still had a bored look on his face. He took a step towards his wife and son and put a hand out to stop her. "Please… Please, Linda. Don't do this. Let me know what it is you want and I'll try to get it for you. Just… Please, leave Shane out of this."

Linda cocked the gun and looked Vince in the eyes. "And what if I don't want to?"

* * *

Aiden pulled up a block behind where they saw Shawn's rental car. "So what's the plan, because knowing those two idiots… There was no plan and they just barged in guns blazing."

Roxy nodded and sighed. Her father was known for not being good with thinking things through before running in. "Why don't we scope the place out and then decide on what we're going to do. Make sure your phone's on vibrate or silent and text anything you find out. Sound good?"

"Text Marissa, I 'borrowed' her phone." Aiden smiled sheepishly and the two split up, Roxy walking down the road and checking on the rental sitting a block ahead and Aiden walked around the other warehouse to head through the back and side alleys along the way.

Roxy crept towards the rental car silently and looked in. Everything looked to be in one piece and nothing seemed out of place. She tried the door and sighed at the face that it was unlocked. She checked around the glove compartment and other areas of the car and didn't find anything related to the two idiots or anything that looked to be left behind. Theoretically, they left the car there, this was good. She sent a quick text to Aiden telling him that the two didn't look like the two had been forced out of the car.

She got to the corner of the warehouse and glanced ahead. She groaned quietly as she saw Khali standing outside the main entrance of the warehouse. She sent a quick text to Aiden and crept along the side wall of the warehouse to see if there was anything else going on. She glanced down at her phone when it vibrated to see Aiden had texted her. He had seen two of the Spirit Squad members sitting in a beat up car seemingly waiting for orders.

Roxy sprinted up to the wall of the watched warehouse and ducked down. She took a deep breath and glanced into the window. 'Cade and Murdoch are playing cards in one of the rooms. I think they're stationed there to keep watch for something.' She sent quickly and looked both ways and all around her before sprinting back to the warehouse she'd been standing by previously.

"The other three Spirit Squad dicks are guarding the back door," Aiden whispered in her ear, nearly giving her a heart attack. She smacked his shoulder softly. "Sorry."

She nodded and sighed. "So what are we going to do? Both entrances are blocked, so we're going to have to get pretty sneaky to get past them."

Aiden nodded and closed his eyes in thought. "We either need to take out one of the guard stations, and both seem hard. Khali's hard to make move regardless, and the spirit idiots aren't hard…Although Kenny has some moves…But yeah, three makes it a little more difficult, and if we make too much noise… We're going to be stuck in the same situation that dad and Paul are in."

"What if we find the fire escape, we can check out the roof and sneak in that way." Aiden nodded and the two crept towards the nearest fire escape they saw. Aiden jumped up and pulled the escape down, cringing at the noise it made. He quickly started climbing with Roxy close behind. He peeked around the roof and walked up, offering his hand to his sister once he knew the there was no one up there.

They walked towards the door leading into the warehouse. Aiden turned the knob and rolled his eyes at the fact that it was locked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. He started messing around with the lock and smirked triumphantly when he heard the lock click. He locked eyes with Roxy and she nodded. He opened the door and the two crept in.

* * *

Linda cocked the gun and looked Vince in the eyes. "And what if I don't want to?"

"You're not going to win, you know."

Linda was distracted when Shane decided to speak for the first time since Vince and Stephanie arrived. She moved the gun away from his head and looked down at him. "Oh, really? And what makes you so sure?"

Shane looked Vince in the eyes, then looked at Stephanie. "You're stalling, and you've been doing so for awhile now. There's either something you need or something you want but don't have the balls to ask for…"

Linda's eyes widened in fury. "You little… I should definitely…"

"You're not going to shoot anyone."

Vince and Stephanie eyed one another, trying to decide if they should intervene or not. It definitely wasn't wise of Shane to ruffle Linda's feathers more than they were, but it was serving as a distraction. Then again, he brought up an interesting point.

"Wait a second..," Linda and Shane looked over at Vince. "He's right. There's something you want… That much is obvious. Why aren't you asking for anything in exchange..?"

"I have to wait for a call." Linda replied, clearly standing her ground.

"From who?" Stephanie asked.

"Don't be stupid. She's clearly waiting for Cena to say something to her. Probably something about Randy or Shawn," Shane paused to look over his left shoulder. "Am I right?"

Linda glared at the back of Shane's head. "I don't know how… But yes, you are."

"What do you want with Randy?"

Linda looked over at Vince. "He betrayed the Chain Gang in favor of Shawn, so we're…"

"Using him as bait." Shane finished for her, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Vince looked back and forth from Shane to Linda. "What..? You do know he's in love with Roxy, don't you?"

"Yes, but we don't care. John doesn't want Randy and Roxy together, so it won't happen. She'll get hers soon enough," Linda's voice trailed off as she reached into her pocket. Vince's face turned red in anger. He watched, silently, as Linda pulled out her phone to read a text message she received. "Ah. Looks like the party is about to start."

* * *

Shawn and Paul looked over at John Cena and glared.

"You can't honestly say you're surprised to see me..? I thought someone would've spilled the beans by now… I mean… There are so many members in the Chain Gang, and so little of them can be trusted…"

"You're going to burn in hell for shooting my brother-in-law." Paul spit out, too angry to keep the words under control any longer.

John's eyes widened in surprise at the statement, then reverted back to his usual cool and calm expression. "Orders are orders, Pinocchio. I follow them well, no matter how fucked up I might think they are. Believe me, Shane was never my intended target during this war. I wanted him on my side, but he's just… Well… He _was _too damn loyal to his friends. Especially you, Shawn."

"What the hell do you mean by 'was'?!" Paul shouted.

"I took Vince's precious baby boy and turned him into a fraction of the person he was this time last year. He'll never regain any of the person he was. He's a fucking idiot and there's nothing any of you can do about it."

"You bastard!"

Shawn watched with wide eyes as Paul was able to catapult himself, chair and all, at John, successfully knocking both men to the floor. Cade and Murdoch scrambled to grab the chair Paul was tied to and pull it backwards, then drag it back to where it originally was. John stood up and brushed his clothes off, then stomped closer to the members of D-X and glared at them.

"You're going to pay for that… But first," John paused and took out his cell phone. Shawn and Paul watched as he most likely typed out a text and sent it, then pocketed his phone and looked back at them. "Now that that's taken care of… We can have some fun."

John nodded at Cade and Murdoch, who grabbed Paul's chair and pulled it away from Shawn's, then held it down to the ground so Paul couldn't move at all.

Shawn briefly locked eyes with Paul, then looked over at John. "Divide and conquer, huh?"

John chuckled, taking a gun out of his pocket and fiddling with it. "Well… Orders are orders… You understand that, don't you?"

Shawn's eyes never left the gun. "For the most part."

John looked up at Shawn, who soon realized the younger man was looking at him and decided to look John in the eyes for the first time in a very long time. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Well, you know what they say… If you have fun at work, it's not work…" The room was silenced; save for the crack the gun made when it connected with Shawn's face.

"Shawn!" Paul shouted, watching as Shawn's chair teetered to the side before John grabbed it and steadied it in front of him.

John studied Shawn's face and smirked. "Not feeling so chipper, are we?"

Shawn glared, then leaned forward and spat blood in John's face.

"You stupid bastard!" Paul shouted from his spot in the room.

John leaned closer to Shawn's face and wiped the spit off of his own. "You should listen to your friend, you know. He has a head on his shoulders, and he's kept you alive for a long time now. I thought you never did something unless you had Pinocchio's permission..? Or was it that you didn't do something without Vince's permission..? Sorry, I get so mixed up sometimes… It's hard to tell where one of you starts and the other ends…"

"Same could be said about you and your Chain Gang." Paul winced as yet another blow was brought down on Shawn.

John once again leaned closer to Shawn. "You don't know when to stop talking, do you?"

* * *

A/n: Alright, so I know it's been awhile but we've both been rather busy with things. It's also hard to write out some of these things without doing a bunch of research to make sure what's happening in the story makes sense and is somewhat following a somewhat logical ending for the situation. Not looking very good for Shane or Shawn is it?

I hope we met expectations and you liked reading it. Let us know what you thought with a review and as always, thanks for reading! And random note, but the title credit from this chapter goes to Critical Acclaim by Avenged Sevenfold.


	38. You'll Get What You Deserve

Lies From Within

Chapter 38

Roxy and Aiden made their way down the stairs slowly, Aiden leading the way with his pocket knife still in hand. They got to the bottom of the stairs and glanced around. "Which way should we go?" Roxy whispered as she kept her eyes on one side of the hallway as Aiden kept an eye on the other.

"Wanna head towards that window we were peaking in," Aiden asked. "If they were guarding something it could be the kind of leverage we need to get out of here in one piece."

Roxy nodded and they slowly made their way down the hallway. They got to a door and shared a look. Aiden nodded and Roxy put her hand on the doorknob. She took a deep breath and opened the door as quietly as its squeaky hinges would allow. "Well, well, well, who do we have here?" Came the annoying voice of Nicky from the Spirit Squad.

They had slowly walked into the room and were now facing Carlos Colón, better known as Carlito, and Nicky. "Well, they obviously didn't send any good members." Roxy stated with a laugh.

Both men glared at her. She looked at Aiden and he nodded towards Carlito and sprung into action as Nicky went to punch her in the face. She quickly dodged and squatted down to trip him. He jumped back and went to grab her by the hair. "And here I thought you fought like a male wrestler," She sneered as she stepped back and stood to full height again. When he came to try and hit her again, she blocked his punch and elbowed him in the face, satisfied with the crunch she heard. She groaned when he kneed her in the stomach and she took a step back to regain her breath.

Meanwhile, Aiden had Carlito in a headlock and was trying to force him to the ground. When Carlito managed to get free, he aimed a kick at Aiden's groin and growled when he missed. "Dude, I thought you fought clean. What a pussy," Aiden slammed his body into Carlito's and smirked when they hit the floor. "Two can play that way, you know," He stated before starting to throw punches at the man's face. He took a moment to look away and check on his sister and was pleased to see she was holding her own just fine.

When he turned back, Carlito had wrapped his hands around Aiden's neck and was now trying to strangle the boy. Carlito flipped them over and glared into his eyes. "You should have just joined like John wanted you to. It wouldn't have ended like this," He sneered. Aiden glared hatefully and spit in Carlito's face. "You son of a bitch!"

Aiden smiled and kneed the man in the crotch, grinning more evilly as Carlito rolled off of him and stayed on the floor in agony. Aiden kicked him in the ribs and then aimed for the head to knock him out. He heard a crack and watched as Carlito fell to the floor, motionless.

Roxy did her best to avoid Nicky's attempts to hit her, and then kneed him in the stomach. She shoved him away from her towards Aiden. Nicky looked up at Aiden and fell to the floor when the younger boy punched him with full force. "Don't fucking hit my sister, you asshole."

"We need to either tie them up or lock them somewhere," Roxy muttered as she wiped some blood from her lip. Aiden nodded in agreement and looked around the room they had walked into. He walked over to a door labeled supply closet and dragged Carlito into it as Roxy started dragging Nicky. Aiden walked back out and took Nicky from his sister. He threw the Spirit Squad dork into the closet and closed the door. He went on to shove a bookshelf in front of the door.

"Problem solved. Let's keep moving."

* * *

Randy stared at the wall in silence. He had been trying to figure out how to get out of the mess he was currently in. He was tied to a chair in a way that held very little chance of escaping. He glanced around and sighed, knowing they wouldn't leave him alone long enough to do much either. Currently, Mikey from the Spirit Squad was keeping an eye on him. Earlier it had been Cade and Murdoch, and then they had been called to help Cena out with something, and Mikey had taken their place.

"You know you have no way of getting out of here alive, right," Mikey asked with a smug smirk on his face. "Everything you've done has caught up to you. And your precious little girlfriend is next." He smirked as Randy glared hatefully.

"You touch her and you'll be dead faster than you can do anything to me." Randy spoke with venom seeping from every word.

"Yeah, because you're such a big threat right now," Mikey laughed in Orton's face. "Face it Orton, you've lost. And you're not going to be seeing the light of day anymore. Don't worry though, we'll find a way to bury your girlfriend right next to you." He smirked again as Randy's face grew a darker shade of red and the anger radiated off of him.

"You touch her and nothing will keep you safe." Randy threatened as he spit towards Mikey, smirking when it hit the man in the face.

"You'll be sorry for that one, Orton," Mikey growled before coming over with a bag and covering Randy's head. He punched Randy in the face a couple of times before knocking the chair over on it's side, smiling when he heard Randy's head hit the floor. "Night, night, Orton."

* * *

Shawn glared at Cena. "When have I ever known when to shut my mouth," He growled as John's fist hit him in the face yet again. "Why don't you just shoot me and end both of our problems?" Shawn taunted the man standing in front of him.

"Shawn," Paul moaned quietly. "Don't give the moron any ideas." John glared at Paul and shot the ground near Paul's feet.

"Shut your mouth, or next time it will be in the chest. No, scratch that. It will be in the head, you can match your brother-in-law," He spat, smirking as he noticed the fearful look in Paul's eyes. He turned back to Shawn. "You should learn from your butt-buddy here, Shawn, he knows when to fear for his life. You should have died that night. But no, some stupid civilian had to come and save your sorry ass. Well guess what, Shawn; no one is going to come to your rescue this time. And the best part, the best part is that I can go after your kids next. Especially your lovely daughter," He smirked. "But I must admit, killing your son will be equally if not more rewarding since he didn't want to join my little group."

"If you go anywhere near them," Shawn started in a dark tone, "You won't ever walk again. And every bone in your body is going to be broken. Stay the fuck away from my family. Your problems are with me. Not them."

"Wrong, as per usual. Your daughter is the reason my best friend betrayed me. And your son straight out denied my proposal. They are going to get punished in due time," John paused, his eyes glinting. "Probably more so than you."

* * *

"Yes, but we don't care. John doesn't want Randy and Roxy together, so it won't happen. She'll get hers soon enough," Linda's voice trailed off as she reached into her pocket. Vince's face turned red in anger. He watched, silently, as Linda pulled out her phone to read a text message she received. "Ah. Looks like the party is about to start."

Vince narrowed his eyes angrily. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

Linda looked Vince in the eyes, then sighed and lowered her head so it was resting on top of Shane's. "It means, dearest Vincent, that you get to watch your son die."

"Nobody is dying here tonight." Stephanie argued, narrowing her eyes angrily at her mother.

Linda sighed again, this time choosing to pat Shane's head. "You're wrong, Stephanie. What John says goes. John says it's time to play, so we're going to play," Linda paused and looked at the gun again, making sure it was loaded and the safety was off. She rested the muzzle against Shane's temple. "Why don't you-"

Before Linda could finish her question, Shane tilted his head forward, then reared back, successfully headbutting his mother in the face. Vince stepped forward to grab a hold of Linda's gun and aim it at her, while Stephanie helped Shane untie himself.

"Now… Sit down!" Vince shouted, forcing Linda to sit in the chair. Stephanie tied her to it the same way Linda had Masters and Benjamin tie Shane.

Linda glared angrily at her family. "You aren't going to get away with this."

Vince sighed. "I'm afraid I am, Linda. You see, I don't take kindly to people threatening my children, especially when it's someone I thought we were close with… And let's not forget the fact my son could have died thanks to what you did."

Linda smirked. "As much as I would love to take credit for that, I had absolutely nothing to do with John shooting him. That was John's call, not mine."

"Yeah, but you saw fit to order a hit on him directly after that."Linda raised an eyebrow at Vince. "That obviously didn't work, now, did it?"Vince narrowed his eyes angrily. "You still set it up, and that's what matters. You pulled off the ultimate betrayal, Linda… I don't think I can ever forgive you for it."

Linda shrugged her shoulders. "You act as if I care, Vince… It's clearly obvious that I want nothing to do with you, so why should I care about you forgiving me or not?"

Vince huffed in annoyance, then turned to look at Shane and Stephanie. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Stephanie replied.

"I guess." Shane stated, continuing to glare at Linda with all of the hatred he could muster.

"You don't seem okay." Vince stated, taking a step closer to Shane, who, in turn, took a step away.

"I said I'm okay." He stated somewhat angrily.

"Okay, fine," Vince held his hands up in defeat, then turned his attention back to Linda. "What should we do about her?"

"We should probably call the cops…" Shane muttered.

"Maybe we should check on Paul and Shawn and see how things are going with them…" Vince offered.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Somehow I knew those two would be the ones to go after Randy…"

"Did you expect anything less of them?" Vince asked, then turned to look at Shane with a sly smile on his face. The smile, however, faded when he saw Shane start to collapse to the floor in a dead faint. "Shane!"

* * *

Roxy and Aiden slowly made their way farther into the depths of the building. They came across another door and took a deep breath. Aiden kept his hand wrapped tightly around the knife as Roxy opened the door quietly. They heard a voice talking and Roxy rolled her eyes as she recognized yet another Spirit Squad member's voice. They crept up to the corner and glanced around to see him standing in front of someone tied to a chair on it's side.

"Just you wait, you'll get what's coming to you," He grumbled towards the person in the chair. Roxy turned back to Aiden for a moment before slowly trying to creep up on Mikey while he continued ranting. "And we will get everyone else on our list." She walked up behind him and quickly wrapped her arm around his neck, holding him in a headlock as Aiden ran over and helped knock him to the floor. Mikey struggled with them as he tried to breathe. After a few more moments of failed struggling, he passed out. While Aiden looked around to find something to tie the idiot up with, Roxy walked over to the chair.

She pulled the bag off of Randy's head and bit her lip. "Randy," She asked softly, not sure if he was conscious or not. Aiden walked over and handed her the knife to cut the ropes. "Come on… Wake up you moron." She mumbled as she shook his shoulder. He groaned lightly and opened his eyes, confused blue eyes looking up at her.

"Rox…" He mumbled as he went to sit up. He immediately started remembering where he was and looked around. He saw Mikey lying on the floor and abruptly walked over to the man. He kicked Mikey in the stomach a couple of times before flipping him over and pulling his arms behind his back to help Aiden tie him up. Aiden and Randy tied the unconscious Spirit Squad member to the chair and placed the bag over his head.

As soon as the deed was done, Roxy threw her arms around Randy's neck and hugged him tightly. She then stepped away and punched him in the shoulder. "That was a horrible thing to do. You knew we would have figured it out sooner or later. You should have just told us!" She ranted before wiping at the tears that were starting to fall from her eyes.

Aiden turned away for a moment and glanced around the room to see where the group should head next. Randy sighed and apologized quietly. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't want to get anyone else killed," He sighed again as Roxy looked down away from him. He put his finger under her chin and made her look into his eyes. "I hate seeing you hurt like this. I'm sorry. But I wouldn't have done it any other way," He stated firmly. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. The two pulled away after a moment and he pulled her into his chest. "I'm glad to see you, but we really need to go find Cena and whoever else there is to find."

Roxy nodded and looked towards Aiden. "Any ideas?"

"Let's keep heading this way and see what happens. Theoretically everyone we saw outside should still be outside, meaning there shouldn't be too many more of his minions here right? I mean Shane is on the opposite side of town… And there has to be some Chain Gang members there too." Aiden reasoned.

* * *

Shawn narrowed his eyes angrily at Cena, however, he kept his mouth shut. He remembered what Cena had said... If he spoke out, Paul would get hurt, and vice versa. The last thing Shawn wanted was for Paul to get shot, especially with the way Cena was freely waving the gun around.

"What's the matter, Shawny? Cat got your tongue?"

"No." His firm, angry voice rang out loudly.

Cena raised a confused eyebrow. "Oh, is that so? Could it be you finally learned that it'll be your best friend that gets hurt in all of this..?"

Shawn looked Cena in the eyes, but once again chose to say nothing. He traded a glance with Paul, then settled his eyes on Cena again. "I guess."

"Huh. Figure that. I finally made the infamous Shawn Michaels shut his goddamn mouth."

"Actually, I think Shawn is sick of hearing your mouth… And the only way to do that is to stop instigating conversation… Besides that, you sound like a CD on repeat. Do you ever think of new material?"

Cena's eyes lit up as he turned to look at Paul, who probably would have covered his mouth if he were able to. Shawn turned to look at Paul for a moment, then looked back at Cena. He saw the dangerous glint in his eye and knew exactly what was coming. Cena cracked his knuckles, then turned to look at Shawn.

"Well… This is going to be fun."

* * *

A/n: So this chapter is a little bit jumbled, but manages to continue on all parts of the previous chapter. We're in the process of working on chapter 39, so it may be up somewhat soon, but schedules and creativity always play a huge role in when updates happen, so it may also end up being awhile. Thanks for reading and let us know how you felt about the chapter, any ideas on what Paul just got Shawn into? Or ideas on what happened with Shane?


	39. Everything On the Line

Lies From Within

Chapter 39

Roxy, Randy and Aiden slowly worked their way towards the other end of the warehouse. When they got to a door, Randy used his good arm to shove Roxy behind him and Aiden. She rolled her eyes but knew better than to argue. Randy and Aiden shared a look and then Aiden looked back at his sister. His green eyes filled with adrenaline. The unasked question in her brother's eyes being, 'Ready?'

She nodded once and watched as Randy and Aiden shoved the door open violently. She felt relieved but worried the minute they walked into another empty room. They all scrambled when they heard a familiar, pleading voice shout out 'stop it!' The three ran over to the next door and pressed their ears to the door, knowing that shoving it open when they just heard a pleading voice was a very stupid idea.

"Just be happy it's my fists at the moment, and not a gun or a knife," John Cena's voice came out.

Roxy bit her lip to keep from grumbling. She looked at Randy and Aiden in a 'what now' kind of way. Randy took a deep breath and looked over at Aiden and Roxy. His eyes went back to Roxy as he leaned over and whispered into her ear. "You know I love you…Right?"

She looked up at him with a confused look. She nodded and he gave her a halfhearted smile. He then shoved the two back, gave Aiden a look, and opened the door and walked in, closing it and locking it behind him.

* * *

"That idiot," Roxy found herself mumbling angrily as she pulled at the door quietly.

"We'll have to find another way in. That was the kind of look he was giving me…Well…technically I think he was telling me to go find another way in while somehow making you stay out of it completely," He whispered as he put a finger to his chin in thought. "And we need to find that way in, now, so Randy, dad and Paul don't get shot. So let's go," Aiden grabbed Roxy's hand and pulled her away from the door.

The two looked around the room and tried to find another way in. Aiden was looking around at doors while Roxy was looking up around the rafters. She bit her lip when she saw an idea, but knew her brother probably wouldn't be very fond of it. "I think I found a way… But I'd have to do it," She saw his glare and she looked him in the eyes. "I'm the lighter one of us, and I'm not sure how strong the ventilation system is, it just seems most plausible. Plus, you might be able to go back in the halls and find another door to get in the room he's in. It's all we really have right now, though." She tried to reason with her brother. She knew he'd continue to argue unless she could find another reason. Unfortunately for them, the reason came when they heard a sickening gunshot, and a promise that next time he wouldn't be as nice. Roxy looked back over at Aiden with a pleading look. "Aid, please. I can't lose another parent. I know Rebecca is sort of standing up, but I refuse to lose dad to anything but old age," She mumbled and sighed in relief when she saw him looking around for a way for her to get up into the vents.

* * *

John had shot Shawn near the leg in a way that had managed to graze him. It still hurt like hell, but Cena had promised the next time he shot the gun would be worse. Meaning, he'd aim for a body part, at least. He looked over at Randy who had walked right in. "Take a seat, Orton. Or I'll get you in the head, rather than simply tying you up this time."

Randy growled and took a seat in an empty chair that was around. "I still don't understand why you won't just kill one of us. You dumb ass," Randy growled at the gun pointed at him. "Just do it. What's holding you back? The fact that your sister wants me?" He smirked at Cena and winced as Cade and Murdoch violently tied him to the chair, pulling his bad arm out of the sling to tie it down as well, thinking that he had managed to free himself.

Once his body was securely tied to the chair, it was Cena's turn to smirk. "Maybe. But right now, my only concern is making sure I never get double crossed again." He nodded at the two standing behind Randy's chair and grinned as they knocked the chair over on the side with his bad arm. He watched as Randy winced and then looked at Murdoch. "Knock his ass out so I can get back to playtime."

With a swift kick to the head, Randy was passed out again. "Sick fuck," Shawn grumbled and before he knew it, there was a gun aimed at him.

"I promised you that the next one would be worse," Cena stated with a shrug. He aimed the gun lower and shot Shawn in the left leg below the knee.

Shawn bit his lip to try and keep from groaning out in pain, but it was to no use as he heard himself groan anyway and mutter a few choice words.

"Ooo," Cena grimaced. "That looks like it went right through," His sick smirk had returned to his face. "And that one looks like a bleeder," He commented as blood gushed out of his leg on both the entrance and exit wound. "I guess I should have been a little farther away if I wanted to leave you with a little souvenir, ey?"

* * *

Aiden helped Roxy with taking off the vent cover and lifting her up so she could crawl in. "Good luck," She muttered back to him and he repeated the words to her. She slowly started her crawl in the direction of the first gunshot. She winced when she heard another gunshot. She made her way to the nearest vent cover and glanced down to see what was going on. She couldn't see everything, but she could see Paul and Randy. She rolled her eyes to see Randy was knocked out again. She quietly pulled out her cell and texted the cell phone in Aiden's possession, letting him know what she could see. Explaining that Paul and Randy seemed fine…Other than the whole knocked out thing, but she couldn't see dad at the angle she was at and that she was going to crawl up a little more and see if there was another vent cover for that room.

She kept herself from gasping when the next one had her looking down at her dad and Cena who was looking quite smug as her dad sat there bleeding. "Dad," She found herself whispering as she sent another text and started crawling farther into the vents. She paused when she got to a vent that looked like it was above a restroom. She took a deep breath and worked on getting it unlatched.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aiden made his way back through the halls and ended up finding a way into the backroom to the room the group was being kept in. He had found himself cringing at the second gunshot and was angrier when he realized from the text that Shawn had been the one to get shot. He slowly opened the door he found at the end of the room and glanced in. He could see Cena holding the gun and smirking at his dad. He hissed quietly and contemplated his options as he went to text Roxy.

His eyes widened in fear when a sound from a nearby room caught John's attention. He turned the opposite way and told someone to go check it out. "Please don't be Roxy," He sighed, knowing that wasn't likely and slowly snuck into the room and tried to stay out of sight.

He slowly moved along the wall to get to an area that he could hide behind some boxes and listen in to what was going on and figure out his options.

* * *

Roxy muffled her groan as she made the quick decision to drop out of the ventilation shaft and crawl under the bathroom stall into the one next to it as she heard footsteps. She stood on the toilet and glanced under to see the shoes walking in. She gulped when she recognized them as Cade's. This definitely just got worse. She listened as he slowly walked around and pulled the stall doors open. She took a deep breath and prepared herself when she saw his feet in front of the stall next to her. He stepped in front of the stall she was in and she put all her force behind her right leg and kicked the door at Cade. Without a second thought, she jumped at him and had her arm around his neck trying to cut off all air circulation.

She groaned quietly as Cade backed into the wall to try and get her off. She shook her head and tried to tighten her hold as she wrapped her legs around his back to strengthen the effect. She groaned and ended up letting go of him when he slammed her back into the wall. She landed on her ass and quickly slunk off to the side as he went to punch her in the face. She managed to roll onto her feet and aimed a quick kick to the side of his knee, then watched as he stumbled back. She shoved his chest and watched him fall back into the sinks.

She tentatively touched the back of her head and winced at the feeling. While she was distracted, Cade had her pinned against the wall with her wrists pinned. "Just think of all the things I can do to you in this position," Cade smirked mercilessly. His smirk grew as she squirmed to try and free her wrists and all he did was make it worse by holding them with one hand. He rested his other hand on her side and made her squirm. She glared up at him and without a second thought lifted her right knee into his groin.

He released his hold on her to groan and she took the advantage and kicked him in the knee she had before and watched as he fell to the floor. She kicked him in the back and crouched down next to him before grabbing his head by his hair and slamming his face into the floor twice. When she was positive he was knocked out, she took a shaky breath and forced herself to get up.

* * *

Aiden glanced towards the door Cade had gone into and frowned at all noise coming from the room. It didn't sound good and he was concerned for his sister. He shook his head and looked back towards Cena as the other man frowned at the sounds as well. "Go check on your partner," Cena stated firmly. Aiden watched in horror as Murdoch followed his orders and walked towards the room. If Cena hadn't been watching Murdoch walk over there like a hawk, Aiden would have jumped out and tried to do something to keep him from getting to his destination.

Aiden realized this may be his only chance at Cena and went back to watching the man in question. The minute Murdoch got into the room, Aiden crouched and quickly planned out how he was going to assault the man that was holding the gun. He took a deep breath and cringed when he heard his dad speak.

"Just finish it already. You want me dead? Do it," Shawn stated and Aiden found himself frowning at the tone of defeat in his father's voice. It distracted Cena enough for Aiden to pounce. He ran at his target at full force and tackled him to the ground and started beating on Cena's face, hoping the noise he heard was the gun sliding out of Cena's hand and across the floor.

* * *

Roxy found herself back to hiding when she heard Cena command Murdoch to come in after Cade. He always seemed like the bigger of the two, probably because he carried his weight more like fat than muscle. She closed her eyes as she heard the door opened and tried to think of a way to go after him without ending up more hurt than she already was. She heard him come in and watched as he went to check on Cade. She immediately went for the same approach she had used with his partner and locked in a headlock while trying her hardest not to let go.

"You're stupid if you think that's going to work on me," Murdoch stated as he backed up and slammed her into the mirror, successfully breaking it with the force. Roxy winced at the glass shattering and the feeling in her back. She let go and managed to avoid him falling back on her. She rolled out of the way and tried to avoid the kick he aimed at her ribs. She groaned and grabbed her side as he pulled her up by the arm. She glared up and kicked him in the back of the knee, watching as he fell to the floor. She stood up and watched slowly as he went to stand up and threw herself at him, putting all her weight behind it and crashing to the floor with him.

She went to punch him just to have herself thrown back towards the sinks and broken mirror. As somewhat of a last resort, she reached back for a piece of the mirror and tried to think of a good place to go for that wouldn't kill the man in front of her. She stabbed him in the shoulder and shoved him away from her when he went to grab at her neck. He cried out in pain and she found herself grabbing his hair and slamming his head into the ground repetitively, much like she did with Cade earlier. She glanced down at her cut up right hand and wiped it on her shirt as she went to stand up.

* * *

"Maybe we should check on Paul and Shawn and see how things are going with them…" Vince offered.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Somehow I knew those two would be the ones to go after Randy…"

"Did you expect anything less of them..," Vince asked, then turned to look at Shane with a sly smile on his face. The smile, however, faded when he saw Shane start to collapse to the floor in a dead faint. "Shane!"

Vince was mortified to see Shane start twitching. He dropped to his knees and grabbed a hold of Shane's shoulders to try and position him so he wouldn't get hurt. Stephanie was staring at him awkwardly, trying to decide if she should move to help or not. She snapped out of it and took out her cell phone to call 911.

While the call was going through, she looked over at her father. "Where the fuck are we..?"

Vince shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me... Just tell them you don't know and to track your cell phone. I'm sure they can do that now."

Stephanie sighed, waiting for the operator to answer her. "The hospital staff is going to love us."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Stephanie was going to answer her father with enough attitude to match the amount he just yelled at her with when the operator finally picked up. "911, what's your emergency?"

"Yes, hi... Um... Well, I have two issues."

"Okay, ma'am."

"I need the police, for one. And I need an ambulance."

"What's the condition of the injured?"

"Uh... I don't know... He took a hard hit to the head and now he's on the ground..."

"Tell her about the seizing," Vince hissed at his daughter, frustrated with her lack of information for the person trying to help. "Idiot." He growled.

"Oh, right..," Vince rolled his eyes at Stephanie's ignorance. "He's having a seizure."

"Oh? Why didn't you..? Nevermind. Does he have a fever, at all? How about head trauma?"

"Well, he was shot in the head not so long ago..."

"How long ago?"

"A few weeks..?"

"Oh my fucking God," Vince grumbled in the background, wishing he had a free hand to smack himself with, when Shane's hand rocketed at his face unexpectedly. He looked down at his son and huffed in annoyance. "Perfect timing, actually…"

"Alright, ma'am... What is your location?"

"Umm, about that... I'm not familiar with the area I'm in and I was wondering if you could run a trace on my cell phone..?"

"Running it now," The operator stated with a roll of her eyes. Couldn't she have mentioned that first? After a moment or so, a red dot appeared on the map in front of her. "Okay, ma'am, I have your location. I'm sending out emergency services as we speak. Would you like me to stay on the line with you until they arrive?"

"No, thank you... I don't think that's necessary... I'm with my dad."

"Okay. Goodbye."

Stephanie hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket. "She was so nice."

Vince rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'd imagine."

"They're going to take their sweet time getting here, you know."

Vince turned to glare at Linda. "Oh, shut up..."

Linda shook her head. "You're living in a state of denial, Vince... You know as well as I do that it takes ages for emergency services to reach people... "

Linda went silent when sirens were heard in the distance. "You were saying?" Vince asked. When Linda didn't reply, Vince smirked. "That's what I thought."

Linda shrugged her shoulders. "You're all bark and no bite, Vince…"

Vince rolled his eyes and grumbled in annoyance. "Honestly, Linda… You act as if I don't care about what you've done… Well, you're absolutely wrong. I care about your involvement in all of this. I care about what you did to Shawn and his kids. I care about what you did to my son. And, let me be the first to tell you this… I'm going to make you pay for it."

"Of course you are, Vince."

"I'm divorcing your ass. And I'm not stopping a single employee from testifying against you in court."

"Whatever you say, Vince."

"Why are you being so heartless right now?" Stephanie asked.

"Because I don't care about any of you." Linda stated nonchalantly.

"Why?" Vince and Stephanie eyed one another, then looked down at Shane, who was looking over at Linda.

"Don't talk, Shane…"

"All this time," Shane continued, looking over at Vince. "Nobody thought to ask why. Or when it started."

Vince and Stephanie looked over at Linda, now highly curious to hear some form of an excuse.

"Because John deserves more than what he's given."

The McMahons went silent for several moments, unsure of what to say. Eventually, Shane scoffed. "My ass."

* * *

A/n: Alright, so I know there was a lot of switching back and forth in this chapter, but most of it was necessary. Plus, both Chessy and I are trying to write it third person omniscient, even though it usually ends up more third person limited with how much it follows Roxy around. We're working on chapter 40, and I have some ideas for 41 that I still need to talk to Chessy about. As always, thanks for reading and let us know what you think!


End file.
